Errores del pasado
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: Summary en reconstrucción. Rated M. Disculpen las molestias.
1. Introducción

Errores del pasado

**N/A: Dedicado a las fans****_(como yo)_****de esta fantástica pareja.**

**Disclaimer: ¡TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO ES DE J.K ROWLING!**

**Ojo, este capítulo tiene spoilers del libro Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enero de 1998, búsqueda de Horcrux.<strong>

**P.V.O Hermione**

Desde que Ron nos dejo abandonados se me hacía muy difícil soportar el relicario. Me sentía culpable pero a la vez furiosa.

Sus palabras resonaban una, otra y otra vez en mi cabeza **"**_**lo entiendo. Lo eliges a él" "lo eliges a él" "a él"**_

Por eso evitaba colocarme el maldito relicario porque, Dios, me hacía sentir peor aún.

Y Harry no era de gran ayuda, él solo me ignoraba.

Y yo me sentí tan impotente, tan sola, tan descuidada...

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**

Los meses y días pasaban rápido. Ya había dejado de lado la culpa y solo me concentraba en algo para no recordar la cara pecosa de Ron. Con Harry ya casi no hablábamos y, desde ese momento, perdí la ilusión de que Ronald volvería.

Era noche buena, y él se había ido en octubre. ¡De seguro estaba en Hogwarts, con Ginny! _**"Lo entiendo. Lo eliges a él..."**_

"_**te abandonaran... Te dejaran, ellos solo te están usando."**_ Aleje aquellas venenosas palabras de mi cabeza, ahora debía estar más concentrada que nunca y no dejaría que ese Horcrux me afectara. _**NO.**_

Debía planear nuestra excursión al valle Godric ya que si todo salía a la perfección, el horcrux desaparecería antes de decir "knut"

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**

Cuando aparecimos en el valle Godric un mal presentimiento me golpeo con brusquedad, pero Harry estaba tan ilusionado, tan contento. En la plaza principal encontramos una hermosa estatua, James y Lily Potter sostenían entre sus brazos a un pequeño Harry, un Harry sin cicatriz, un Harry que no tenía el destino del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros.

Poco después fuimos al cementerio, quizás, podríamos encontrar ahí la espada, aunque era poco probable.

Sabía que estar aquí es un fuerte golpe para Harry, ya que era la primera vez que vería la sepultura de sus padres. Tomé aire y busqué algún rastro de la espada de Godric Gryffindor, encontré la tumba de quien menos pensaba: Kendra Dumbledore y su hija Ariana. Continué buscando y encontré la misma marca del libro, le avisé a Harry, pero ni me tomó en cuenta. Con un suspiro apunté la piedra para ver y había una palabra tallada

—Dice Ig- Ignotus, creo…

Y la respuesta de Harry fue lo más cortante que recibí. Mordí mi labio inquieta. No me esperaba este tipo de trato de parte de mi amigo. _**"te abandonaran... te dejaran, ellos solo te están usando"**_ negué intentando sacar las palabras de mi mente, maldito Voldemort. Continué buscando, esta vez la tumba de los Potter's y cuando la encontré avisé a Harry quien, esta vez, corrió a mi lado. Intenté decirle algo para animarlo, últimamente estaba tan paranoico. Pero no sirvieron de mucho, creo que solo lo tomó como eso: _palabras_.

Sus lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro y tomé su mano en señal de apoyo. Él me devolvió un apretón, tomaba aire e intentaba calmarse. Aparecí una linda corona de flores y se las entregué, Harry las colocó con extremo cuidado y paso su brazo por mi hombro y yo los míos en su cintura, así salimos de aquel cementerio.

Noté que alguien nos estaba espiando. Harry lo negó enseguida, pero aun así apuro nuestra caminata. Yo no podía dejar de saber que era cierto, ahí había alguien.

Y no estaba equivocada. Detrás de aquellos matorrales unos fríos e inexpresivos ojos grises los espiaban esperando ordenes.

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**

Lo que detonó mi paranoia fue el ataque silencioso que recibimos en la casa de Bathilda Bagshot, fue rápido y silencioso. Limpió de cualquier detalle, aunque claro, salimos triunfantes, una vez más.

_**Flash Back**_

_Cuando se llevó a Harry al segundo piso, yo me sentí sola, vacía. __**"Te abandonaran... Te dejaran, ellos solo te están usando" **__Tomé aire con frustración, Dios, esas palabras sonaban en mi cabeza muy fuerte y ni siquiera tenía el maldito horcrux... ¿Podría Voldemort estar intentado manipularme...? ¡NO, NO Y NO! Miré el asqueroso lugar buscando algo sospechoso, aunque, todo era sospechoso. Ese rancio olor y el polvo... Algo estaba mal, muy mal. En el repugnante suelo estaba tirado "Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore" lo guardé en mi bolso justo antes de que todo aquello empezara._

_Escuché un sonido increíblemente fuerte y no pude evitar gritar el nombre de mi amigo. Corrí de inmediato arriba. Lo siguiente fue muy rápido aunque en mi mente era una especie de cámara lenta. Harry gritaba que Voldemort venia, mientras sostenía su brazo que estaba lleno de sangre producto de una mordida de la serpiente que ahora lo intentaba conmigo. Yo atacando a Nagini, intentando matarla y ella a mí, explosiones. Harry agarrándome. Ambos desapareciendo. _

_Y lo último que vi fue la espantosa cara de Voldemort... Pero, algo, algo seguía estando mal, sus ojos. Harry dijo que sus ojos eran rojos... Pero... Yo estaba segura que se veían extrañamente de un color negro azulado. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Las horas pasaron y Harry empeoraba. Creí por un momento que moriría, sus gritos, alaridos y jadeos me daban escalofríos, lo primero que hice fue quitarle el horcrux, estaba pegado a su piel y dejó una marca horrible lo lancé sobre la mesa, limpié sus heridas y esperé hasta que despertó, intentando calmarlo. Su varita quebrada, al parecer por mí, fue lo que más le dolió y noté como él se escapaba, me alejaba. Después de todo, yo tuve la culpa de que su varita ahora este rota, al menos eso creo.

"_**ellos solo te están usando"**_ me tapé la cara con las manos ahogando un fuerte y explosivo sollozo, me recosté y dormí.

Esa fue la primera pesadilla con Tom Riddle, la primera de muchas. Solo fueron unos momentos o quizás horas.

_**Flash Back**_

_Él me miraba con sus ojos negros inexpresivos, con una gran sonrisa llena de maldad y apuntaba con su varita justo detrás de mí. _

— _¿Estas feliz ahora, princesita? ¡Míralos! ¡Vamos, eso es lo que consigues por desobedecerme, míralos! -su voz era ácida, venenosa llena de burla y se dirigía a mí. Me giré espantada, lista para correr, pero no contaba con tropezar y encontrarme con Ron bañado en sangre... sangre de Harry. _

_**Fin flash back**_

— ¡NOOO! —mi grito fue desgarrador, rompiendo el opresivo silencio del bosque. Desperté empapada de sudor y corrí a prepararme un té, repitiendo una y otra vez que solo fue un sueño, una estúpida pesadilla.

Me propuse olvidar aquello y fui con Harry a pasarle el libro con la nota de la tonta de Rita Skeeter. Y, si fue posible, Harry se alejó aún más de mí; su odio, su odio hacia Dumbledore era palpable, tanto que me daba miedo. _Mucho miedo._ No pude comentarle nada de la pesadilla, aunque no creo que le importaría mucho. Después de todo, no era tan fundamental que él se descuidara con mis paranoias.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Los días pasaron, cambiamos silenciosamente de lugar a un bosque que acampé con mis padres. Los extrañaba tanto, pero estaba segura que era lo mejor mantenerlos lejos de mí, lo más lejos posible. Era una amenaza que alguien se enterara donde estaban, no me podía dar el lujo de perderlos. No a ellos. Después de todo, no tienen nada que ver en esta guerra.

Y los dos días siguientes fueron un caos, Harry estaba inquieto. Así que tuve que dejar de lado mi intención de comentarle la pesadilla.

Por suerte, no había vuelto a soñar con eso. Al menos no lo recordaba. Despertaba empapada de sudor y con la ropa de cama revuelta, el pequeño consuelo que tenía era que Harry no se daba cuenta. La última noche en que estaríamos en aquel bosque se propuso quedarse él a cuidar, entré a la tienda con un presentimiento extraño.

Me acomodé en la cama y cerré los ojos por unos minutos...

_Sus ojos brillaban dándole un aspecto de algo macabro y espantoso, algo único. Su sonrisa era torcida y llevaba puesto el uniforme de Slytherin. Hablaba, y hablaba, pero yo no escuchaba nada. Estaba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos negros azulados como la noche. Yo estaba frente a él, abría y cerraba la boca, le gritaba enfadada, por alguna razón que escapaba de mi comprensión. Él ladeaba su cabeza y soltaba una carcajada: fría, mortal. Peligrosa._

"_**Solo te usan" **_

"_**Ellos solo te usan"**_

_Él estiraba su mano y yo me giraba lista para irme, pero me giraba con brusquedad, tomando mi brazo con fuerza, obligándome a verlo a sus hipnóticos ojos y se inclinaba, estábamos cada vez más cerca..._

— ¡Hermione! —me senté sobre la cama agitada, estaba empapada de frío sudor. Abrí mis ojos como platos, asustada, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione:- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

—Bien, todo va bien. Más que bien, estoy genial. Hay alguien aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién...?

Miré a la entrada, y el mundo se me vino encima. Harry se fue a una esquina mientras yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Ron, estaba empapado y en su mano tenia la espada de Godric Gryffindor, me levanté sin creerlo. Caminé despacio, creyendo que Ronald en cualquier momento desaparecería. Pero no fue así, el medio sonrió y estiró sus brazos para un abraso.

_¡Demonios!_ En ese instante reaccioné y me lancé encima de él golpeándolo con fuerza.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Bueno, les resumo mi parte de descontrolada furia, para no pasar vergüenzas. La cosa es que Ron intentó explicarse, pero a mí no me sirvió de mucha ayuda, contó que lo atrapó una banda de merodeadores y que se pareció, después me oyó gracias al disluminador.

Sí, me oyó, dentro de una radio. Y después esa cosita lo tragó y lo dejó peligrosamente cerca de nosotros.

Así que estando aun enojada, escuché como destrozaron el relicario. No entendí el porqué, pero sentí algo extraño, realmente extraño. Furia, pero a la vez paz. Como un torbellino, se mezclaban, así que simplemente escuché mientras, claro, demostraba mi enojo.

Así que, hoy, un par de días después, me movía de un lado a otro en mi cama, intentando pensar como y que tenía que ver ese tonto libro y la marca. Aunque, mas bien, solo no quería dormir. No ahora que las pesadillas volvieron. Solo que ahora, no era Tom Riddle, no, era sin dudas Lord Voldemort y eso me aterraba aun mas.

_**Flash Back**_

— _¡Tráela aquí, ahora! —gritó enfurecido. La persona que estaba enfrente de él se encogió, producto del miedo y respeto._

—_Mi señor..._

—_Rodolphus, quiero aquí a la maldita niña. ¿Entendido? ¡Me da igual lo que hagan con sus amigos...! —la voz de Voldemort helaba a cualquier persona, nadie parecía darse cuenta de mi presencia, nadie excepto ella. Nagini me miraba fijamente sin que su dueño se diera cuenta. Entonces ella sacó su lengua y hizo un repugnante sonido, alertando a su amo de mi presencia, él sonrió malvadamente y clavó sus ojos en mi, inyectados en sangre— De hecho, maten a sus amigos, la muerte más dolorosa que pueda haber y que ella los vea retorcerse en el suelo y que sienta su miseria. Y después, después tráiganla aquí. Quiero escucharla rogar, rogar por esos asquerosos amigos que tiene. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

— ¿Hermione estás despierta? —Preguntó Ron, sonando ahogado desde su litera, yo gruñí, él bajó su cabeza para mirarme— ¿Me harías un lugar? No puedo dormir.

—No te acostumbres. —mascullé dejándole un lugar en la cama, él sonrió y se bajó de un salto, se recostó a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

—Hermione... Nada, olvídalo. –dijo Ron girándose completamente rojo y tapándose hasta la cabeza.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

_**Flash Back**_

—_Los encontramos, mi señor. –dijo el mortífago, Rodolphus Lestrange, arrodillado frente a Lord Voldemort quien está mirando fijamente por una ventana. _

— ¿_Y qué esperan? ¿Acaso no dejé claro lo que quería?_

—_Si mi señor, solo... Solo queríamos informarlo sobre eso. ¿Algo más mi señor? —preguntó Rodolphus. Lord Voldemort sonrió cuando Nagini comenzó a arrastrarse y asintió, dijo algo en pársel y después clavo los ojos en Rodolphus._

—_Si, Rodolphus, trae aquí a sus amiguitos después de hacer lo indicado, debes seguir las reglas. _

—_Sí, señor._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Mi cuerpo se dobló en dos, grité y la oscuridad me envolvió. Abrí mis ojos para ver como Harry se levantaba y Ron me zarandeaba, ambos desesperados por ayudarme, pero ya era tarde, la tienda estaba rodeada y varios hechizos fueron enviados impactando únicamente en mí. Mi cuerpo tuvo otro espasmo y lo siguiente que escuche fueron los desgarradores gritos que me llamaban. O quizás era yo la que gritaba...

Todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso y perdí la conciencia.

_El abismo era negro, tan negro como sus ojos._


	2. Curiosidad

**_Alertas:_** personajes con ligero Ooc, Escenas algo moviditas y Lemmon en capítulos siguientes (no muy cercanos, creo u.u)

**Dedicación especial**** a las fans (como yo) de esta fantástica pareja.** Shanon Lils Mari PelusitaBlack93 tudulceeninia ShimmeringWater ¡gracias por comentar!

**_Disclaimer: _****¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

**Hogwarts, 10 de Septiembre de 1943**

**P.V.O Narrador**

Las cosas estaban alborotadas, la euforia era colectiva; después de todo era el primer día de clases y todos debían conversar lo que hicieron mientras no se encontraban en el colegio. En un lugar apartado se encontraba un chico pálido, de desordenados cabellos negros y ojos de un hipnótico negro azulado.

Si, él era el maravilloso Tom Riddle, el premio anual perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin y estaba muy concentrado en un libro de tapas negras, o al menos lo estaba porque de un momento a otro levantó con brusquedad la mirada, en el aire se sentía un fuerte tipo de magia oscura, miró con fascinación como una castaña caía bruscamente del cielo directo al lago negro, pero, antes de sumergirse en el agua la envolvió una esfera grisácea, Tom frunció el ceño cuando la magia se rompió abruptamente y la chica cayó al agua empapándose, él la levitó hasta dejarla en el pasto, todos los espectadores corrieron a verla.

De todos modos él fue el primero en llegar a su lado, la chica estaba inconsciente, pálida y su respiración era irregular. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería espantando a todos los curiosos que ya comenzaban a correr rumores, claramente inventados por ellos. Le dio una mirada ceñudo.

_¿Quién era aquella chica? _

_¿Qué tipo de magia oscura era aquella? _

_¿Por qué la estaba utilizando? _

_¿Qué hacía en Hogwarts?_

En su cabeza se arremolinaban muchas preguntas todas en torno a aquella castaña.

**¿Qué tan mala podría ser su curiosidad? **

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¡Oh, santo Merlín! ¿Qué le sucedió a esta chiquilla? —preguntó una joven medimaga cuando Tom Riddle entró a la enfermería con la castaña entre sus brazos.

—No lo sé, señorita Pomfrey. Ella apareció de la nada y cayó al lago...

—Déjela ahí, señor Riddle. La pobre parece bien... —ella se inclinó y le tocó la frente húmeda de la chica, luego le tomó el pulso, sus ojos se dilataron y corrió a buscar una poción: — ¿Que hace aquí, señor Riddle? ¡Vaya a buscar al director Dipett y al profesor Dumbledore! Oh Merlín, ayuda a la pobre niña...

— ¿Ella está...?

—Señor Riddle si no se apura, la pequeña morirá. ¡Vaya en busca del director!

Si alguien hubiese visto esta escena, jamás lo creería. Tom Riddle estaba preocupado y por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Antes que el saliera, la medimaga lo llamó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Él se giró y ella lo llamó para que se acercara. La chica estaba teniendo convulsiones, tan bruscas que su magia se descontroló, las cosas se rompían, ella chillaba, los vidrios explotaron. La medimaga agarró la mano de Tom Riddle colocándola en la frente de la castaña quien se dejó de mover, todo parecía volver a estar en paz.

—Merlín santo, ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con pánico la medimaga, ella se giró mirando a Tom que a su vez veía con fascinación a la chica: — Señor Riddle, mantenga a la señorita en trance yo me preocupare de ir en busca del director y el profesor Dumbledore, esto es más grave de lo que creíamos.

—Pues vaya rápido. —espetó el chico con frialdad, ella asintió y salió corriendo.

Si se hubiera quedado unos minutos más habría visto que la castaña comenzaba a decir palabras en un extraño lenguaje.

Y Tom Riddle sonreía maliciosamente y miraba a la chica como nunca antes había visto a otra persona, con pasión y respeto.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¡Merlín, ella está despertando! —exclamó una voz distante. La chica no entendía que sucedía, sentía su cuerpo pesado y su boca seca, levantó sus manos y tocó en lo que estaba apoyado, era una camilla. Tuvo un espasmo y su respiración se agitó— Señorita, tranquila. Respire con calma. Inhale, exhale, eso es. Vamos, debe abrir los ojos despacio, la luz podría aturdirla un poco, pero es normal...

La niña siguió las instrucciones, haciendo que su pulso se volviera arrítmico y normal, sus parpados pesaban y su boca estaba tan seca que era incomodo. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de confusión. Tuvo que cerrarlos por la luz, después parpadeo rápido hasta que pudo ver, estaba rodeada por una medimaga, un señor bastante viejo y de aspecto hosco y un joven Albus Dumbledore. Ella se sobresaltó y después se tranquilizó buscando alguna explicación racional. Gimió al sentir que su brazo dolía mucho.

— ¿Señorita...?

— ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde me encuentro? —preguntó ella asustada. Ellos compartieron una mirada de compresión.

—Señorita, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy profesor de transformaciones, nos encontramos en Hogwarts. ¿Podría decir su nombre y cuál es la razón de su llegada tan abrupta a nuestro establecimiento?

—Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. No sé… No sé cómo llegue aquí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y el señor de apariencia hosca sonrío ampliamente. A ella le pareció conocido, cerró los ojos y buscó en algún lugar de su mente la explicación... Entonces ella lo sintió, una oscura y profunda mirada sobre ella y se quedó sin respiración al escuchar la siguiente frase.

—Señorita Granger, para nosotros es siempre un placer recibir a gente de su status social, bienvenida a Hogwarts. Soy el director Dippet, de seguro ha escuchado hablar de mí, su familia y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien.

—Muy bien, hay que dejar a la señorita Granger descansar. —La medimaga le entregó un frasquito con expresión satisfecha— Tómalo, cariño, eso te aliviara los dolores y te ayudara a descansar.

—Gracias. —dijo ella antes de beber la poción y recostarse, el profesor le envió la última mirada y se fue detrás del director, solo entonces lo vio.

Un joven apuesto estaba apoyado en una pared mirándola fijamente, se hundió en sus ojos negros azulados antes de caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Sin saber que sus más terribles pesadillas, comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Tom caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, había algo en esa chica. _**Algo**_ que despertó de inmediato su curiosidad, partiendo por el hecho de su llegada repentina, después las convulsiones que no eran otra cosa que los efectos secundarios de la magia que uso, habló pársel combinado con latín, y por último era de la familia Granger.

Eso podría explicar el uso de la magia negra usada, pero él no era estúpido y sabía que los Granger eran uno de los sangres puras más refinados y "cerrados" por así decirlo. Y también sabía que la ultima e hija única de los Granger fue una sucia Squib. Y que, maldición, venían siendo algo así como familiares.

_**¡¿Entonces, quien rayos era Hermione Granger?!**_

_Jamás había escuchado hablar de ella._

Al principio creyó que ella mentía, pero después, tuvo que rechazar esa idea, así que su última opción era ir a la sección prohibida y buscar el libro que bien conocía, aquel que le hizo saber que él era... _mestizo._

Saludo cortésmente a la bibliotecaria y con todo su encanto camino a la sección prohibida, no había nadie a esta hora pero aun así no podía bajar su guardia, con un fácil hechizo se introdujo a la parte más oscura y fría de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Hermione no despertó hasta el día siguiente, justo a medianoche. Se sentó, clavando su mirada en el calendario, que solo confirmó sus sospechas. Tragó en seco y se dejó caer en la camilla, esto realmente era un problema grande.

Intentó recordar cómo había retrocedido tantos años en el tiempo.

_Casi 54 años._

_¡Era un quiebre en las leyes del tiempo!_

_Su sola presencia debía estar provocando grandes estragos en su verdadera época, y qué decir de su propia salud._

Hermione se sentó en la camilla y se tapó la cara con las manos. No entendía nada, esto claramente no fue un plan de Dumbledore porque sus ojos la miraban de manera tan sospechosa que era claramente imposible. Y su mente estaba hecha un lío, no recordaba nada después de que Ron se quedó a su lado.

_¿Qué había ocurrido?_

Se aclaró la garganta y recordó lo las palabras de Dippet **Señorita Granger, para nosotros es siempre un placer recibir a gente de su status social, bienvenida a Hogwarts. Soy el director Dippet, de seguro ha escuchado hablar de mí, su familia y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. **

_¿De cuál status social hablaba? _

_¿De hijos de muggle como ella_?

Entonces volvió a repasar la ultima parte del conveniente discurso ** Soy el director Dippet, de seguro ha escuchado hablar de mí, su familia y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. **

_¿Mi familia? _

_¿Llevarse bien? _

_¡Pero si mis padres aun ni siquiera nacen! _

_¿Cómo podrían llevarse bien?_

Puso los ojos en blanco y se bajó de la camilla, tomó su varita y convocó un hechizo que iluminó la enfermería por completo, casi gritó cuando se vio en un espejo.

Estaba pálida de tal manera que Draco Malfoy se vería asquerosamente bronceado a su lado, sus venas estaban de un extraño azul marcado, tenía unas enormes ojeras y su cabello estaba disparado en todas direcciones. En el estante del lado izquierdo de su camilla había útiles de aseo y muchas pociones, Hermione se subió sobre la incómoda camilla y se inclinó tomando un cepillo. No se dio cuenta de que alguien acababa de entrar a la enfermería y miraba con sorpresa sus piernas descubiertas.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Tom ladeó la cabeza, mientras en su cara se formaba un insólito sonrojo. Acababa de terminar la investigación inservible sobre Hermione J. Granger, así que, aburrido decidió pasar a ver como se encontraba.

Jamás se esperó encontrarla arrodillada sobre la camilla, con el camisón levantado, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, mientras se cepillaba el cabello con fuerza, como si pudiera manejarlo.

Él se dejó caer sobre un sillón de manera silenciosa, mirándola. Tom, había conocido a tantas chicas que ya se había vuelto aburrido, con una simple frase caían a sus pies y eso era absurdo, pero ella...

_Merlín, todo en Hermione era perfecto para él. _

_Solo para él._

Claro, ella al darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba, miró por encima de su hombro. Pero no lo vio.

Él jamás había sentido una necesidad tan obsesiva de tocar y besar a una persona. ¿Por qué ahora aparecía aquella chica y daba vuelta su mundo perfecto? Él que siempre tenía el control de todo no entendía nada sobre aquella extraña mujercita.

Hermione volvió a recostarse, mirando al techo con incertidumbre, mientras intentaba aclarar cómo diablos había llegado hasta ahí, pero, al parecer, la poción estaba haciendo otra vez bastante efecto y sus ojos se cerraron con pereza, justo antes de que una fuerte y clara imagen se formara en su cabeza.

_Tom Riddle, no, aquel era Voldemort._

_Fue él_, pensó con horror antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Tom se levantó inclinándose frente a ella cuando comenzó a decir un nombre en murmullos.

**Nagini **

Lo siguiente que el chico supo fue que la ventana se abría, y entraba una pequeña y hermosísima pitón blanca, de apenas meses, Tom la miro ceñudo y ella se inclinó delante de él como si fuera un dios.

—_Mi señor, ella me llama._

—_Ella no habla pársel, pequeña._ —dijo Tom ceñudo, aunque claro, él sabía que anoche ella dijo varias palabras en pársel, aun así, eso no decía que podía hablar explayadamente aquella lengua a menos que... negó enojado. No era imposible que ella también heredara la lengua. La pitón asintió de una forma muy humana.

—_Señor, ella dijo Nagini. Su sangre me llama._ –continuó la serpiente como si no escuchara lo que Tom dijo, él envió una mirada a Granger y después clavó su vista en la serpiente.

—_Así que ese es tu nombre, ¿eh? Interesante, Nagini Soy tu dueño y te colocó nombre esta desconocida. _—dijo con un humor sombrío, un grave **"alto"** salió de su boca cuando Nagini se inclinó para morder a la castaña.- _No le puedes hacer daño, Nagini, ella... ella esconde algo que nos beneficiara de una u otra manera. Ella es parte de nuestro futuro._

Y no había mejores palabras para decirlo.

* * *

><p>Un dato interesante sobre Nagini: <strong>su nombre viene de<strong> **Nâga, serpiente semidivina dotada de poder en el budismo y el hinduismo.**

¡Ya está!

¿Les ha gustado?

Un beso.


	3. Sorprendente verdad

**_Dedicación:_** **Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar…**

ShimmeringWater Gracias la verdad es que desde el principio era la idea que este fic sea distinto a los otros H/T para variar un poco en lo que escribo ^^

Smithback Ah sí, yo también soy fans de los viajes en el tiempo, son fantásticos. Gracias por comentar.

Shanon Lils Bueno, perdón yo también me lié un montón para escribir esa parte O.O se supone que es la misma magia que la envuelve, y Tom la rescata de ser ahogada. (: Espero que te quedara un poquito más claro.

MARI Muchas gracias por comentar, la verdad es que así es como pienso que fue Tom así que intento que salga lo mejor posible… Un gran beso, nos leemos. 3

reddley ¡Ey! Es un gusto hablar contigo por msn, gracias por las ideas e información que me brindaste. Ojala este capítulo te guste ;) Un beso y hablamos.

Ainums Por supuesto que la continuare (: Personalmente pienso que es mejor que hayan poquitos Tom/Hermione pooorque aquellos poquitos que hay son buenísimos, me he dado el tiempo de leer un par en ingles y son p-e-r-f-e-c-t-os. Seguramente si la pareja se difunde mucho, se volvería un poco cliché, ¿no? Un beso, nos leemos.

Yuuki Kuchiki Gracias por comentar y perdón por la tardanza últimamente no he tenido nada de tiempo por lo que no he podido escribir y mucho menos actualizar.

PelusitaBlack93 Gracias por comentar. Noooos leeemos pronto (:

Sara Beatriz Antes que nada quiero darte muchas gracias por brindarme tu apoyo, te reirías mucho al haber visto mi cara cuando leí que una portuguesa comento mi historia. Quede boquiabierta y dije: ¿de verdad? Jamás creí que la historia tendría tanto arrastre, y déjame decirte que la que debe pedir perdón soy yo por tener errores, no soy muy buena con la puntuación… Gracias de verdad por comentar, un beso enorme, nos leemos.

**_Disclaimer: _****¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!**

**N/A1: ¡OJO! No se preocupen si me demoro un poquito más en colgar el próximo capítulo, lo que pasa es que estoy empezando los exámenes y no tengo nada de tiempo así que lo más probable es que me esfume por un tiempecito, el colegio me tiene vuelta loca, pero intentare no demorarme, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme pueden encontrar mi correo en mi perfil no duden en contactarme.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

**Enero, 12 de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

—Bella, trae a Draco Malfoy... Oh y a Theodore Nott. —dijo Voldemort con cara de aburrimiento, la mortífaga se inclinó antes de irse corriendo en busca de los chicos.

Nagini se arrastró hasta apoyar su cabeza en la rodilla de su dueño.

—_Mi señor, todo va como lo ha planeado. Solo falta que la señorita Hermione..._

—_Silencio, Nagini. Sabes que ahora nuestras conversaciones son escuchadas. _¿O no, Potter? —espetó Voldemort al tiempo que sonreía malvadamente y se inclinaba para ver a un ensangrentado y muy lastimado Harry Potter.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione, monstruo? —preguntó en un murmullo esforzado el chico que vivió.

Lord Voldemort sonrío de una manera escalofriante justo cuando Bellatrix entraba con los dos Slytherin.

—Theodore Nott, dime: ¿Quién es Hermione Jean Granger? —le preguntó el señor oscuro, Theodore frunció el ceño antes de negar temblorosamente.

—N-No lo sé, mi lord. Ella... Ni siquiera me suena su nombre. —contestó el castaño haciendo que Draco Malfoy se girara a verlo como si estuviera diciendo la estupidez más grande del mundo. Voldemort soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar a todos los presentes.

— ¿Quién es Granger, Draco? —preguntó con tranquilidad Voldemort.

—Mi señor, Hermione Granger, es una sangre sucia, la tercera integrante del "trío de oro" —mascullo el rubio con desprecio— Gryffindor, mayor de edad y ella...

—Muy bien, con eso basta. —le cortó Voldemort antes de levantarse majestuosamente— Nott, puedes retirarte, Bella, llévate a Weasley a los calabozos.

— ¿W-Weasley? —susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos Draco antes de ver con horror como su tía pateaba a un inconsciente pelirrojo, a su lado, Harry Potter estaba muriendo lentamente.

Era definitivamente el fin de la guerra. Draco Malfoy sonrió temblorosamente al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba, quizás, quizás se había escapado. Aunque no era su estilo, entonces...

_¿Donde estaba Hermione Granger?_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Hogwarts, Domingo 12 de septiembre 1943**

**P.V.O Narrador**

Hermione sintió un fuerte nudo en el estomago, acababan de darle la bienvenida a todos los de primer año, algo extraño, la selección fue dos días después de la llegada al colegio, explicaron brevemente que era producto de la guerra contra Grindelwald. Ahora, el director Dipett diría una que otra palabra y ella tendría que pasar por la elección. Ella repasaba una y otra vez las posibilidades del por qué el señor oscuro la elegiría para volver al pasado, _¿Qué diablos estaba planeando? _

—…Ahora, démosle un gran aplauso a la señorita Hermione Granger.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, respiró profundo y caminó ante un silencioso y tenso comedor. Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa, ansiosa y desesperada. _**Estaba sola**_. Y Voldemort tenía un plan que ella aun no podía entender.

_Muy bien, aquí vamos._ Siguiendo las instrucciones del director, Hermione se pinchó su índice derecho dejando caer un par de gotitas sobre una esfera, la cual apenas obtuvo la sangre se elevó y un extraño humo se hizo presente en ella. Al segundo después, había una lucha entre un León, un Águila, una Serpiente y un Tejón. Jadeó sorprendida _¿Qué diablos era eso? _El primero en caer fue el tejón, mientras los tres restantes combatían a muerte. El siguiente fue el Águila, por lo que los Revenclaw reclamaron en voz alta creando aun más tensión en el antes silencioso comedor de Hogwarts.

_Slytherin no, Slytherin, no._

Hermione exhaló sonoramente cuando la serpiente atacó en el cuello al León, pero entre eso, él agarró la cabeza de la serpiente y la separó del resto de su cuerpo, antes de que un majestuoso rugido se mezclara con los gritos de asombro de la casa de Gryffindor.

Ella, caminó con pasos rápidos a la mesa de los leones en donde se sentó lo más apartada de la gente, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, no quería ni imaginar el desastre que estaba provocando solo su estancia en esta época. Mordió su labio con horror, incluso podría provocar una o más muertes de la gente que conoció.

_¿Entonces, para que la quería Voldemort aquí? _

_¿De qué servía todo esto?_

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Tom permaneció quieto mientras escuchaba los murmullos de asombro de sus compañeros de casa. Todos los Slytherin's estaban furiosos. _¿Una Granger en Gryffindor?_ Era una profunda ofensa para los sangres pura. Ella movía la comida de su plato de un lado a otro mordisqueando su labio. Riddle, había visto a varias chicas hacer ese gesto, y siempre le pareció grotesco, pero ahora, al ver el sonrojado labio entre sus dientes, le envío una oleada de calor directo a su entrepierna.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Tom casi rechinó los dientes al darse cuenta de que un grupo de chicos se acercaban a Hermione, ella sonreía y los dejaba sentarse a su lado, después de una corta conversación, decían algo que obviamente la irritaba y ella con agilidad se levantaba tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba del comedor, dejándolos a todos, una vez más, con la boca abierta.

—R-Riddle, ¿quieres acompañarnos? Vamos a darle una bienvenida a la señorita Granger -dijo Abraxas Malfoy. Tom ladeó la cabeza y miró al grupo de chicos que esperaban su respuesta. Él sonrió haciendo que todos se miraran asombrados.

—Vamos a conocer a la señorita Granger.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Lo siento, queremos decir, no es normal que una de las sangres pura más "despectivas" del mundo quedara en una casa tan noble como Gryffindor **

_¿Cómo que sangre pura? _Todo esto era una macabra broma del estúpido de Voldemort. Caminó por la biblioteca, y agradeció enormemente que nadie venga los primeros días a su lugar favorito. Hermione apuró sus pasos hasta que llego frente a la sección prohibida. _¿Qué hacia ella ahí?_ Tragando en seco, abrió con cuidado la puerta, el hechizo que le dio la profesora McGonagall aún era útil en aquella época, lo agradeció con toda su alma. Se introdujo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y corrió por los pasillos buscando algún libro que la pudiera ayudar. Entonces, se quedó de piedra cuando en uno de los estantes más alejados, un libro de tapas negras con diseños muy antiguos cayó al suelo provocando un estruendo en la silenciosa sección.

Miró a su alrededor con pánico, pero tal como lo pensó, no había nadie más. Mordió su labio y tomo el libro con inseguridad, no tenía nombre. Pasó la mano por los signos y se abrió...

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Tom Riddle frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la enorme cantidad de magia negra que se podía sentir en la biblioteca. Abraxas estaba inclinado buscando a la chica nueva.

— ¿Estás seguro que la chica esta aquí? —preguntó Orión Black. Abraxas asintió inseguro.

—Creo que sí...

— ¿Dónde vas Tom? —pregunto Abraxas. Tom refrenó la fuerte necesidad de colocar sus ojos en blanco, él no le daba cuentas a nadie.

—No te importa, Malfoy, que te quede bien claro

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se apresuraron a irse, Tom caminó a la sección prohibida, pero antes de entrar se escondió detrás de un amplio estante, Hermione Granger, salía caminando rápido.

Ella paso casi corriendo por su lado, estaba escondiendo algo, de eso no había dudas.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Tenía miedo, Hermione no soportaba aquella intensa sensación de culpa mezclada con pánico.

_¿Por qué todos la trataban como si fuese una princesa? _

_¿Por qué la valoran tanto si es una... sangre sucia?_

Se introdujo a un pasillo y se sentó en el suelo, con un fácil hechizo quedó invisible para cualquier persona entonces abrió el libro, y miró ceñuda su contenido.

Habían varios lemas, reconoció enseguida de que trataba el libro y bufó, paso a la página siguiente en la cual habían escritos a manos, con letra pulcra y bien definida, apellidos de los sangre pura. Ella delineó el apellido Black con burla y siguió bajando, hasta que quedó sorprendida en la letra G.

Gaunt. Página 107.

Granger. Página 110.

—Oh Merlín —susurro la chica—Es por esto... yo... _¡nah!, _es imposible.

Con rapidez colocó la página señalada en el libro y comenzó a leer la información que fue escrita por... Alysa Granger Gaunt, esposa del señor Damon Granger. ¡WOOAH! De no ser porque estaba sentada ella se hubiese caído de espaldas, giró la hoja, había un perfecto árbol genealógico en el cual estaban todos los de la **"Noble Familia Granger"** incluida ella. Aunque Hermione estaba en un rincón alejado y no habían señales de sus padres, ni abuelos, ni bis abuelos.

_Dios, esto sí que es grave_. Pensó Hermione mordisqueando su labio. _Por eso me trataban de esa manera tan elegante, las palabras de Dipett ahora tienen sentido. A todo esto, ¿Dónde estará Voldemort? ¡Él es el único capaz de sacarme de esta locura! Pero si me trajo aquí, ¿Por qué querría enviarme de vuelta? De hecho... ¿¡Por qué me quiere aquí!?_

—Alysa Granger Gaunt. —murmuró Hermione de manera distraída mirando la pared frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miro otra vez el libro. Esta vez se devolvió a la página 107— No, no... Esto es... Oh, Merlín. ¡Maldita sea!

_Cadmus Peverell, padre de Marvolo Gaunt... _

_Los Cuentos de Beedle el bardo... _

_Dumbledore..._

_Él... Él lo sabía. _

_¡Por eso dejo ese cuento en su testamento! ¡Porque sabía que yo era su maldita descendiente! Oh Merlín... yo... soy... _

_¿Soy una sangre pura? ¡NO! Okay, relájate, Hermione aun no sabes quién es Alysa Granger, así que, tus teorías no están al cien por ciento correctas._

Ella respiró hondo y clavó su vista en el libro, sin saber que cierto chico la miraba muy entretenido desde una esquina.

—Morfin Gaunt... —ella suspiró el nombre de una manera asqueada, arrugando la nariz— Maldito seas, ojala te pudras en el infierno.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Tom agrandó la ligera sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar las fuertes palabras de Hermione, era hora de actuar. La chica tenía carácter y no era para nada sumisa como las demás...

Caminó con sigilo hasta quedar al lado de ella con la cabeza ladeada.

—Buenos tardes, Señorita Granger, me temo que al ser nueva no sepa las reglas, pero está prohibido estar en estos pasillos después del toque de queda. —dijo un chico con voz sedosa y tranquila. Ella escondió entre su ropa el libro y se aclaró la garganta aun sin mirarlo.

—Perdón, yo... No tenía ni la menor idea. No le digas a nadie, de todos modos ya me iba. —ella se levantó y entonces lo miró parpadeando confundida, sus ojos castaños se clavaron en el signo de Slytherin— ¿Q-Quién e-eres?

—Soy Tom, Tom Riddle. De la casa Slytherin.

—Oh... —dijo ella, tropezándose con cara de absoluto horror, Tom se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada y su sonrisa se agrando—Tú... ejem... ¿Tú eres algo así como mi... _primo_?

—Sí. —masculló, ahora enojado. Se le esfumó la paciencia, él quería saber ya que escondía aquella chica. Intento entrar en su mente y... se encontró con una no muy placentera sorpresa.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué d-diablos intentas hacer? —preguntó ella retrocediendo asustada.

Una fuerte especie de muralla se extendía en la cabeza de Hermione, impidiéndole leer sus pensamientos, era la primera vez que sucedía. Tom también retrocedió pero fue por otra razón, en la vuelta de la esquina los estaba observando Dumbledore y debía irse con cuidado con ese viejo.

—No hice nada, _prima_. ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó con cinismo, escondiendo el profundo sentimiento de curiosidad que sentía por Hermione.

Ella se dio media vuelta y mirando por encima de su hombro le dijo las palabras que jamás debían salir de la boca de una dama, al menos, no en esa época.

—Vete al diablo, Riddle.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Enero Lunes 12 de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

—Esfúmate, Zabini, quiero hablar a solas con Potter. —dijo Draco con burla. Zabini lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está prohibido que alguien se acerque a...

— ¿Estás diciendo que no? Muévete, antes de que me encargue yo mismo de ti. —reclamó en un susurro peligroso el rubio. Zabini asintió solo una vez antes de irse, furioso— Tks, Tks, Potter me asombra que aun estés vivo.

—P...pu...pud...púdrete. —dijo con esfuerzo el niño que vivió. Draco sonrío de lado y se mojó los labios, apoyándose en la muralla y mirando con burla al demacrado chico que estaba en el suelo, lleno de mugre y sangre.

—Voy a preguntarlo una sola vez, Potter. Y quiero que me respondas ¿Dónde está ella?

— ¿Ella? N-no t-tengo i-idea d-de lo q-q-que h-hablas

—Draco, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. –dijo una voz que le caló hasta los huesos, Draco se enderezo automáticamente con terror reflejado en sus ojos grises.

—Mi señor... yo... estaba...

—Potter, dime, ¿Quién es Hermione Granger? —preguntó Voldemort apuntando a Harry con su varita. El chico se encogió por el miedo.

—Hermione... Hermione... —susurró el chico temblando.

— ¿Quién es Hermione, Potter? —volvió a preguntar Voldemort con dureza. Harry gimió tomando la cabeza entre sus manos.

_Aquel nombre le sonaba tanto, parecía que algo tan importante se estuviera escapando y..._

—Hermione... _ella_... ¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? _¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!_ —comenzó a gritar desesperado, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos verdes. Voldemort apretó su mandíbula. Y Draco lo vio, sus ojos comenzaban a ser negros, el rojo poco a poco se esfumaba.

—_Crucio_. –dijo haciendo que Harry se retorciera por el dolor, aun así él continuaba llamando a su amiga— Veo que aún lo recuerdas... Lástima por ti, Potter. Malfoy, sígueme tú y yo tenemos que charlar_ muy seriamente._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué sucederá ahora?<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿Criticas, tomates, chocolates?**

**¿Review?**


	4. El beso de la serpiente

**_Dedicación especial _****_a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar…_**Mari; noelia magnoliaullua; Ainums; ShimmeringWater; Yuuki Kuchiki; Sara Beatriz; PelusitaBlack93; y anónimo ( xD)

**_Disclaimer: _****¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

**Hogwarts, septiembre 1943**

Había pasado una semana, en la cual ella no habló con nadie que no fuera Minerva McGonagall, quien ahora era su compañera de habitación. Lo cual hacía que la situación fuese aún más surrealista de lo que ya era, después de todo estaba siendo amiga de su antigua jefa de casa, Dios, era amiga de su mentora.

Varias veces al día pensaba en ir a decirle toda la verdad a Dumbledore o incluso pedirle ayuda para matar a Riddle, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Gran parte porque quería descubrir por qué razón aquel que no debe ser nombrado la envió en ese extraño viaje en el tiempo, y por qué Dumbledore jamás le dijo nada sobre... sobre su pureza de sangre.

¡Solo Merlín sabia cuanto sufrió por los despectivos comentarios de los demás! Cuanto dolió escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, Zabini y todos los de su grupito.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era él…

_**Tom Riddle. **_

Después de ese fatídico encuentro, ni uno de los dos volvieron a hablar, pero ella sabía que él la observaba de vez en cuando, y a veces doblando por los pasillos se daba cuenta de que la seguían.

Y sí, Hermione tenía miedo, miedo de que las cosas se salieran de control. De que se implique demasiado, sin siquiera saber qué demonios tenía en mente Lord Voldemort.

Le aterraba la manera en que temblaba cuando en clases Tom respondía, con aquella voz profunda que tanto lo caracterizaba, tan veloz que ella apenas podía competir con él, la forma en que su corazón se agitaba cuando él estaba cerca.

Porque ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que eso no era producto del miedo...

**Tal vez el embrujo de Riddle, el que tenía toda la gente loca por él, también la estaba afectando…**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

La estaba observando, otra vez.

_¿Cómo podía haber una mujer tan testaruda?_

Tom frunció el ceño y caminó más rápido, maldijo en voz baja a Dippet por enviarlo hacer aquello. Se plantó frente a ella, pero estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo notó; él se tentó a leer sus pensamientos pero después recordó que no podía lo que logró enfurecerlo aun más.

—Granger, el director Dippet te espera en su despacho. —dijo de manera cortante, ella se sobresaltó y un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. Tom pensó que era adorable, pero después desecho esa idea. ¿Por qué encontraría a alguien "_adorable_"? ¡La chica era patética, solo eso!

—Gracias Riddle, pero puedo ir sola. —respondió levantándose de un salto, Tom no pudo evitar dar una corta mirada a sus piernas, a sus torneadas, firmes y tersas piernas. Bufando ante su desliz, la siguió.

—De hecho, Granger, pensé que ni siquiera conoces su despacho. —dijo él rápidamente con voz sedosa. Ella se quedó en la mitad del pasillo antes de continuar más rápido.

—Pues claro que lo sé, Riddle.

—Oh, de todas formas te llevo, Granger. —rebatió tomando su brazo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Ella se había dado cuenta de lo amable y bondadoso que era con los demás. La forma en que los eclipsaba con sus sonrisas y sus palabras alentadoras, prometiendo cosas inalcanzables que en su boca parecían tan fáciles...

Todos admiraban a Tom de una u otra forma, aunque había pocos que se daban cuenta de lo peligroso que era en verdad, uno de ellos era Minerva McGonagall.

Su compañera de cuarto le había dicho un par de veces que aquel Slytherin era la mismísima reencarnación del diablo. Y Hermione no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

—Señorita Granger, ¿Me está escuchando? —preguntó el director, la chica se tensó y dio una rápida negación, sonrojándose profundamente— ¡Merlín! No me diga que comienza a sentirse mal...

—No, no. No se preocupe, no me siento mal, es solo que pensaba… Perdón, ¿podría repetir lo que dijo? –rogó ella avergonzada. El director asintió.

—Lo que le decía es que los prefectos están organizando un baile, el problema es que el señor Potter tuvo que ir a su casa por asuntos personales. Y si no es mucha la molestia, me encantaría que ayudara a la señorita McGonagall con las tareas designadas.

—Oh, por supuesto. —dijo Hermione algo aturdida. Él asintió contento, juntando sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora, Tom, aquí presente, te llevara a la sala de premios anuales.

— ¿Perdón? Y-yo no entiendo...

—El señor Potter es premio anual, y como usted tomara todas las responsabilidades de él... —el director Dipett se encogió de hombros. Hermione negó.

—No, no. Espere... _¡No puedo!_ Quiero decir, Merlín, Minerva esta antes que yo... De seguro ella...

—Está decidido, señorita Granger, ahora Tom, llévala a la sala.

Y Hermione supo que estaba condenada cuando Tom se levantó y estiró su mano con elegancia.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Enero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

—Mi lord, todo está como lo ordeno. Potter no está comiendo ni bebiendo nada. Weasley, aun esta inconsciente. —le informó Rodolphus Lestrange arrodillado frente a un aburrido Lord Voldemort.

—Oh. ¿Y Malfoy?

—Está en la misión que ordenó, mi lord. Volverá en unas semanas...

— _¿Qué hay de Hermione?_ —masculló Nagini sonando enfadada— _Amo, ya la extraño, se está demorando más de la cuenta..._

— ¡Cállate! —espetó enojado Voldemort después suavizo su expresión y clavo la vista en la ventana— _Esta vez no me equivocare, Nagini, esta vez no la perderemos._

— _¡Así se habla, amo! Hermione, digo, el ama Hermione podrá hacerlo esta vez... sí que lo hará._

—Ejem, ejem. Mi lord, respecto a la señorita a la cual busca, no hay avances, nadie parece conocerla. Incluso a los nuevos prisioneros les preguntamos, pero la única que dio señales de "reconocimiento" fue la niñita esta... Lovegood.

—Tráela. _Ahora, Nagini, creo que tenemos una oportunidad de hacer más rápidas las cosas._

**Hogwarts, septiembre 1943**

—Te. Dije. Que. Me. Sueltes. —masculló Hermione intentando nulamente zafarse del agarre de Tom. Él sonrió despectivamente y apretó aun más su brazo, haciendo que la chica apretara la mandíbula para no dejar escapar el gemido de dolor.

—Tks, Tks, Granger te dije que te quedaras callada y que caminaras rápido. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que me desobedezcas? —dijo entre dientes. Hermione se detuvo y él la miro con furia.

— ¿Que maldita culpa tengo de que te creas un puto dios? —replicó ella zafándose de su agarre y frunciendo el ceño— Riddle puedo, perfectamente, llegar yo sola a la sala de premiso anuales, ahora, con permiso.

—No te muevas. —dijo autoritariamente. Hermione se tensó y se giró con tranquilidad, dispuesta a irse. Al segundo después estaba contra la pared, jadeando asombrada, Tom estaba cargado en ella y la apretaba con fuerza. Él no pudo morderse la legua cuando Hermione se movió, maldita sea, ¿No era consciente de la jodida erección que le estaba causando?— Te dije que no te movieras, _primita_. Ahora, ¿me harás caso o no?

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, su cara apretada contra la pared y su cuerpo indefenso ante Tom Riddle.

_¿Qué diablos hacía ella empujando a Voldemort a extremos de paciencia que bien sabia que él no poseía?_

Suspiró asombrada y aterrada al sentir que Riddle la tomaba de la cintura y la guiaba a la torre de premios anuales. Al menos él no le hizo nada, ¡La podría haber matado!

_O incluso peor_, pensó, al recordar cuando sintió la erección de él. Y también estaba segura de que volvió a intentar introducirse a su mente.

_**Si, definitivamente él no confiaba en Hermione. **_

Quiso decirle que podía caminar sola, pero prefirió el silencio y una pequeña parte de su conciencia le dijo que no quería perder el calor que desprendía la mano que ahora tenía apoyada en su cadera, y eso no era bueno. Al contrario, era malísimo.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Él frunció aun más el ceño.

_¡Había quedado en comenzar a agradarle a Granger para saber que escondía!_

Pero, maldita sea, la muy terca le quitaba la paciencia con un simple comentario. Masajeó sus sienes recordando la mezcla de sentimientos que pasaron por la expresiva cara de la castaña. _**¿Qué maldita culpa tengo de que te creas un puto dios? **_

Sus palabras parecían estar grabadas en la mente del premio anual. Y todas sus preguntas volvían al principio, ¿Quién era y qué escondía aquella misteriosa castaña?

Porque, demonios, él estaba seguro que ninguna mujer de aquella época era capaz de maldecir de esa forma.

—Hermione, ¡Ey!, espérame. —dijo entretenida esa Gryffindor que le caía tan mal.

¡Es que él no entendía por qué se llevaban tan bien si eran tan malditamente distintas! Hermione, aunque Tom no quisiera aceptarlo, era de una manera muy exótica y su llamativa forma de ser era como un imán para los hombres. La jodida chica era como un puto foco que irradiaba energía, y además su inteligencia opacaba a todas las chicas. Mientras McGonagall era... tan... _¿normal? ¿Corriente? _

¿Entonces por qué parecía llevarse de las mil maravillas ese parcito?

—Granger. —masculló entre dientes con el ceño fruncido, Hermione dio un salto y él se dio cuenta aunque lo intentara esconder ella le tenía miedo. Tom siempre disfrutaba del miedo de los demás hacia él, del respeto con el cual lo miraban, pero por alguna razón el hecho de que Hermione lo mirara de esa forma, no le producía gracia. Se giró con lentitud a verlo, sin mostrar emoción alguna— ¿Podrías acompañarme? Quiero que comencemos a pensar en ideas para el baile.

—Oh, claro. Es solo que... ¡Min! Ven conmigo, ayúdanos con esto del baile.

—No. —replicó Tom sobresaltándola otra vez. Ella tomó aire y antes de que pudiese reclamar él agregó— No sé si entiendes, Granger, pero solo te llame a ti… Como premio anual.

—Oh claro... yo... perdón, Min. Debo ir. —dijo la castaña mirando a Minerva, la prefecta suspiró y asintió con desgano antes de mirar a Riddle con desconfianza, él le dio una suave y encantadora sonrisa que no logró tener el mismo efecto que con la otra gente del castillo.

—Cuídate, Hermione.

Y tras esta frase se marchó. Tom esperó que desapareciera de su vista para observar el extraño comportamiento de Granger. Ella parecía un ratoncito perdido, y a él de todas sus facetas esta fue la que más le disgusto. Dio un paso y ella levantó la mirada confundida, Tom se inclinó y al darse cuenta de la cercanía su corazón se aceleró, algo que con certeza no entendió. Jamás reaccionaba así con una chica, de hecho, con nadie. **Nunca**. Nadie lo hacía sentir como esta estúpida castaña _(que de estúpida no tenía nada)_ y eso lo descolocaba.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó con su típica voz sedosa.

—V-vamos.—respondió ella en un agudo chillido que logro hacerlo sonreír divertido.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Hermione sabía que la estaba observando, como siempre. No podía tener un minuto de soledad ni siquiera en su habitación porque él siempre estaba ahí cuando sus ojos se cerraban y sus sueños estaban repletos de él.

_Solo él._

Lo peor es que la pobre castaña no había encontrado ni una sola pista del por qué estaba allí, y Dumbledore cada vez que la veía sus ojos se llenaban de dudas, si hasta ella misma comenzaba a dudar de todo esto. Después de todo, no te enteras que eres sangre pura de un día para otro, y ahora su mundo parecía colocarse patas arriba solo por… Tom Riddle.

— ¿Por qué intentaste la otra vez leer mi mente? —preguntó con brusquedad Hermione, deteniendo su paso y por ende el de él. Riddle frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de darle una de esas típicas sonrisas falsas que siempre le daba a todo el mundo, pero ambos sabían que la castaña no se las tragaba.

—Curiosidad. Solo sentía curiosidad, Hermione. ¿Por qué preguntas? —preguntó en voz baja, letal, que envío descargas de electricidad por el cuerpo de Hermione que instintivamente retrocedió un paso. Mierda, ella no quería demostrarle el terror que sentía por él.

—Por la misma razón que tú, curiosidad. —respondió Hermione aclarando su garganta y logrando un tono de indiferencia que por suerte sonó de lo más real— Después de todo nadie parece saber mucho de ti, Riddle.

—Tampoco de ti, Granger. Nadie sabe por qué estás aquí ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, nadie sabe por qué estoy aquí. —murmuró para sí misma Hermione cerrando por un instante sus ojos, y pensando irónicamente que ni siquiera ella tenía idea de por qué razón se encontraba aquí.

—Apresúrate, no me gusta hablar en los pasillos es vulgar, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo ¿verdad?

—C-claro. —susurró dudosa, antes de dejar que él la guiara una vez más a la sala de premios anuales. Antes de llegar Hermione se detuvo otra vez con una respiración entrecortada, él frunció el ceño y la miró con ojo crítico. Su corazón volvió a latir rápido, ah, sí, estaba ansioso… Su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo él con su voz preocupada. Hermione apoyó una mano en el muro inhalando profundamente.

—No yo…

Hermione se tambaleo peligrosamente y habría caído al suelo de no ser por el ágil movimiento de Tom que la salvó de chocar contra el piso.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico antes de caer inconsciente sobre los brazos de Tom Riddle. Él sonrío, pasando una mano por el cabello de la castaña. Con un suspiro largo, dijo la contraseña de su sala común y entró con Hermione en sus brazos.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Pasó su mano derecha por su rostro, delineando sus labios. Una absurda idea apareció en su mente, _¿Qué se sentiría besarla?,_ pero enseguida la dejó pasar, él no era un debilucho que se dejaba llevar por las emociones y mucho menos por las hormonas. Bien, era hora de actuar. Miró la hora, ella debía estar despertando en unos segundos.

— ¿Hermione?

—Mmm… ¿Harry, eres tú? —los ojos adormilados de Hermione se clavaron en los suyos, pero sabía que ella no lo miraba realmente, aún así le molesto el hecho de que no lo reconociera. Y por alguna aun más extraña razón, ese chico "Harry" hizo que se enojara.

—Sí, soy yo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Hogwarts? ¡Harry, te dije que no debíamos venir a Hogwarts! ¿Y Ronald, dónde diablos se metió? —ella se sentó rápidamente sobre el sillón masajeando sus sienes, mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Hermione, tranquilízate, ¿sí?

— ¡Como quieres que me tranquilice, estamos en guerra! Y nos siguen…

—Hermione, silencio o alguien podría oírnos… relájate porque voy a leer tu mente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos haces este tipo de broma? Sabes que no hay tiempo para esto debes destruir los horro… —de golpe se quedo callada; parpadeo mirando sus ojos como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo importante— T-tus ojos. Tus ojos están negros.

_Mierda. Mierda._ Debió haber pensado en que ella se daría cuenta, frunció su ceño antes de suspirar cansinamente, Hermione se levantó boqueando y buscando disimuladamente su varita. Tom sonrió de lado y metió su mano al bolsillo.

— ¿Buscas esto, verdad Hermione?

— ¡Devuélvela!

—Ven por ella. —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione se abalanzó contra Tom y ágilmente él la sujetó contra su cuerpo mientras ella pataleaba e intentaba tomar la varita de su mano. Sin poder evitarlo, inhaló de su perfume, no era como el de las otras chicas de Hogwarts, era más bien suave y casi imperceptible, pero exquisito. Cerró los ojos y apretó su mandíbula, ordenándose a sí mismo no gemir ante los movimientos de Hermione contra su cuerpo. _¿Por qué razón lo colocaba de aquella forma?— _Quédate quieta, Granger.

Ella en vez de seguir su orden continúo peleando murmurando que él no era Harry, y no sé qué cosa estúpida, Tom la empujó con suavidad contra el sillón y Hermione cayó soltando un gritito de susto, rápidamente se coloco sobre ella.

— _¡Suéltame!_ —siseó ella en pársel, arqueando su cuerpo para intentar salir de su improvisada prisión, pero lo único que logro fue que su sexo rozara la erección de Tom.- ¿¡Qué diablos haces!? ¡Suel-!

Antes de que Hermione pudiese terminar de reclamar, él la calló con un fogoso beso.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Ama, Pussy ha vuelto…

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en Hogwarts, elfo?

—Bien, ama. Pussy ha encontrado a la niña que buscaba el ama… Y ella realmente lleva la misma sangre que el ama corriendo por sus venas, Pussy lo sintió, Pussy lo vio

— ¿Con que no es una impostora, eh? Eso es interesante… una heredera. ¿Cuál es su nombre, elfo?

—Pussy escucho que la niña se llama Hermione, ama.

—Her-Mio-ne. Lindo nombre… prepara equipaje para dos días, Pussy, iremos a Hogwarts a visitar a mi viejo amigo Dippet.

—Sí, ama, Pussy hará lo que ama Granger ordene.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Enero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

— ¿Eres Luna Lovegood?

—Sí, lo soy.

—Ah, y tú, Lovegood, dices saber quién es Hermione Granger.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Para qué pregunta algo que ya sabe?

—_Me cae bien, amo._ —siseo Nagini arrastrándose hacia Luna quien la miro con sus grandes ojos azules, sin temor aparente.

—De todas formas, contéstame Lovegood.

—Hermione Granger es mi mejor amiga, ella es inteligente, valiente y razonable, no se deja pasar a llevar por nadie… es Gryffindor, tiene 19 años y usted la ama.

* * *

><p>Review! C:<p> 


	5. Perseus Granger

¡Dedicación especial aaa:

Pineapple.X: Ey, querida, necesito hablar contigo, voy a enviarte un MP ¿vale? Te agradezco un montón que comentes y que te guste mi historia, un beso gigante, Chai ^^

ShimmeringWater Gracias por tu comentario, es bueno saber tu opinión. ^^ Un enorme beso, espero que sigas leyendo ^^

Yuuki Kuchiki Hola! Si a mí también me encanto el dialogo entre Luna y Tom, fue súper entretenido escribirlo ^^ Perdón por tardar, un beso gigante, nos leemos.

Ainums ¡Hooola! Perdón por confundirte pero me encanta dar misterio a la historia xD Tom más que fogoso es… ¿Caliente? xD si, esa es la palabra indicada, Tom es caliente ahjjajaja. Un beso enorme, nos leemos. ^^

Shanon Lils Gracias por tu comentario, querida, espero que te guste este capítulo ^^ un beso enorme, nos leemos.

Pabaji jajajaj si, me río un montón cuando leo tus comentarios aquí y después me meto a potterfics y ahí también me dejas comentarios, pero no te preocupes que me encanta ^^ Un beso y gracias por comentar ^^ nos leemos.

Sara Beatriz: cariño, no me importa en absoluto el largo de tu comentario porque sinceramente me fascinan ^^ gracias entiendo que no puedas ayudarme y sé que si supieras más español me ayudarías ^^ oye, si que te gusto el capitulo anterior ¿eh? Jejeje, me gustaría ponerme en contacto contigo ¿tienes correo electrónico? Será un poquito complicado hablar en portugués, pero ya encontrare la manera. C:

Alice.214 Lo sé, Hermione sangre pura es muy extraño pero siento que rompe el cliché de siempre y esa era mi idea principal ^^ en este cap se revelará por que Draco esta tan interesado en Mione, así sí, no te lo imaginaste xD graaaaacias por el comentario, un beso enorme. Nos leemos.

SorvoloMalfoy gracias por comentar, y me pase por tus favoritos y me encantaron xD Ahora mismo comenzare a leer tu historia ^^ Un beso, nos leemos ^^

Kruvzkaya C: Bienvenida, gracias por comentar, que bueno que te gustara mi historia ^^ Perdón por tardar tanto, me complique un montón con este capítulo xD Un beso enorme, nos leemos.

SangoNW Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia ^^ un beso enorme, espero que este capítulo te guste ;) Nos leemos!

**_Disclaimer: _****¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!**

**_[***]_** Cambio de escena ^^

**N/A1:** Chicas, muchas expresaron que tenían algo de miedo por que abandonara la historia, y debo decirles que aunque tarde semanas, días, o meses, NO la abandonare por nada del mundo. Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir para mí porque no sabía realmente qué demonios hacer xD Y en segunda, note que bastantes de ustedes me dijeron que la historia estaba algo enredad: Verán la trama está basada en dos épocas que son 1943 _(que es donde actualmente está Hermione en Hogwarts)_ y 1998 que es donde está Voldemort _(y vendría siendo la época de Harry Potter, normal)_ entonces voy mezclando ambas épocas, si tienen dudas, POR FAVOR, díganme aunque las encuentren tontas será lo mejor para que no se vayan a enredar y no entender nada.

**N/A2: ¡Muchas gracias Giselle por ayudarme con el cap! ^^ Me río un montón hablando contigo C:**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5:<p>

**Hogwarts, septiembre de 1943**

Hermione parpadeó lenta y perezosamente, estiró sus músculos y gimió de dolor. Se sentó de golpe sobre el sillón y bufo al ver sus libros esparcidos sobre la mesa.

—Debí haberme quedado dormida estudiando, que torpe. —murmuró ella antes de levantarse y cepillar su cabello, su mano quedó paralizada antes de tocar su cabello— ¿Qué diablos? Ayer no iba a estudiar…

¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior? Un flash de reconocimiento pasó por los ojos de la chica antes de girarse y chillar enojada el nombre de la persona que fue la culpable de todo esto:

— _¡Riddle!_

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**

**En otra parte de Hogwarts,** _aun_ **septiembre 1943**

Dippet miró ansioso hacia la puerta, tronó sus dedos y se giró a ver por primera vez al hombre que estaba en la oficina.

—Señor Granger, me temo…

—Veo que no me entiende, director Dippet. Le estoy _exigiendo_ saber como por qué razón Hermione fue aceptada sin antes ir a preguntarnos si ella realmente pertenecía a nuestro clan.

—S-señor G-Granger…

—Ahora, eso no es problema puesto que ella es mi hija. Lamentablemente. –el hombre dio un fatigado suspiro antes de levantarse y chasquear su lengua— Mande a buscarla, quiero charlar con ella.

—S-s-sí señor. —respondió Dippet tragando en seco— Está usted en su casa, Señor, mandare enseguida a buscar a su hija. V-voy a esperar fuera.

—Sí, rápido, tengo mucho que hacer.

—Lo que usted diga. —murmuró el director saliendo a largas zancadas de la oficina, cerró la puerta con suavidad y cerró los ojos, secando con su pañuelo su sudorosa cara.- ¡Elfi!

—_Amo, llamo usted a Elfi. Elfi es..._

—Como sea, ve por la señorita Granger y no tardes más de dos segundos en traerla.

—Sí, amo.

Y con un _plop_ el elfo fue en brusquedad del objeto, más bien de la persona, que había causado todo este jaleo.

**Enero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

Luna mantuvo su serio semblante, con los labios firmemente apretados y el mentón alzado de manera orgullosa. No importaba que su cara estuviese llena de moretones, cortes y feas heridas, daba igual el insoportable dolor que quería hacer colapsar su cuerpo. La varita del hombre frente a ella volvió a levantarse y apuntar su cara, pero contra todo lo esperado, él simplemente comenzó a curarla. Silenciosamente, Luna se levantó del rincón en el que se encontraba tirada y acarició el lomo de la gran serpiente quien siseo amenazante para después relajarse y mirarla a los ojos por largos e interminables minutos.

—Así que Hermione después de todo no pertenece a mi época, ¿Eh, Nagini?

La serpiente negó dando algo que sonó muy parecido a un suspiro de sufrimiento.

—Eso es muy triste, pero siempre lo supe… ella era muy distinta al resto de mis compañeras.

—_Es porque el ama Hermione es única._

— ¿Uh? ¿Podría decirme que fue lo que Nagini dijo?

—No soy un traductor, señorita Lovegood, y no me trate como a un igual porque no lo soy.

—Es que te ves como uno. —murmuró ella encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al joven Lord Voldemort. Él entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nagini dijo que tú debías saber donde está actualmente el cuerpo de Hermione.

—Sí, lo sabe.

— ¿Malfoy? –la chica enseguida se puso a la defensiva— No abriré mi boca mientras él esté aquí, Señor Voldemort.

Nagini soltó algo que pareció una risa muy humana y Tom Riddle le dio una furiosa mirada que la hizo retroceder y esconderse en los brazos de la rubia, Draco Malfoy miro a su "Señor" con respeto y espero que él decidiera que haría. Esperando, claro, que le pidiese a él que lo guiara en búsqueda de la castaña.

—Lovegood, levántate vamos a ir por Hermione.

—Siempre y cuando prometa usted curar a Harry de las heridas más graves.

— ¿Solo la más graves, eh? ¿Qué acaso tu lealtad a Potty ya se esfumó?

—No, Malfoy, solo soy realista. El Señor Voldemort después de todo no curará todas las heridas de Harry, ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó levantándose. Nagini siseo feliz muy, se enrollo en la pierna de la rubia chica— Oh eso duele, Nagini, por favor suelta un poco.

—Malfoy, vuelve a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí hasta que vuelva, dile a tu madre que prepare la habitación más grande y que tenga a mano mucho médicamente y elfos.

—Sí, mi lord.

Y el rubio vio con impotencia como Tom Riddle y Luna Lovegood, junto a la serpiente, desaparecieron en búsqueda de su castaña.

_**Ese hijo de puta no se quedaría con Hermione.**_

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Hogwarts, septiembre de 1943**

— ¿El director me necesita?

— ¡Con urgencia, Elfi debe llevarla ya! —exclamó el pequeño elfo tomando su mano sin delicadeza y desapareciendo con un brusco chasquido de dedos. Hermione se apoyó de la muralla con su cabeza abombada, demonios eso fue demasiado repentino. Inspiró y fue consciente de que su ropa había cambiado por una lujosa capa y un ajustado y largo vestido que no la dejaba respirar, y su cabello estaba en un estirado moño que hacía que su cuero cabelludo doliera en exceso.

—Señorita Granger, acompáñeme.

—Director. —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y señalándose— ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Tiene usted una visita muy importante y debía estar perfecta, lamento que Elfi fuera tan abruptamente a buscarla.

—Sí, claro…

_¿Una visita?_ Tragó en seco, esto de alguna manera no le gustaba nada. El director Dippet avanzó hasta la puerta con ella del brazo y tocó con suavidad para anunciarse antes de entrar. Hermione no pudo evitar que su boca se entreabierta con sorpresa, ese hombre que estaba sentado tan correctamente era muy parecido a su padre. Sí, muy, muy, parecidos, lo único que los diferenciaba era la crudeza que este hombre tenía en sus ojos.

— ¿Director…?

—Es bueno conocerte, _hija._

Oh dios, esto no era nada bueno. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre frente de ella y no fue consciente de que el director desaparecía cerrando la puerta con suavidad. El hombre se levantó y le dio una escrutadora mirada, antes de sonreír de lado.

—Te pareces a mi madre, Hermione.

—P-perdón, pero no entiendo nada.

—Ah, claro que no lo entiendes. Tu madre escapó de mí en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y de seguro te mintió diciendo que yo había muerto… Soy Perseus, mucho gusto.

—M-mucho g-gusto.

—Me preguntaba, querida Hermione, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Madre me enseño mucho de la magia, estábamos en su casa y… nos atacaron. —ella se detuvo y miró a los ojos del hombre para saber si estaba creyendo su mentira o no, más sus ojos no dijeron nada— Quedé muy grave y madre me envolvió en una esfera y antes de saberlo estaba aquí.

—Ya veo. —él dio un asentimiento y le ofreció asiento, Hermione de inmediato acepto, acomodando su vestido— ¿Sabes que ella murió, no?

—S-si. Lo supe cuando desperté, era muy improbable para ella salvarse.

—Da igual sirve más muerta que viva, en cambio tú… tú eres la heredera de los Granger, por lo que tienes que sacar adelante nuestro apellido.

Hermione abrió mucho sus ojos entendiendo hacia donde iba su conversación, trago en seco y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, Perseus se apoyó en el escritorio del director y la miró por largos segundos.

— ¿Te interesa alguien de este colegio, Hermione?

_Oh dios. Oh dios. Oh dios._

—N-no está en mis intereses un c-compromiso, estoy más dedicada a m-mis estudios.

—Ah, ya veo. —murmuró él antes de levantarse y ofrecerle su brazo— Entonces me dejas ese trabajo a mí, hija, vamos a buscar a tu futuro marido.

_Mierda. Esto sí que era un problema gigante._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y...?<em>**

**_¿Te gusto?_**

**_¿Lo odiaste?_**

**_¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sucederá?_**

**_¿Me enviaras un Review?_**

**_xD_**

**_Nos leemos._**


	6. Preguntas ¿sin respuestas?

**Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar…**

Pabaji

Pineapple.X

ShimmeringWater

Shanon Lils

Yuuki Kuchiki

Ainums

reddley

Riddle CB

SorvoloMalfoy

Sakura Tachi

satorichiva

mari

Mauxi Cullen O'shea

Alexa Blaze

Sara Beatriz

Jane

Comentario anónimo.

SangoNW

lizitablackswan

Alice.214

**_Disclaimer:_****¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!**

**N/A: ¡AUN BUSCO BETA-LECTOR, POR FAVOR, SI ALGUIEN ES TAN AMABLE DE AYUDARME CON LA PUNTUACIÓN Y HACER MÁS AMENA NUESTRA LECTURA!**

**N/A1:** Perdón por haber tardado tanto amores míos, es que tenía el cap listo & el bobo de mi hermano lo borro y cuando escribí algo sentí que era una mierda… Así que lo volví a escribir y tampoco me gusto, y después… bueno, después con ayuda de la fantástica Alexa Blaze pudo salir este capi… ¡que, espero ayude a explicar bastante! Y saque el enredo que les había causado.

**N/A2:** No me maten si tardo mucho, es que últimamente mi inspiración se ha ido por… bueno, ustedes saben por dónde. **Si quieren contactarme pueden encontrar mi msn en mi perfil y/o mi Facebook,** no sean tímidos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>

Hermione mordió con excesiva fuerza su labio, sabía que pronto comenzaría a sangrar, pero era mejor eso que comenzara a perder los nervios. No podía perder los nervios, no frente a Perseus Granger.

Porque aquel hombre era como un demonio y parecía percibir el miedo de los demás.

Inspiró profundamente y se detuvo, llevaban casi media hora caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras él miraba con ojo crítico a los adolescentes que caminaban cerca. Perseus miró con una ceja levantada a la castaña y ella rápidamente se sonrojó.

—V-v-voy al baño.

Él asintió y la chica casi corrió lejos de aquel hombre, cerró la puerta, y quiso gritar y jalarse el cabello. ¡Por Merlín, que jamás imagino que los Granger tomaran atención en ella! ¡Joder, esto estaba muy enredado! Apenas entendía que estaba sucediendo.

¿Aquel hombre creería que era su hija, no? Y que su madre era una muggle que tal como dijo ella falleció. ¡Por Merlín, ella rogaba que aquella mujer estuviese muerta o la cuartada que había inventado se iba por el baño! Dio un chillido de horror y se dejó caer al suelo. Lo peor es que aquel hombre quería casarla con _–seguramente-_ algún sangre pura…. ¡Y en esta maldita época nadie parecía escuchar a las mujeres!

Y lo peor de todo es que Dumbledore parecía sospechar de ella… ¡De ella! Si toda la culpa de estar en esta época era de Tom Riddle, quien ¡Oh por cierto! no había dado ni señales de vida después de… ¡BESARLA!

Jadeó nerviosa, ¡Tom Riddle la había besado! Apenas había tenido tiempo de analizar lo sucedido, pero seguramente el cabrón leyó su mente. Mierda, eso era demasiado… demasiado… ¡Peligroso!

Oh Merlín. Oh Merlín. ¡Estoy en problemas! ¡Dios, en más problemas que nunca! Respiró agitadamente y se levantó del suelo aflojando el jodido vestido que le habían puesto. Maldijo entre dientes y levantó sus manos con impotencia. ¡Debía hacer algo para volver a su época!

Ya no quería seguir jugando con Tom Riddle.

Retrocedió asustada cuando una pequeña serpiente apareció de la nada frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Nagini.

La serpiente asintió con su cabeza y se arrastró hacia ella, Hermione se quedó mortalmente quieta, y la serpiente antes de que reaccionara la estaba mordiendo.

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**

— ¿Cómo puede estar Hermione en la época de él si su cuerpo está aquí?

Nagini se detuvo ante la pregunta de Luna y se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Luna no podía no tenerle miedo, eso sería estúpido, pero algo en la serpiente la mantenía tranquila. Miró a sus ojos y sintió como si se hundiese en un recuerdo. Pero entendió rápidamente que era la forma en que se podían comunicar.

—_Es porque el ama Hermione tuvo una… despartición, por así decirlo, tras los hechizos que usaron los tontos mortífagos._

—Pero, el señor oscuro sabía que eso sucedería, ¿No?

Nagini hizo un sonido muy parecido a un bufido y asintió.

—_Convenía que el ama se transportara dejando su cuerpo aquí, así cuando el día indicado llegara su alma se devolviera a su época._

—Y Riddle estaría con ella.

—_Sí._

—_Deja de darle información Nagini, si escucho a alguna de las dos cotillas hablar voy a matarlas._

Luna tembló y se quedó callada mientras veía que la cabeza antes calva del señor oscura comenzaba a llenarse de cabello… Lo cual lo hacía ver más espeluznante. Él frunció su ceño y haciendo un hechizo su apariencia cambio completamente a alguien muy parecido a Blaise Zabini, incluido el uniforme de Slytherin. De inmediato la rubia supo que era porque iban a entrar a Hogwarts. _¿Eso no era muy peligroso?_ Tembló cuando sintió que él se introducía en su cabeza.

No se pudo quejar en voz alta o seguramente la asesinaría. Así que solo suspiró resignadamente y lo siguió, a él y a Nagini.

"_Que simpática es su amiga, señor Riddle"_Pensó dando sus típicos saltitos, sin saber que acababa de causar una severa conmoción en el señor oscuro.

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hermione sostuvo su brazo sangrante y miró con pánico a la serpiente.

— _**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

—_Porque ahora eres nuestra._

— _**¿De qué hablas?**_

—_Mi amo y tú están destinados a estar juntos._

—_**Estás loca.**_

—_Perteneces a nuestra época._

Hermione gimió cuando su cabeza comenzó a dolor de una forma alarmante y sus rodillas fallaron, cayó al suelo de una forma dolorosa, sosteniendo su cabeza y jadeando de dolor.

—_Eres de nosotros. Perteneces a mi amo._

—_**Cállate.**_

—_No hasta que lo aceptes._

— _**¡Cállate!**_

—_Eres de nosotros._

— _**¡Basta!**_

—_Sangre pura… Granger… eres de mi amo. Eres nuestra._

— _**¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES!**_

Los vidrios estallaron de forma sincronizada, llenando el baño con los pequeños trozos de vidrio, Hermione sintió como su magia estaba descontrolada pero no podía detener esto. Fluía y sabía que debía cortarla pero estaba fascinada. La serpiente sacó su lengua lentamente y Hermione escuchó aplausos, su cuerpo colapso pero una pálida mano sostuvo su cabeza antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

—Hola Granger.

Tenía muchos problemas, y muchas preguntas sin respuestas como por ejemplo: _¿Por qué demonios podía hablar con Nagini?_

Tom Riddle le sonrió maliciosamente. Y Hermione torpemente lo empujo, intentando mantener su distancia.

—Por fin puedo leer tu mente.

—_**No podía ser verdad. Ni siquiera había sentido la intrusión. No podía.**_

—Si, Granger, ya pude. —dijo él sonriendo de lado.

— _**¿Cómo?**_

—Supongo que Nagini también te mordió…

_**Una unión sanguínea por medio de la jodida serpiente, eso era brillante.**_ Hermione tembló y miró con odio a la serpiente quien se arrastro lejos.

—No la asustes.

—La matare. Y después a ti.

—Claro Granger, pero si no te arreglas ese vestido y no sales pronto el único que te matara es tu padre… ¿Por qué si es tu padre, o no?

—Sí, él es mi padre.

Y ella se sorprendió cuando él asintió como si no fuera mentira. ¿Es que acaso no noto que lo era?

No entendía nada… Si al menos le dieran una pista.

_Que tonta, sus pistas ya estaban en el juego, ¿Cuándo lo aceptaría?_

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**

Luna mordió su labio, asustada, mientras miraba como el señor oscuro caminaba tranquilamente hacia la enfermería con Nagini fielmente arrastrándose a su lado.

¿Cómo demonios se infiltraba tan fácilmente? _Eso si que era tener contactos._

Lo que justo ahora le preocupaba a la rubia era que a él no le diera un ataque de locura y comenzara a atacar a todos los estudiantes. _Joder, no pienses esas cosas que puede leer tu mente._

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? —espetó Tom Riddle entrando con brusquedad a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey se giró dispuesta a reclamar por tal comportamiento, o así fue hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con horror, temblando con solo verlo y balbuceo cosas inentendibles.

_Oh-oh, eso quería decir que ya lo había reconocido._

—Debería ser más amable, nadie lo va a soportar si sigue tratando a la gente de esa manera. —murmuró Luna negando con suavidad.

—No me importa lo que dicen o piensa la gente de mí. —replicó mal humorado Riddle.

—Ah, eso está mal, Hermione…

—Cierra la boca. —amenazó Voldemort haciendo que Luna se quedara callada de inmediato con cara de pánico. La señora Pomfrey tembló asustada y negó frenéticamente.

—No sé de quién habla, se lo juro.

—Una chica castaña, de bucles y ropa muggle. —indicó Luna con sus grandes ojos azules posados en la medimaga.

—Ah, _esa_ c-chica.

—Sí, ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Luna contenta, mientras Tom se quedaba en silencio.

—E-en las habitaciones privadas de la profesora McGonagall…—dijo Pomfrey asustada, Riddle se giró con Nagini a su lado dispuesto a irse, pero la medimaga decidió hablar— Señorita Lovegood, nunca espere de usted ésta traición.

El señor oscuro se quedo mirando a la mujer con una mueca de burla antes de susurrar algo con suavidad, Luna gritó asustada cuando Nagini se abalanzó contra la medimaga, Tom Riddle apunto a la mujer mayor y con una mueca de desagrado murmuro la maldición asesina para después mover su varita hacia la rubia quien abrió mucho sus ojos y después simplemente se giró caminando hacia la puerta. _Estaba probándola._

—Apresúrate, Lovegood, o no volverás a ver a tu amiguita.

_Oh dios, no verla…_ Luna corrió detrás del hombre, con su antes cabello rubio ahora de color negro y su ropa normal _–que de normal no tenía nada-_ estaba transformada en su típico uniforme de Revenclaw. Así que al parecer él no quería llamar la atención_. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, si era el señor oscuro?_

Y todo por encontrar el cuerpo de su amiga, el cual había quedado temporalmente en esta época esperando así el regreso al tiempo actual del alma que se había trasportado con magia oscura. _Merlín, que caos se había armado._Luna esperaba que todo saliera como el señor oscuro lo tenía planeado porque si no… _Todos estarían perdidos._

**OoOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hermione sonrió temblorosamente al hombre quien la miró con fastidio.

—Tardaste.

—Sí.

—Tu madre también tardaba.

—Sí.

—Acabo de hablar con un grupo de Slytherin.

— ¿S-sí?

—Y ya se quien es perfecto para ser tu esposo.

— ¿Q-quien?

—Vas a conocerlo el viernes en la casa de tu abuela. Pasare por ti, él estará esperando allí.

—P-pero.

—Sin peros, Hermione, solo asegúrate de ir bien vestida.

— ¡Esp-!

Él ya se había marchado. Hermione suspiró enojada y afirmó su brazo con fuerza, le dolía como un infierno. Se fue a la enfermería para ver si le daban algo para el dolor, rogando que el hombre no fuera quien pensaba.

—… ¿Hermione, me escuchaste?

— ¡Minerva! Hola.

—No, no me escuchaste. —ella sonrió y palmeó su brazo, ceñuda al ver que Hermione colocaba una mueca de dolor— ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Me mordió una serpiente.

— ¿Qué?

—Me mordió…

—Ya te escuche.

— ¿Entonces para qué me preguntas? Voy a la enfermería, ¿Me acompañas?

—Sí, voy contigo. ¿Segura que no fue Riddle?

—Segura. Él no tuvo nada que ver. ¿Qué me decías?

—Oh sí, que si habías comenzado el proyecto de Pociones, no entiendo una parte… ¿Me ayudas?

—Sí, voy a quedarme esta noche en tu habitación, ahí te explico que hay que hacer.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero ver a Riddle. —Hermione suspiró y palmeó su brazo con una enorme sonrisa— Y porque hay una mala noticia. Mi padre me quiere casar y quiero que me ayudes a pensar en cómo sacármelo de encima.

Minerva se quedó callada y asintió. Iban a arreglar la situación, cuanto antes.

Sin que supieran que Tom Riddle escuchaba con atención lo que estaban hablando.

* * *

><p>Me largo... donde me lleve el viento xD<p>

Un beso, y ya saben no duden en contactarse conmigo.

Chaito.


	7. Control

**Dedicado ****a ****todas ****aquellas ****preciosas ****personitas ****que ****se ****dieron ****el ****tiempo ****de ****comentar…**

SorvoloMalfoy

ShimmeringWater

ShanonLils

PerseB.J

Pineapple.X

mari

satorichiva

Mauxi Cullen O'shea

Alice.214

luzenlaoscuridad

Sara Beatriz

LunaticaBlack

pottermaniaca26

sandretta

naj

**_Disclaimer:_****¡TODITO****ES****DE****LA****FANTASTICA****J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

_Eres nuestra. __**¡Hermione ayúdanos!**_

_Mi amo y tú están destinados a estar juntos. __**Te necesitamos.**_

_Perteneces a nuestra época.__**Señorita Granger, usted tiene que aceptar estudiar en Hogwarts, es su destino.**_

_Hermione Granger; estado de sangre: Pura.__**¡Sangre sucia, impura inmunda, tus días están contados junto a Potter!**_

_Eres nuestra. __**Hermione, regresa. Mione, por favor.**_

_**¡De aquí eres y aquí volverás…! ¡Siempre cuando no sea a mi lado, la historia se repetirá!**_

Hermione despertó jadeando, su cara empapada de sudor y su cuerpo pegado a la sedosa sabana negra…

Stop, ¿Cómo que sabana negra? Sus ojos vagaron desesperados, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde hablando con Minerva, pensando quien podría ser elegido para casarse con ella… ¿Entonces, porque estaba aquí? Inspiró profundamente y se atrevió a ver la figura del hombre que estaba acostado a su lado. Tom Riddle. Acostado a su lado. Y no estaban en Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó asustada en un susurro a la nada, sabiendo que estaba dormido. Su mano se movió por si sola reacomodando el flequillo de él. Segundos después su cuerpo estaba curvándose en el suelo siendo claramente víctima de una de las maldiciones imperdonables y su boca se abrió en un grito silencio, mientras sentía el crujido de sus huesos y la sangre agolpándose en su cabeza, deslizándose por sus fosas nasales.

_Nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan profundo._

—Granger, nunca más vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso. –masculló Tom Riddle con voz cargada de enojo, Hermione chilló sintiendo que el crucio se hacía más fuerte, su cuerpo se estremeció y con impotencia sollozó antes de que los brazos de él la levantara y la lanzara a la cama de la cual se había caído. Ahora lo entendía. Sabía por qué Harry decía que sus ojos eran rojos. Riddle enojado se transformaba en un ser despreciable.- Quédate dormida, y no preguntes porque demonios estas aquí porque eres lo suficientemente inteligente para sumar uno y uno.

Hermione hizo un pequeño hechizo que detuvo su hemorragia nasal, recostada sobre el extremo más alejado de Riddle se acurrucó y sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, deseando no volver a despertar en la dura realidad que estaba viviendo.

[****]

El joven señor oscuro por fin había encontrado algo que no podía descifrar: **la extraña y fuerte atracción que sentía por Hermione Granger.** No es que antes no se hubiese sentido atraído por otra persona, si lo había hecho pero en muchísima menor cantidad. Encima de todo, _justamente después de haberla mantenido bajo la maldición cruciatus,_ Tom se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, jamás mostraba aquella parte a alguien que no conocía del todo, joder, ni siquiera frente a sus "leales" seguidores, nadie notaba la parte oscura de Tom Marvolo Riddle porque simplemente aún no era el momento indicado a darse a conocer. Y ahora lo había hecho frente a ella sin siquiera poder tener control sobre sí mismo.

_¡Él, que se reía de la demás gentuza por rebajarse y demostrar sus emociones, lo cual era jamás nunca perdió el control frente a nadie y ahora bastaba que la chica lo tocara y__**bum**__ explotase todo!_

Profundamente concentrado, ladeo su cabeza para ver la cara de la castaña que estaba profundamente dormida a su lado, acurrucada. **¿Qué era aquello que le atraía de esta mujer?** Porque él había visto a chicas mucho más guapas, con el cabello y modales mucho más aceptables, y ante todo con más autocontrol. **¿Tal vez pudiese ser el hecho de que viniese de una familia de sangre tan pura?** Psss, no, en realidad no era eso _–aunque no negaba que era un gran, gran, punto a su favor-._ ¡Tal vez era la inteligencia que tenia! _No, definitivamente aquello podría interferir en su camino y eso no podía ocurrir por nada del mundo_.

**¡¿Entonces**_**, que?!**_

**¡¿Qué demonios era, maldita sea?!**

La mano derecha del chico se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione viendo con extrañeza aquella pequeña gotita cristalina que colgaba en sus largas pestañas, él pasó su dedo y lo miró fijamente.

_**Se trataba de una sola lágrima.**_

Él había visto a demasiado personas llorando antes, _lágrimas verdaderas y otras muy falsas,_pero jamás se había interesado mucho en eso. Porque Tom Riddle en su vida había derramado una de aquellas… _**¿Entonces que era aquel sentimiento en la boca de su estomago al ver que aun dormida la maldita Granger continuaba llorando?**_

Ella dio un par de vueltas por lo que terminó enredándose con las sabanas de seda negra y su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho desnudo, Tom quiso despertarle con otra maldición, pero en medio del camino se detuvo y no, no fue por que intentaba controlarse, de hecho fue porque Hermione Granger acababa de decir _**Harry ayúdame**_aferrada a su pecho con desesperación.

¡Otra vez, lo había confundido con ese idiota! Sin siquiera detenerse pensarlo, entró a la mente de la chica.

_**No importaba nada…**_

_**Nada…**_

_**Porque Tom Riddle quería… No… él exigía respuestas de parte de la terca Gryffindor sangre pura, en especial quién diablos era aquel chico llamado Harry y que era lo que escondía.**_

[****]

Hermione Granger siempre se definió a sí misma como inteligente, práctica y cuidadosa, pero desde el momento en que puso un pie en **1943** su mundo había perdido el eje. ¿Y quién era el culpable? **Tom Marvolo Riddle. El señor oscuro. Ya Sabes Quién**. ¡Él la trajo aquí, sin ni una puta explicación y como si fuera poco parecía ni siquiera conocerla! Por su culpa, ella descubrió su pureza de sangre _(de lo cual, no estaba nada orgullosa)_y además un chalado llamado Perseus Granger se autodenomino su padre _(por qué no lo era, ¿verdad?)_ encima el hombre viene y le comienza a buscar un prometido_(sin escuchar sus negaciones)_

_**En fin, al punto que la castaña quería llegar era que la noche anterior su mundo había terminado de desquebrajarse.**_

Hermione apoyó su frente sobre la camilla y cerró sus ojos para no ver la acusadora mirada que le enviaba la medimaga.

—Debería haber venido de inmediato, señorita Granger. Como debe saber la mordedura de las serpientes pueden ser graves.

_**Si, ella lo sabía perfectamente.**_ Pero también sabía que Nagini, la serpiente en cuestión, no la había mordido con la intención de asesinarla.

Apretó sus ojos, mientras su mente volvía al incidente de la madrugada… Después de haberse quedado profundamente dormida, llorando asustada por haber hecho reaccionar de aquella brutal manera a Lord Voldemort, despertó gritando por sentir la intrusión de una persona en su cabeza, pero por suerte Riddle no pudo leer nada sobre las cosas importantes que sucedían en el futuro.

**Estuvo a punto de saber todo.** _¡Y eso era malditamente peligroso!_ Hermione decidió que no podría ni siquiera quedarse dormida de nuevo por el miedo a que él se metiera a su cabeza y descubriera la verdad. _**Toda la verdad.**_

Tras el confuso incidente, Riddle se había levantado de la cama y sin decir palabra ni dirigirle la mirada se marchó, dejándola sola.

—Tome esto y se quedara aquí hasta que esta fiebre baje. ¡Y nada de estar moviéndose!

— ¿Puedo leer? –preguntó Hermione en forma de suplica.

—Puede. Pero poco o probablemente la fiebre subirá aun más.

Hermione suspiró, aquello sonaba muy aburrido, pero era mucho mejor que ir a clases y encontrar a Riddle sin saber cómo reaccionaría.

_Ahora, especialmente debía andar con cuidado._

_**Con extremo cuidado.**_

[*****]

La mansión Granger estaba a oscuras, dando un toque aún más macabro al de por si tenebroso lugar.

Una mujer de avanzada edad de cabello castaño poblado con bastantes canas y facciones suaves, estaba mirando por la ventana con una elegante copa de vino en la mano derecha. Parecía ser fuerte, por la expresión plana y desinteresada que tenía su rostro, pero solo bastaba ver sus ojos para notar la preocupación y nostalgia que bailaba en ellos.

— ¿Ama? –preguntó un pequeño elfo mirándole con adoración.

—Si, Pussy, ya me voy a Hogwarts.-contestó la mujer con un suspiro soñador.

— ¡Ama no me deje solo con el amo! –suplicó el elfito desesperado.

—Ay, Pussy, tú te vienes conmigo. Tenemos que ayudar a esa muchachita para que salga de las garras de Perseus.

— ¡Pussy está muy, muy, feliz de poder conocer al ama Hermione!

—Ya, pequeño, vamos, vamos. –dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto para que tomase las maletas, el elfo agarró las cosas con rapidez mientras ella dejaba su copa sobre una mesa de centro para después sostener la mano del sirviente y desaparecer rumbo a Hogwarts.

_**Realmente ella esperaba que su nieta solo hubiese heredado rasgos de su madre porque si se parecía mínimamente a su hijo Perseus los Granger estaban perdidos.**_

[*****]

**Enero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

Draco Malfoy miró fijamente por la ventana tras horas, _y más horas de ser informado que su Lord había ido a Hogwarts en búsqueda de Granger_, ella había regresado. **Hermione Jean Granger estaba en su mansión.** Aunque por su aspecto _–era actualmente cargada por Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado-_ y el de Lovegood, no estaba nada de bien. ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido? ¿Es que acaso la había asesinado? Un escalofrío se extendió por su cuerpo, no quería perderla. No a ella.

_**No, Hermione Granger, no moriría en manos de ese bastardo mestizo.**_

Narcisa siguió su mirada y tocó con suavidad el cabello y el rostro de su hijo, él frunció su ceño ante la preocupación que brillaba en los ojos de su mamá. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? Jamás mostraba tantas emociones, solía decir que eso solo era pare gente idiota, pero ahora… Ahora estaba agobiada. Tan preocupada que incluso preocupo a su hijo, solo un poco, el hecho que no lo demostrara no cambiaba nada.

—Ella no, hijo. –susurró con suavidad.

— ¿Por qué? -masculló Draco entre dientes, con molestia.

—Porque ella es la mujer de nuestro señor.

El estomago de Draco se encogió y volvió a verla con incredulidad. Hermione y Voldemort… no ella… _**ella**_ _**era suya.**_ Hermione Jean Granger, era suya desde el jodido día en que había puesto un pie en la estación King Cross y ella le sonrió como nunca nadie lo había hecho: con sincera ternura e inocencia. Y, después, cuando se entero de que era una sangre sucia… todo había sido aun más adictivo. Prohibido, si, y eso lo hizo más y más llamativo. Eso fue lo que lo volvía loco de ella. Era lo que indicaba que le pertenecía, ¿no?

¿Pero por qué razón el decrepito Voldemort se fijaría en Granger? ¡Era como cincuenta años mayor! En definitiva, Tom Riddle, además de _**loco**_ era un _**pedófilo**_.

—Es una sangre sucia. –espetó el rubio incapaz de aceptar las palabras de su madre.

—Eso es lo que él hizo que todos creyeran, Draco, pero está lejos de ser real. Es una Granger una de las familias sangres puras más importantes en el mundo mágico.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –preguntó él sin ni un solo tipo de expresión, más sus ojos grises estaban llenos de furia y frustración. ¡De haberlo sabido antes, probablemente hubiese ordenado que los casaran juntos! ¡Sí! De una maldita vez, Granger habría sido suya. Narcisa suspiró y miró a la nada.

—Porque habrías ido tras ella, Draco, y eso equivalía que todos moriríamos.

Y con esa frase, la rubia mujer abandonó la habitación dejando a su hijo atrás con expresión pensativa, después de todo no sabía que su madre lo conociera tanto.

Segundos después, una media sonrisa se instaló en los labios del chico mientras veía fijamente como el señor oscuro cargaba a la castaña que plagaba sus fantasías.

—Si no eres mía, Hermione, no serás de nadie más.

_**Claramente el chico Malfoy tenía un plan.**_

Voldemort colocó sus ojos en blanco y apresuró a Lovegood quien lloraba desconsolada, después se encargaría del chico Malfoy y sus planes. Primero tenía que encargarse del mal estado en que la castaña se encontraba. Nagini suspiraba, y soltaba lamentos que comenzaban a molestarle.

_**¿Por qué exageraban tanto las mujeres?**_

Granger era jodidamente fuerte, no se iba a morir por aquel simple hechizo. _Al menos, eso esperaba._

Bellatrix Lestrange lo miró boquiabierto cuando paso por el lado de ella acompañado por Lovegood cargando a Granger. Sabía lo que debía estar pensando: su señor había roto cualquier tipo de barreras de seguridad por una simple chica. Puso sus ojos en blanco y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que llevaran a la castaña a darse un baño, lo habría hecho él, pero estaba harto de escuchar los lloriqueos de todos, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar cuál sería la movida de Draco Malfoy.

_Realmente este juego cada vez se hacía más y más divertido._

**Hogwarts, septiembre de ****1943**

Hermione suspiró con su vista perdida en el paisaje frente a sus ojos: **Hogwarts.**Tan majestuoso como el primer día en que puso un pie y pudo admirar su belleza, pero ahora tenía un aire mucho más… _silencioso._ En su tiempo siempre, al lugar que fueras, había alumnos bulliciosos y problemáticos. Ahora en cambio, era tranquilo, acogedor, y ante todo sencillo. La castaña sentía que pertenecía ahí, pero otra parte exigía volver a su tiempo, con su familia y sus amigos. Quería volver, tenía todo ahí… pero… Estaba acostumbrándose a este lugar, a la gente.

Mordió su labio y miró ceñuda el libro. Allí había una teoría interesante para trasladarse en el tiempo, pero improbable. _**Muy, muy improbable.**_ No podía arriesgarse a llevarla a cabo, ya que no había rastros de que realmente funcionase. Podía morir en el camino, o quedarse perdida en el tiempo, aun peor, podría quedarse en el límite de tiempo-espacio en el cual no había _nada_.

Suspiró cansada y escuchó que una rama se quebraba cerca de ella, con un ágil y veloz movimiento se giró apuntando a lo que fuese.

—_Nagini._

—_Ama._

—_No me llames así._ –rogó Hermione, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando pársel:- _¿Dónde dejaste a tu dueño? No deberías andar libre o podrías causar problemas._

—_Solo quería verla… escuche rumores…_

— _¿Rumores? -_preguntó Hermione confundida.

—_Dicen en los pasillos que la ama esta así, preocupada, por un futuro compromiso…_

—_Claro que no es por eso…_-dijo Hermione con un suspiro cansado:- _Al menos, no del todo._

— _¿Se casara con otra persona? ¿Qué hay de mi amo?_

—_y-yo… ¡claro que no me casare con Riddle, Nagini! Mi padre va a elegir a mi futuro esposo._

La serpiente siseo y le enseñó los colmillos, dispuesta a atacarla, pero se detuvo al notar que Hermione estaba rodeada por una esfera grisácea. Entonces, con un sonoro chasquido un elfo se apareció frente a ella empujando a la serpiente.

— _¡Nadie toca a mi ama! ¡Pussy la cuidara de cualquier mal!_

Y con esa frase, el elfo retrocedió arrastrando a una asombrada Hermione con él. La castaña tropezó y por inercia protegió su rostro pero jamás cayo, cuando volvió abrir sus ojos se encontró de frente con una mujer guapísima, imponente pero ante todo era muy parecida a ella.

Los latidos del corazón de la castaña se aceleraron y las palabras flotaron de su boca antes de darse cuenta: _—Abuelita._

—Hola, querida Hermione.

La castaña corrió a los brazos de la mujer y sollozó, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. De las imágenes que la golpearon con brutalidad. El elfo llamado Pussy chasqueo sus dedos y los tres desaparecieron dejando a una curiosa Nagini sola.

[*****]

— _¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas, Nagini?_

—_Con la ama Hermione, señor._–siseo Nagini bajando su cabeza con respeto, Tom chasqueo su lengua y la miró de forma pensativa

— _¿Ella no estaba en la enfermería?_

—_No, amo, no estaba en la enfermería. La encontré en el lago._

— _¿Estaba sola?_-preguntó Tom como quien no quiere la cosa.

—_Sola._

—_Interesante. ¿Qué dijo?_

—_Que su padre elegiría a su prometido._

—_Así que es cierto…_

—_Sí, amo, la señorita Granger será comprometida pronto._

— _¿Con quién?_ –preguntó Tom con su ceño fruncido, sin que lo notase.

—_No lo sé._

— _¿Por qué no lo sabes, Nagini?_

—_El ama no alcanzó a contestarme antes de que ese irrespetuoso elfo domestico se apareciera y se la llevara._

— _¿Un elfo del colegio?_

—_No, amo, aquel era un elfo privado._

— _¿Granger, tal vez?_

—_Eso creo._

Tom asintió en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, Nagini siseo enroscándose en su pierna y viéndolo con adoración.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

— _¿Cree que comprometerán al ama con usted?_

—_No._

Una Granger jamás seria comprometida con un mestizo, por mucha sangre que compartiese con Salazar Slytherin. Tom fijó sus ojos al fuego de la chimenea, sumamente molesto ante sus pensamientos.

_**¿Qué importaba con quien comprometiesen a Granger?**_ Ella solo era un gran estorbo para su camino al poder. _Una distracción._ Él debía terminar con eso de raíz, pero aquello solo seria después de saber que escondía tan desesperadamente.

_**Y ante todo, saber quién demonios era Harry.**_

**Enero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

—Mi señor, los medimaga han terminado, la chica no está bajo ni un tipo de peligro grave, lo único que puede causar problemas es su estado anémico. No fue bien alimentada…

—Traedla a mi habitación.

—Ella no ha despertado.

—Y no lo hará, idiota. Traedla a mi habitación. Ahora.

—S-si m-mi s-señor.

—Ah, y arreglen una habitación para Lovegood.

— ¿No seguirá en el calabozo?

— ¿Qué acaso no escuchas? Ve y arregla una habitación para Lovegood, traed a Granger a mi habitación. ¡RÁPIDO!

Rodolphus Lestrange se estremeció ante el sonido de voz del Lord, y se apresuró a seguir las órdenes. Voldemort miró pensativamente a Nagini y después una macabra sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

—_Quiero que vigiles cuidadosamente los movimientos de Malfoy._

— _¿Lucius Malfoy?_

—_No, Nagini, de Draco Malfoy._

—_Ese niñito pareció muy interesado en el ama…__**la recordaba.**_

—_Sí._

— _¿Estará enamorado de ella?_

—_No…Claro que no._Más le vale no estarlo o me encargare yo mismo de él.

— _¿Señor? ¿Cree que el ama sanara pronto?_

—_No mientras el pasado no sea perfecto._

**Hogwarts, septiembre de ****1943**

Minerva McGonagall caminó con rapidez hacia la enfermería, algo apestaba con la extraña actitud de Hermione y segura como el infierno que tenía que ver con Riddle. Aunque después de todo era una Granger, y esa familia de por si era bastante extraña, pero su amiga era distinta. Tenía pensamientos independientes, y sus ideas estaban claras con respecto a su futuro, el único problema era el compromiso que su padre impuso. Por suerte a ella jamás le pidieron hacer algo así.

Suspiró y empujó las puertas de la enfermería sonriendo hacia Madame Pomfrey.

—Buenas, ¿Hermione Granger?

—Esa chiquilla se fue, es una burra, le dije claramente que debía quedarse para guardar reposo, la mordida de una serpiente no es un juego. ¡Quien sabe que podría sucederle! _—_Si la ve, Señorita McGonagall, dígale de inmediato que regrese.

—Claro, Madame Pomfrey, cuando encuentre a Hermione voy a traerla. Perdón por las molestias –dijo Minerva con una tensa sonrisa en sus labios. Se giro y salió del lugar con preocupación._ ¿A Hermione la había mordido una serpiente? ¿Cuándo sucedió aquello, antes o después de que abandonara su habitación sin darle una sola explicación?_ Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en algún lugar en el que pudiese encontrarse la castaña, el único que vino a su mente fue la biblioteca, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras justo antes de que alguien pisara su capa, imposibilitándose moverse. Sin siquiera ver quien era sabia de quienes se trataban.- Vayan a molestar a otro lado, estoy sumamente ocupada.

— ¡Uy! que genio de las Gryffindor's.

—Solo queríamos hacerte una preguntita, McGonagall.

Minerva entrecerró sus ojos, y de un fuerte tirón se soltó del agarre que tenían sobre ella. No iba a escuchar al grupito de Riddle, ni que le pagaran, así que acomodó su capa y siguió subiendo los escalones, seguida claramente por los molestos Slytherin. Gruñó y miró al que estaba más cerca, el cual resultó ser Abraxas Malfoy. _**Joder, como odiaba aquel idiota presumido rubio de bote.**_

—Hablen rápido.

—Es sobre Granger.

— ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

—Queremos saber quién es el comprometido de Granger.

—Seguro, Malfoy que cuando lo sepa, serás al primero a quien correré a decirle.

Al parecer el sarcasmo era inmune a Malfoy que asintió sonriendo satisfecho y se giró para marcharse.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, lo harás. –dijo el rubio con un brillo peligroso en sus grises ojos. Minerva se obligó a no apartar la mirada de los suyos, para después fruncir su ceño y continuar su camino en búsqueda de su amiga.

_Debía encontrarle._

_**E ignorar el insistente cosquilleo en su estomago de que todo esto iría a parar en algo malo, muy, muy malo.**_

[*****]

Orión Black leyó por doceava vez la carta que estaba entre sus ahora temblorosas manos intentando creer que era una broma. Una de muy mal gusto. Empujó las cosas que había sobre su escritorio y soltó un grito de pura furia, mientras continuaba destrozando la habitación. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo! La puerta se abrió y entró Abraxas con una ceja alzada a modo de pregunta, seguido de cerca por el idiota de Avery.

— ¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí?

—Nada que te importe –espetó Orión con sus puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.-

—No creo que nada sea la respuesta, Orión –dijo una tercera voz, aterciopelada. Los ojos del chico Black se abrieron con asombro y se dirigieron al umbral, en donde estaba apoyado en toda majestuosidad Tom Riddle. Tragó en seco, mientras que con un suave movimiento de la varita del joven Señor Oscuro todo quedo en perfectas condiciones.- ¿Qué ha sucedido para que te descontrolaras de aquella manera? Les he dicho que deben llevar el control ante todo.

Una nota de sarcasmo tiño la voz de Tom, pero nadie lo quiso recalcar, en especial por la furia en los ojos de él. Orión aclaró su garganta y bajó su cabeza avergonzado.

—Acabo de recibir una carta de mis padres.

—Ah, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

—Malfoy, cierra el pico. –gruñó de forma peligrosa Orión. El rubio levanto sus manos simulando ser inocente y se sentó en la cama, evitando ver a Tom que escuchaba atento a Black quien se había vuelto a callar y realmente comenzaba a molestarle la actitud asustada del idiota.-

—Habla, Orión, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Sabes bien que no me puedo arriesgar a romper el toque de queda o Dumbledore seguirá sospechando de mí.

—Ellos dicen que han sido contactados por Perseus G-Granger.

—El padre de Granger –dijo Avery asintiendo con asombro.- De todas formas se ha contactado con todos los sangres puras importantes. Anunciara el compromiso de su hijita…

—Exacto –dijo Orión tragando en seco, Tom desde su posición podía notar que estaba sudando.- Habló con mi padre y han hecho un trato.

— ¿Lo que quieres decir es que los Black se unirán a los Granger? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –dijo Abraxas claramente molesto por que hubiesen elegido a otra familia por encima de la suya, después silbo por lo bajo y miró a Orión boquiabierto.- ¿Te casaras con Hermione Granger?

—No –dijo Orión apretando sus puños con furia. Sus ojos ardieron con molestia y Tom recordó que por eso había elegido a ese Black, porque cuando se enojaba realmente era bueno:- Yo no.

—Entonces…

—Será Alphard. –interrumpió Avery con sus cejas alzadas. Orión lentamente asintió.

—Suertudo hijo de puta –dijo Abraxas con sus ojos llenos de diversión. Orión puso sus ojos en blanco y Avery dirigió una atenta mirada hacia Tom que se había quedado en sepulcral silencio. De inmediato notó que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Riddle dirigió una mirada a Orión y este tembló bajando la cabeza en una silenciosa señal de respeto, Avery sonrió y miró la pared pensando que ya era hora de que ver algo así.

Tom Riddle demostraba ser humano… Un humano celoso.

_**Nadie era perfecto por mucho que se esforzara.**_

—Avery vigila a Granger, ella esconde algo. Abraxas, encárgate de McGonagall últimamente anda husmeando demasiado en lo que no le importa. Orión, si fuese tu no abriría la boca, si alguien se entera del compromiso Black-Granger probablemente arruinaría la sorpresa.

[*****]

Tom bebió su zumo con tranquilidad, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la entrada del comedor. _Si,_ es cierto, _la estaba esperando_. No es como si estuviese preocupado por su salud o alguna mierda sentimental, no, a él realmente le preocupaba el hecho de que la idiota de Granger pudo haber abierto su boca y ahora podría estar en graves problemas. Iría a Azkaban antes de poder siquiera comenzar su objetivo. Y todo por haberse descontrolado.

Sintió que algo subía por su pie y sonrió, Nagini, se aseguro de que nadie lo estuviese mirando y agradeció que todos estuviesen preocupados de Granger, mucho más que Dumbledore tuviese que salir…

— _¿La encontraste?_

—_Sí. Viene en camino._

— _¿Estaba sola?_

—_No. La acompañaba una mujer mayor._

Tom nunca había sentido miedo, pero aquella punzada que tenia probablemente lo fuese. Y una vez más, la culpable era Granger.

— _¿De qué hablaban?_

—_Del compromiso._

El vaso que tenia Riddle en su mano, explotó. Sus ojos se clavaron ahí donde la sangre corría con libertad y deseo que fuese la de Alphard Black. Ante la idea, su corazón se agito y la euforia corrió por sus venas, lamió sus labios y cerró sus ojos, y dejó su imaginación volar lejos… Justo antes de que todo se difuminara por la chillona voz de Greengrass.

— ¡Estás sangrando, Tom!

Tomó su varita y curó su herida con el ceño fruncido, de haber tardado más habría quedado una cicatriz, no es que importara, pero por alguna extraña razón le molestaba mucho quedar marcado.

Todas las conversaciones murieron y por un instante creyó que era por él, pero después notó la verdadera razón: en la puerta del comedor se encontraba una de las mujeres más importantes del mundo mágico y, colgada a su brazo, venia su nieta.

_**Se trataba de las Granger's.**_

Ambas caminaron hacia la mesa Gryffindor, murmurando algo que solo ellas podían escuchar y tras segundos, Hermione estallo en carcajadas. Una onda de calor se expandió por el pecho del Slytherin y por alguna extraña razón, Tom deseó tomar su cara entre sus manos y besarla.

Cuando ella tapó su boca y se sonrojo, claramente disculpándose con su abuela, él deseo tumbarla sobre la mesa y… _follarla._

Si, la deseaba. El pensamiento lo golpeo con fuerza, a la vez que su mente recordaba el beso que le había dado. El calor lo llenó y por un instante Tom pensó que realmente se levantaría, cargaría a la chica sobre su hombro y la llevaría a su habitación para demostrarle que podía volverla loca, pero después recordó quien era él.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle no se rebajaba ante nadie.**_Muchísimo menos ante la terca, malcriada y Gryffindor Hermione Granger._

Dejó que su mirada vagara por su mesa hasta posarse sobre los hermanos Black's. Pronto tendría una conversación con Alphard, ya era hora de que aquel irresponsable chiquillo dijera si se unía o no a su grupo y si aceptaba… Tom sabía perfectamente cuál sería su iniciación.

_**Si, sería perfecto.**_

Con aquel pensamiento, Tom abandono el comedor siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de la señora Granger quien le dio una media sonrisa a su nieta, claramente un plan se creaba en su mente.

**Enero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

La mansión tembló bajo los gritos y aullidos de la castaña. Tom la miró con aburrimiento y miró por encima de su hombro a la persona que miraba la escena con los ojos entornados.

_Harry Potter._

— ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, despierta! ¡Soy yo, Mione! ¡Soy Harry!

—No te escuchara. –dijo con voz monótona Voldemort, para después mirar hacia la rubia que abrazaba al pelirrojo que sollozaba y murmuraba el nombre de la castaña:- Lovegood, no te encariñes con la próxima comida de Nagini.

Como respuesta la rubia le enseño los dientes, amenazante, y negó.

—Eres un monstruo Tom Riddle, y mientras sigas siéndolo ella no te amara.

— ¿De qué hablas, Looney? –pregunto Harry girándose con lentitud a ver a la rubia que negó suavemente y acaricio el cabello de Ron. Voldemort miró brevemente la escena antes de girar sobre sus talones y chasquear sus dedos.

—Lleven a los rehenes al calabozo.

Luna se aferró al cuerpo del pelirrojo y miró a Nagini que siseo por primera vez ignorándola. Ambos chicos estaban demasiado débiles. Morirían si no les cuidaban mejor.

— ¡Hazlo entender, Nagini! ¡Él te escuchara!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Lovegood! ¡Cállate! –gritó con brusquedad Voldemort, empujando a la rubia que por inercia soltó al chico. Los elfos se llevaron a ambos y Luna chilló abalanzándose contra el señor oscuro quien la detuvo apuntando hacia Hermione.

—No te atreverías. –dijo la rubia con su voz temblorosa.

—No olvides quien soy.

—Jamás debí hacerlo. –aseguró ella con odio y asco brillando en sus ojos.- Pero tal vez tu sí, porque créeme será la única forma en que ella te acepte.

—No es la única, Lovegood. –espetó él con furia mientras continuaba apuntando a la castaña.

—No. no lo es. Siempre puedes obligarla, ¿no? Que estúpida fui, creí que cambiarias por Hermione, maldita sea, creí que la amabas. ¡Que idiota! eso es imposible, no puedes amar a nadie que no seas tú.

La varita de Voldemort dejo de apuntar a Hermione para hacerlo con la rubia. Ella no se inmuto.

—Hazlo, asesíname. Sabes lo mucho que cambiaran tus planes sin mí.

— ¡Sal de aquí, Lovegood! antes de que te asesine o aun peor, que lo haga con tu pelirrojo.

Luna corrió a la salida antes de darle una furibunda mirada a Lord Voldemort.

—Si sigues siendo igual, realmente me apiado de Hermione.

Y con aquella última frase, la rubia se marcho, y los gritos de la castaña se volvieron más fuertes, desgarradores y nadie pudo ver la preocupación del señor Oscuro que bien sabía que Lovegood tenía razón.

_En especial lo que dijo sobre sus planes…_

* * *

><p>¡Así es gente amada! Un capitulo largo por fin. <em>Por la espera y la paciencia que han tenido.<em>

¿Qué les ha parecido? _lo sé, lo sé, los deje igual de enredados._

Apuesto que sorprendió a más de alguno…_eso espero. __Porque prometo que en el próximo cap aclarare varias cosas que están inconclusas._

Bien, es tarde _y debo dormir._

**Besos.**


	8. La verdad

**Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar…**

**Perse B.J**

**Ailei-chan**

**luzenlaoscuridad**

**SorvoloMalfoy**

**Ainums**

**lobita22**

**BlackAthena66**

**Sara Beatriz**

**Kirtash R**

**samR**

**_Disclaimer:_****¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Hogwarts, octubre de ****1943**

Hermione gritó, retorciéndose y rogando que se detuviese. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y tenía convulsiones tan fuertes que despertó a la persona con quien compartía la cama, Tom Riddle.

Él gruñó, dispuesto a castigarle por su atrevimiento, pero, cuando levantó su varita dispuesto a atacarle se dio cuenta de que ella estaba teniendo una crisis. Era lo mismo que había pasado con ella cuando la conoció.

_Una crisis por algún hechizo oscuro mal hecho._

Su labio se levantó de forma involuntaria, en una sonrisa malvada. _¿Ella había estado jugando con magia negra y salió mal?_ Tom apostaba que Granger no tenía ganas de llegar a Hogwarts, tal vez estaba escapando de las garras de su padre y…

Su cuerpo se arqueó y un estridente grito salió de su garganta. _Pársel_. Ella otra vez hablaba pársel. Escuchó un siseo fuerte, justo antes de que Hermione se desplomara en la cama, jadeando en búsqueda de aire. Tom parpadeó, perplejo, mientras sentía que el suelo retumbaba y se movía.

_Joder, era increíble…_

_Ella había despertado al basilisco._

**Febrero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

Luna miró fijamente a Voldemort, sorprendida al ver que él ya no era aquella versión humana de serpiente, ahora parecía ser un hombre mayor, casi como su padre. Escondió una risita al compararlo con su padre y Nagini se enrolló en su pierna siseando con suavidad.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lovegood?

— ¿Puedo ir a ver a Harry? –preguntó la rubia con suavidad.

— ¿Para qué?

—Quiero hablar con él.

—No. –respondió Tom sin verla.

—Pero…

— ¿Por qué quieres hablar con él?

—Sería agradable conversar con un amigo.

Luna vio como la espalda de Tom se tensaba, y evitó una sonrisa solo porque sabía que estaba en terreno peligroso, Nagini siseo alzándose en toda su altura, la rubia retrocedió algo asustada por la furia que emanaba la serpiente.

— _¡Ouh!_

—Nagini, _basta._

— ¿Por qué esta tan enojada? –le preguntó Luna a Tom, asustada. Él se encogió de hombros aun mirando por la ventana.- Realmente quiero ver a Harry.

—Si quieres un amigo, ve con Granger, Potter no va a recibir más visitas.

—P-pero…

—Lovegood, si no te callas voy a matarte.

— ¿Por qué siempre amenazas con eso, Tom?

—No vuelvas a llamarme así… -masculló él, profundamente molesto.

—Es tu nombre, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

—Porque es muggle. Olvídalo, Lovegood, ve de una maldita vez a ver a Potter, pero como le digas algo…

—Lo sé, me asesinas. Deberías comenzar a cambiar el discurso.

— ¡Lárgate!

Luna tapó su boca para no reír, y se marchó corriendo, tenía una muy buena idea y viendo esta reciente reacción entendía que iba a funcionar.

_Cuando Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle estarían juntos, el pasado y futuro por fin serían uno solo._

**Hogwarts, octubre de ****1943**

Hermione necesitaba aire con urgencia. _Calor_. Sentía mucho calor. _Quemaba_. Su cuerpo parecía que iba a explotar. Jadeo, mientras se estremecía, necesitaba algo frío… ¡rápido!

Se levantó de la cama y antes de poder dar siquiera un paso sus piernas fallaron, enviándola directo al suelo, la habitación se desdibujó, sus ojos se cerraron y el dolor corrompió su cuerpo. Su garganta estaba demasiado seca para gritar. Sus pulmones necesitaban aire…

—Respira, idiota.

Hermione sollozó sin fuerzas, aferrándose al frío pecho que estaba frente a ella, ¿Qué demonios importaba si la maldecía? _Solo necesitaba aire. _

—Granger, respira.

Se estremeció y sintió como la inconsciencia comenzaba a llevarla justo antes de sentir unos fríos labios sobre los suyos y unas manos haciéndole masaje cardiopulmonar… Tras largos minutos con esa rutina, ella volvió a la normalidad. Con sus pupilas dilatadas e inhalando por su boca grandes bocanadas de oxigeno.

— ¿Granger? estabas…

_Sí. Estaba muriendo._ Concluyó la chica con horror, lo miró con los ojos entornados y tembló, aquella noche casi perdió la vida y fue salvada por Tom Riddle.

Parecía que una oscura voz susurraba su nombre, _no más bien lo gritaba_, y ella quería responder, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca y su cuerpo demasiado exhausto para procesar lo que sucedía. Hace pocos segundos estaba muriendo y ahora parecía estar demasiado consciente para su bienestar y todo por un maldito beso. Riddle la levitó con un hechizo y la volvió a recostar en la cama.

— ¿Granger?

— ¿Qué? –preguntó aturdida.

—Tienes que detenerlo.

— ¿el qué?

—El basilisco, Granger, lo despertaste y si se dan cuenta nos echaran de Hogwarts a ambos y no sé tú pero yo quiero terminar mis estudios.

— ¿Que yo qué? –preguntó cada segundo más aturdida.

—Vamos, Granger, rápido.

— ¿Que desperté, qué?

—Maldita sea mujer, di que vuelva a dormir. –escupió Tom escuchando como el siseo del basilisco se volvía más fuerte, esperando órdenes, de nada servía intentar dormirlo si ella lo despertó:- ¡DILO!

—D-duerme.

—Joder, no así. ¡En pársel, Granger! _Dilo en pársel_ –exigió Tom molesto

— _¡Duérmete, maldita sea! _

Hubo un largo silencio, el único sonido que se podía oír en la habitación era las agitadas respiraciones de Tom y Hermione, después por todo el castillo se pudo escuchar un trueno.

_**Una tormenta acababa de comenzar.**_

Hermione miró sus manos con los ojos entornados, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviese una opinión al respecto: _Era de locos._ Primero, Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, salvó su vida _**-¿enserio debía ser respiración boca a boca?-**_ Segundo, ella despertó al basilisco. Tercero, la fuerte tormenta hizo que recodase la guerra, lo cual traía consigo que se diera cuenta de que obviamente ella no regresaría jamás a la realidad que conoció, y por lo tanto, que obviamente no volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Alzó su mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de Tom Riddle, expresando todo los sentimientos que actualmente la azotaban. Sus labios se arrugaron, él ladeo su cabeza demostrando una profunda incomodidad por la forma en que lo veía.

—Te odio. –susurró Hermione con tanta seguridad que asombró al chico.

—Que bien. –respondió él sin demostrar importancia ante las palabras.

—Te odio. –repitió ella con aun más convicción que antes.

—Ya te escuché. –masculló Tom frunciendo su ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente extraño.

—Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco, Tom Riddle. No sé qué diablos sucede contigo para actuar así, y ya no me esforzare más en intentar descifrarlo. –dijo ella antes de acurrucarse en la cama y taparse:- Muchas gracias por salvar mi maldita vida.

—Granger…

—Duerme bien, Riddle, espero que mañana no tenga que ver tu estúpido estirado rostro al despertar –dijo ella debajo de la seguridad de las mantas, de haberlo visto, habría notado el palpable dolor que brillaba en los ojos de Tom Riddle.

**[*]**

Bien joder, las cosas sí que pueden empeorar. Hermione llevaba tres horas sin poder dormir, con sus labios latiendo por el beso que había compartido con Riddle, el beso que le salvó la maldita vida –sí, con él, la respiración boca a boca cuenta como beso-.

_¿Cómo podía seguir pensando en él siendo que era el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo?_ Por culpa de _**él**_ estaba en esta época, sin nadie en quien confiar y sin tener idea de lo que sucedía y porque la querían aquí.

Suspiró levantándose para comenzar su día,_ su probablemente desastroso día. _

Cepilló su cabello con brusquedad, evitando ver la cama en donde dormía Tom, _¿Cómo Riddle podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había sucedido? _Quiso gritar, pero se mordió con fuerza los labios y reprimió aquel infantil impulso. Ella le iba a demostrar a ese insoportable Slytherin que no podía manejar a todos.

Alzó su mentón decidida, y se terminó de arreglar, colgó su bolso en su hombro y partió a desayunar. Era hora de tomar medidas drásticas, comenzando por investigar que hechizos habían enviado sobre ella.

_Iba a visitar la sección prohibida y tendría respuestas._

_Oh, sí que las tendría._

**[*]**

Tom frunció su ceño al ver que Hermione hablaba animadamente con Minerva McGonagall, moviendo sus manos y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Parece que la charla era demasiado interesante porque todos los que lo rodeaban tomaban atención con una amable sonrisa. Entonces, cuando ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió fuerte, quiso levantarse y agarrarla de ese maldito cabello que tenía y encerrarla en una parte en la cual nadie más escuchara aquel sonido. Solo él.

_Y aquello logró enfurecerlo más._ Estaba perdiendo el rumbo, debía comenzar a mover sus piezas o el juego se acabaría con él derrotado.

Se levantó, haciéndole un pequeño gesto Orión Black y Abraxas Malfoy que de inmediato se apresuraron para seguirlo, sabiendo perfectamente que tenían una nueva misión.

El labio de Tom se levantó en una sádica sonrisa, y por un instante clavó sus ojos en McGonagall, ah, sí, ella iba a pagar. El por qué de esta acción daba igual, ella solamente lo merecía, y no, obviamente no tenía nada que ver con Granger.

_**Definitivamente, no. **_

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos grises, Tom Riddle dejó de engañarse a sí mismo y supo la verdad, todo lo que sucedía quisiera o no lograba controlarlo. Por Hermione Granger.

Así fue como Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort descubrió que tenía su primer punto débil. Y aquel, por desgracia, era una mujer…

_Y lo odiaba._

**[*]**

Hermione escribió un par de notas, mirando la pizarra con atención, ignorando la oscura y escrutadora mirada de su compañero de puesto. Por desgracia, Tom Riddle le salía hasta en la sopa, y esto era cada vez peor. Furiosa, tachó la última palabra y alzó la mano.

— ¿El trabajo será en parejas?

—Si –contestó el profesor alzando su mano al escuchar como todos comenzaban a hablar:- ¡Silencio! Las parejas las escogeré yo.

Todos abuchearon, molestos, y Hermione tranquilamente esperó que el profesor comenzara la tarea de elegir parejas. Cuando a Minerva la colocaron con Abraxas, supo que su suerte no iba a cambiar y rogó internamente que Riddle fuese pareja de otra persona. Cuando lo nombraron, su corazón se detuvo, y al siguiente latió de forma frenética.

—Su pareja será Avery, Señor Riddle. –el profesor le dio una radiante sonrisa a la chica:- Entonces, Señorita Granger su pareja seria el señor Black.

Hermione alzó su mirada, y la dejó vagar hasta que chocara con el recién nombrado, y se sorprendió al notar que no se trataba exactamente del Black que ella esperaba. No se trataba de Cygnus era _Alphard._ Su cabello negro, largo, despeinado, era _igual_ que Sirius. El parecido era demasiado increíble. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa triste y de inmediato se levantó para cambiarse, sin darse cuenta del brillo malvado que hubo en los ojos de Tom Riddle quien el resto de la clase se dedicó a ver atentamente cada movimiento de la pareja. Además, suerte para él, por la ubicación en la que se encontraba podía oír a la perfección lo que hablaban.

— _¡Eso es! Que inteligente eres Hermione._

—_No es cierto, Harry solía ayudarme en pociones porque soy pésima. _

— _¿Harry?_ –preguntó Alphard confundido, mientras Tom apretaba sus puños y tensaba su espalda. Aquí va de nuevo, pensó Riddle fastidiado, ese chico Harry comenzaba realmente a ser parte de la lista de personas más odiadas en su vida.

—_Mi mejor amigo._ –contestó ella de forma automática mientras revolvía la poción.

—_Vaya…_ -susurró perplejo Alphard.

— _¿Qué?_

—_Las mujeres no suelen tener… ya sabes… amigos. _

—_Pensamientos machistas –_respondió Hermione con su temperamento saliendo a flote, ondeando su mano de forma despectiva:- _No entiendo cómo pueden sobrevivir las mujeres así, yo estoy acostumbrada a tener amigos. Harry. Ronald. Neville. La amistad entre los hombres y las mujeres puede existir perfectamente y no alterar nada. _

—_Estoy de acuerdo. Además, eso de que la mujer es inferior. ¿Enserio? Pueden realizar las mismas cosas que nosotros, su sexo no influye en nada._

Una radiante sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hermione, que asintió frenéticamente. Tom frunció su ceño, molesto por darse cuenta que ellos compartían algo, no era que le importara mucho pero no quería que interfiriese en sus planes.

—Avery. –llamó sin despegar su mirada de la parejita molesta, sabiendo que su compañero trabajaba para no arruinar sus perfectas calificaciones.

— _¿Si, T-Tom?_

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con lo que te pedí?

—Bien.

—Hablamos después de clases. Por cierto, agrega un poco más de Eléboro va a neutralizar la poción.

Avery asintió haciendo rápidamente lo que Tom dijo, sabiendo que aun sin mirar Riddle tenía la razón. La clase entera miró hacia Granger y Black que sujetaban su estomago riendo a carcajadas.

_**Pareciendo una pareja normal.**_

_**Dos enamorados.**_

Tom apretó sus puños y deseó, estúpidamente, ocupar el lugar de Alphard Black. Entonces, una parte alejada de su mente se carcajeo de forma triunfal porque él había logrado algo de Granger que otra persona no_… La besó._ Él la besó dos veces. Y las dos malditas veces fueron condenadamente embriagantes. Y aunque esa parte se sentía feliz, otra le recordó que ambas veces fueron cuando la castaña no estaba del todo consciente y por ende no contaban.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía si Hermione recordaba esos dos acontecimientos que para él parecían que jamás se borrarían.

Lamió lentamente sus labios, odiando aun sentir el sabor de los de la chica sobre los suyos, detestando la erección ante el recuerdo del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. _Odiándose por ser tan débil ante la rebelde castaña._

Y entonces Tom Marvolo Riddle tomó la decisión más precipitada de su vida: Hermione Jean Granger sería de él…

_**O no sería de nadie.**_

**[*]**

—El ama será feliz por que Pussy le ayuda. Pussy es feliz de ayudar a la joven ama.

—Si, Pussy, p-pero… perfectamente puedo llevar mi bolso. –argumentó Hermione frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, concentrada:- Vamos, solo guíame.

— ¡Pussy debe llevar el bolso del ama! –dijo el elfo mientras golpeaba su cara con sus puños:- ¡Pussy…!

—Está bien, está bien, tú lo llevas. Pero por Merlín, Pussy, no grites. Recuerda que tienes que mantener bajo perfil –dijo Hermione mientras era arrastrada por el elfo que asintió rápidamente:- ¿Dónde dices que vamos, Pussy?

—Pussy le llevará donde el ama Granger. Pussy debe llevar a la ama Granger.

Hermione sonrió, pensando que Pussy era bastante parecido a Dobby, entonces, un nudo se formó en su estomago.

—Yo…. Uh… antes debo ir a la biblioteca, Pussy, hay algo que debo buscar.

—De seguro lo encontrara en su casa, Señorita Granger.

Ella alzó bruscamente la mirada y chocó con los inquietos ojos del director Dipett.

— ¿Perdón?

—Olvidé mencionarlo antes, señorita Granger, pero esta semana usted se ausentará de clases por un asunto familiar.

—Eso es… es… Pussy, llévame con la abuela. Ahora.

El elfo asintió rápidamente, mirando con absoluta devoción a la chica y sosteniendo su mano desapareció frente a un perplejo director. Segundos después estaban en una de las muchas habitaciones del castillo, sentada al lado derecho de la Señora Granger.

— ¿Algún problema, cariño?

— ¿Por qué debo ir a casa?

—Oh, con que ya lo sabes. –la mujer mayor suspiró y apartó un molesto rizo de cabello que se interponía en su visión:- Veras, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que me acompañes a casa. Tu padre, después de todo, piensa que debes casarte cuanto antes con algún chiquillo, sé que eso no está en tus planes, cariño, pero a él no le importará y compromiso, es compromiso.

—Pero yo…

—Lo sé; lo sé. Para eso, creo que tenemos que convencerle y él es demasiado estúpido para escuchar a una mujer mayor. Por eso, ¿no te parece que la mejor opción es que tú misma le demuestres que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones?

_Lo era._ Hermione miró a la mujer que le sonrió con tranquilidad y palmeó su rodilla.

—Sí, lo imaginé. –suspiró y miró la chimenea, esta de inmediato comenzó a arder, Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta que había enviado un hechizo mental:- ¿Qué te parece si vas por tus maletas? Podrías aprovechar para despedirte de tu compañero de sala. ¿Tom Riddle, no?

—Riddle y yo no nos llevamos bien, abuela. –dijo Hermione mirando al suelo con molestia, su estomago se apretó y alzó la mirada solo para chocar con los sabios ojos de la mujer mayor.

—_Y sin embargo, no se pueden alejar el uno del otro._ Creí que ya ibas por tus cosas, pequeña.

**[*]**

¿La señora Granger realmente dijo esas palabras o fue una parte de su subconsciente que le traicionó? Hermione no estaba del todo segura, y no quería saberlo. Miró como Pussy guardaba sus pocas pertenecías y reacomodaba las cosas de la habitación en la que nunca había siquiera entrado, discutió varias veces con el pequeño elfo, y quedaron en un empate: ella le dejaba cargar la mitad del camino la maleta, el resto del camino, lo llevaba ella.

Bajaron en silencio a la sala común y la castaña se apresuró a tomar los libros que estaban desparramados en la mesa. Pasos resonaron por la escalera, pero ella no se giró a verle, agarrando la maleta le hizo una señal a Pussy.

—Ya podemos marcharnos.

—Pussy está muy feliz por el ama. ¡Pussy le llevará a casa!

Hermione afirmó la mano del elfo y desaparecieron sin mirar atrás.

Tom apretó sus labios en una firme y tensa línea, su cuerpo tembló de furia e impotencia, ¿Así que se largaba así, sin más? ¿Sin decir una puta palabra? ¿Dónde iba? _¿Cuándo volvía?_

Sus manos temblaron, con una furia explosiva expandiéndose por su cuerpo. Abrió su boca y rugió con sus poros destilando furia, desde distintas ubicaciones, chicos se apresuraron a ir a responder por la llamada de Lord Voldemort.

**[*]**

—Hablo en pársel.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Que encantador. Creí que nadie más podría hacerlo.

— ¿perdón?

—En nuestra rama familiar, solo una persona ha podido hablar pársel, y la verdad, es que se suicidó.

— ¿q-que?

—Bueno, no sucederá contigo. –informó la mujer para después mirar a Pussy con orgullo:- Ve por libros de pársel, vamos a estudiar un poco antes de que tu padre aparezca.

—No pertenezco a esta época.

—Oh, cariño, en eso estás tan equivocada –dijo la mujer dando una palmadita y clavando sus ojos en los de Hermione:- Naciste aquí, cariño, pero tu madre… Ah, esa chiquilla imprudente, se marchó para seguir sus sueños y tú…

— ¿yo? –presionó la chica al darse cuenta que su abuela caía en un sepulcral silencio.

—Tú, querida Hermione, fuiste enviada a un lugar seguro. Lejos de las garras de tu padre. –dijo la mujer con la vista perdida.

—Está tan equivocada. –dijo Hermione con clara burla, notando como la anciana sonreía encantada, se sonrojó y continuó:- Pertenezco a otra época.

—Oh no cariño, ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? Tu eres de esta época, viviste allá, si, pero era por tu propio bien. Él solo se encargó de traerte de vuelta.

— ¿De qué diablos habla?

—De la verdad –contestó la anciana para después levantarse con lentitud, alzando su mano para interrumpir las preguntas de Hermione:- Todo a su tiempo, amor, solo te he dicho esto para que dejes de parecer tan perdida. He aquí las dos verdades del año: Perseus y yo somos tu única familia viva, y_, esta,_ y solo esta es tu época.

**Febrero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor **

Draco deslizó su dedo índice por la mejilla de Hermione de forma distraída, sus ojos grises fijos en sus parpados cerrados. _¿Por qué ella no despertaba?_ Estaba en un especie de transe. _Pero él la quería de vuelta. _Quería escuchar sus explosivos gritos, ver la pasión que se prendían en sus ojos, pero por sobre todas las malditas cosas deseaba sostener su rostro y besarla hasta que se diera cuenta que pertenecía a él.

La puerta se abrió, pero él ni siquiera fue consiente. La persona se acercó a rápidos pasos y quitó la mano del rostro de la castaña.

—Te verá Nagini, y le dirá a Tom, si continuas así vas a morir antes que ella abra sus ojos.

Maldita Revenclaw. Tenía razón. Apretó sus labios en una firme línea, Lovegood suspiró sentándose al lado de Hermione y cepillando su cabello con tranquilidad. ¿Por qué mierda la dejaban tocar a Granger? Riddle había prohibido que alguien se acercara ahí, exceptuando a Lovegood y Narcissa Malfoy. Su traicionera madre.

—Es mejor que ya te vayas, Draco, Tom no tarda en regresar.

¿Tom? ¿La loca Lovegood llamaba al señor oscuro por su nombre de pila? ¡Santo infierno, nadie le decía así! _Nadie._ Miró a la chica con curiosidad, pero ella continuaba cepillando distraídamente el cabello de Hermione. La sangre sucia protegida por Lord Voldemort. ¿Qué mierda había sucedido?

_¿Por qué nadie se acordaba de Hermione Granger?_

_¿Por qué Riddle cuida de una sangre sucia?_

_¿Por qué?_

_**¿Por qué?**_

Desapareció con aquellas preguntas en su mente, rogando por que fueran contestadas pronto, y que la chica de sus sueños despertara para por fin ser suya.

Suya.

Suya…

_Porque Draco Malfoy la necesitaba._

**[*]**

—Lo siento, pero se equivoca –dijo Hermione mirando a la mujer mayor con seriedad:- Lamento decirle esto, Señora Granger, pero yo ni siquiera soy su nieta.

— ¿No lo eres? –preguntó la mujer con la misma seriedad que la chica, quien asintió lentamente.- ¿Por qué dices eso, cariño?

—Verá, Señora Granger, yo no pertenezco a esta época. Viajé en el tiempo y…

—Esto es interesante. –dijo la mujer alzando sus cejas y dándole un sorbo a su té, Hermione tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y mojó sus labios.

—Y-yo… estaba con mi mejor amigo, Harry, haciendo… un trabajo, y entonces… la clase nos envió muchos hechizos y no fuimos capaz de detenerlos… cuando desperté, estaba en esta época.

—Ya veo. ¿En qué año dices que estabas?

—1998.

—Bueno, eso es asombroso. ¿Sabrás que viajar tantos años rompe las reglas básicas, no?

—S-si. Eso es lo que no me cuadra en todo...

—Magia oscura, Hermione, la magia oscura es la única que puede hacer eso. Y no creo que tus compañeros tengan permitido usar ese tipo de magia. –la dulce sonrisa que la mujer le brindó contrastaba con la pasión por saber respuestas. Mirada, que a menudo aparecía en ella:- Entonces, querida, ¿fueron tus padres?

—N-no. No, solo eran mis padres y yo. Y ellos eran muggles –replicó Hermione con las manos temblorosas.

—Oh. ¿Y qué recuerdas de antes de entrar a Hogwarts? ¿Algo que siempre está en tu mente?

—Y-yo… ¿Cómo supo que estudie en Hogwarts?

— ¿Lo supe?

—Hay un jardín. –respondió Hermione cerrando sus ojos, incapaz de luchar contra la mujer:- Un jardín hermoso. Tiene muchas flores. Hay tantos colores, tantos aromas… y mariposas, me encantan las mariposas. Y mi abuela…

— ¿No dijiste que solo eran tus padres y tú?-preguntó la señora Granger con cuidado, viendo como la chica negaba y temblaba.

—Mi abuela…

— ¿Qué edad tenías cuando viste a tu abuela?

— ¿Cinco? Tal vez cuatro.

—En realidad tenías tres y medio. Y no era el jardín lo que más te gustaba de aquel lugar, ¿verdad Hermione? Era la biblioteca que estaba en él.

El corazón de Hermione se disparó, aun podía sentir el olor de los libros usados, la textura que sintió al pasar su mano por encima de la loma de ellos. Abrió sus ojos y miró a la mujer frente a ella con horror.

—Por eso… cuando la vi, sentí que la conocía. Supe que usted era… mi abuela.

—Sí, preciosa, es por eso. –la mujer mayor suspiró y abrió las puertas de la habitación.

Ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaba su santuario. El jardín techado, las mariposas, los pequeños bichitos, el aroma… Los libros. Su abuela. Aun podía escuchar la melódica voz de su madre rogando por que le ayudara a salir del problema… Sobó su sien, negando frustrada, pensar en aquello le daba un horrible dolor de cabeza.

—No entiendo. Yo… Lo vi hace tantos años. _En el futuro. En…_

—No, amor, lo viste aquí. En tu época. _**En tu verdadera época.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Así es, lectores, por fin se está desenredando todo.<em>**

**_El próximo capitulo se llamará_****_"Respuestas"_**

**_Espero que perdonen la tardanza, he tenido constantes bloqueos y no he estado muy bien anímica ni personalmente. Agradezco a todos los que siguen leyendo mis historias._**

**_¿Comentarios? aunque sea para insultarme por lo lenta que soy en actualizar =.=_**

**_Besos, abrazos y que tengan un buen día C:_**


	9. Respuestas

**Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar…**

SorvoloMalfoy

ShimmeringWater

lobita22

BlackAthena66

pottermaniaca26

satorichiva

**_Disclaimer:_****¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!**

Lamento mucho la tardanza. He tenido un montón de problemas, nada de tiempo libre y el capitulo parecía infinito. Espero que todavía hayan lectores por aquí ._.

Por fin…

**Por fin…**

Traigo respuestas :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9:<strong>

**Hogwarts, octubre de 1943**

Hermione miró el lugar con nostalgia, la imagen que bailaba en su mente era igual que la que se presentaba frente a ella. Estanterías repletas de libros, aquel exquisito olor que estaba grabado en su mente con fuego. Lamió sus labios y se giró en búsqueda de respuestas.

_Respuestas que por fin tendría. _

—No entiendo.

—Es mejor que te sientes, pequeña, tal vez todo esto sea demasiado para ti y te pase la cuenta. Veras, Perseus y Melina se conocieron aquí en casa, ella era la hija de una de las tutoras de mi hijo. Se amaban, o eso creímos todos, entonces, anunciaron su casamiento. Tu abuelo y yo les dimos nuestras bendiciones, y pocos meses después nos contaron que esperaban un niño. Eso era lo que esperaba él. _Un niño._ Pero naciste tú. –la señora Granger detuvo su monologo para darle un apretón a la mano de Hermione quien estaba demasiado concentrada para decir algún comentario, enseguida continuó:- Se desato el caos, aquel monstruo golpeo a la pobre Melina, y entonces, ella te tomó y escapó. No supe más de ustedes hasta que vino por ayuda. Sinceramente, les habíamos dado por muertas.

— ¿Nadie intentó buscarnos?

—Claro que lo intentamos, pero Melina, aquella astuta muchacha, sabía cómo esconderse sin dejar rastro. –un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de la señora Granger que continuó:- Tenía miedo, porque Perseus de alguna forma les había encontrado. Ella me pidió que te mantuviese lejos del monstruo que tengo por hijo. Así que… Yo lo hice. Te mandé a un lugar en que nadie pudiera dañarte.

Hermione reprimió algún acido comentario, mordisqueando sus labios y mirando fijamente a su abuela. _Abuela._ Oh, esto era tan complejo. El silencio fue cálido, tranquilo, dándole espacio a ambas para reflexionar.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo es que terminé aquí?

—Oh cariño, eso es tan fácil. ¿Cuál es el peor enemigo de la magia negra?

—El amor.

—Sí, cariño, el amor. Y el amor se puede demostrar de varias formas: Amistad, amor pasional, necesidad emocional, etc.

— ¿Necesidad emocional?

—Ajá. Yo… no sé si tenga mucho que ver pero un poco antes de que tú llegaras a Hogwarts, Melina falleció.

**No. No. No.** _Eso no tenía que ver con su madre._ Hermione sintió que la fuerza comenzaba a abandonarle y con los ojos cargados de horror miró a su abuela.

— ¿En que cambia el futuro mi presencia en esta época?

—En absolutamente nada.

_**Eso**__, si que tenía que ver._

**Febrero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

Draco cruzó sus brazos y alzó una ceja con suavidad, el despacho estaba inusualmente silencioso, un par de horas antes había pedido una reunión con su madre. Ahora, esperaba respuestas, porque él quería comenzar a entender que sucedía y así poder mover sus piezas, después de todo Tom Riddle no podía jugar ajedrez solo.

Narcissa negó soltando un suspiro de sincera frustración:—No, Draco, ya te dije que no podías hacer eso.

—Solo quiero saber qué rayos sucede con Granger. –espetó él refrenando las ganas de zamarrear a su madre.

—Lo que pase con esa señorita no debe importarte, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, y espero que esta sea la última vez que lo repita.

—Vale. Como sea.

Narcissa le dio una extrañada mirada a su hijo, él jamás se rendía tan fácilmente _¿o estaba planeando algo?_ Desesperada tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró fijamente.

—Por Merlín, Draco, esa niña es intocable.

La lenta sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su hijo no hizo más que terminar por hacerle perder los nervios, histérica le dio una bofetada. Él no se movió, solo le dio una mirada perpleja, ella jamás le había levantado la mano, nunca, por más idiota o equivocado que se encontrara.

—Ella estuvo comprometida con tu abuelo.

— ¿Q-que? –preguntó el rubio horrorizado.

—Merlín, Draco, ella estuvo…

— ¡Escuché la maldita primera vez, mamá! ¿Cómo demonios es que estuvo comprometida…? –los cabos se ataron solos, él apretó sus puños y tembló con pura furia reprimida:- Sin embargo, no se casaron.

—No, no lo hicieron.

Porque ella eligió a Riddle. _A Voldemort._ Draco se estremeció, arrugando su nariz ante la simple idea de que Hermione escogiera a esa imitación de serpiente. _Iugh_.

—Entonces, aun tengo oportunidad.

— ¡Santo Merlín, Draco! ¿Es que no entiendes? Granger jamás, jamás te elegiría. Su destino está marcado y ese es estar al lado del Señor Oscuro.

_Ya lo veremos_, pensó Draco antes de girarse y mirar por la ventana.

**Mansión Granger, octubre de 1943**

— ¿Cómo que no influye en nada?

—Bueno, perteneces aquí y lo que viviste allá será como… si no hubieses pasado por aquella época. –la mujer se detuvo para ver a Hermione quien estaba pálida y la miraba con los ojos entornados:- Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero al regresar aquí los recuerdos de tu existencia se borraran.

— ¿Todos?

—No, no todos. –murmuró la mujer mayor calmando el estremecimiento de su nieta:- Las personas que realmente, que sinceramente, sentían algo por ti… Estarás en sus recuerdos, amor, pero si no piensan constantemente en ti… Ya no vivirás. _No existirás para ellos._

Hermione se enderezó abruptamente y negó, horrorizada. Ella estaba mentalizada para que sus amigos pensaran que estaba muerta porque así estaría siempre estaría en sus corazones, ¿pero que no se acordaran de nada? _**No. No.**_ Jadeo y negó de nuevo, levantándose y negándose a creer eso.

_**¡No podía dejar que sus amigos le olvidaran! **_

—Debe haber alguna forma de regresar.

—Puede que las haya, ¿pero realmente quieres regresar?

Aquella pregunta quemó en la mente de Hermione. ¿No debía tener la respuesta de inmediato? Es decir… hace poco, justo antes de que su abuela le dijera que ella ya no existía en el futuro, habría contestado con los ojos cerrados que sí, pero ahora, ahora… _**No**_. Ella no regresaría. _No podía regresar._ Su corazón latió tan fuerte que temió ser escuchada.

— ¿Cariño? ¿Me responderás?

—No.

Ambas supieron que era la respuesta, Jane suspiró con una sonrisa enorme y palmeó ligeramente la mano de Hermione, con sincero cariño.

—Bien, entonces, voy a aclarar tus dudas. –dijo la mujer, regresando a ese aire pensativo que había tenido desde que la vio:- Tus padres, Jean y Hugo Granger, solo eran una ilusión. Ellos jamás existieron, cariño, solo eran una reproducción de lo que quise que pensaras. ¿Serias tan amable de dejarme sacar un par de tus recuerdos? Quiero que lo veas tu misma.

—Yo… -Hermione dudó, luego negó:- No estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

— ¡Pussy sabe que el amo regresó! ¡El ama Hermione debe estar presentable!

¿Presentable? Hermione se miró y alzó una ceja confusa, frente a ella la señora Granger _–su abuela- _sonrió y movió su varita con fluidos movimientos. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que estaba modificando su vestuario. Su uniforme desapareció momentáneamente y fue remplazado por un vestido simple de color negro, bastante más ajustado de lo que ella había visto _–y sabía-_ usaban en aquella época. Y encima, apareció una capa verde. Verde Slytherin, bordada con plateado. Su ojo derecho tembló, pensando en lo que diría Ron si la viera vestida así, su estomagó se encogió al recordar que sus amigos ya no comentarían nada.

_No estaban._

_No la recordaban. _

_Ella ya no existía. _

—Ya estás lista. –susurró su abuela de forma apresurada:- No soy muy buena con las medidas, pero tendremos que esperar que la señora Potter venga y me temo que eso será en un par de días. Supongo que no te molesta el vestido, ¿verdad cariño?

—Claro que no, abuela.

Perseus Granger se detuvo en la puerta, y la miró calculadoramente de pies a cabeza, después de un segundo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia ellas.

—Buenas tardes, señoras.

—Buenas tardes, Perseus.

— ¿Y tú? –masculló Perseus girándose para ver a Hermione con la nariz arrugada:- ¿No saludas? Veo que tu madre no te enseñó absolutamente nada, eres tan mal educada como ella. ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Salúdame!

Hermione alzó una ceja, y miró al hombre con rencor, antes de estampar una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que pestañeaba de forma exagerada. Hizo una reverencia y con voz chillona, una imitación perfecta de una Slytherin parecida a Parkinson saludó al hombre:- Buenas tardes, padre.

Y su abuela rió. Una risa explosiva y realmente divertida. Hermione se sonrojó, pero mantuvo la mirada. Perseus parecía estar furioso, y eso era lo que ella esperaba. Él debía darse cuenta de que no la iba a vencer. _No la iban a casar jamás._

—Buenos días, hija –espetó él con desprecio, dándole una sonrisa arrogante miró a la mujer mayor:- Enseña a tu nieta a ser más sutil con el sarcasmo… Por cierto, comienza a prepararte, Hermione, el día viernes será la elección de tu prometido.

— ¿Elección? –preguntó ella consternada, Perseus sonrió de forma triunfadora antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y marcharse del lugar con el mentón en alto:- ¿Qué elección abuela?

— ¿No lo sabes? –preguntó consternada, para luego poner sus ojos en blanco:- Oh, que estúpida, por supuesto que no lo sabes. Tu padre elegirá al menos a cinco chicos que puedan ser aceptables para ser tu esposo, ellos van a pelear para demostrar quién es el mejor. Eso es todo.

—No voy a aceptar que eso suceda. –dijo Hermione horrorizada:- Es algo arcaico y brutal.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero no podemos hacer nada contra ello…

—No me casaré con alguien a quien no amo.

—Pero con _él_ si estarás a gusto. –susurró la mujer para sí misma, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

— ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Hermione curiosa. La mujer mayor negó y señaló el camino al despacho.

_**Era hora de afrontar la verdad.**_

**Hogwarts, octubre de 1943**

Minerva secó las palmas de sus manos en la capa y miró por encima de su hombro más molesta que asustada, tal como lo esperó chocó con unos fríos ojos grises. Apretó sus labios en una firme línea y se apresuró a llegar a su sala común, el único lugar que parecía estar tranquila y lejos de los ojos escrutadores de Abraxas Malfoy. _Ese maldito bastardo…_

Tanteó su bolsillo en busca de su varita y se sintió mejor al saber que podía protegerse. Las cosas en Hogwarts estaban cada segundo más extrañas, el grupito de Riddle parecía más agresivo más fuerte y él… Tom Riddle tenía marcada esa aura oscura que ahora parecía ser notada por más personas.

_**Daba miedo.**_

Escuchó un suave chasquido y su cuerpo se quedó mortalmente quieto, mientras una pitón se acercaba a ella siseando y enseñando sus colmillos de forma peligrosa. Retrocedió, asustada, y casi se cayó por las escaleras.

—Ten más cuidado, McGonagall, no serías la primera estudiante en rodar escaleras abajo.

La voz de él produjo escalofríos en su cuerpo, no quería aceptarlo, pero le daba miedo. Tragó en seco y se aferró a su varita.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Riddle?

Él parpadeó lentamente y después sonrió con aquella falsa inocencia que todos compraban.

— ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

—En su casa –respondió ella automáticamente, maldiciendo sin encontrar explicación a la verdad que salía de sus labios como si… _¿La había hechizado?_ Sus ojos se entornaron y lo miró de forma acusatoria, pero a él no le importó. La serpiente se deslizó por entre sus pies y siseó suavemente, como si intentara relajarle, cosa que lograba definitivamente todo lo contrario.

— ¿Y que fue hacer exactamente, McGonagall?

Minerva apretó sus puños y su mandíbula, pero esto no fue suficiente para luchar contra la demanda de contestar.

—Fue a arreglar los preparativos para su boda –siseó entre dientes. Y apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, se escuchó un fuerte chillido de ave, el halcón sobrevoló hasta posarse en el hombro de Abraxas que miraba la escena con frío desinterés, los ojos grises del chico escanearon al plumífero y después con brusquedad quitó la carta de su pico.

Parpadeo, luego alzó su mirada hacia Riddle y después volvió a clavar sus ojos en la carta, silbando por lo bajo. La estiró, y Minerva de reojo pudo ver que constaba de solo cinco palabras: _**Te casas con una Granger.**_

Su estomago se anudo, como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo, ¿Hermione casada con Malfoy? _¡No! ¡Eso era… era…! _Miró al chico, que más que entusiasmado parecía asustado. Su mirada viajo a Riddle y comprendió rápidamente la razón del miedo.

Tragó en seco, pero antes de formular una palabra, sintió que perdía el equilibrio y rodaba escalera abajo, lo último que vio fueron los ojos del bastardo a quien lamentablemente amaba.

[*]

Ahora lo entendía todo, Avery mordió la manzana que mantenía en su mano con lentitud, mirando la carta que estaba sobre su escritorio, sonrió con lentitud. _¿Cómo reaccionaría Riddle? _Es de esperar que no las tomara con él, eso lo fastidiaría todo.

Bueno, no estaba interesado en Granger y era suicida estarlo. Pero apostaba su vida a que los que iban a continuar adelante con eso terminarían rindiéndose. Hermione estaba después de todo destinada a Tom Riddle.

Ah, sí, él lo había comprendido cuando Lord Voldemort la miró como una igual y no como un ser inferior. El único problema hasta el momento era Alphard Black. Oh si ese tipo no iba con cuidado iba a terminar muerto, por interponerse en el camino de Tom.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Abraxas respirando de forma entrecortada.

— ¡T-Tom nos llama!

Avery asintió y se levantó de golpe, guardando la carta en su bolsillo, Abraxas miró la acción con interés pero luego se puso más pálido.

— ¡Rápido!

Lord Voldemort lo sabía. Ahora, si todo salía como Avery pensaba lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar a poner murallas imperceptibles en su mente. O terminaría muerto.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba silenciosa y la temperatura había bajado por lo menor unos catorce grados, cuatro personas estaban arrodilladas frente al señor oscuro quien se movía lentamente de derecha a izquierda.

Su mirada se posó en los recién llegados, y ambos no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante los ojos rojos llenos de furia.

Al mismo tiempo, bajaron su cabeza y se arrodillaron de forma respetuosa.

— ¡Bienvenidos! –espetó con sarcasmo, para después mover su brazo hacia los otros mortífagos:- si quieren, se unen a sus compañeros.

—C-claro mi lord.

—Avery, ¿algo que decirme?

—Sí, mi lord. –dijo Avery con lentitud, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, se detuvo momentáneamente para después aclarar su garganta y agregar:- Y he descubierto algo, mi señor. La chica Granger, ha estado buscando en la biblioteca un par de libros sobre teorías de…

—Silencio. Me lo dirás a solas. –espetó Riddle frunciendo oscuramente su ceño. Avery reprimió una sonrisa por puro instinto de supervivencia y luego, él continuó hablando:-Extiendan sus brazos izquierdos.

Nadie se negó a la brusca petición. Lo siguiente que se pudo oír en la habitación fueron agudos gritos de dolor.

_Y así, la marca oscura fue grabada en los brazos de los primeros seguidores del gran Lord Voldemort._

**Febrero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

Draco miró la estúpida serpiente con molestia, más no se atrevió a decir algo, apoyado en la muralla observo la habitación frente a él.

Hermione continuaba dormida.

_Y él aun no obtenía respuestas._

Un leve carraspeo le llamó la atención, giró su cabeza hacia el sonido y su ceja se alzó con molestia. Solo era un estúpido cuadro. La persona volvió a carraspear y Draco molesto alzó su varita, la mujer del cuadro alzó sus manos, asustada.

— ¡Solo quería decirte que el señor Abraxas desea verte! –chilló ella con una voz aguda. Draco no pudo evitar compararla con Pansy, luego puso sus ojos en blanco y se acercó.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Tercer piso, cuarto pasillo, primera habitación.

Él se marchó con largas zancadas sin agradecer, ni darse cuenta de la serpiente que le seguía. Ignorando las personas que le rodeaban, Draco se escabulló por los oscuros pasillos, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

— ¿Abuelo?

—Draco Malfoy. Que grande estás, nieto.

Él puso sus ojos en blanco y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, con fría indiferencia miró el cuadro de su abuelo quien lo observaba curioso. Eran iguales. Sus ojos y el cabello era lo único que les hacia diferenciar a uno de otro.

—He escuchado un par de conversaciones…

—No tengo tiempo para rumores estúpidos. –dijo Draco fastidiado y decidiendo que debía regresar a ver a Hermione antes de que Voldemort regresara.

—Sé cómo puedes llegar a Hermione Granger, Draco.

Los interesados ojos grises del rubio chocaron con los azules de su antepasado y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, ladeó su cabeza con interés y luego asintió.

—Dime que tengo que hacer.

— ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por Granger, Draco?

—Todo. –susurró Draco con sus ojos oscurecidos, clavados en los de Abraxas quien asintió satisfecho.

—Entonces, ¿estarías dispuesto cambiar mi lugar por el tuyo?

Draco parpadeó lentamente y luego enderezó su espalda, las palabras de su madre se clavaron en su mente como una canción pegajosa, y una lenta y satisfecha sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

_**Ella estuvo comprometida con tu abuelo.**_

Era la oportunidad que él esperaba. Podría cambiar las cosas. Podría estar con ella. Su corazón dio un salto, expectante, y luego se acercó a Abraxas.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

[*]

Nagini se deslizó hacia Tom, siseando y moviendo su cola con brusquedad. Él la observó con tranquilidad, paciente.

—Draco y Abraxas Malfoy están planeando algo.

— ¿Algo? ¿Qué, Nagini?

—No pude escuchar, Draco silenció la habitación, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Draco estuvo más de tres horas observando a Hermione, si antes tenía sospechas ahora se han confirmado, él está enamorado del ama.

Lord Voldemort parpadeó con lentitud y luego apoyó su mano en la ventana que crujió, sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente rojos y entonces, todo comenzó a temblar.

La puerta se abrió y Luna les miró con curiosidad.

—Qué bueno que has llegado, Lovegood, tu misión se adelantará.

— ¿uh?

Ella de pronto se vio envuelta en una esfera gris, sus ojos azules se posaron con suavidad en él y asintió.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Hace que entre en razón.

Ella sonrió, y supo que no se refería exactamente a Hermione, asintió y supo que las cosas pronto iban acabar.

_Lo malo, es que la Revenclaw, estaba equivocada. _

_Las cosas no estaban más que comenzando. _

_Su grito fue ahogado por la actividad de la noche._

**Mansión Granger, octubre de 1943**

Hermione miró la escena con incredulidad, ella lo recordaba a la perfección, la clínica dental de sus padres siempre acogedora estaba impregnada por el olor estéril que a ella silenciosamente le molestaba, su madre atendiendo a un cliente y su padre en el despacho, y la pequeña Hermione leyendo.

La realidad estaba lejos de ser así. El lugar era una habitación decorada por colores oscuros y lúgubres, en un rincón su abuela observaba por la ventana mientras Hermione leía un libro de… pociones.

Su corazón se agitó y la mano que sostenía la suya le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Tranquila, si no quieres ver más…

— ¿Realmente todo fue una ilusión?

—Lamentablemente, si. Yo te crié, creo –dijo la mujer mirando su yo mayor con el ceño levemente fruncido:- Como dije, tuve que arreglar tus recuerdos para que pensaras que te criaron padres muggles o corrías mucho peligro.

Hermione vio como el recuerdo cambiaba a otro con rapidez, hasta cuando Minerva McGonagall llegaba a su casa.

— _¡Mira! Es tu amiga. _

La atención de Hermione se poso en la escena, sus manos temblaron, el sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente y una fuerte punzada se hizo presente en su sien derecha, pero no pudo quitar sus ojos de eso.

— _¿Eres realmente tú, Hermione?_

_La niña alzó la mirada por un segundo, sus ojos inocentes se iluminaron un par de segundos para luego volver a posarse en el libro._

—_Oh por dios, es ella._

—_Me temo que mi nieta no sabe de lo que hablas, ella no te conocerá hasta al parecer mucho tiempo adelante._

— _¿c-como…?_

—_Eso, tampoco se lo puedo explicar, Profesora McGonagall. ¿Desea té o café?_

—_Whiskey de fuego, por favor._

—_Por supuesto. ¿Hermione ha sido aceptada en Hogwarts?_

—_S-si. _

—_Oh, qué bueno. ¿Es usted la jefa de casa de Gryffindor?_

—_S-si._

—_Muy bien –dijo la señora Granger satisfecha, alisando su vestido y llamando a Pussy:- Trae whiskey para Minerva y café para mí. Hermione, amor, ella será tu profesora. ¿Iras a Gryffindor, recuerdas?_

—_Sí, abuela, aunque me gusta más Slytherin._

—_Lo sé, cariño, ¿pero recuerdas lo que te dije? _

—_Lo hago. –dijo ella asintiendo rápidamente, para después volver a leer:- Gryffindor no está mal. _

Hermione gritó adolorida y ambas fueron expulsadas del recuerdo. ¡Eso jamás había sucedido! Ella… recordaba… Sus padres estaban ahí, la tasa de mamá se había caído al piso, papá había estado asombrado y ella… ella…

La castaña cayó al piso de rodillas, sollozando, con su rostro hundido entre sus manos. Escuchó un suspiro, antes de sentir la mano de su abuela sobre su hombro.

— ¿Necesitas estar a solas?

—P-por f-favor.

Ella se marchó en silencio, dejando a Hermione sumida en sus oscuros pensamientos.

Por fin, lo comprendía todo. _Y nada de eso le gustaba._

**Hogwarts, octubre de 1943**

Tom asintió, indiferente, con sus ojos fijos en el brazo izquierdo de Avery.

— ¿Duele?

—Sí, pero es soportable.

—Eso espero, no quiero que alguien sepa que tienen esa marca o podríamos estar en líos.

—Me encargaré de eso, mi señor. –dijo Avery asintiendo, entonces, comprendió que era hora de cambiar el tema:- Los libros mantienen teorías de viaje en el tiempo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Eran alrededor de ocho, y los sacó de la sección prohibida. –Avery se detuvo e inspirando profundamente, se obligó a decirle a Tom:- Y mis padres me han enviado una carta en donde anuncian mi futuro compromiso con Granger.

—Ya veo –dijo Tom de forma pensativa, para luego alzar sus cejas y sonreír de forma macabra:- ¿Supiste el trágico accidente de McGonagall?

—Sí. ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto, ya que solo fue un pequeño aviso. –dijo Tom con su habitual indiferencia, para luego ladear su cabeza y mirarle con una perezosa sonrisa:- Espero que ni tu ni Abraxas sufra algo así, la pobre de Granger no soportaría eso, ¿verdad?

—Claro, Mi Lord. –dijo Avery viendo como Tom se marchaba silenciosamente. Eso era, él estaba advirtiéndoles, si hacían una estupidez como interesarse en el trato con los Granger's iban a terminar muertos. Miró a Abraxas que parecía inquieto.

Probablemente, ansioso.

_Idiota,_ pensó Avery hundiéndose en el sillón afirmando con fuerza su brazo izquierdo_, si Abraxas seguía así iba a ser la perdición de los Malfoy. _

[*]

Minerva despertó aturdida, sin recordar muy bien lo que había sucedido, pero luego, todo cayó de golpe sobre ella. El miedo atenazó su estomago, y entonces se apresuró en mirar alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería.

La señorita Pomfrey corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

— ¡Qué bueno que ha despertado, señorita McGonagall! ¿Se siente mejor?

—S-si.

—El señor Malfoy dijo que estaba usted muy mareada y que tropezó en la escalera. Gracias a Merlín estaba cerca, o nadie hubiese ayudado.

La molestia y el asco hizo un nudo en su estomago, sus ceño se frunció y luego se acomodó para quedarse un poco más sentada.

— ¿Podría escribir una nota?

—Por supuesto, aquí hay papel y pluma.

—Gracias.

_**Hermione, las cosas en Hogwarts están mal. ¿Recuerdas mis sospechas respecto a Riddle? Bien, se han confirmados, él me empujó por las escaleras… ¡No te preocupes! Estoy bien. Cuando regreses, espero que podamos conversar más. **_

_**P.D: Espero noticias sobre tu futuro no-esposo. **_

_**Besos y suerte,**_

_**Minerva.**_

Ella se la entregó a Madame Pomfrey y le regó que la enviase de inmediato, mientras ella salía de la habitación, Abraxas Malfoy entraba. Una ola de terror la recorrió por completo mientras él se acercaba, tanteó en búsqueda de su varita, pero no la encontró.

—Qué bueno que estés bien, me preocupe cuando caíste.

—Bastardo mentiroso –masculló ella furiosa, él ladeó su cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros apuntándola con su varita.

—Creí que no sería necesario, pero bah. _Obvliate. _

Cuando Minerva abrió sus ojos, estaba ligeramente desorientada y su cabeza se sentía abombada, lamió sus secos labios y por fin enfocó su vista en el lugar en el que se encontraba. _¿Qué había sucedido?_ Tardó un momento en darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Su espalda se tensó a la vez que enviaba una mirada asesina a Malfoy.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Bueno, prácticamente salve tu vida, ¿y así me pagas? Que injusticia más grande, McGonagall.

— ¿Salvar mi vida? ¡Tú no salvarías a nadie que no fueras tú! –acusó ella de forma despectiva, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos:- ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

— ¿No recuerdas nada, McGonagall? –él chasqueó su lengua y negó, como si estuviese decepcionado, para después pasar una de sus manos por su estúpido cabello:- Tropezaste, seguramente por los estúpidos libros que cargabas, y caíste como diez escalones. Tu tobillo se dobló y golpeaste tu cabeza. Agradece que te trajera hasta aquí o estarías aun desangrándote.

Ella parpadeó incomoda, y luego, asintió. Soltó un fugaz "gracias" y luego tocó su cabeza con cuidado. Abraxas apretó sus labios y luego se levantó de forma aireada.

—Me debes un favor.

Entonces, Minerva rió y apuntó su cabello, Abraxas soltó un gritó de furia. Los largos mechones cayeron al suelo con un sordo sonido.

— ¡¿Qué coño has hecho?!

—Devolverte el favor, Abraxas. Arreglé ese desastre que tenías en la cabeza.

Él gruñó, furioso, y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Por milésima vez, Malfoy y McGonagall terminaron la pelea con un enfurecido y desesperado beso.

**Mansión Granger, octubre de 1943**

Hermione tocó su reflejo y sin poder quitar aquella entumecida sensación de su pecho, ella no pertenecía realmente a ningún lugar. Vivió los primeros años de su vida en el tiempo actual, y luego, toda su crianza estuvo en el futuro al cual, seguramente, no podría regresar.

Lo cual la dejaba abandonada y sola.

Las lágrimas caían de forma silenciosa por su rostro y casi cedió al pensamiento de clavarse su varita en la sien y murmurar la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables. ¿Pero de que servía aquello? Solo de escapar como una cobarde. Y ella no era cobarde.

Retrocedió, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y sin mirar la lujosa habitación se dejo caer en la gran cama. Sus ojos se cerraron y por inercia se acurruco hacia el calor que había estado compartiendo las noches anteriores… pero luego recordó que estaba sola. Y que el bastardo con el que se quería acurrucar era uno de los peores megalómanos que podían existir en el mundo mágico.

Se congeló y soltó una risa que sonó más a un sollozo.

_Estaba perdida. _

Su cabeza por fin había perdido la razón. Se había vuelto loca.

Porque incluso una maldición de mano de aquel bastardo arrogante y loco, le hubiese servido para sentirse viva.

Deslizó la mano por las suaves sabanas y cerró sus ojos, cayendo en un inquieto y oscuro sueño.

Hermione Granger aun no sabía si eran las pesadillas por las noches, o en los días que actualmente vivía.

[*]

— ¿Quieres té, cariño?

—No, abuela, gracias –dijo Hermione con una tensa sonrisa, la mujer le ignoró sirviendo ella misma una taza de té en la fina porcelana. Después trozó un pedazo de pastel y lo deslizó hacia ella, con sus ojos pendiente de sus acciones.

—La lista es pequeña, cariño, y conoces a la mayoría de los chicos. –expresó la mujer, al ver la mirada de su nieta suspiró y estiro su mano hasta posarla sobre la de Hermione:- Los candidatos para ser tu esposo, de eso hablo.

— ¿Pequeña?

—Solo seis candidatos, cariño…

— ¿Seis? ¿Y eso es poco?

—La mayoría de veces los candidatos son más de diez. Tu padre fue bastante riguroso con la elección. –la mujer se detuvo para acomodarse sobre el asiento y beber un poco de su té, Hermione imitó la acción para no mover sus manos y demostrar lo nerviosa que se encontraba:- _Black. __Malfoy. Rosier. Nott. Dolohov. Avery._

La tasa que Hermione tenía en su mano se deslizó hacia el suelo, rompiéndose con un fuerte sonido que resonó en el lugar. Mortífagos. Todos ellos eran mortífagos. Su cabeza giró en círculos, y la oscuridad la abrumó, entonces, la mano de su abuela se aferró a la suya.

—Bien, Hermione, respira, cariño. Eso es. Inhala. Exhala. Esto no es tan grave. Vamos a arreglar las cosas… no tienes que casarte. No es necesario.

Y sin embargo, Hermione sabía que las palabras de su abuela eran una mentira para calmarle. Uno de esos locos hombres sería su esposo.

Ella estaba jodida.

[*]

Perseus alzó la ceja al leer la carta, Minerva McGonagall. ¿Una mestiza? Arrugó su nariz y lanzó la carta al fuego. Él no permitiría que su hija tuviese una amiga que compartiera sangre muggle. Era asqueroso.

Hermione tenía que ser perfecta. Y para eso, comenzaría por enseñarle su lugar, estaba harto de que fuese tan contestadora como su madre.

Melina…

_Maldita mujer. Había arruinado su vida. _El vaso que Perseus tenía en su mano explotó por la furia que sentía. _Ella, era la culpable de que los Granger no continuasen adelante. _Por suerte, había exigido a los padres de los candidatos que el apellido que tomasen fuese el suyo. Granger primero. El ministerio iba a tener que aceptarlo. O iban a recibir un buen golpe.

No les convenía tener a Los Granger contra ellos.

_**Aunque solo quedase Perseus.**_

Inspiró profundamente y sonrió. Hermione era la salvadora. Ella sería la que se encargaría de seguir el linaje Granger.

Pussy miró la carta quemada y desapareció de forma insonora, era tiempo de que la locura de su amo se acabase.

_La señorita Hermione merecía algo más que un compromiso forzoso._

_Merecía algo más que la soñadora Melina._

_Y él le ayudaría._

La decisión del pequeño elfo, traería sin dudas un montón más de problemas… Pero con esa firme convicción cambiaría a favor de la castaña las cosas.

_**Por fin las cosas cambiarían.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Redoble de tambores*<em>**

¡¿Les ha gustado?

**_*Grillos* *Grillos* *Grillos*_**

Bien, si...

Lo siento :C

No merezco review... pero si me lo das, alegrarías mi vida.

¿Un beso de Tom por un review?

**_*Escritora aplastada por las fans, que ruegan su recompensa*_**

Bye bye.


	10. Sentimientos

**Dedicación**_: __Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar…_

_Ainums_

_PrincesLynx_

_lobita22_

_Alexa Blaze_

_luzenlaoscuridad_

_susan-black7_

_esther_

_Oschii_

_Sabrii_

_BlackAthena66_

_Sara Hime_

_SorvoloMalfoy_

_Guest_

_psiquis_

_Luna White 29_

_Bian Rosier_

**Disclaimer**: _¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**Hogwarts, octubre de ****1943**

Tom se deslizó por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts en forma silenciosa, con largas zancadas, había pasado al menos dos horas del toque de queda. Pero daba igual, nadie iba a joderlo por estar deambulando, después de todo era el premio anual y su reputación era intachable.

Y toda su extraña actitud se resumía a que no podía dormir._ ¡Dos malditos días sin siquiera pegar un ojo! _Él necesitaba descansar o iba a comenzar a descargar su furia con los que le rodeaban y aun no era tiempo para demostrar la parte más oscura… _**No aun.**_

No estaba muy seguro de la causa de su insomnio pero era mucho peor que cualquier otra vez y al parecer era bastante notorio. Se miró al espejo y bufó molesto, sí, definitivamente era notorio.

Tenía unas ojeras enormes, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y su cabello estaba caóticamente despeinado, quitándole el aire de perfección que siempre llevaba. Lavó su cara con fuerza y luego miró por los amplios ventanales del baño de chicas_. Le gustaba aquel lugar porque siempre le recordaba lo que era capaz de hacer._ Aunque si lo encontraban ahí se metería en problemas.

Una lechuza se posó en su hombro y lo miró fijamente, expectante, como si esperase algo de él.

Tom frunció su ceño, molesto por la intrusión, arrancó la carta de la pata del ave y luego la empujó, molesto, el pobre plumífero salió volando, soltando sonidos de desconcierto y miedo. Él le ignoró, su corazón dio un fuerte salto al ver el característico sello de los Granger.

_**¿Podría ser que…?**_

Cortó la línea por la cual iban sus pensamientos, repentinamente preocupado por lo rápida y superficial que se había vuelto su respiración. Un momento… _¿Sus manos realmente estaban temblando?_

La carta fue abierta con lentitud, como si él temiese que se tratara de algo demasiado peligroso.

Era culpa del sueño_,_ se dijo a si mismo antes de bajar por fin su mirada al papel, toda esta extraña actitud era por no poder dormir bien.

**Sr. Tom Riddle:**

**Lo espero mañana en mi despacho, tenemos cosas que hablar.**

**El director ya está informado de su salida. **

**Atte.**

**Jean Granger. **

_**P.D: No haga planes para el día viernes, y si ya los tiene, es mejor que los rechace. **_

Tom inspiró profundamente y miró su reflejo con una repentina curiosidad, su rostro antes demacrado estaba iluminado por una inusual sonrisa, sus ojos estaban más oscuros, y su cerebro parecía haber caído en una dimensión desconocida.

Y él volvía a tener sueño, _mucho_, mucho sueño.

Mañana tendría una reunión con la señora Granger y algo en el fondo del alma del chico decía que le sacaría bastante provecho a la situación.

Con ese pensamiento, Tom Riddle fue a dormir como nunca antes... _En paz._

[*]

Minerva se acurrucó, mirando por la ventana, había algo que no encajaba del todo en su mente. _**¿Pero qué?**_ No entendía que pasaba, y por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, no llegaba a nada. Era como… si hubiese olvidado algo.

_Algo importante._

Inspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente la imagen le golpeó con fuerza, Abraxas Malfoy le besaba. Sonrió temblorosamente y ahogó su grito de emoción contra su almohada. No tenía que ilusionarse, ella no deseaba hacerlo, pero Merlín, era tan difícil luchar contra las profundas emociones que le embargaban.

El rubio arrogante y estúpido no debía causar esas cosas en ella. Minerva era una mujer sensata e inteligente… sin embargo, en instancias como esas era una adolescente común y corriente.

_Una chica enamorada._

Por suerte, estaría fuera del colegio lo que restaba de semana, ir a donde sus padres no era mala idea, despejaría su cabeza. _¿Y quién sabe?_ Dougal McGregor pareció realmente interesado en ella la última vez que le vio.

Ahora…

_¿Qué era aquello tan importante que estaba olvidando? _

_¿Y por qué sentía que era esencial para el futuro?_

**Mansión Granger, octubre de ****1943**

El aire de la oficina de Perseus Granger se volvió repentinamente denso, las paredes temblaron silenciosamente y las luces oscilaron con brusquedad, y luego, lentamente se fueron extinguiendo hasta dejarle en la penumbra. Entonces, una esfera gris explotó en el centro de la habitación y una ráfaga de viento barrió con fuerza el lugar, haciendo crujir los muebles.

Perseus parpadeó con lentitud y luego estiró sus brazos para sostener a la rubia que acababa de aparecer de la nada. Ella se quejó y le miró con unos enormes ojos azules, tan llenos de brillo que causo un pequeño shock en él, y entonces, sonrió dulcemente. Repentinamente el corazón del hombre se disparó, y sintió que sus manos sudaban. La chica era como un ángel. Y él se sentía extraño con su presencia.

— ¿Disculpe, estoy en la mansión Granger? –murmuró ella con una voz que sonó armoniosa, una voz pura, una melodía que él jamás había sido capaz de era como un bálsamo para sus sentidos.

—Sí.

Al parecer, ella no le oyó ya que su cuerpo colapsó y quedó laxa entre sus brazos. Perseus tragó en seco, inusualmente nervioso, y la cargó a su habitación.

Nadie sabría de aquel misterioso ángel antes de que él saciara la insana curiosidad que sintió al verla. No acostumbraba hacer cosas como esas, pero, algo le empujaba a cuidar de esa extraña… _Esperaba no estar cometiendo una equivocación._

**Febrero de 1998, Mansión Malfoy Manor**

— ¡Lucius!

El hombre agachó la cabeza de forma respetuosa y a su lado Narcissa se removió con nerviosismo sabiendo perfectamente que sucedía, el salón se quedó en silencio mientras Lord Voldemort caminaba hacía los dueños de la mansión con largas y enérgicas zancadas.

Nadie comentó el hecho de que repentinamente su señor pareciera unos diez o quince años más joven, pero por supuesto no lo pasaron por alto.

_El que no debe ser nombrado_ agitó su varita y las luces bajaron, él entrecerraba sus ojos como si le molestara la luminosidad del lugar. _Probablemente lo hacía. _Su aspecto no era muy sano, la piel normalmente blanca, estaba pálida y parecía enfermiza, unas feas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, y su cabello _–sí, él tenía cabello otra vez- _se encontraba caóticamente desordenado.

— ¿Dónde está tu hijo? –preguntó con su voz enronquecida, sus ojos llenos de furia liquida, Lucius tragó en seco percibiendo que aquella imagen más joven no aplacaba el carácter de su señor.

—D-Debe estar en su habitación, Mi Lord. –respondió Malfoy, con la voz temblorosa. Lord Voldemort arrugó sus labios en una macabra sonrisa y envió un fuerte _crucio_ hacía su leal seguidor.

— ¿Narcissa? –preguntó con voz sedosa, girándose a ver a la matriarca quien temblaba incontroladamente, casi como si le hubiesen hechizado a ella:- ¿Dónde está Draco?

—D-Draco… -la mujer rompió a llorar de forma histérica, lanzándose a los pies del oscuro mago:- ¡Oh por Merlín, mi señor, no lo castigue! ¡Se lo suplico! Solo es un estúpido enamoramiento. Por favor, _por favor_, no mate a mi hijo. Por favor, por Merlín, no lo dañe.

—Sabes que en mis líneas ya no hay fallos, Narcissa –murmuró Lord Voldemort con su voz cargada de frialdad, la señora Malfoy sollozó y gritó angustiada, el señor oscuro suspiró y puso una mano sobre su sien, tras un movimiento de su varita, el salón quedó de nuevo en silencio, inclusive cuando la boca de la rubia mujer estaba abierta en un grito de angustia y desesperación:- Rodolphus, ve por Draco y llévalo al calabozo. Creo que hay que enseñarle un par de lecciones para que aprenda lo que significa _**lealtad**_.

Narcissa cerró su boca y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror, a su lado, Lucius mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, sorpresivamente, ella alzó su mano y la estampó contra la mejilla de su esposo, antes de correr hacia la puerta, tras Rodolphus.

Lord Voldemort suspiró y luego quitó el hechizo que había lanzado a la habitación, chasqueó su lengua y miró a Bellatrix que tenía los ojos encendidos por la euforia.

—Bella, quita todos los cuadros de Abraxas Malfoy y quémalos. –ordenó él con brusquedad, dando una última mirada inexpresiva salió con largas zancadas hasta detenerse en la puerta de la habitación para sonreírle de una forma maniaca a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar:- ¡Preparaos, súbditos, Hogwarts será atacado hoy!

Ya no había nada importante en ese estúpido colegio.

Era hora de por fin enterrar los recuerdos agridulces de ese maldito castillo.

_**Por fin, podía destruir Hogwarts y tomar el poder completo. **_

**Febrero 1998, Hogwarts**

Minerva McGongall anduvo por los pasillos del castillo con su varita alzada, buscando en cada una de las habitaciones algún estudiante. Pero ese paseo no era solo para reconocer_, oh no,_ ella estaba en algo mucho más importante.

Detuvo sus pasos en el salón que buscaba, demasiado cercano a la sala común de Slytherin, ella empujó los recuerdos lejos. Entró y cerró tras ella, odiando encontrarse de frente con él.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? –masculló ella, profundamente molesta.

—Tks, Minnie que mal agradecida eres. Yo aquí, arriesgando mi culo por ti _¿y me tratas así? _Que lealtad la de los Gryffindor…

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Tú ni siquiera tienes culo! –espetó Minerva, sonrojándose por las palabras que fluyeron libremente.

_Maldito Malfoy, siempre le hacía sentirse como una adolescente, incluso ahora, tantos años después de la torpe y escondida psique relación que una vez tuvieron. _

—Bien, bien.

Ella vio como el retrato se movía perezosamente más cerca, él pasaba una mano por su cabellera larga y luego sonreía torcidamente sin dejar de caminar. _Esa maldita sonrisa podría ser la perdición para cualquier mujer_, pensó Minerva con amargura, _inclusive en un cuadro se veía bien._

—Hoy atacaran el castillo. –informó él con despreocupación.

— ¿Hoy? –preguntó Minerva profundamente consternada:- ¿A qué hora?

— ¡Já! Ustedes los Gryffindor son tan desfachatados que inclusive pides hora –espetó él colocando sus ojos en blanco luego mirándola con sus profundo ojos plateados:- Es mejor que evacues el lugar, Minnie. Ah, por cierto, están destruyendo mis cuadros. Irónico que para el señor oscuro sea una molestia un antiguo súbdito…

—Eres un traidor. Para él los traicioneros son desechables. Debiste haberlo aprendido hace tiempo.

—No soy un traidor, solo estoy donde me conviene. –dijo él sin perder su ladina sonrisa, ella sintió profundas ganas de darle un puñetazo al cuadro pero se contuvo:- Y actualmente me sirve ayudarte Minnie.

—Eres un cerdo repugnante Abraxas Malfoy.

—Y aun así estás enamorada de mi, Minnie.

—Púdrete. –espetó la mujer mayor, mientras movía su varita y una alarma comenzaba a sonar por lo que quedaba del castillo.

— ¡Sigues sin negarlo, Minnie!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó sus dedos, varios elfos aparecieron instantáneamente en la habitación: — Llevad a todos afuera, no dejen que nadie salga del perímetro protegido. –ordenó ella con eficacia, luego miró largamente al hombre del retrato:- No vale la pena hablar con un lienzo, Abraxas, tú solo te has convertido en un mal recuerdo.

Entonces, salió del lugar, perdiéndose la sonrisa divertida de Malfoy y su comentario. _Porque los recuerdos eran los que hacían vivir a las personas. Por muy malos que fuesen._

Minerva corrió por los corredores desolados, llenos de escombros, ella aun podía ver a alumnos y ex compañeros riendo y pasando un buen rato, incluso recordaba a Tom Riddle llevando de la mano a… _Hermione._

— ¡Por Merlín! –exclamó ella frenando en seco, con su corazón latiendo descontroladamente, luego, lanzó su túnica lejos y volvió a atar su cabello. Solo entonces, llamó a un elfo:- ¿Puedes llevarme afuera?

Él obedeció sin chistar. Minerva miró cada una de las caras que le rodeaban y sintió que su respiración se volvía trabajosa. Remus Lupin sostenía a Nimphadora Tonks entre sus brazos, la pobre estaba realmente demacrada.

—Remus, ayúdame a ordenar esto. Primero llevaremos a los heridos de gravedad, luego los con heridas más leves y reposo, por último, los que están preparados para luchar que se queden.

— ¿Dónde vamos a trasladarnos? Ya no hay casas de seguridad, incluso Fleur y Bill iban a venirse con la gente que tienen en Shell Cotagge porque han estado merodeando demasiado cerca…

—Tengo un lugar seguro. Uno realmente seguro. Nos estamos moviendo para allá. Tiene que ser lo más rápido posible porque van a atacar el castillo.

Minerva le indicó a los elfos donde debían llevar a las personas más graves, y luego se enfocó en los que estaban bien. Apenas eran una veintena. Aunque si las cosas salían como ella había planeado, serían suficientes, esperaba que todos los mortífagos_ –o al menos la mayoría_- viniese atacar el castillo.

— ¿Qué haremos, profesora?

Minerva miró a Ginevra Weasley orgullosa de su pupila y sonrió con su ego inflado de pura satisfacción: — ¡Estamos atacando Malfoy Manor!

El rugido de euforia colectivo que siguió la contundente declaración terminó por animar las cosas.

_La guerra volvía con incluso más fuerza._

**Mansión Granger, octubre de ****1943**

Pussy hizo crujir sus pequeñas manos, y nervioso se acercó a su joven ama, que leía con interés un libro de Pársel. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada para notar su presencia, cosa que él agradecía, no quería molestarla, pero temía que si no hablaba pronto con su ama algo muy malo sucedería.

—Oh por Merlín, Pussy. –chilló Hermione con una mano sobre su pecho:- Me has asustado.

— ¡Pussy lo siente tanto, ama! ¡Pussy es un elfo malo…!

—No, Pussy, está bien. –dijo ella envolviendo los puños con suavidad antes de que estos comenzaran el auto-castigo que el elfo insistía en darse:- ¿Qué necesitas?

—Pussy debe contarle algo al joven ama.

—Te escucho, Pussy.

—Pussy, deja a Hermione en paz. –dijo repentinamente la señora Granger caminando hacia su nieta con una pila de libros que el elfo terminó cargando, Hermione mordió su labio y miró al pequeño "sirviente" con preocupación él solo se mantuvo cabizbajo, silenciosamente inquieto:- Cariño, temo que no podré acompañarte a leer como había dicho. Pero traje libros con información que te será útil…

— ¿Cómo ser una dama y no morir en el intento? –bromeó Hermione con amargura, su abuela rió y acarició su cabello, tranquilizándole.

—Volveré al almuerzo, tal vez, con una visita. –continuó la señora Granger:- y Pussy vendrá conmigo. Si tu padre aparece por aquí, intenta no ser muy… tú.

—Oh, tranquila sé cómo actuar. –dijo Hermione batiendo sus pestañas con excesiva rapidez:- Vaya a su reunión, _querida Matriarca,_ yo esperaré aquí con la boca cerrada como cualquier otra dama haría en mi lugar.

—Chiquilla alocada.

Hermione sonrió con cariño a la mujer mayor y luego volvió su atención al libro. La señora Granger estiró su mano hacia Pussy quien la llevó a su despacho desapareciendo con una mirada de angustia a la adolescente que continuaba encimada en su lectura.

[*]

Tom Riddle observó el amplio despacho con una fría mascara de desinterés, sin embargo, sus ojos escaneaban el lugar con atención captando pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo, los apilados libros de magia oscura hasta las galletas bañadas en chocolate que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Son las preferidas de mi nieta, creí que le agradarían Señor Riddle.

La confiada y tranquila voz, lo tomó por sorpresa, con lentitud compuso una sonrisa y se giró para enfrentar a la mujer. Cincuenta o sesenta años, cabello tomado, vestido negro y capa verde, collar con el escudo de los Granger, ¿y sus ojos? Cafés, un poco más oscuros que los de Hermione, más sabios, sin embargo estos no hacían que su corazón saltara a velocidad impresionante. Apretó sus labios contra la mano de la mujer e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, querido. –dijo ella caminando hasta los sillones, no el escritorio, apartó el cabello de su rostro y sonrió de forma cálida:- Toma una galleta.

Él dudó, pero tras un segundo, lo tomó y con tranquilidad la mordió. No tenían alguna poción como temió, y sin mentir, aquello era lo más sabroso que había comido en años. _Dulce, pero no excesivo. _

—Bueno, debes imaginarte para que te he llamado, ¿no, Tom?

Él tensó su espalda y luego asintió: — Después de pensarlo bastante, creo que sé perfectamente para que es.

—Oh, qué bueno, eso nos ahorrará tiempo. –dijo la mujer mayor aliviada, tomó una galleta y esta vez la comió ella:- Mi hijo ha elegido a varios descendientes de apellidos _importantes_ para que Hermione contraiga matrimonio. Pero temo que ninguno de ellos podrá estar a la altura de mi nieta. Tengo solo una oportunidad para lograr que no caiga en sus brazos y ese es usted.

Él deseó gritar de frustración y cuestionarla. _¿Por qué lo elegía a él? ¿Por qué?_ Sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio, observando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados dándole un aspecto pensativo.

— ¿Qué le hace creer que aceptaré, Señora Granger? –preguntó Tom con brusquedad.

—Vi como la miraba, Señor Riddle. –se limitó a contestar ella antes de levantarse y suspirar:- Y sé que la desea a su lado.

— ¿Y que si solo la deseo carnal? –preguntó Tom de forma grosera:- ¿Qué pasa si yo no siento nada por su nieta?

—Las cosas que hay entre ustedes es más que simple deseo carnal. –dijo la Señora Granger con suavidad:- No niego que tienen una cantidad enorme de eso, pero, también sé que entre ustedes dos puede haber mucho más.

Tom Riddle frunció su ceño y abrió su boca para negarse, pero repentinamente apareció un elfo frente a ellos. Hizo una gran reverencia y luego se giró hacia la mujer.

—Pussy ya ha servido la cena. Pussy le avisó al ama Hermione, ¡pero el ama Hermione se negó a cenar sola! –dijo el elfo con sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas:- ¡El ama incluso ha invitado a Pussy a sentarse con ella! ¡Pussy tuvo que negarse! ¡Pussy es un mal elfo!

—Pussy, basta. –dijo la señora Granger tomando las manos del elfo entre las suyas, impidiéndole golpearse:- Avísale a Hermione que vamos a unirnos a ella.

— ¿C-con su invitado, ama? –preguntó el pequeño elfo mirando con clara desconfianza a Tom quien le ignoró.

—Si, Pussy. –ella se inclinó hacia el elfo y sonrió de forma misteriosa:- Luego, vigila de cerca a Perseus.

—S-Sí ama.

La señora Granger se giró a ver a Tom con una mueca de impaciencia.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué espera Señor Riddle? Vamos, vamos, Hermione está en el comedor.

Él frunció su ceño y abrió su boca para decirle que no sabía cómo llegar pero en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió de forma grosera y se giró para fulminar a la persona que osaba interrumpirle.

Pero se quedó sin palabras.

Y su corazón latió de nuevo de esa extraña forma, como cada vez que la veía.

Y su respiración se quedó estancada mientras sus ojos subían por las largas piernas hasta quedarse en la cintura y luego subir a los pechos donde colgaba despreocupadamente el collar con el sello de los Granger. Su cabello estaba tomado a un lado de su cabeza en un moño que parecía difícil de realizar y sus rizos se mantenían tan ordenados que Tom deseó gritar que eso no estaba bien y hundir su mano en su cabeza para ver si volvía a ese desorden caótico que silenciosamente le gustaba.

— ¿R-Riddle?

— ¡Hermione, querida! Justo íbamos a cenar contigo. –dijo la señora Granger caminando con rapidez hasta su nieta y tocando fugazmente el collar:- Se ve muy bien, querida, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

—P-padre me lo dio. –susurró ella con sus ojos muy abiertos, sin despegarlos del rostro del chico quien a su vez la continuaba mirando perplejo, alzó su mentón con un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de tomar el borde de su vestido y hacer una graciosa reverencia que parecía haber sido copiada del exagerado elfo domestico que acababa de marcharse:- ¡Bienvenido a la mansión Granger, Señorito Riddle, espero que su estancia sea muy placentera!

Él apretó sus labios, más divertido que molesto por la sarcástica y chillona voz de la castaña, la señora Granger no lo evitó simplemente rió y palmeó la mejilla de su nieta de forma cariñosa.

—Cariño, que mal educada eres. –dijo la mujer mayor sin demostrar signos de molestia:-Hermione, enséñale al señor Riddle donde está el comedor, yo debo hacer una parada antes.

Hermione se giró y se encogió de hombros mirando a Tom sin perder su falsa sonrisa:- Sígame Señorito Riddle, prometo ser una buena guía turística, pararemos en cada cuadro y voy a alardear sobre las riquezas de mi poderosa familia. Espero que se sienta cómodo por eso, no es mi intención molestarlo…

—No se preocupe, Señorita Granger, soy lo suficientemente educado para poder oír sus estu_…_pefacientes historias.

Hubo una carcajada divertida seguida por el inconfundible sonido de la desaparición, solo entonces, Hermione se giró y furiosa empujó a Tom quien sonrió divertido al notar que la frustración de la castaña parecía aumentar al darse cuenta que ni siquiera lo había movido.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?! –gruñó ella entrecerrando sus ojos de forma acusatoria, Tom sonrió de lado y soltó un largo y cansado suspiro.

—No, no puedes saberlo. –respondió con voz fría e indiferente sin perder su carismática y encantadora sonrisa:- ¿Qué hay de mi paseo por la mansión? Parecías muy interesada en dármelo.

—Vete a la mierda, Riddle. –gruñó ella furiosa, él rió y luego la sostuvo de los antebrazos con brusquedad. Solo entonces notó lo pálida y ojerosa que estaba. Sonrió, esta vez, de forma un poco más sincera.

— ¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó Tom en voz baja.

— ¡Riddle! –exclamó ultrajada, sus mejillas enrojecieron y su respiración comenzó a ser inestable, Tom no evitó bajar su mirada y ver como sus pechos resaltaban por el corsé del vestido, exaltando el sube y baja…:- ¡Riddle!

—Yo sí –gruñó él antes de pasar un brazo por su espalda y empujarla contra su cuerpo, ella jadeó y Tom no supo si estaba sorprendida por su declaración o por su atrevido acercamiento:- extrañaba tu cara de dolor cuando te maldije o el olor a terror que se instaló en tu piel después de…

—Suéltame. –espetó ella con voz temblorosa, como si abruptamente le hubiesen enviado un balde de agua fría, Tom mordió su lengua, maldiciendo su desliz:- Suéltame Riddle o grito.

Él la dejó ir, Hermione alisó con brusquedad su capa y luego hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, Tom supo enseguida que ella había vuelto a entrar a su sarcástico papel de modales refinados:- Sígame Señorito Riddle.

[*]

Pussy chasqueó sus dedos y la comida apareció enseguida, Hermione inspiró profundamente y palmeó su huesuda mano.

—Gracias, Pussy.

El elfo sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían miró a su ama con gratitud por su buen trato y luego miró con desconfianza al mago que entrecerraba los ojos hacia ellos como si fueran la cosa más extraña que él había visto.

— ¿Ama? –preguntó él jalando con brusquedad la capa de Hermione.

— ¿Si Pussy? –preguntó ella preocupada, inclinándose para que él hablara con tranquilidad:- ¿Qué sucede?

—Pussy está confundido. –murmuró el elfo con sus ojos aún más abiertos de lo normal, dándole un aspecto mucho más inocente:- Pussy se pregunta si ese mago es confiable.

—Oh, créeme, Pussy, él no lo es –aseguró Hermione en un susurro, el elfo miró de forma precavida al mago y luego a su ama.

— ¿Quiere que lo saque, ama? ¡Pussy podría hacer eso por usted!

—Oh, Pussy, eso suena realmente encantador –dijo ella soltando una risita antes de negar:- Pero él es un invitado de la abuela, y creo que ella nos castigaría a ambos por hacer semejante atrocidad.

Él la miró confundido pero luego chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció. Hermione inmediatamente fue consciente de los ojos de Tom sobre ella y alzó su copa de vino llevándola con lentitud a sus labios.

—Oh, vamos, Riddle, solo dilo.

— ¡Es un jodido elfo! Ellos están para servirte, no tienes porqué agradecerle.

Ella se puso roja, y esta vez, él se dio cuenta que era por pura furia, sus ojos se estrecharon y lo fulminó antes de beber e inspirar profundamente.

—No comparto tu punto de vista.

— ¿No? –preguntó él alzando su ceja y soltando un bufido de pura molestia:- Con lo siguiente que saldrás, Granger, es que los sangres sucias son tan importantes como los puros.

La copa que estaba en la mano de la chica explotó, haciendo que el vino saliera disparado en todas direcciones, en especial en la capa de ella, pero la verdad no parecía muy preocupada por eso.

—Tenemos la misma cantidad de magia –dijo ella con brusquedad:- Los nacidos de muggles son tan magos como el resto de personas…

—Son impuros, Granger, _ellos_ no tienen _derecho_ a ensuciar nuestras costumbres con sus manías muggles y…

— ¡Interesante punto de vista teniendo en cuenta que eres un mestizo! –gritó ella levantándose de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron con horror a darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, tapó su boca y retrocedió.

Tom la miró fijamente, luego sonrió de lado y Hermione supo enseguida que él iba a atacar como la víbora que era: — ¿Sabes para que estoy aquí, no, Hermione?

Ella tembló, nerviosa, y abrió su boca para contestarle que en verdad no le interesaba su visita pero Tom la detuvo alzando su copa de vino:- Estoy aquí porque me ofrecieron tu mano…

—No es cierto –murmuró ella, mirando las manchas recientes de su costosa capa, luego alzó sus ojos hacia Tom, él alzó su ceja al ver pánico en los ojos de la chica:- No es cierto, Riddle, di que no es cierto…

—Sí que lo es. –aseguró él con seguridad, luego soltó un suspiro exagerado y lamió sus labios mirando a la chica con macabra diversión:- ¿Y sabes, Granger? Al principio mi decisión era negarme rotundamente a esta propuesta porque no estoy interesado en casarme a tan temprana edad ya que mis metas no son andar tras las faldas de una chica, pero tras _**esta**_ interesante conversación he cambiado de opinión.

—No –murmuró Hermione horrorizada, se tambaleó peligrosamente, su rostro estaba pálido y Tom secretamente se preocupó. Ella apoyó su mano en la muralla e inspiró profundamente, entonces él notó que algo malo pasaba, parecía no poder respirar bien. _¿Crisis nerviosa otra vez?_ Comenzaba a joderle esa mierda. Se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su lado entonces vio que gotas de sudor corrían por el rostro de la chica, que estaba pálido y apenas respiraba.

Entonces se dio cuenta que todo era por culpa del vestido, sacó su varita y ella negó.

—No servirá de nada dañarme ahora. –murmuró Hermione con su voz extrañamente jadeante.

—Estúpida, solo quiero sacarte ese vestido.

— ¿No se supone que no andas tras las faldas de una chica? –preguntó ella ahogada, él rió y luego la agarró de su cabello empujando la capa hacia abajo, ésta cayó al suelo de forma sonora:- Riddle esto se considera violación.

—Me sorprende que ahogada y todo sigas con tu extraño sentido del humor –masculló él sin esconder su diversión, ella jadeó y se volvió a tambalear:- Granger no te desmayes…

Ella asintió y entonces, él jaló con fuerza una de las tiras, Hermione gimió adolorida haciendo que Tom se mordiera la lengua mientras su mente comenzaba a recrear la escena de otra forma. _Una que terminaría de forma mucho más placentera._ Mojó sus labios que repentinamente estaban secos y jaló la otra tira y esa si resultó ser la correcta porque se soltó y cayó al suelo.

Por lo tanto, Hermione Granger estaba frente a él con su espalda desnuda y abajo con unas pequeñas bragas negras. Como si fuera consciente de la situación ella se giró tapando con sus brazos sus pechos y mirándole con los ojos entornados.

—Uh, g-gracias, T-Tom. –susurró conmocionada, él clavó su mirada en sus pechos y alzó sus cejas, ella soltó un chillido y con rapidez se agachó y se cubrió con el vestido, sin darse cuenta de la mirada apreciativa que él le dio:- ¡Pervertido!

—Cada día que pasa me asombras más –admitió él en voz baja, antes de aclarar su garganta y sonreír con su típico encanto:- ¿Cenamos?

Ella mordió su labio inferior con las mejillas tan rojas que Tom se preguntó si usaba uno de esos ridículos hechizos que usaba Walburga Black, pero rechazó de inmediato esa opción, Hermione Granger jamás se detendría para fijarse en esas cosas superficiales.

—Necesito ayuda con el vestido –murmuró ella sonrojándose aún más.

Tom apretó sus labios para no sonreír y decirle que podía usar magia, en cambio, él se acercó, apartó el cabello de la chica y con lentitud ató las tiras del corsé del vestido, asegurándose de que tuviese suficiente espacio para respirar.

Luego, la giró y se inclinó sobre ella, mirándole de forma pensativa. Hermione Granger realmente era un enigma para él, sus acciones estaban lejos de ser como el resto de los Sangres Puras que conocía, era muchísimo más inteligente y no se esforzaba en sobresalir por su aspecto, por otra parte, ella rompía con los esquemas de la época, tenía unos ideales bastantes fuertes y que por desgracia no eran muy parecidos a los de Tom. _Totalmente contrarios, a decir verdad._

Él sabía que probablemente eso era lo que le gustara tanto de ella, apartó un rizo de su rostro y bajó su vista a los tentadores labios de la chica que estaban entreabiertos.

—Esto no está bien, Tom –susurró ella angustiada, él sonrió de lado y alzó sus cejas, Hermione mojó sus labios y Riddle se concentró en ese movimiento, pensando en lo bien que se sentiría sobre su polla, sus labios envolviéndole y…:- N-no deberíamos.

—Pero queremos –siseó Tom de vuelta, silenciosamente asombrado por la necesidad que despertó en él:- ¿quieres Hermione?

—S-sí –admitió ella en voz baja, estremeciéndose al sentir las manos de Tom deslizarse hasta su trasero y empujarla más cerca:- No, espera. ¡R-Riddle…!

—Tom –masculló él antes de suavizar su rostro al ver el miedo que se había infiltrado en sus ojos. Ese día no quería que le temiera, quería continuar sintiendo su magia ajustarse con la suya, ver en sus ojos el profundo deseó que bailó por unos instantes en ella:- Llámame _Tom_, Hermione.

—Tom, déjame ir –suplicó ella, intentando apartar la mirada del chico, cerró sus ojos y gimió avergonzada por la necesidad que estaba creando en ella. Su cálido aliento le rozó los labios, recordándole lo cerca que estaban.

—Nunca te dejaré ir, Hermione. –murmuró Tom rozando perezosamente sus labios contra los suyos, haciéndole perder la concentración y el pánico que trajeron consigo esas palabras:- Eres mía.

La posesividad en la voz de él le hizo perder la respiración, luego, cuando abrió sus ojos y chocó con esos maravillosos pozos negro azulado y recordó quién diablos era una oleada de furia se expandió por su cuerpo. _Tom Riddle no tenía idea con quien se estaba metiendo._

— ¡No soy de nadie, estúpido-!

Su brusca y posiblemente grosera negación fue abruptamente cortada por los labios del poderoso mago que cubrieron los suyos con una pasión incontenible, su lengua buscó su entrada y Hermione supo que jamás iba a volver a sentir un beso como los de Tom.

Gimiendo, Hermione arqueó su espalda dejando por primera vez en su vida que su cuerpo tomara el relevo de la situación.

**Hogwarts, octubre de ****1943**

Minerva caminó hasta llegar a la enfermería donde se colocó con lentitud el traje de ayudante y partió a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, quien suspiró aliviada y palmeó su mejilla.

—Gracias al cielo que viniste hoy. –dijo ella con una sonrisa inquieta:- Hay un montón de gente. ¿Podrías hacer un par de chequeos a los últimos que llegaron?

—Por supuesto. –dijo Minerva con una sonrisa tranquila, caminando hacia las ultimas camillas, lo primero que vio fue el oscuro cabello de un chico que parecía estar inconsciente, jadeó al reconocerlo. _Alphard Black._

—No estoy tan guapo como normalmente, ¿eh? –preguntó él en un débil susurro, Minerva se sobresaltó ante el inesperado comentario, sus mejillas enrojecieron y ella se enderezó.

—Nunca me he fijado si eres guapo o no.

—Oh por Salazar Slytherin si van a estar coqueteando tráiganme algo para vomitar.

Minerva parpadeó asombrada y miró por encima de su hombro para encontrar a un pálido y ojeroso Abraxas Malfoy. Alzó su ceja y él devolvió el movimiento con una forzada y cansada sonrisa ladina.

—Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, Malfoy –dijo Alphard gimiendo mientras Minerva lo instaba a sentarse:- Y a estas alturas no sé si es por Minerva o por mí.

—Cuidado, bastardo, que puedo golpearte de nuevo –amenazó Malfoy en un siseo peligroso.

—Ya basta, déjenme hacer mi trabajo en silencio. –masculló Minerva con brusquedad, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, hasta que ella desabrochó con rapidez y maestría la camisa de Alphard.

—Joder, McGonagall y tan santa que te ves. –dijo Abraxas pareciendo mucho más atento, su cara estaba más tensa y su ceño se había fruncido profundamente:- ¿Tan desesperada estás que vas a violar a _Black_?

Minerva inspiró profundamente y abrió su boca para contestarle a Abraxas que se callara de una maldita vez, sin embargo, Alphard soltó un angustiado gemido y cayó sobre su hombro desmayado.

Ella lo recostó con rapidez y tocó su frente, su temperatura estaba muy alta, retrocedió y llamó a Madame Pomfrey quien se acercó casi corriendo.

—Se desmayó.

—Dios, Abraxas Malfoy si algo le llega a pasar al señor Black será su culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? –preguntó él alzando sus cejas y gimiendo adolorido, Minerva le miró sorprendida y luego confundida clavó sus ojos en Madame Pomfrey quien mandaba hechizo y daba pociones a Alphard quien comenzaba a verse menos golpeado.

—Usted fue quien le golpeo. Estoy harta de sus peleas. –dijo ella exaltada:- Voy a informarle al director.

Abraxas bufó y luego se giró y se cubrió ignorándoles. Minerva miró a Madame Pomfrey que curaba con maestría las heridas de Alphard, luego abrió su boca y le dio de beber una poción.

Instantáneamente los ojos del chico se abrieron, clavándose en los de Minerva, antes de sonreír y volver a recostarse. Minerva sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y torpemente retrocedió.

—Revisa al señor Malfoy, Minerva, iré a ver si ese niño de primero dejó de quejarse.

Minerva inspiró profundamente y caminó hacia la camilla de Abraxas, dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro cuando él cerró con brusquedad las cortinas.

—Cualquiera diría que me temes, McGonagall.

—Púdrete, Malfoy. _Abre. Las. Malditas. Cortinas._

—No. –dijo él de forma rotunda:- Cortinas cerradas. Si vas a revisarme solo me miraras tú.

Ella se sonrojó ante esa declaración y en silencio, ignorando los lascivos comentarios que él soltaba lo ayudó con sus heridas dándole de beber pociones y enviando hechizos de curación.

Minerva jamás olvidaría que cuando terminó de sanarlo Abraxas Malfoy le dio el beso más maravilloso que alguna vez recibiría, antes de colocarse la camisa e irse sin mirar atrás.

Se acurrucó en la camilla inhalando el olor del chico y lloró amargamente, inclusive cuando sintió los brazos de alguien envolverla y abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con unos grises. Sin embargo, no eran los grises fríos que ella amaba, estos eran cálidos y sinceros. _Este era __**Alphard**__, no __**Abraxas**__. _

— ¿Estás bien, McGonagall? –preguntó Black sinceramente preocupado:- ¿Abraxas te hizo algo?

Ella lloró silenciosamente hasta quedarse dormida, perdiéndose la mirada de resignación de Alphard Black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Review?<strong>_


	11. De conversaciones y confianza

**_Dedicación_**_: Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar…_

**Bian Rosier**: ¡Claro que lo seguí! ;) No pienso abandonar mi Tomione… es tan… -se desmaya da la emoción- xD Arriesgo sonar soberbia pero lo amo 3 Muchas gracias por comentar, apuesto que no esperabas un capitulo tan pronto c:

**Luna White 29**: Holi c: Si, Draco fue al pasado, Luna también fue al pasado… Y yo voy al pasado… (?) Okay, no xD Sí, la pobre quedó en manos de Perseus :c ¡Actualización rápida! ¿Qué me pasa? Ni idea xD Muchas gracias por comentar 3

**luzenlaoscuridad**: Gracias, cariño (: Me alegra que te guste. Nos leemos.

**Mari:** ¡¿Sí?! ¡También son mis favoritos! *tos* por eso los puse *tos* Es como me lo imaginé siempre, es tan… Tom xD Muchas gracias por comentar 3

**SorvoloMalfoy**: No sé si es bueno o malo… ¡FF es una adicción! Pero me alegro de que volvieras conmigo(?) xD Me gustan tus comentarios, me suben el ego, me sonrojan y siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa :$ (lo mío no son los halagos) Yo también los amo… son… tan… Slytherin xD (lo siento, las serpientes son mi debilidad) Por primera vez puedo decirlo: ¡ACTUALICÉ PRONTO! xD

P.D: Yo también les extrañaba :') Besos y abrazos.

**BlackAthena66**: ¿Fue muy sorpresivo el capitulo anterior, cariño? ¡Me alegra un montón que te gustara tanto! OHMYGOD, me sonrojas. xD Esta vez no tardé en actualizar~ (estoy tan feliz, no sé si se nota) Gracias por tu comentario, si las cosas son como dices estoy muy satisfecha porque logré introducir a más personas en mis locas fantasías, yo también me deprimo cuando termino los capitulos xD Besos y buenas vibras.

**Sabrina:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! (: Sigo, sigo~

**Oschii**: Muy muy bueno, tanto tiempo sin leer algo así, espero actualización y muchísimas gracias por la dedicatoria, no era necesario, tu y gaste todos esos favoritos y comentarios...

**Sara Hime:** Sí, actualicé *coros celestiales sonando atrás* xD ¡Qué bueno que estés contenta! Sí, por fin cayó en el encanto Riddle… Yo caería a la primera xD Para ser sincera, yo tampoco esperaba que el padre de Hermione se sintiese atraído por Looney, pero nació y me gustó el resultado . Aw, envidio a Minerva… ¡Alphard y Abraxas están en mi variado harem! xD Bueno, yo no escogería… ¡me los quedo a ambos!

**Disclaimer**: _¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!_

**AN: No. No están delirando. Sí. Actualice… Las maravillas de estar totalmente desocupada, supongo. Es un poquito más corto que el anterior pero hasta el momento es uno de mis preferidos :')**

**También quiero aprovechar de agradecer los comentarios… ¡dios! ¡aun no creo que pasé los cien! ¡Y los seguidores! Rompí a llorar cuando lo vi. Soy un poco dramática, pero cada uno de los que leen esta historia, comenten o no, siempre van a estar en mi corazón. Gracias por su apoyo y disculpen si tardo tanto, ahora que salí del colegio intentaré poner las cosas en orden y poder actualizar todo.**_**(A ver si mi inspiración alcanza para todas las ideas nuevas que tengo xD)**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo once:<p>

**Mansión Granger, octubre de 1943**

—Detente –rugió Hermione, intentando en vano, escapar del férreo control que Tom mantenía sobre ella, él la miró por unos instantes. Y luego sonrió lentamente, ella se estremeció_:- T-Tom,_ enserio, detente.

Su boca se estrelló con la de ella, su lengua sumergiéndose profundamente. Sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior lleno, chupando más profundo en su boca, ella devolvió el mordisco y no de una forma amorosa. Salvaje, esa era la palabra correcta para definir a esa maldita chica. La miró sin parpadear y ella devolvió la mirada de forma desafiante. Y Tom sintió su poder, latente, esperando a hervir, mantenido con una cuerda tan apretada que él no se asombraría cuando explotara y consumiera a todo el que le rodeaba. Y Tom Riddle decidió que le gustaría quemarse en ese poder.

_Ella era impresionante._

Podía sentir la magia de ambos crepitando, mientras el beso se volvía aun más intenso, las chispas literalmente volaban cuando sus manos exploraban ansiosamente el cuerpo del otro, Tom se separó fugazmente para ver a la chica, y tal como esperaba se encontraba sonrojada, su respiración estaba descontrolada, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, húmedos e hinchados, él había logrado desarmar ese estúpido peinado que llevaba.

_**¿Joder, cuando habían cerrado los ojos?**_

Antes de que ella reaccionara él la tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarla, alzándola sin esfuerzo alguno y dejándola sobre la mesa, abriendo sus piernas y empujándole más cerca de su cuerpo, Hermione gimió de una forma casi escandalosa y dejó caer su cabeza atrás cuando Tom rozó sus sexos, con una sonrisa satisfecha él se inclinó y mordisqueó su cuello.

_Quería marcarla._

_Quería demostrarle a ella y a todos que era suya y solo suya._

Se estremeció cuando ella desabrochó su camisa, odiaba el toque de otras personas, pero con Hermione era distinto. Inclusive cuando la maldijo, las cosas eran un poco descontroladas para ambos, al menos, para él sí que lo eran. _Ansiaba tanto su toque que comenzaba a aterrarse._

Dejó que sus pequeñas manos se deslizaran por su pecho y sonrió con arrogancia al oír su gemido necesitado.

La puerta se abrió pero ambos fueron ajenos a eso, hasta que aclararon su garganta de forma educada, Hermione gritó sorprendida y apartó de un empujón a Tom que envió un rápido hechizo para volver a estar presentables. Con su rostro inexpresivo se giró a enfrentar a la maldita persona que les interrumpió, dispuesto a atacar por haber roto el único momento en que ella se había entregado por completo a él.

Sus mejillas, asombrosamente, se sonrojaron al ver la burlesca mirada de la Matriarca de los Granger. Apartó rápidamente su mirada, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido: vergüenza.

_Jodida familia, estaban sacando la parte sensible de él._

—Siento haberles interrumpidos, queridos. –dijo la mujer con tranquilidad antes de caminar hasta su puesto y sentarse como si no hubiese visto aquella intima escena. Tom se sintió incomodo, _¿ella no iba a hacerle nada? _Es decir, era su nieta, y los había visto a punto de follar:- Hermione, cariño, arregla tu cabello. Perseus se suicidará si te ve tan despeinada.

Hermione asintió con su rostro tan rojo que casi le causó gracia a Tom, _casi_ porque la vergüenza seguía presente en él. La mujer aclaró su garganta y apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano.

—Tengo una buena noticia para ti. –dijo ella con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a su nieta:- Como sabes, el viernes va a ser la selección de tu prometido…

—Voy a escaparme… -amenazó sombríamente Hermione.

—Será distinto, Hermione. –continuó la mujer sin importarle la interrupción de su nieta:- Soy la cabeza de la familia, puedo elegir a uno de los competidores, aunque este pierda en el combate. Tu padre en cambio permitirá que el vencedor tome tu mano.

— ¿Dos? ¿Me comprometeré con dos personas?

Tom y la Señora Granger le enviaron una mirada que claramente demostraba que lo que acababa de decir era una soberana estupidez. Hermione se movió incomoda y sus mejillas enrojecieron, bajó su mirada a su regazo y suspiró.

_Si al menos ella supiera algo sobre los compromisos… ¡Oh, pero claro, ¿Qué iba a saber ella?! Hasta hace un tiempo con de lo único que tenía certeza era de su pureza de sangre: Hija de muggles. ¿Quién pensaría que los Sangre Pura hacían tremendos jaleos para un matrimonio? Ella no. _

—Bueno, después de esta selección, vamos a darte un tiempo para que compartas con los dos. –dijo ella con calma, miró a Tom por un segundo antes de volver su atención a su nieta:- Y tendrás que elegir.

—Muy bien, entonces es tiempo perdido. No voy a casarme.

—Hermione, ya hablamos sobre esto. –dijo su abuela con cansancio antes de sonreírle al chico:- ¿Cómo ha estado el colegio, Tom?

Tom inspiró profundamente y comenzó a narrarle a la mujer sobre las cosas que estaban estudiando actualmente, luego, se giró hacia Hermione y le contó los trabajos en los que estaba atrasada. También le comentó que los profesores aconsejaron que trabajaran juntos, y aunque eso era falso Tom lo dijo con tal seriedad y calma que ella le creyó sin chistar. Cosa que creó una punzada en el estomago del chico quien se dedicó a comer en silencio… ¿Por qué solo era hambre, verdad?

_Sí, aquello no tenía nada que ver con la culpa y todo que ver con su maldito sistema digestivo._

**Febrero de 1998, Mansión Granger.**

Minerva caminó por los pasillos con expresión nostálgica, entró a una habitación y cerró con suavidad tras ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus piernas cedieron mientras un fuerte sollozo salía del fondo de su alma. Lloró amargamente y alzó su mirada hacia un enorme cuadro desde donde la Señora Granger le miraba sentada en un lujoso sillón.

—Es bueno verte, Minerva. –dijo ella con su voz llena de amabilidad:- Por tu estado supongo que las cosas no están nada bien.

— ¿Sabías que todo esto sucedería? –preguntó Minerva con su voz quebrada:- ¿Sabías que la guerra sería así de cruel, que Tom perdería su cordura y que viviríamos esto _más de una vez_? ¿Lo sabías?

—Por supuesto que lo sabía –dijo la Señora Granger levantándose y paseando de un lado a otro de su cuadro, con sus manos moviéndose lentamente:- Sin embargo, jamás pensé que el daño iba a ser tan terrible. Siempre supe que mi nieta era suficiente para aplacar el dolor del alma de Tom.

— ¡Pero la gente…!

— ¡Cuando esto termine nadie, absolutamente nadie recordará lo que sucedió! ¡Nadie sabrá cuantas veces se ha repetido la historia! Incluso tú, Minerva, puedo apostar que ya no sabes cuantas veces has revivido tu amor con Abraxas…

—Doce. –dijo Minerva con lágrimas bajando por su rostro:- Y cada una ha sido más dolorosa.

—Estamos llegando al fin. –murmuró la Señora Granger cansada:- Cuando Tom comprenda… todo… por fin acabaremos y todo estará en paz.

—Creo que no existe paz –dijo Minerva recostándose sobre la puerta:- Hoy cayeron tres de mi grupo, tengo a gente que está muriendo porque no hay suficiente recursos y…

—Ve con Tom. –sugirió la Señora Granger.

— ¿Perdón? –preguntó Minerva horrorizada ante la sugerencia. _¿Ir con el hombre que comenzó la guerra? Eso era… era… ¡Estúpido!_

— ¡Oh, Minerva! Tú no eres idiota, olvida lo que Albus Dumbledore te enseñó. ¡Él es el culpable de que todo esto esté sucediendo! Y lo sabes. ¡No existe el bando bueno y el malo! No existe magia mala o buena. La magia es magia **y punto.** Los bandos están compuestos por ideales y miedos…

—Nadie comprenderá…

— ¡Qué importa si comprenden o no! Eres la única capaz de unir las cosas. ¿Crees que basta solo con que Tom se esfuerce por arreglar el pasado? No, señorita, Hermione no volverá a esta época hasta que la guerra termine.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que nos rindamos?

— ¡Minerva McGonagall! ¡Deja de estar tan ciega! ¡Te estoy diciendo que ocupes la maldita información! ¡Demuestra que aprendiste algo de tus amoríos con los Slytherin's!

Minerva entornó sus ojos y miró conmocionada a la Señora Granger, secó sus lágrimas y se levantó encuadrando sus hombros.

—Siempre creí que era una perra manipuladora, Señora, pero ahora que la conozco de verdad me cae mucho mejor que Albus.

**Febrero de 1998, Malfoy Manor.**

Lord Voldemort caminó de un lado a otro, con un sus labios apretados, Nagini le seguía en silencio. Hace una hora que había regresado de Hogwarts y el castillo no había sido tocado, los mortífagos simplemente buscaron de forma incansable los _'ocupantes'_ del castillo pero no había nadie.

Lo que indicaba que alguien le estaba traicionando.

—_También pudo ser uno de los Malfoy. _–dijo Nagini:- _Probablemente Abraxas. ¿Había un cuadro de él en Hogwarts, cierto?_

—_Bella acabó con él. Abraxas Malfoy ya no existe._

—_Es algo que siempre quiso hacer, amo. Los Malfoy eran un estorbo en su camino. _

Las alarmas sonaron repentinamente, él apretó su mandíbula y se acercó a la ventana, movió la cortina mirando con curiosidad quien era lo suficientemente estúpido para acercarse tanto a la mansión.

Entonces vio como Minerva McGonagall esperaba pacientemente que alguien se acercara. _Jodido Merlín, ¿quería morir?_ Pasó una mano por su cabello, la primera persona a quien querría ver Hermione a su regreso sería sin dudas esa terca bruja.

Desapareció y se plantó frente a la mujer alzando su mano y deteniendo los hechizos que estaban dispuestos a enviarles los atentos y vengativos mortífagos. Ella le miró con calma y él le devolvió la mirada entonces vio el brillo astuto en los ojos de la mujer.

—Hermione…

—Vamos hablar adentro, McGonagall. –interrumpió él con brusquedad.

—Vuelves a ser tú, Riddle, no esa espantosa víbora que te habías vuelto por pura amargura. –dijo ella de forma que pareció claramente irrespetuosa para sus seguidores.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! –chilló Bellatrix abalanzándose contra la mujer mayor, antes de llegar, un hechizo la hizo retroceder.

—Minerva McGonagall viene a rendirse. –anunció Lord Voldemort, dejando caer el manto que tapaba su cabeza. Su cabello salió desordenado y tal como dijo Minerva el rostro del hombre volvía a ser como en sus mejores años.

—No celebren, _mortífagos_, solo vengo a ver los puntos para el tratado de **paz**.

Minerva sonrió de forma triunfal cuando Tom la agarró del brazo y desapareció, obviamente los súbditos del señor oscuro no le tomaron en cuenta, demasiado preocupados en festejar.

— ¿Qué fue eso, McGonagall?

—Bueno, Riddle, las cosas son así: el mundo mágico tiene que estar lo menos afectado cuando Hermione regrese. –dijo Minerva con calma:- Ella no puede volver y enfrentarse a tal caos porque podría afectar su mente… o mucho peor, destruir nuestra realidad.

— ¿Así que quieres que me rinda?

—No es cuestión de rendirnos, Riddle. Tendrás el poder, pero hay que comenzar la reconstrucción y las sanaciones cuanto antes.

—Supongo que la Señora Granger no te dijo que en el hechizo puse algo de mi parte. –dijo él con voz sedosa, Minerva tensó sus hombros y le miró con cautela:- No. No te lo dijo. Dame tu brazo, McGonagall haremos un hechizo inquebrantable. Te daré recursos para sanar a tu gente y calmar al mundo, mágico y muggle.

— ¿A cambio?

—A cambio vas a ayudarme a asesinar a cada mortífagos. –escupió él con calma, antes de sonreír de forma macabra:- Ya no les necesito.

En el fondo, Minerva sabía que aquello era por Hermione, pero ella no se atrevió a pensarlo, los años después de todo no le hicieron más estúpida.

_**¿Qué coño estaba escondiendo Riddle? **_

_**¿Qué mierda cambió en el hechizo?**_

**Mansión Granger, octubre de 1943**

Hermione vio como Tom Riddle caminaba hacia el portón de entrada de la mansión hablando con calma con su abuela, movió la cortina para mejorar su visión y en ese mismo momento él alzó su vista y la clavó en ella, por un fugaz instante creyó ver una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Con rapidez cerró la cortina y se lanzó sobre su cama, cubriendo su rostro.

_**¿Qué estaba haciendo?**_ Ella no era así, no se comportaba como una adolescente hormonal, ella era racional. No se alteraba por una sonrisa, por un par de palabras y besos robados, por muy buenos que estos fuesen. _¡Todo era culpa de Tom Riddle!_ Él la había hecho caer en su hechizo. _**Es un asesino, Hermione. Recuérdalo. **_

Lamentablemente no importaba cuantas veces ella repitiera que Tom Riddle era un psicópata asesino porque aquello aminoraba los latidos de su corazón o la necesidad física que sentía por él.

Y ahora estaba en terreno desconocido, no comprendía si sus intenciones eran sinceras o él solo intentaba aprovecharse de la magia y fortuna de los Granger. No entendía por qué la había hecho retroceder y volver a su época.

Para ser sinceros estaba muerta de miedo. Temía por su cordura, temía por su compromiso, temía por su salud y temía por lo que Tom causaba en ella.

Se movió hacia el escritorio y miró de forma pensativa el diario que tenía sus iníciales y el sello de los Granger que era un complejo símbolo parecido a una runa antigua. Tomó una pluma y la sumergió delicadamente en la tinta, entonces ella comenzó a escribir.

_Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y hace un mes nada de lo que estoy viviendo actualmente podría ser creíble e imaginable para mí. Repentinamente soy una sangre pura, debo comprometerme y no pertenezco de donde vengo._

_No comprendo nada de lo que ocurre a mí alrededor, no sé porque estoy aquí, pero sé quien me trajo, pero a pesar de esa importante información sigo tan perdida como cuando llegué._

_Y aunque pensé que sería inmune a sus falsos encantos, empiezo a caer desesperadamente en la imagen que muestra… Jamás había sentido tales reacciones por otra persona, él causa estragos en mi mente y en mi magia._

_Sé que ninguna de mis palabras tiene sentido, pero escribir es una buena forma de escape, una forma de desahogo… Una forma de no volverme completamente loca._

El suave pero firme golpe en la puerta de su habitación interrumpió su escritura, ella dejó la pluma de lado y se levantó pasando sus manos sobre su vestido justo en el momento en que esta se abría y su abuela le daba una sabia mirada.

— ¿Bajamos a leer un poco, cariño? –sugirió su abuela con una sonrisa tranquila.

Lo que más le aterraba a Hermione era la perfecta forma en que encajaba con su nueva realidad.

_En su verdadera realidad._

Ella sonrió a Pussy quien le miraba con atención, recordó que tenían una conversación pendiente y le hizo una seña para que hablaran más tarde, el elfo asintió exageradamente antes de desaparecer en silencio.

Perseus se paseó por la habitación, con sus manos tras su espalda, su mirada perdida en la nada, claramente reflexionando. Se sobresaltó al oír un pequeño movimiento en la cama, rápidamente giró y miró a la chica rubia, quien comenzaba a sentarse.

—No debería moverse, Señorita. –susurró él con calma.

— ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó ella sobando su sien, mirando confundida alrededor:- ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la mansión Granger. ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Luna… -dijo ella con calma antes de aclarar su garganta y sonrojarse ante la atenta mirada del hombre, recordó el plan y agregó:- Luna Malfoy. V-vine a ver a Hermione.

— ¿Usted usó Aparición sola? –preguntó él con visible interés.

—Sí… -respondió Luna antes de maldecirse internamente, en 1940 no era normal que las mujeres viajaran solas:- Nadie podía acompañarme y necesito hablar con ella. Es algo urgente.

—Temo que no puedo dejarla ir. –dijo él soltando un suspiro cansado, girándose a ver por la ventana:- No todavía.

— ¿Perdón? –preguntó Luna entornando sus ojos apartando las sabanas y luchando por levantarse, sin embargo, no pudo pisar el suelo.

—He puesto un hechizo sobre usted, no puede salir de la cama hasta que yo lo decida. –dijo él con tranquilidad, aun sin verla, soltó otro suspiro y negó:- No puedo permitir que te vayas de mi lado.

Luna miró el techo con impotencia y maldijo a Tom Riddle, ¿por qué él no le dijo que tendría que llegar a esta época y enfrentar este feo problema?

Estúpido Slytherin y sus típicos juegos de poder.

**Hogwarts, octubre de 1943**

Minerva tomó sus maletas y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un hechizo complejo, no quería a nadie curioseando en su pieza. Suspiró decepcionada al darse cuenta que había pasado otro día sin que Hermione contestara su carta, pero luego se dijo a si misma que probablemente su amiga estaba demasiado ocupada intentando zafarse del compromiso. Salió de la sala común devolviendo las amables sonrisas.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, sin parar a tomar un descanso o a saludar a los cuadros, desde hace algún tiempo que no le gustaba hacer eso. Sentía un profundo miedo tan solo al pensar detenerse. Movió su cabeza para despejar sus oscuros pensamientos, y se sobresaltó al oír un cercano carraspeo.

—Hola, McGonagall. –dijo Alphard con una sonrisa ladeada, ella cabeceó a modo de saludo y luego continuó con su camino:- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

—Oh, no te preocupes, puedo sola. –declaró ella con tranquilidad:- ¿Por qué saliste de la enfermería? Tenías descanso hasta mañana.

—Ya me siento mejor, supongo que es porque una guapa aspirante a medimaga me ayudó. –dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Alphard estaba coqueteando descaradamente con ella, Minerva le miró boquiabierta antes de chasquear su lengua y negar:- Deberías dejar que te revisen la cabeza, Black.

—Puede que esté loco. –admitió Alphard encogiéndose de hombros, riendo al ver su sorprendido rostro y le quitó las maletas:-¿Dónde vas?

—A casa –dijo ella con desconfianza.

Ninguno de los dos agregó algo más, sin embargo, el silencio fue algo cómodo y relajante, cosa que fue observada por unos fríos ojos grises.

— ¿Otra vez siguiendo a McGonagall, Abraxas? –preguntó Tom repentinamente haciendo saltar al rubio quien bajó su cabeza, entre avergonzado y respetuoso.

—Creí que era una buena idea seguir sus pasos, después de todo es la amiga de Granger... –dijo Abraxas con calma, se giró para enfrentar a Riddle quien estaba recostado contra la pared viéndose mucho más relajado que… Bueno, era la primera vez que él realmente parecía estar relajado:- ¿Cómo t-te fue en tu salida, T-Tom?

Tom se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero Abraxas juró ver en sus ojos algo más:- Tengo la mano de Granger. No le digas a nadie, Malfoy, o la pobre McGonagall podría tener algo más que una simple caída por las escaleras.

Abraxas asintió, Tom le dio una plana mirada antes de alejarse solo entonces, el rubio se giró para ver a la chica en cuestión que ondeaba su mano a modo de despedida… _para Alphard. _Estrechó sus ojos cuando ella rió divertida al ver que Black le lanzaba besos arrancando carcajadas nerviosa por parte de la chica. _**Perra**_. Con ese pensamiento, Abraxas fue a buscar algo que lo distrajera.

**Marzo de 1998, Malfoy Manor**

Nagini se enroscó en la pierna de su amo, notando como él parecía estar profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos, cosa extraña tomando en cuenta que aparte de ellos había otra persona en la habitación**. Minerva McGonagall. **Nagini era inteligente, y sabía que la mujer había venido hablar con su Amo porque era conveniente y además porque era amiga de su Ama Hermione. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué la mujer comenzaba a rejuvenecer con tal rapidez.

Su amo tocó descuidadamente su cabeza antes de asentir de forma tranquila, indicándole que era una persona de confianza: —_Es una de las que debe sobrevivir. _

—_Es porque el Ama no estaría feliz sin ella. _

—_Sí. _

— _¿Pero por qué está volviéndose joven? _–preguntó Nagini con sincera curiosidad:- _Creí que eso sucedería solo con usted, Amo. _

—_Eso me estaba preguntando. _–admitió su Amo con calma, antes de entrecerrar sus ojos mirando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados:- _Esto tiene una sola explicación. _McGonagall.

Ella alzó su cabeza, sin soltar la pálida mano de Hermione, y le miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas:- ¿Si, Riddle?

— ¿Hiciste un pacto sanguíneo con Alphard Black?

— ¿Un _qué_?

Él entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró furioso, no, Black no hubiese hecho un compromiso con ella sin haberle informado, entonces…

_Maldito Malfoy._

_Jodido bastardo traicionero._

— ¡LUCIUS! –rugió Lord Voldemort con fiereza, el hombre en cuestión apareció con su rostro lleno de temor, se arrodilló y con voz temblorosa preguntó que se le ofrecía:- ¿Tu hijo?

—Aun no le encuentran, Mi señor.

— ¿Aparte de la mansión y Hogwarts hay otro lugar que pueda tener cuadros de tu maldito padre? –preguntó Lord Voldemort alargando la última parte.

—N-no l-lo s-sé…

—Avada Kadavra. –susurró Lord Voldemort hacia Lucius quien abrió sus ojos, horrorizado, justo antes de que su cuerpo cayera sin vida por el hechizo asesino. Minerva le vio con la boca abierta, aferrada a la mano de su amiga:- Alégrate, McGonagall, Abraxas Malfoy no tardará en llegar a buscarte.

— ¿Q-qué? –preguntó Minerva confundida.

—Malfoy envió a su nieto al pasado. –anunció Lord Voldemort frunciendo su ceño, su voz temblando de pura furia:- Prepárate. Hoy terminaremos con la guerra.

Ella asintió, demasiado conmocionada para hablar, se giró a ver a su amiga y juró que vio una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Pero luego lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Esa noche iban a terminar con los mortífagos.

—No te alegres tanto. También hay personas de tu bando a las que hay que eliminar –anunció Voldemort con calma. Nagini siseó sacando su lengua y asintiendo, ante la cara de sorpresa de Minerva:- ¿No creerías que no hay espías de tu lado, cierto? Me asombra la ingenuidad Gryffindor. Incluso sé que están en la Mansión Granger, y es de quién menos te lo esperas, McGonagall.

**Hogwarts, octubre de 1943**

Tom caminó de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada, giró su varita entre sus dedos con expresión pensativa, sus ojos sin embargo estaban brillando de una forma malévola, a unos pasos de la puerta Avery estaba arrodillado y tras él Orión temblaba como una hoja de papel, con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Hablaste con Alphard? –preguntó con voz sedosa, interrumpiendo su caminata. Orión tragó en seco y negó.

—M-Mi señor, A-Alphard estuvo en la enfermería y-y después no pude encontrarlo.

—Ya veo –susurró Tom con calma antes de apretar sus labios y mirar fijamente a Black quien boqueó como pez:- ¿Y no se te ocurrió buscar a… no sé… su estúpida enamorada?

—Mi señor –susurró Avery con cautela:- Abraxas habló con Alphard, por eso terminó en la enfermería, él se niega a... dar un paso al costado.

— ¿Por qué, me preguntó yo, quiere a Hermione Granger si está tras las faldas de McGonagall?

—Poder, quizás. –susurró Orión de forma temblorosa. Tom puso sus ojos en blanco y soltó una carcajada fría que estremeció a ambos chicos.

—Me asombra tu nivel de estupidez, Orión. –escupió Tom con fiereza:- Alphard es tu medio hermano y aún no te das cuenta que solo lo hace para joderme. Ese chico está buscando desaparecer del mapa. O tal vez, intenta que acabe contigo.

Orión se colocó pálido y balbuceó, rogó, para que Tom perdonara las constantes equivocaciones de Alphard. El mago oscuro alzó su varita, dispuesto a castigarle, pero entonces, con un chasquido apareció un elfo domestico. Riddle apretó su mandíbula para no descargar su furia con el duende que le miraba con sus acusadores ojos saltones.

—Mi Ama lo espera, señorito Riddle.

—Dile a tu ama que enseguida voy, Pussy –escupió él, el elfo asintió antes de darles una mirada a los otros magos y desaparecer:- Avery, encárgate de Black y espérame. Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

Avery le dio una sonrisa torcida y asintió de forma respetuosa antes de apuntar descuidadamente a Orión y susurrar un oscuro hechizo. Sus gritos fueron aplacados por la protección de Tom, quien se marchó con su ceño fruncido.

_¿Qué mierda quería la señora Granger ahora? _

Ella estaba sentada frente a la chimenea bebiendo un vino, a su lado, Pussy se removía inquieto, Tom aclaró su garganta para que notaran su presencia, sin embargo, presintió que ella lo había sentido antes de bajar. Se giró para verlo y notó que su rostro parecía algo sombrío.

— ¿A cuántas personas has asesinado, Tom?

Él sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se congelaba, un escalofrío pasó por su espalda, y caminó lentamente hasta el fuego.

—No sé de lo que habla, Señora. –aseguró él, sonando ultrajado, la mujer le dio una mirada de diversión y luego suspiró, moviendo su varita de forma perezosa, Tom se giró viéndola con desconfianza:- ¿Por qué me acusa de algo tan… bajo… como eso?

—No es necesario que te comportes así conmigo –dijo ella encogiéndose levemente de hombros antes de beber otro sorbo de su vino y observarle con atención:- Fue muy inteligente de tu parte culpar a otra persona de tu crimen, en especial a tu tío quien podía vengar la injusta y triste muerte de tu madre. Nadie podría sospechar de ti, ¿por qué lo harían? Se supone que tú ni siquiera sabías de tu herencia sanguínea hasta que tu padre falleció. Creo que fue brillante, Tom, pero bastante… sentimental.

—Insisto, señora, no sé de lo que habla. –susurró Tom sin dar signos de molestia por aquella firme declaración, sin embargo, estaba hecho un lío. Nadie, ni siquiera sus 'seguidores' sabían que él era culpable de la muerte de su padre:- Morfin Gaunt estaba desquiciado y hasta donde sé tenía una nada sana obsesión hacia mi madre, él asesinó a mi padre…

—Ahórrame tu show, Tom, necesito decirte algo importante que tiene que ver con ese asesinato en especial. –espetó la Señora Granger levantándose y dejando su copa con fuerza sobre una mesita, él le miró sorprendido, porque hasta el momento ella no había sido tan agresiva:- Por eso necesito que me contestes: ¿A cuántas personas has asesinado hasta el momento, Tom?

—Los Riddle, mi padre y mi abuelo. –susurró él, antes de entornar sus ojos y mirar a la bruja sorprendido. ¿Qué mierda? Apretó sus puños y ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No te he hechizado, Tom. Esto se llama confianza. No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie –dijo ella antes de mirar al olvidado elfo y sonreír:- Ve a casa, Pussy, esta conversación será más larga de lo esperado.

El elfo le dio una desconfiada a Tom antes de jalar la capa de su ama y mirarle con preocupación:- ¿Está segura, Ama?

—Completamente, Pussy, ve a cuidar de Hermione. –dijo ella dándole una palmadita a la mano de su elfo quien asintió y después de darle una grosera mirada a Tom desapareció. Enseguida la atención de la mujer mayor fue puesta en el chico quien le miró con frialdad:- ¿Sabes lo que es un Horcrux, Tom?

* * *

><p><em>¿Sabe o no sabe lo que es un Horcrux?<em>

En el próximo capítulo veremos la selección de los 'pre-comprometidos' de Hermione. ¿Sorpresas?**¡Claro!**¿Misterios? _**mi no ser nada sin misterios**_. xD

Muchas gracias por leer, me gustaría tener en cuenta tu opinión así que porfa aprieta '**Review**' (:

Besos, abrazos y millones de buenas vibras -inserte corazón y signo de paz-


	12. Cambios

**_Dedicación_**_: Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar…_

Luna White 29: ¡¿Quién no se dejaría?! Tom es irresistible~ ¿En serio te sorprendí? Que emoción, me encanta sorprender a las personas. El juego de ellos es genial~ Creo que para que Hermione no elija me quedaré con ambos (: Los sacrificios que tenemos que hacer las autoras, tks, tks. XD Pobre Luna, tienes razón, ella ni se esperaba que llegara a los brazos de alguien como Perseus. Todo a su tiempo, ya habrán respuestas c: Lo prometo. Lucius… Me cae bien, pero creo que en esos momentos no. Perdón por tardar. Besos desde Chile c:

luzenlaoscuridad: Gracias por el comentario. (:

BlackAthena66: Holi c: Ay, ni yo me lo creo, a veces pienso que no lo escribo yo xD Gracias por el comentario, espero que algo de lo que pensaras salga en el capitulo, si no, pss… mándame un pm siempre podría hacer un one cuando me aburra –y me alcance el tiempo- xD Muchas gracias por pasarte. Saludos.

SorvoloMalfoy: Pss, sí, soy taaaan mala que lo dejé justo AHÍ. –muahahahhahahha- okay, no. ¿La señora Granger hizo malo a Tom? O.O no me esperaba eso xDDD Gracias por tu comentario, morí de la risa. Espero que te guste este capítulo porque a mí me fascinó :') Igual te dejaré con las dudas jiijiji  
>P.D: ¡gracias por pasar y por la paciencia!<p>

susan-black7: Perdón por haber tardado, gracias por tu comentario, me sonrojé xD

Sabrina: ¡Sin palabras! Oh my god, dejé a alguien sin palabras. Wow. Impresionante ._.

Madelinedarkgirl: Lo leíste tres veces?! O.o :$ Dios, la estoy rompiendo hashfahsgfah broma, broma. Me gusta mantener la tensión, perdón, un beso gracias por haber comentado. (:

BonnieTargaryen: Holi~ Gracias por comentar, obvio que seguiré, aunque tarde voy a terminar. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, besos, nos leemos.

**Disclaimer**: _¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!_

**AN: Oh dios, 119 review, 68 favoritos, 45 seguidores. Sigo sin creerlo. –Rompe a llorar- ¡qué emoción! Gracias por su apoyo y perdón por la demora...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12:<strong>

Mansión Malfoy, 1998

Minerva luchó con la oleada de terror al escuchar los gritos, se derrumbó, sollozando y cubriendo sus oídos. Frente a ella la Mansión Malfoy se quemaba, dentro casi un centenar de personas chillaban y luchaban por salir con resultados nulos. Lord Voldemort, más parecido a Tom Riddle, miraba la destrucción con calma.

—Está bien, McGonagall, ellos asesinaron a muchas personas más de las que están muriendo ahí. –dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros y hablando con naturalidad:- Solo apresuramos lo que tarde o temprano sucedería.

¿Apresuramos? Él había apresurado. Un instante estaban viendo el cuerpo inerte de Hermione y al siguiente, las estaba sosteniendo a ambas y desapareciendo. Luego, las puertas de la mansión se habían cerrado de forma hermética, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, al siguiente, se pudo oír las primeras señales de que algo malo sucedía dentro.

Luego, las llamas empezaron a ser visibles desde el exterior.

_Merlín…_

Un plop la sobresaltó, ella se giró con su varita en alto solo para encontrarse con la resignada sonrisa de Narcissa Malfoy quien tras una indecisa mirada a la casa se concentró en Lord Voldemort.

—Hice lo que pidió.

Ella no agregó nada más, ni un halago ni una muestra de respeto, de hecho, su mentón estaba alzado y sus hombros cuadrados. Narcissa se veía impecable, lo único que demostraba su miedo era el rictus de sus labios y la forma en que apretaba sus puños. Minerva se sintió un poco envidiosa de su actitud, porque inclusive ella temía a Tom.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –preguntó la mujer tras un tenso y corto silencio.

—Pronto lo sabremos –dijo Lord Voldemort cubriendo su cabeza con su capa y haciendo un movimiento con su varita:- Narcissa lleva a McGonagall al refugio.

— ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó de forma inconsciente Minerva, él tomó el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos y le dio una plana mirada.

—Tú encárgate de avisar que la guerra ha terminado. Cura a los heridos y difunde que Lord Voldemort ha muerto. –ordenó él antes de desaparecer.

Las mujeres cruzaron una mirada cautelosa y luego soltaron un suspiro a coro.

—Ha terminado –repitió Narcissa antes de romper a llorar, cubriendo su rostro, Minerva apoyó su mano sobre su hombro:- No sé dónde está Draco. Es lo único que me importa…

—Tranquila –dijo Minerva dándole un suave apretón:- Todo va a salir bien. Estoy segura. Ahora, vayamos a ayudar a la gente que lo necesita. ¿Querías ser medimaga, no?

—No… no los puedo ayudar, McGonagall. ¡Fueron torturados en mi casa! ¿Crees que confiaran en mí? Lo mejor es que busque refugio. Cuando el ministerio vuelva a…

—El ministerio no volverá. _Voldemort_ no lo permitirá. Ha terminado la guerra, es cierto, pero el poder sigue en sus manos. –dijo Minerva antes de suspirar y negar:- Necesito tu ayuda. Me encargaré de que no seas juzgada.

Narcissa le dio una plana mirada antes de suspirar:- ¿Sabes más de lo que dices, cierto?

Minerva repitió el sonido:- Me gustaría no saber tanto.

Mansión Granger, 1943

Iba a comprometerse_, hoy,_ con un sangre pura que probablemente seguía a Riddle. Un futuro mortífagos, un elitista y clasista **Slytherin**. _¡Santo infierno! ¡Ni pensar en que fuese Tom Riddle!_ Hermione deseaba jalar su cabello y gritar hasta quedar sin voz, mientras las preguntas abombaban su cabeza con fuerza; ¿Por qué la querría Voldemort en el pasado? ¿Cuál era aquel detalle que estaba perdiéndose?

Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de tener como esposo a_... Tom Riddle…_ ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan compleja? Era una contradicción, pero su parte oscura era completamente visible para ella. Aun así, Hermione Granger, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Lo odiaba. _¿Lo hacía realmente?_De eso ya no estaba tan segura, de hecho, nunca lo había estado_ ¿Cómo odiar a una persona tan magnífica como él?_Sí_,_no había dudas de lo escalofriante que era, pero eso no le quitaba lo poderoso. Le temía y respetaba por partes igual._¿Pero odiarlo?_ Ella simplemente no se sentía capaz de odiar, después de todo odio era una palabra demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte como amor.

**Amor**. Hermione se miró fijamente al espejo, ¿sería capaz de _amar_ a su futuro esposo? Probablemente no. Es decir, ¿Cómo amar a una persona a quien no conocía? ¿Una persona que tenía perjuicios y creencias que eran completamente opuestas a las suyas? Las posibilidades eran aun menores tomando en cuenta que jamás había sentido 'amor' por otra persona. Ni aquí, ni en la otra época.

Era increíble, pero de haber nacido y crecido aquí, Hermione se veía a sí misma casada con una persona como Tom Marvolo Riddle, por muy loco y aterrador que aquello sonara. Ahora, la simple idea y la amenaza del chico no hacía más que revolver su estomago.

Se acurrucó sobre la cama y dejó que su mente viajara al futuro. Pensó en la enorme sonrisa de Ginny, en la cálida mirada de Neville, en las palabras soñadoras de Luna, en las peleas con Ronald y en las largas e intensas conversaciones con Harry. Siendo sincera consigo misma, ya no tenía esperanzas de volver, lo cual, de forma increíble sacó un gran peso de encima. _¿Es que no debería estar más triste por aquello?_ _¿Por sus amigos? ¿Por la pérdida de la gente a quien amaba? ¿No tendría que sentirse culpable por continuar su vida y dejarles atrás sin una verdadera lucha?_

Un firme golpe en la puerta la distrajo del malestar que comenzaba a filtrarse en ella ante sus reflexiones, inhalando profundamente para darse fuerzas, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella una pequeña elfina cabizbaja dio una pequeña pero visiblemente respetuosa reverencia.

—Keika viene a arreglarla. Keika va a dejar a la señorita Granger tan guapa que todos los hombres pelearan con un gusto extra por quedarse con ella.

Lo que menos quería era aquello, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra su absurdo compromiso, primero no tenía donde ir tomando en cuenta que claramente nadie le aceptaría tras esa enorme rebeldía; segundo, no volvería a ser aceptada en Hogwarts ya que sería una deshonra para el colegio acoger a alguien como ella; tercero, no sería capaz de descubrir si en verdad no podía regresar a su época, es decir, a la época de Harry. _**Y eso era lo más importante.**_ _¿Lo era?_

Con la columna tensa, Hermione asintió hacia la elfa y se sentó frente al espejo, la elfina cepilló su cabello tatareando una suave melodía y después la apresuró a levantarse para colocar un apretado corsé. Incomoda, esperó que colocara la falda, pero en aquel momento la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, la elfina gritó o al menos lo intentó por que antes de que algún sonido saliera un hechizo le había dejado sin habla. Hermione tardó en comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y cuando su mente reaccionó parecía ser demasiado tarde. Sus labios eran cubiertos por los de otra persona, oh y por si fuera poco, se trataba de Tom Riddle.

Intentó hablar, pero los adictivos besos del joven señor oscuro la envolvieron y borraron cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente de su mente, esta vez, Hermione no luchó contra él. Se entregó gustosa al calor que le brindaba Riddle.

Ignorando la peligrosa voz que susurraba la facilidad con que había caído en los encantos del Joven Señor Oscuro.

[*]

Minerva miró sorprendida al elfo, quien hizo una exagerada reverencia antes de tronar sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—El Ama Granger ha invitado a la señorita McGonagall a la ceremonia de compromiso de la joven ama. –anunció el elfo con suavidad.

—Pero… no sería adecuado… -susurró Minerva entornando sus ojos y mirando su closet:- Y no tengo que colocarme para la ocasión.

— ¡Eso no es problema para la señorita! ¡Pussy es capaz de ayudarle! –chilló el elfo antes de chasquear sus dedos, Minerva jadeó antes de bajar su vista al elegante vestido que el duende le había proporcionado:- ¡Pussy está feliz de ayudar a la señorita McGonagall!

—Gracias Pussy, pero… no sé si sea buena idea. –dijo ella removiéndose incomoda en su lugar, frunciendo pensativamente el ceño:- No encajaré.

—La joven Ama necesitará el apoyo de alguien. Usted es la única que podrá calmarla, temo que la señorita sea sobrepasada y… no pueda salir adelante. ¡Y ese chico no es una buena influencia para el Ama!

— ¿Qué chico, Pussy?

— ¡El señorito Riddle! –chilló Pussy alarmado:- ¡Es peligroso!

Minerva apretó sus labios y asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo con el elfo, entonces Pussy le miró de forma suplicante. McGonagall suspiró y luego deslizó sus manos por encima del vestido verde agua:- Debo pedirle permiso a mis padres…

— ¡Pussy puede esperar! ¡Pussy está dispuesto a hacer de todo por el Ama Hermione!

Minerva asintió y salió de la habitación con el elfo pisándole los talones, bajó las escaleras y buscó a su madre, quien salió con una enorme sonrisa de la cocina la cual se extinguió al ver su elegante vestido.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Minerva?

—Lo envió mi amiga…

— ¿Hermione?

—Ajá. –susurró Minerva antes de mirarla un poco inquieta:- ¿Mamá, puedo ir a su fiesta de compromiso? Será hoy.

— ¡Compromiso! –exclamó la mujer dándole una despectiva mirada a su hija:- ¿no te da vergüenza que tus amigas ya estén comprometidas y que tú no tengas ni un pretendiente?

—Madre…

—Vas. Pero cuando vuelvas debes actuar sorprendida, tu padre ha decidido invitar al hijo de los McGregor, ¿recuerdas a Dougal, verdad?

—Sí, mamá, lo recuerdo –susurró Minerva con un suspiro cansado, la mujer asintió satisfecha antes de mover sus brazos de forma despectiva.

—Vete, vete. Y no vayas a ofender a nadie. –amenazó la mujer con un fiero ceño, luego suspiró sonando más que satisfecha y comenzó a murmurar para sí:- ¡Una Granger! ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi hija sería amiga de una Granger?

Minera volvió a suspirar y se marchó casi corriendo de la habitación, Pussy le dio una inquieta mirada a lo que ella se encogió de hombros y le envió una cansada sonrisa. Él sostuvo su mano y desapareció llevándola consigo.

[*]

La señora Granger soltó un suspiro satisfecho y canturreó una alegre canción entre dientes mientras movía su varita para terminar los arreglos de la mansión. Hace años que la casona no había estado tan limpia y presentable como en esa ocasión.

Pero valía la pena.

Sacudiendo una imperceptible capa de polvo de su vestido dejó que su mirada se posara en la familia Malfoy. Había algo raro en Abraxas. Entrecerró sus ojos viendo como él enviaba constantes miradas alertadas en todas direcciones. Habían sido los primeros en llegar, presumiendo de sus posesiones como siempre… pero Abraxas parecía mucho más introvertido y silencioso.

Y él como un demonio no era Abraxas Malfoy al cual había investigado.

Podía ver las líneas del tiempo arrastrándose por su cuerpo, sin dudas era un Malfoy, pero era uno del futuro.

Frunció su ceño y movió su varita seleccionando los libros que podían ayudarle, dejándoles en un lugar apartado, retrocedió a las sombras al sentir los acerados ojos del viajante sobre ella, y chasqueó su lengua.

Su presencia no traería más que problemas.

— ¿Madre? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ella tensó sus hombros y se giró a enfrentar a su hijo, hace años que Perseus había dejado de tratarle formal sin usar sarcasmo. Lo miró un poco sorprendida, pero rápidamente se transformó en cautela, sus ojos parecían algo perdidos y esa sonrisa floja era sin dudas producida por una maldición. Un Imperio. Uno fuerte.

_¿Pero quién usaría aquella maldición contra un Granger?_

Estrechó sus ojos y vio como una joven caminaba con pasos danzarines hacia los Malfoy quienes intercambiaban un par de palabras antes de volver a quedarse en silencio.

Encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros la Señora Granger giró sobre sus talones dándole una leve palmadita al hombro de su hijo antes de ir en busca de su nieta, sería interesante ver las acciones de la rubia. Algo le decía que estaba a su favor.

Y si no, pues podía darse por vencida.

Porque Tom Riddle sería pronto parte de la familia.

Oh, sí, él y Hermione serían los encargados de subir al poder y cambiar el esquema de la vida para los magos y brujas de todo el mundo.

[*]

Luna se colgó del brazo de Draco quien se tensó visiblemente, ambos se movieron al unísono, sacando sus varitas y lanzando Imperios a los Malfoy, luego se miraron de reojo sin saber que decir. Se calibraron con la mirada, casi dispuestos a enfrentarse ahí, sabiendo que, una vez más, estaban en 'bandos' contrarios. Lovegood apoyaba a Riddle. Y Draco quería a Hermione, sacaría de su camino a cualquier persona que se interpusiera, conocido o no.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó él entre dientes, con su sonrisa socarrona presente como siempre, Luna se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

—En el fondo, lo mismo que tú. –aseguró ella antes de separarse de su cuerpo y alisar su vestido:- Solo que con acciones, planes, y un final completamente distintos.

— ¿Por qué la quieres con ese monstruo?

—Porque creo que es la única que puede acabar con el dolor que ha suprimido todos sus años de vida y creo que él es el único capaz de lograr que ella se enamore libremente.

—Ella jamás se fijará en él –escupió Draco antes de darle una despectiva mirada:- Y si actuarás como una Malfoy al menos deberías estar vestida a la altura y no andar predicando por ahí cosas cursis y estúpidas.

—Con esa actitud no lograrás nada.-canturreó Luna antes de alejarse, con el mentón en alto, Draco la miró irse con las cejas alzadas, esa era la actitud de un Malfoy, bufando se dedicó a mirar a las personas que llegaban de uno en uno.

Primero los Black's, luego los Lestrange junto a Avery, seguidos por los Nott's, tras él Rosier y por ultimo un solitario Dolohov, los miró a todos de forma analítica, antes de girarse y caminar en busca de Luna, la encontró frente a un enorme cuadro de Hogwarts.

—Es justo como lo recuerdo. –susurró ella de forma soñadora. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y masculló un 'por su puesto', claramente la rubia lo ignoró:- ¿No vas a decirme algo más? ¿Preguntarme quizás como llegué…?

—Shh. Las paredes escuchan –masculló Draco cubriendo la boca de Luna y luego enfocado su atención en el cuadro:- ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que vas a hablar con Granger y que moverá un par de piezas a mi favor?

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Mejor hazlo por las tuyas. Si quieres tener su mano, entonces gánatela.

—Creo que la chica tiene razón, Abraxas –dijo repentinamente una voz, ambos se giraron a verlo, Draco lo reconoció enseguida, era Orión. Orión Black. _Genial, lo último que necesitaban_:- ¿No me la presentarás?

— ¿Por qué lo haría? –preguntó Draco con brusquedad. Luna soltó una risita y luego jaló la capa del chico.

— ¿Por qué es de buena educación, quizás, _**Abraxas**_? –sugirió Luna alzando sus cejas, para luego suspirar y poner sus ojos en blanco:- Olvídalo. Mucho gusto, Orión Black, mi nombre es Luna, soy la hermana menor de Abraxas.

— ¿Hermana? –cuestionó Orión mirando de forma indescifrable a Draco_-Abraxas_:- No sabía que tuvieses una.

—La teníamos escondida para que ningún pervertido tomase su mano antes de tiempo. –escupió Draco sin inmutarse.

—Estudio en Francia. Y aunque Abraxas no lo asuma, estoy comprometida.

— ¿Por qué miran ese estúpido cuadro? –espetó una cuarta voz. Draco reconoció a Nott sin tener que girarse para verlo. Seguía siendo tan agradable como en su época. Puso sus ojos en blanco y miró a Luna quien rápidamente se giró a ver el cuadro.

—Hogwarts es magnífico. Tiene todo ese poder contenido y sus paisajes son maravillosos y… ¿ves eso? Ahí. –señaló Luna con su habitual halo soñador y puro:- El bosque prohibido. Tiene toda clase de animales, plantas y pociones. Son tantas. Tantas cosas. Siempre me impresiona verlo.

—Tienes una hermana muy apasionada, Abraxas. –dijo la Señora Granger mirándoles con diversión. Todos hicieron una reverencia, exceptuando Luna quien le miró un poco aturdida:- Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerla, señorita Malfoy.

—Mucho gusto, Señora Granger, me llamo Luna.

—Luna. Lindo nombre. –dijo la mujer mayor ignorando las miradas del resto, con sus ojos fijos en los de la niña:- No sabía que vendrías, cariño.

—Oh, es que soy un secreto casi tan escondido como Hermione –comentó Luna con suavidad, antes de darle una palmada a su vestido y sonreír con dulzura:- Todos escondemos algún secretito.

—Déjeme decirle, señor Malfoy, que debería presentar a su hermana y mi nieta, ambas se llevarías muy bien. –dijo la Señora Granger con calma, antes de sonreírle a todos los presentes:- Este lugar no está apto para las visitas.

Luna jadeó sorprendida cuando Draco Malfoy la arrastró por el pasillo, hacia el salón principal, y maldijo mentalmente al ver la mirada suspicaz de la mujer mayor. Sin dudas, ambos estaban bajo su escrutinio. Tendría que ganarse su confianza, después de todo ella era su llave al éxito.

[*]

Hermione permitió que los labios de Tom bajaran a su cuello, donde ella había escondido estratégicamente las marcas de su último encuentro, él gruñó en voz baja que la próxima vez lo intentara con mayor esfuerzo.

Cerró sus ojos y se estremeció, ¿la próxima vez? No habría una 'próxima vez', porque el juego que tenía con Riddle tenía que acabar. No habría próxima vez, no por qué ella no quisiera, sino porque estaría comprometida. Probablemente casada.

Ella suspiró temblorosamente, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libres por fin, él detuvo instantáneamente su apasionada tarea y alzó su cabeza mirándola con fría tranquilidad, sin embargo, ella notó que sus ojos estaban levemente confundidos y frustrados.

— ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó con su voz tensa y exquisitamente enronquecida.

—T-Tengo miedo –admitió Hermione soltando un avergonzado sollozo, él parpadeó con lentitud antes de fruncir su ceño. Ella se maldijo por mostrarle una faceta tan débil pero no pudo detener su llanto. Estaba colapsando.

—No te violaré.

—Lo sé… -dijo ella sonrojándose con brusquedad, hipando y cubriendo su rostro:- No estoy asustada por eso.

—Oh. –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros antes de sentarse y mirar el vacio:- Es la boda, entonces.

—No quiero casarme por obligación… Sé que sonará patético pero me gustaría casarme porque amo a la persona en cuestión y no porque me lo están imponiendo. Quiero estudiar, me gustaría poder trabajar y luego…

— ¿Qué quieres estudiar?-interrumpió Tom con su ceño fruncido.

—Pociones. –dijo ella de forma distraída antes de suspirar y mirar a la nada con sus ojos aún derramando lágrimas:- Y runas.

— ¿Por qué no escapas?

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? He repasado los pros y los contras, y lamentablemente la lista es horrible para mí. No hay otra alternativa que aceptar este repugnante compromiso.

— ¿Y si soy yo, Granger? ¿Qué sucede si soy yo tu futuro esposo?

Ella tensó su espalda y lo miró con inquietud:- Sería exactamente lo mismo que con el resto.

—Con el resto no has estado a punto de tener sexo dos veces –susurró él entrecerrando sus ojos, ella se sobresaltó al notar que su cuerpo respondía rápidamente ante su furiosa voz, y luego asintió temblorosamente.

—Cierto.

—Con el resto tampoco tienes una unión sanguínea. -escupió Tom antes de sostener su rostro y estrechar sus ojos:- ¿A quién prefieres?

—A ti –susurró ella aterrada. No por la furia que él emanaba sino que porque la respuesta era sincera. Porque del listado sin dudas prefería a Tom Riddle como esposo y decirlo en voz alta no era lo mismo que pensarlo.

Él sonrió de forma depredadora y suspiró, mostrándose visiblemente satisfecho, se recostó con una mano tras su cabeza y arrastrándola –_sorpresivamente_- sobre su pecho.

—Eso es bueno, Granger. –susurró él a cambio, ella suspiró y alzó su cabeza, expresando sus dudas en esa mirada, Tom Riddle dejó que su sonrisa se borrara pero la intensidad que había en sus ojos no se marchó y a Hermione por alguna extraña razón le gustó ese sentimiento que se instaló en su pecho:- Es muy bueno.

¿Lo era? Él besó su frente y acarició distraídamente su espalda, ambos olvidaron que estaban medios desnudos, olvidaron la pasión desmedida que sentían por el otro y ante todo olvidaron los riesgos de su relación.

—Eres mía, Granger, y ni una persona se interpondrá en mi camino. –aseguró él en un débil pero convincente susurro antes de inclinarse y tomar su boca en un apasionado y seductor beso:- Recuérdalo mientras esté peleando. Yo seré tu esposo.

Entonces movió su varita, quedando completamente vestido y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Hermione no se molestó ante sus palabras, no se sintió incomoda, de hecho, todo lo contrario, fue como un bálsamo para sus sentidos.

Se sintió protegida.

Repentinamente parecía prudente recordar que su protector no tenía nada de caballero andante. Después se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos y rastreó la línea que Tom había dejado tierna, sensible y un poco hinchada. Aún sentía un hormigueo en la boca por la insistente presión de los labios de él en los suyos. «No», pensó; Tom Riddle no era ni galante ni caballeroso ni protector... Era un depredador, que actuaba movido por el propio interés. Y mientras se terminaba de alistar para el duelo de compromiso se preguntó cuánto tiempo sobreviviría ahora que la había marcado como su presa.

Su presencia en esta época no cambiaría en absolutamente nada lo que ocurriría en el futuro. Ella no podía salvar a Tom Riddle de volverse Lord Voldemort…

Y eso la aterró. ¿Qué hacía besándose con él? Por Merlín casi tuvo sexo con una persona que asesinaría brutalmente a miles de personas por solo no tener el mismo rango sanguíneo que él, _¡el hombre que asesinó a los padres de su mejor amigo!_

Hermione cerró sus ojos y se juró que no volvería a caer en la seducción de ese repugnante mago.

Refugio, Francia, 1998

Minerva miró sintiéndose profundamente satisfecha como Narcissa enviaba hechizos de curación a las personas que estaban inconscientes, luego se giró para ver como medimagas corrían de un lado a otro, suministrando pociones y abasteciendo de agua o simplemente tomando los síntomas de los afectados que llegaban cada vez más seguidos.

Todos estaban felices y sin temores, haciéndola sentir culpable, ¿Qué sucedería si todo el mundo que celebraba se enterara que Tom Riddle seguía vivito y coleando? Probablemente el caos se duplicaría, sin embargo eso no impedía que se sintiese mal por guardar silencio.

Se acercó a Narcissa y le agradeció en voz baja antes de explicarle que debía volver al colegio, ella y el resto de los profesores y algunas personas voluntarias iban a empezar de inmediato la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, ella ofreció acompañarla pero Minerva le explicó que servía más en ese lugar que en el colegio.

Se marchó rápidamente, sintiéndose observada por todo el mundo, aumentando la asfixiante culpa que sentía por su silencio.

Narcissa Malfoy limpió sus manos contra su bata y se dirigió a la última camilla, donde un silencioso y muy dañado Harry Potter descansaba.

—Buenas tardes –susurró ella, tomando asiento a su lado, mirándole con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo al rechazo:- ¿Me recuerda? Soy Narcissa.

—M-Mal… M-Malfoy.

—Sí. Soy Narcissa Malfoy –susurró ella haciendo una mueca al decir su apellido de casada, cerró sus ojos brevemente y suspiró:- Necesitaba hablar con usted, Señor Potter, ya que temo que mi hijo esté en grave peligro. ¿Recuerda quien es Hermione?

—Granger… a-amiga.

—Sí. –dijo ella mirándole fijamente, sorprendida, cuando él tomó su mano:- Draco siempre estuvo enamorado de la señorita Granger, temo que haya ido tras ella.

— ¿D-donde?

—No es lugar en cuestión lo que me preocupa, señor Potter, sino la época. –susurró ella antes de dar una mirada alrededor, claramente nerviosa y luego expuso su miedo más grande:- Temo que Draco haya roto las reglas del tiempo y haya ido tras ella.

Harry Potter cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió parecía aturdido, Narcissa supo de inmediato que no encontraría respuestas en él, así que entre disculpas ella enfocó su mente en su nuevo trabajo.

Tarde o temprano su hijo aparecería.

Hogwarts, 1998

Minerva les dio cabezadas de reconocimientos a algunas personas e ignorando las caras desencajada ante su apariencia, ella se apresuró a caminar hacia los profesores para darle órdenes.

Se sintió traicionada cuando Ginny Weasley se interpuso en su camino y la apuntó con su varita:- ¿Qué me dijo sobre mi relación con Harry?

—Dije: "Harry necesita tiempo, Ginevra, creo que aún no es hora para que formalicen" –espetó con cansancio antes de avanzar hasta el profesor Flitwick, sin embargo, se quedó congelada al clavar su mirada un par de metros más atrás.

Alguien debió haber notado su conmoción porque repentinamente alguien gritó 'Mortífagos' y seguido por un hechizo asesino, con un grito ahogado ella lanzó un escudo protector que obviamente no sirvió pero el rubio solo lo esquivo ceñudo.

— ¡Basta! –gritó Minerva tensando sus músculos, todos se quedaron en silencio y se giraron a mirarle sorprendidos:- La guerra se acabó. No hagan morir a más gente de la que perdimos…

—Malfoy es un mortífagos, ¡debe morir!

—Los Malfoy no tenemos bando, estúpido –dijo el rubio antes de acercarse caminando con lentitud hacia Minerva, ella sintió que sus manos sudaban pero mantuvo todos los síntomas bajo control.

— ¿Es Draco? –preguntó Ginny en voz baja a su madre, sonando aturdida:- el bastardo parece otro.

—Profesora McGonagall me gustaría hablar con usted –dijo él con una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos clavados en los de ella y luego en un ronroneo que solo ellos podían oír agregó:- a solas.

Ella tembló y luego dio una firme cabezada, comenzando a caminar a las ruinas, seguida por él. Apenas estuvieron a solas, Minerva lo apuntó con su varita y apretó sus labios.

—Oh, Minnie…

—No me llames así, Malfoy. –susurró ella con fiereza:- Ahora es mejor que comiences a explicarme cómo diablos reviviste.

Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron y dio un paso hacia ella quien rápidamente retrocedió:- Fácil, querida, jamás morí al menos no en la época que actualmente estaba. Draco accedió a cambiar mi puesto…

—Eso es muy peligroso –susurró Minerva McGonagall aterrada.- Por Merlín, Tom ya ha roto suficiente reglas del tiempo para que tú empeores las cosas. ¿Sabes que las líneas intermedias se han borrado? ¡Se creerá una…!

La mujer fue incapaz de terminar porque él la estaba besando, sus pensamientos y miedos se deslizaron incluso cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y desapareció sin rumbo conocido.

Mansión Granger, 1943

Hermione caminó por los solitarios pasillos, cabizbaja, con su cabello pulcramente tomado y adornado por una tiara con el símbolo de la noble familia Granger, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas sin parar analizando cada movimiento que vivió recientemente con Riddle.

¿Sentía algo por ella o simplemente quería quedarse con el poder que traía su apellido? Casi soltó un grito de puro terror cuando una firme mano se apoyó en su hombro, pero se recordó que no podía permitirse llamar tanto la atención y se giró a mirar a la persona en cuestión.

Perseus Granger le miró con frialdad y ella se estremeció al notar la furia que palpitaba en sus ojos, él apartó su mano y cabeceó.

—Sígueme hasta el balcón, te mostraré las familias para que luego las saludes de forma correcta, tus modales siguen siendo tan asquerosos como al principio –espetó él con brusquedad, Hermione apretó sus labios para no decirle por donde se podía meter sus modales y lo siguió en silencio, su corazón se desbocó al ver que el enorme salón principal estaba abarrotado de personas, todos charlando y bebiendo. Era casi como estar en medio de una película en que un miembro de la realeza estaba comprometiéndose, lamentablemente, ella se sentía a punto de ir a la horca.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención varios chicos se agrupaban alrededor de Tom Riddle, hablando en susurros y escuchándole casi con devoción… él no se atrevería a… ¡Oh pero claro que lo haría! ¡Cinco de sus seguidores estaban en el duelo! Obviamente, él iba a manipularlos para que se rindiesen.

Entonces un balde de agua fría cayó sobre ella. Nadie sabía como Tom Riddle siguió a uno de sus mejores seguidores: Antonin Dolohov.

—Por Merlín… –susurró Hermione aterrada, se aferró al balcón y Tom alzó su cabeza mirándole con algo parecido a la preocupación antes de que su mente comenzara a mostrar imágenes de los encuentros y peleas contra Dolohov.

Mierda. Él lo había visto. Tragó en seco y se dio cuenta que era el comienzo del fin. Si él comprendía… si se daba cuenta que ella sabía todo…

_Estaría acabada._

Perseus agarró el brazo de la chica y la miró:- ¿Me estás escuchando? No, claro que no lo haces. Vamos, es hora de que algún pobre tipo se quede contigo.

Hermione agradeció que el hombre ocupara su mente, ella se dedicó a gritarle todo tipo de ofensas sin importarle si Tom llegaba a escucharlo.

[*]

Tom vio como Perseus Granger llevaba a Hermione casi a rastras y comenzaba a presentarla a las familias, las imágenes que se habían proyectado en su cabeza eran enigmáticas y sus sentimientos estaban revueltos. Había avanzado un metro y con cada segundo que pasaba parecía retroceder un kilometro.

La necesitaba cerca, porque cada vez que la besaba no era capaz de pensar y esa mirada de cautela era remplazada por una llena de lujuria, ¿lo malo? Es que él sufría los mismos efectos.

Soltando un gruñido de exasperación se dedico a observar alrededor, había algo que estaba mal, como la extraña aura de Luna Malfoy junto al raro comportamiento de Abraxas. Vio como Perseus se acercaba con lentitud hablándole en voz baja a su hija quien se puso pálida y luego enrojeció de golpe. Algo en la expresión de enojo de Hermione era cautivante, al igual que esa caliente sensación que se instalaba en su pecho, una necesidad obsesiva de ser el único capaz de ver esas facetas de la chica.

Ella llegó sola al grupo, su padre llegó un segundo después, echando humo por los oídos. Su sonrisa triunfal se borró de golpe al ver a los hermanos Malfoy, su rostro se volvió pálido y se cubrió la boca. Tom deseó moverse con rapidez para así detener la caída inminente de la castaña, pero si llegaba a hacerlo iban a levantarse rumores y eso era lo último que ella necesitaba, por suerte Perseus la sostuvo antes de que ella cayera.

Todo el salón se quedó en abrupto silencio. La señora Granger pasó entre la gente con su presencia imponiendo poder y tocó la frente de su nieta para luego llamar a un elfo quien llevó una poción.

—Todo está bien. Mi nieta está algo nerviosa, así que les pido un segundo para recuperarse, luego daremos inicio a la batalla.

Abraxas dio un paso adelante y su hermana lo detuvo, Tom estrechó sus ojos pensativamente sobre ellos, e incluso por encima del bullicio pudo escucharlo.

—Basta, Draco, esto es lo peor que puedes hacer –susurró la chica rubia antes de alzar sus ojos y posarlos sobre Tom quien le miró con repentinas sospechas:- Ya lo oíste, Mione está bien, no la sigas. Ya nos vio, no podemos hacer más.

Ella lo había llamado Draco y a Hermione le dijo Mione, la descompensación de la castaña fue a ver a los Malfoy… ¿Qué mierda había tras esos dos?

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el lazo con Hermione, pudo sentir su desconcierto, pudo percibir la esperanza y la repentina sensación de calidez. Y lo único que brillaba en su mente era un '¡Vinieron por mí!'

Tom luchó contra el rugido animal que quiso salir de su pecho, luchó contra la fiera posesividad que se expandió por su cuerpo e hizo una pequeña seña a Avery.

—Encárgate de Malfoy –ordenó entre dientes, él asintió sin chistar, y Tom caminó hacia el baño. Necesitaba refrescarse o terminaría cometiendo un acto horrible.

Minerva estaba hiperventilando, cuando había pensado en la fiesta de ceremonia sabía que iban a llegar personas importantes después de todo era una Granger de la que hablaban, sin embargo, jamás esperó tanta gente. Se sentía como una oveja en medio de lobos.

En silencio se había mezclado con la gente, intentando pasar desapercibida, y mientras estaba en esa misión lo vio. Abraxas caminaba con su cabeza en alto, su cabello seguía corto como cuando ella lo hechizó, y una impresionante rubia iba colgada a su brazo hablando con una voz encantadora. Su corazón se detuvo cuando él pasó su mirada sobre ella y parecía no reconocerla. ¿Estaba fingiendo? No. Había algo raro en sus ojos. Parecían más suspicaces y algo en su postura no encajaba con la normalidad despreocupada de Abraxas.

O quizás solo estaba poniendo excusas para que su corazón roto continuase teniendo esperanzas.

Con rapidez se deslizó por los pasillos, necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes a su amiga, pedirle un consejo y ayudarla. Debía estar terriblemente nerviosa.

Minerva casi soltó un grito cuando una mano cubrió su boca, pero se relajó imperceptiblemente cuando la soltaron y la giraron con suavidad. Era Alphard, lo había descubierto por ese inusual y exquisito perfume que usaba. Lo miró, ceñuda, dispuesta a reclamarle pero entonces él negó.

—Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. –susurró con su rostro tenso, ella se esforzó por oírlo:- Rosier y Nott están comprometidos pero aún así van a competir.

— ¿Qué…?

—Minerva, Hermione va a terminar casándose con uno de esos idiotas y terminará siendo infeliz. Y nadie merece eso –susurró él con rapidez, luego frunció su ceño:- Antes de entrar a pelear quiero que sepas algo.

—Me estás logrando poner nerviosa, Alphard. –comentó Minerva con preocupación:- ¿qué está mal?

—Tom Riddle hará cualquier cosa por conseguir a Hermione, si me llega a pasar algo… -él se detuvo y la miró por primera vez con seriedad, luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios:- Tienes que saber que te amo, Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva boqueó nerviosa mientras lo veía marcharse tan inesperadamente como llegó, se recostó contra la muralla con sus ojos entornados y sus dedos sobre sus labios, el fugaz beso fue tan dulce y lleno de amor que se juró jamás olvidarlo.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y se sentó con la espalda recta, su corazón latiendo expectante, su abuela le miró con preocupación antes de darle un apretón a su mano y aclarar su garganta. Como si ese sonido fuese una alarma todas las miradas se posaron en ellas.

—Quiero presentar a los candidatos para tomar la mano de Hermione Granger –anunció la señora Granger con voz fuerte y clara. Inmediatamente ocho adolescentes dieron un paso adelante, Hermione inspiró entrecortadamente al ver a un rubio en específico, él le guiñó un ojo antes de perder todo tipo de expresión, Perseus la obligó a levantarse y ella supo que estaba comenzando su peor pesadilla.

—Hija, te presento a Humphrey Avery, él promete fidelidad –dijo Perseus jalándola frente al chico de cabellos claros que la miró con un interés que le pareció un poco extraño, por lo menos él no parecía demasiado emocionado por la competencia, aun así Avery se inclinó y le besó la mano de forma refinada. Ella quiso decir un simple 'ya nos conocemos y su promesa no será cumplida' en cambio hizo la estúpida reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, Humphrey Avery espero que la competencia sea justa –dijo ella con calma, sin embargo, resaltó la última parte y él sonrió ampliamente. Estúpidos Slytherin, ¿qué estaban planeando? En silencio dio un paso al costado donde recibió una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

—Hija, te presento a Alphard Black. Él promete estabilidad –dijo Perseus con la nariz arrugada, Hermione sonrió con calidez y estiró su mano sin esfuerzo, Alphard la besó con rapidez, con sus mejillas enrojeciendo visiblemente.

—Mucho gusto, Alphard Black, espero que la competencia no te haga daño –susurró Hermione para que solo ellos fuesen capaces de oír, enviando una rápida mirada hacia Minerva que parecía estar tan nerviosa como ella, por esa salida de 'libreto' su padre lanzó una mirada asesina a ambas. Caminaron al siguiente y la castaña se quedó congelada.

—Hija, te presento a Antonin Dolohov, él promete reconstruir la dinastía Granger. –dijo Perseus enviándole una satisfecha mirada al mago de cabellos oscuros, Hermione no fue capaz de mirarlo, mientras mentalmente pensaba que el bastardo podía meterse sus ganas de 'reconstruir a los Granger' por donde le cupiese porque ella jamás iba a tocarlo.

—Mucho gusto, Antonin Dolohov espero que seas un buen competidor. –se obligó a decir la chica, pasando con rapidez al siguiente evitando el beso.

—Hija, te presento a Reagan Lestrange, él promete recorrer el mundo junto a ti sembrando el poder de su unión. –dijo Perseus con una sonrisa al menor de los Lestrange, Hermione miró al hombre y supo enseguida que la belleza de sus hijos eran clara herencia de él. Apretó sus labios con molestia al pensar que también influyó en sus ideales.

—Mucho gusto Reagan Lestrange, espero que tus habilidades sean tan buenas como tus promesas –espetó ella con un repentino ataque de rabia, el salón quedó en silencio, pero él soltó una risa y Hermione tuvo que sonreír como si se tratara de una broma, enseguida todos suspiraron. _Eso estuvo cerca,_ pensó nerviosa mientras él besaba su mano.

—Hija, te presento a Abraxas Malfoy. –dijo Perseus con brusquedad, visiblemente enojado por su desliz, Hermione miró al rubio y su corazón se desbocó, él no era Abraxas. Era Draco. Algo en su mirada y en su presencia lo aseguraba. Ella sintió que sus ojos se nublaban y tuvo que parpadear para no romper a llorar.- Él promete riqueza.

—Mucho gusto, Dra-Abraxas Malfoy –se corrigió rápidamente y él sonrió divertido sin quitarle su intensa mirada de encima:- Espero que la competencia se buena para ti.

—Y yo. –susurró él contra su mano. Hermione se zafó con su ceño fruncido, sin comprender lo que sucedía, ¿o era solo su mente jugándole una mala pasada? Porque eso sería muy cruel.

—Hija, te presento a Theodore Nott, él ofrece influencias sociales –dijo Perseus inconsciente a que Hermione lo escuchaba, cuando pasaron unos segundos y ella no contestó aclaró su garganta.

—Mucho gusto, Theodore Nott espero justicia en la competencia –dijo ella con rapidez, él la miró, perplejo, antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan. ¿Qué, acaso quería felicitaciones?

—Hija, te presento a Evan Rosier –espetó Perseus con calma:- Y él ofrece fertilidad.

Hermione, al igual que el resto de personas presentes, jadeó horrorizada antes de clavar sus ojos en Rosier que parecía divertido ante el desconcierto que había creado su promesa.

—Mucho gusto, Evan Rosier, espero que tu ego no afecte tu desempeño. –dijo ella con furia.

Todos rieron, y Evan le miró con aun más diversión, antes de encogerse de hombros y besar su mano con algo parecido al respeto. Hermione bufó zafándose con rapidez y pasando al siguiente. Sus ojos se quedaron enganchados a unos que parecían pozos sin fondo y perdió su respiración.

—Hija, te presento a Tom Riddle –espetó su padre antes de enviarle una burlesca mirada al chico quien ni siquiera apartó su mirada de Hermione quien estiró su mano y continuó observándolo.- Él promete poder.

—Mucho gusto, Tom Riddle –dijo Hermione con su voz repentinamente ronca, él besó su mano incluso antes de que ella agregara en voz bajísima:- Espero que sepas en que te estás metiendo.

Como respuesta, él sonrió de forma misteriosa.

* * *

><p>Oh my... ¡¿qué sucederá?!<p>

Ya saben, siempre es bueno recibir críticas. (:

Besos y gracias por leer.


	13. Batalla

**Dedicación:** Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar…

lunatico0030: ¿Por qué siempre les dejo con las ganas~? Pss, porque a) soy una perra malvada; b) así tienen que seguir leyendo por curiosidad; c) todas las anteriores. Respuesta correcta, C. jejejeje, lo siento, es inevitable. ¡Yo también sufro! (: Gracias por comentar, besos.

Colmillos: ¡Qué bueno que te gustara! *-* Me demoré (otra vez) pero el capitulo está para sufrir un infarto O_O Es uno de mis preferidos, espero que también te guste. Gracias por comentar.

susan-black7: Holi holi, que bueno que te guste la historia. La verdad es que me divierto un montón escribiendo, la historia seguramente me tiene tan eclipsada como a los que la leen. Gracias por comentar, espero leerte pronto.

BonnieTargaryen: ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que este capítulo también te guste ;)

Luna White 29: ¡Siiii, por fin será el duelo! Espero que haya quedado a la altura de las expectativas, porque no había escrito antes una batalla campal xD ¡Bah! Yo tengo la solución: Hermione se queda con uno y el otro se lo da a la escritora –menea las cejas- ahahahha Okay, no. Gracias por comentar, cariño, y nos leemos.

Sabrina: ¡A muerte! –grito de guerra- xD Espero que te guste el capitulo (: Besos y gracias por comentar.

Yuuki Kuchiki: Me sonrojé con tu comentario. Gracias por pasar. Besos.

MartuKKy Riddle: ¿No has muerto por la espera, verdad? Dios, espero que no. ¡Con lo que tardo podrías haberlo hecho! No quiero una muerte en mi consciencia T_T ajajajaj, gracias por comentar. Besos.

luzenlaoscuridad: Si siento tardar tanto, de verdad que el tiempo no es mi amigo e.e ¡Gracias por comentar, nos leemos! Besos.

BlackAthena66: Sé que me matarán y me odiaran por decir esto pero… ¡amo plantar la intriga! xD Gracias por comentar, en serio. Besos, nos leemos.

**Disclaimer**: ¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!

**AN: Oh dios, 129 review, 77 favoritos, 50 seguidores. Sigo sin creerlo. –Rompe a llorar- ¡qué emoción! Gracias por su apoyo. Los amo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Batalla<strong>

—Quiero dejarles claro algo antes que comiencen. –declaró la Señora Granger con su voz resonando por encima de su hijo, enseguida los ocho chicos y Hermione le tomaron atención:- El que pierda su varita o caiga inconsciente será sacado de la batalla instantáneamente. No tenemos contemplada la muerte, pero sí pueden usar hechizos aturdidores. La magia oscura…

—Está permitida –dijo Perseus con sus ojos llenos de algo que Hermione tachó simplemente como fanatismo.

—Siempre y cuando los efectos puedan ser revertidos. –concluyó la Señora Granger visiblemente molesta por la interrupción de su hijo:- Pueden comenzar.

Apenas salieron esas palabras de la boca de la mujer, una esfera grisácea cubrió a los participantes, como un campo el cual evitó que los hechizos impactaran con algún espectador. Lamentablemente también evitaba que los sonidos fuesen oídos.

Tom miró con genuino interés a la mujer quien se limitó a sonreír diciéndole algo a Hermione quien se sonrojó profundamente y negó. Se sintió divertido por las olas de vergüenza que percibió y sabía que hablaban de él.

— ¡Desmaius! –gritó Avery hacia el mago más cercano: Reagan Lestrange quien esquivó el hechizo de forma perezosa.

—Oh, vamos, Humprhrey, ¡¿Desmaius?! Apuesto que ni siquiera Black con toda su cursilería usaría un hechizo como ese –bromeó Lestrange.

Tom no se molestó en decir algo, simplemente dio un paso al costado y cinco varitas apuntaron a Alphard Black, así que él solo giró su varita hacia Dolohov quien ya estaba preparado para atacarlo. Alzó sus cejas ante el astuto y veloz movimiento, ambos se miraron, simplemente calibrando posibilidades, buscando una debilidad. Apretó su mandíbula cuando Nott cayó desmayado gracias al hechizo aturdidor de Black quien esquivaba los hechizos con asombrosa habilidad, nadie se detuvo a ver cómo Theodore era levitado fuera de la esfera.

Dolohov aprovechó el despiste de Riddle para atacar con un 'Everte Statum'**(1)***, sin embargo, Tom rápidamente susurró 'Cave Inimicum' **(2)***haciendo que el hechizo rebotara y Avery tuvo que esquivarlo para no ser expulsado.

— _¡Depulso!_**(3)***

— _¡Envertestatil!_**(4)***

— _¡Protego totalum! ¡Flipendo!_**(5)***

Tom hizo una mueca de molestia al ver a Reagan caer aturdido, por Merlín, eran tres contra uno. ¿Y qué mierda estaba haciendo Malfoy? Simplemente observaba el duelo como si fuese un espectador más.

—Me aburro, Riddle. –gruñó Dolohov antes de alzar su varita y sonreír:- Terminemos esto de una maldita vez. Cru…

— ¡_Crucio_! –gruñó Tom a la vez, antes de girarse hacia Reagan Lestrange quien todavía estaba en el suelo:- Estúpido inservible. _Expelliarmus_. ¡Black, pelea conmigo!

— ¡Estoy ocupado por aquí, Riddle! Déjame acabar con tus lame botas y podremos enfrentarnos –dijo Alphard sin perder su sonrisa. Parecía estar divertido por el combate. Evan Rosier continuó enviando hechizos junto a Avery quien se veía exhausto:- Expulso.

Humprhey Avery salió disparado de la esfera y Alphard soltó un grito de júbilo. Tom miró con cierto interés como Evan Rosier alzó su varita con pose defensiva y empezó a hacer una seguidilla de movimientos.

—Wid cerebrum congelatem. **(6)***

Tom alzó su cabeza sorprendido al escuchar dos gritos horrorizados. Sabía que uno pertenecía a Hermione y el otro… McGonagall. Vio como ella corría a ver en qué estado se encontraba el Black y enseguida miró hacia Malfoy, el rubio extrañamente no le tomaba atención a Minerva. De hecho él estaba apuntando hacia Rosier. ¿Qué coño pasaba con Abraxas?

—Xylotius**.(7)***

Evan no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el hechizo o quizás no quiso, después de todo ya había hecho lo que le habían ordenado. Tom soltó una palabrota entre dientes al ver a Malfoy ayudando a Dolohov a levantarse. Maldito hijo de puta. Lo estaba traicionando abiertamente.

— ¡Sectum! –gruñó Antonin hacia Tom quien tocó la parte afectada y luego se curó, como si no importase en absoluto.

—Glacius. **(8)***

—Protego –espetó Malfoy apuntando a Dolohov.

— ¡Malfoy!

Él sonrió de lado ante el rugido de Tom y asintió, alzando sus manos con inocencia, antes que el otro mago pudiese reaccionar Draco mandó un simple desmaius a Dolohov quien lo miró furioso y fue expulsado del campo de batalla al perder su varita, rápidamente encaró a Tom Riddle. Él tenía su mandíbula tensa y parecía lanzarle fuego con la mirada.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Malfoy?

—Luchar por lo que quiero. –dijo él con fiereza. Tom estrechó sus ojos y gruñó.

—La pagarás muy caro. –espetó Tom.

—Tendré que asumir las consecuencias –aceptó Draco encogiéndose de hombros, sin perder la concentración:- Ella vale la pena, lo sé, pero un mestizo como tú no tiene consciencia de cuánto.

Tom Riddle volvió a gruñir y mandó el primer hechizo, Draco apretó sus labios e intentó defenderse, por suerte, a último segundo pudo desviarlo.

El campo parecía estar más tenso con cada hechizo, con cada corte, con cada jadeo de dolor. La gente desde fuera no era capaz de oír lo que decían, pero las palabras expresadas parecían ser como combustible para seguir la pelea.

Hermione sentía pavor, cada vez que veía que uno de los dos recibía un hechizo no podía evitar jadear o apretar sus puños. Cuando Draco cayó de rodillas y Tom lo apuntó con su varita, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación horrorizada que al parecer fue escuchada porque Riddle le miró por encima de su hombro y ella tembló al notar que sus ojos tenían pequeñas motas rojas.

Lentamente, negó. Él hizo una mueca y luego se inclinó, ella no podía oír lo que Malfoy dijo, pero sintió una furia asesina impactarla y supo enseguida que era una emoción de Tom.

Luego él envió un hechizo que logró desmayar al chico Malfoy.

Hermione sintió terror, se tuvo que sentar para no perder la consciencia, y mordió sus labios para no romper a llorar. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

_Muy bien hecho, Hermione Granger, mandaste a Draco, el único que puede ayudarte a salir de aquí, al purgatorio y el encargado del dictamen sería Tom Riddle, el mismísimo demonio._

Hermione sostuvo a Minerva entre sus brazos, escuchando sus balbuceos sin sentido, y se preguntó momentáneamente que hubiese sucedido si llegaba a ver a Tom cayendo desmayado por un hechizo catalogado como extremadamente peligroso. Tan pronto como la imagen pasó por su cabeza fue desechado, ¿por qué tenía que estar preocupada por Riddle?

—Merlín, si la maldición hubiese impactado por completo…

Estaría muerto. Las palabras no fueron dichas porque no era necesario. La medimaga había estado casi histérica cuando le informaron el hechizo que usaron contra el adolescente. Sus palabras fueron seguras y brutales: _Solo impactó cierta parte de la maldición, el resto… por suerte, el señor Black sigue entre los vivos._

—No sucedió, Min. Alphard va a despertar en cualquier momento y no sería lindo que lo recibiéramos con ataques de histeria. La medimaga dijo que teníamos que tratar de mantenerlo lo más tranquilo posible…

— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la señora Granger con sus ojos entornados, antes de poder contestar ella la empujó hacia la puerta:- Yo me quedo con tu amiga, ve a saludar a los Malfoy y a felicitar a Tom.

Minerva asintió con calma y le dio una sonrisa derrotada, antes de girarse hacia Alphard que estaba dormitando, por suerte, la medimaga había accedido a dejarla quedarse. Hermione creía que era solo porque ella intervino o su amiga no habría podido acompañar al chico, tendría que esperar noticias como su familia quienes parecían más enfadados por la derrota que por la seguridad del pelinegro. Hermione besó la mejilla de su abuela en una muda señal de agradecimiento y le dio un apretón a la mano de Min.

—Estará bien. –susurró antes de marcharse a felicitar a Tom.

Mierda. Esto no estaba yendo bien. Hermione comenzaba a sentir una espantosa sospecha, una que aunque parecía descabellada e inexplicable en el fondo podía ser cierta.

Quizás… Quizás Lord Voldemort la había mandado a ese lugar porque… porque… la quería a ella desde un principio.

Suspiró temblorosamente y cubrió su boca, recostándose sobre la pared de uno de los pasillos vacios de la mansión. Para descubrir si eso era cierto tenía una sola posibilidad: enfrentar a Tom y abrir sus ojos para saber qué coño sentía por ella.

Y de paso, averiguar que sentía por él. Porque esa asfixiante mezcla de sentimientos que crecían a pasos agigantados no tenían una explicación racional.

Mejor iría con los Malfoy's primero. Porque, de lo único que ella tenía certeza era que ese chico que había peleado no era Abraxas sino Draco. ¿Y la chica? ¿Era Luna? ¿O todo era una cruel coincidencia?

¿Habría, después de todo, una posibilidad de volver junto a Harry?

_¿Podría dejar todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese lugar para regresar con sus amigos?_Hermione ya no era capaz de responder esa pregunta.

Draco ignoró las miradas punzantes que le enviaban 'sus' compañeros, él simplemente se enfocó en oír las felicitaciones por su futuro casamiento. Casarse. Con Hermione Granger. Nadie sería capaz de quitar la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro desde que lo despertaron.

Lo único que podría arruinar sus planes era Luna Lovegood. Estrechó sus ojos de forma fugaz hacia la chica quien se disculpó con sus 'padres' y luego se alejó con rapidez.

El salón se quedó en repentino silencio, Draco volvió a sonreír antes de girarse para ver a Hermione quien bajaba los escalones con su habitual paso apresurado, ella estudió el lugar y sus ojos se prendaron a los suyos, con una sonrisa nerviosa se acercó.

—Buenas tardes Señores Malfoy… -saludó ella con torpeza. La señora Malfoy besó su mejilla, colocándola nerviosa, y el señor Malfoy besó su mano. Hermione inspiró profundamente antes de mirar a Draco:- D-Abraxas.

— ¿Te encuentras satisfecha con el resultado, Granger? –preguntó Draco alzando una de sus cejas, enviándole una malvada sonrisa, ella se sonrojó y asintió de forma tensa, estirando su mano con rigidez, él la besó sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

—Espero…

—Siento interrumpir –dijo Perseus plantándose frente a los Malfoy's y mirando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido:- Mi hija no se puede poner en contacto con Abraxas hasta su regreso a Hogwarts donde comenzará oficialmente la periodo de conquista.

Hermione abrió su boca, para decirle un par de cosas a su padre, pero antes de poder decir una palabra Draco ondeó su mano y sonrió con su habitual arrogancia. Ella jamás pensó que admitiría que extrañaba esa actitud exasperante del hurón, pero ahí estaba la nostalgia deslizándose por sus entrañas.

—No pasa nada, ambos sabemos que nos vamos a quedar juntos, ¿verdad, Granger? –preguntó él dándole un guiño juguetón. Hermione soltó un bufido de risa y meneó su cabeza.

—Eres imposible Dra… Abraxas. –dijo ella colocando sus ojos en blanco y luego haciendo una pequeña reverencia:- Es un gusto haberlos conocido Señores Malfoy's, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a saludar a un par de personas y ver como se encuentran los otros competidores.

—Adelante, señorita Granger.

Ella caminó bajo la atenta mirada de Tom Riddle quien rápidamente unió los hilos sueltos. Ese chico no era Abraxas. Y definitivamente conocía a Hermione.

Y él iba a descubrir qué coño estaba sucediendo.

Ahora mismo.

Hermione regresó los saludos y felicitaciones con una sonrisa estúpida estampada en su rostro mientras su cabeza se negaba a reaccionar. Draco Malfoy estaba aquí. Luna Lovegood estaban aquí. Y ambos tenían que tener alguna respuesta racional a todo esto. Ella… saldría de los 40 e iría a los 90.

_La idea no sonaba muy alentadora._Hubiese sido hermoso tener a Ron y Harry a su lado, hacer que su amigo por fin viviese sin tener que cargar con tanto peso sobre sus hombros, darle una oportunidad de ser feliz sin estar preocupado por la vida de la gente que lo rodeaba, sin tener que estar mirando sobre su hombro para descubrir si alguien lo seguía o si las intenciones de las chicas hacia él eran solo por fama. Ronald, por otra parte, no tendría que estar viviendo bajo la imagen de ser solo 'el amigo del niño que vivió', podría tener una…

Pero no podían. Hermione mordió su labio y se disculpó con torpeza, intentando no romper a llorar frente a tanta gente, con rapidez se internó en los laberinticos pasillos de la mansión y se introdujo a su habitación donde con rabia se quitó su vestido, tirando las cosas que estaban cerca de ella en un agresivo arranque de furia y se recostó sobre una felpuda alfombra gritando de forma agónica.

_Se sentía fatal._Ahí estaba ella, dándose una maravillosa vida de sangre pura, mientras sus amigos podrían estar muriendo de hambre. Luchando por respirar un día más. Tratando de asesinar a Lord Voldemort.

Soltó un desgarrador sollozo y golpeó el suelo hasta que su cuerpo no pudo luchar más. Se suponía que debía estar intentado acabar con la vida de aquel hombre que le robó las esperanzas a tantas personas, que destruyó familias y le quitó la vida a personas inocentes; en cambio, le permitió besarla, tocarla, aceptó que él la maldijera, Merlín, ella lo dejó hacerla perder el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Y aun así… con todo lo malo, era incapaz de odiarlo. Era incapaz de sentir repugnancia por él. No podía pensar en Tom Riddle sin sacar de su cabeza su sonrisa ladeada, ese brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos, las respuestas sabelotodo que daba en las clases, sus temas de conversación, la forma en que sus manos la hacían perder la razón y el sabor de sus labios. Estaba perdida.

Lentamente se estaba enamorando de él.

—Lo siento, Harry. –susurró con agonía:- Lo siento tanto.

Ella se durmió sobre la alfombra, acurrucada y aun en sueños llorando. Draco soltó un suspiro y dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad, arrodillándose a su lado.

—No te preocupes, Granger –susurró, aun sabiendo que estaba profundamente dormida, acariciando su cabello y levitándola hasta la cama donde la cubrió con inusual ternura, besó sus labios con inocencia.- Pronto volverás con tu adorado cara rajada.

Disfrutó un largo momento a su lado antes de caminar hasta la puerta y mirarla con una amplia sonrisa.

—Y entonces, serás completamente mía.

**_1998_**

Lo primero que ella pensó fue que era un sueño. Se tambaleó, alejándose de Abraxas y lo miró boquiabierta, él sonrió antes de volver a unir sus labios en un demandante beso.

—Maldición, McGongall, no sabías cuanto extrañaba esto –susurró sin separarse de ella.

Minerva sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, mientras las manos de Abraxas se deslizaban por sus hombros y sus labios se movían contra su cuello con sensual lentitud. No era un sueño. Era imposible sentir tanto en un simple sueño.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto –susurró Abraxas mientras depositaba besos en su piel expuesta.

—d-detente, Abraxas, por Merlín.

Él suspiró haciendo una mueca de fastidio a la vez que retrocedía:- dios, Minerva, eres genial rompiendo momentos…

— ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Minerva con las mejillas rojas por lo recién sucedido. _¿Desde cuándo ella se sonrojaba? Dios, era una mujer hecha y derecha. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así?_

—En nuestra casa, por supuesto. –respondió Abraxas sin permitirle mirar en exceso.

— ¿nuestra… casa? –preguntó ella con consternación. Abraxas se encogió de hombros y la arrastró por un amplio pasillo lleno de cuadros con diversos paisajes, el que más la sorprendió fue uno enorme de Hogwarts en el cual se podía ver con claridad lo que sucedía en el lugar:- ¡¿Qué de…?!

—Creí que sería bueno que la directora estuviese siempre pendiente de lo que sucedía en el colegio –dijo él antes de obligarla a continuar caminando.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? –preguntó aturdida.

—Cuando cumplí quince –respondió él con simpleza.

Minerva lo miró boquiabierta, sin importarle parecer una idiota frente a él, Abraxas suspiró al notar que ella no seguía moviéndose y se giró a enfrentarla con una ceja alzada.

—A los quince ni siquiera…

—Lo sé. –interrumpió él con una sonrisa que le pareció levemente avergonzada.- siempre he sido un poco… exagerado… con mis decisiones.

Eso la llevó de golpe a la realidad, sus latidos frenéticos pararon y ella le miró con dolor.

—Dejarás morir a tu nieto, Abraxas. –susurró horrorizada.

—Claro que no. –espetó él con brusquedad, ceñudo, luego bostezó y ella notó lo pálido que estaba:- Draco sabe la forma de regresar.

— ¿Qué?

—Recuerda, Minnie, que estuve años escuchando y viendo como Tom planeaba traer a su Hermione…

—No entiendo. –admitió confundida.

— ¿Sabes que Hermione pertenece a nuestra época, verdad? Obvio que lo sabes –se respondió colocando sus ojos en blanco y soltando un bufido risueño:- Bien. La señora Granger al enviarla a esta época se creó una paradoja en el tiempo. En otras palabras, todo lo que sucedió en el medio…

—No existió. –concluyó Minerva asintiendo con gravedad:- Pero, sucedió, Abraxas. Fui testigo de cada una de las cosas que sucedieron. De cada una de las muertes.

—No. –interrumpió él negando con impaciencia:- No, Minerva, eso no ocurrió hasta que Tom la hizo regresar al pasado.

—Espera. –dijo ella dándose un momento para unir esos trozos de información, cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, negando:- No entiendo.

—En resumen, la señora Granger creó la paradoja y Tom la rompió. -se limitó a informar Abraxas como si aquello fuese un tema ligero.

—Entonces... solo cuando Hermione regresó… Tom se transformó en Lord Voldemort.

— ¡Bingo! –espetó Abraxas:- ahora, vamos a la habitación, necesito recostarme. Estoy exhausto.

Minerva asintió y caminó en silencio a su lado reflexionando sobre la nueva información, su cerebro trabajando a todo ritmo, Abraxas la hizo entrar a una de las incontables piezas y ella se sonrojó cuando vio una enorme cama con sabanas verdes.

—Esto es tan Slytherin. –susurró con un bufido divertido. Abraxas se lanzó a la cama, arrastrándola con él, y besó su frente. Ella se movió incomoda:- Suéltame.

—Maldición, McGongall, no vengas ahora a negarme. Se acabó el tiempo de libertinaje para ti.

Minerva cerró sus ojos y negó, incapaz de comprender como Abraxas seguía sonando como si tuviese el control de todo, esa fría despreocupación siempre la lograba exasperar:- No podemos. Es mejor que regrese a ver cómo están las cosas y…

— ¿No entiendes, Minerva? De ahora en adelante, absolutamente nada va a estar en nuestras manos. Todo depende de lo que suceda en el pasado para arreglar las cosas aquí. Estamos, en otras palabras, como en una dimensión paralela. Si Hermione acepta a Tom las cosas probablemente mejoren aquí. Y si no, todo se va al diablo.

—Pareces estar muy seguro de esto.

—Oh, créelo, Min. Él lo está.

Minerva entornó sus ojos y soltó un grito sorprendido antes de luchar para soltarse del agarre de Abraxas y poder girarse hacia la puerta donde estaba recargado…

— ¡A-Alphard! –exclamó sorprendida. Ahora, definitivamente, su cabeza daba vueltas.

—Sorpresa –susurró Abraxas justo antes que Minerva perdiera la consciencia:- Oops. Quizás fue demasiado para ella.

Alphard, simplemente, puso sus ojos en blanco pero sonrió con calma.

— ¿Caigo en la cama?

—Seh, pero no te acostumbres. –espetó Abraxas antes se cerrar sus ojos y bostezar:- Buenas noches, Minnie.

Alphard mordió su labio inferior para que una sonrisa no escapara de sus labios.

_Malfoy por fin había cumplido su parte del trato, tras años y años de estar en un limbo... volvía a ver a su amada Minerva, no importaba tener que compartirla con el rubio._

**Hogwarts, 1943**

En el salón había una tensión aterradora, Tom Riddle caminaba de un lado a otro con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, sus "amigos" estaban encogidos en sus asientos, todos excepto uno.

Abraxas Malfoy.

El hijo de puta se había quedado el fin de semana con sus padres, arruinando los planes de Tom, quien tenía decidido obligarlo a escupir palabra por palabra lo que escondía. Y de paso poder descubrir un par de verdades de Hermione.

_Su Hermione._

Él sonrió con evidente maldad, dándole la espalda a sus seguidores, la indomable castaña pronto iba a ser suya. Los lazos con los Granger's lograrían darle un estatus firme y poderoso, Hermione lo volvería loco de placer a diario, sería un desafío intelectual, ella defendería fieramente sus ideales y él la haría dudar.

La chimenea se prendió de forma inesperada y la señora Granger irrumpió en la habitación sacudiendo su ropa para quitar las cenizas que se habían pegado a su ropa.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos. –dijo la mujer antes de tronar sus dedos, Pussy, el elfo que la acompañaba a todas partes apareció dándole una mirada de adoración ofreciendo su ayuda.

Tom sintió que cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban, estrechó sus ojos y fulminó a la mujer con la mirada, ella ni siquiera se inmutó simplemente le ordenó al elfo que fuese por un par de libros, la lista estaba sobre la mesita de la biblioteca. Pussy obedeció sin quejas.

—Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría conversar a solas con el señor Riddle.

Todos escaparon casi corriendo, Tom estrechó aun más sus ojos y la señora Granger se sentó con su habitual porte de elegancia sobre el amplio sillón de la sala común de Slytherin.

—Quiero que leas cada uno de los libros que Pussy traerá para ti. –dijo ella con calma:- Tienen información preferencial sobre los Horcrux.

—Está bien. –espetó él con molestia, la señora Granger sonrió ligeramente y negó.

—No hay necesidad de esta actitud punzante conmigo, Tom. Estoy ayudándote, no tratando de dañarte. –dijo ella con seriedad, luego suspiró y miró el fuego:- Me alegro que hayas logrado quedar en primer lugar, me lo esperaba pero ese chico Malfoy me sorprendió.

—Y a mí –admitió Tom a regañadientes, ella palmeó el asiento y luego metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos interiores de su capa, él miró la acción con desconfianza y sus ojos se entornaron cuando vio un anillo que reconoció enseguida:- ¿Cómo…?

—Bueno, querido, soy una Granger. Somos conocidos por nuestra inteligencia y nuestros rápidos movimientos. –dijo ella con un tono que lejos de sonar arrogante sonó a pura burla:- No sé qué sucedió con mi hijo, por suerte Hermione no salió con los genes podridos.

Él no tomó mucha atención a lo que la mujer decía, su corazón latía tan fuerte que apenas era capaz de oír, y sus manos ya se estaban estirando hacia el anillo. La señora Granger, sin embargo, retrocedió.

—Alto ahí, muchacho. Es peligroso que lo lleves contigo.

—Sospecharían del asesinato –susurró Tom embobado, la mujer sonrió y asintió.

—Sí.

—Es como… Como si exigiera volver a mi –susurró él en una especie de transe.

La mujer sonrió aun más ampliamente y miró al chico con expresión curiosa:- ¿Sabes que la única forma que este trozo de alma regrese a tu cuerpo es que te arrepientas?

Inmediatamente Tom tensó su espalda y estrechó sus ojos.

—No me arrepiento de la muerte de ese bastardo. –escupió él con brusquedad, la mujer asintió con calma.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. –dijo ella antes de hacer un movimiento con su varita, la gema negra comenzó a destellar, Tom frunció su ceño cuando la señora Granger cerró su puño y luego lo abrió. El anillo se había convertido en algo más fino, adornado por un rubí bastante grande y una esmeralda más pequeña, tenía grabado además dos runas: una de protección y otra que él no fue capaz de traducir. Alrededor habían pequeños cristales:- Se vería bonito en el dedo de mi nieta.

Él evitó entornar los ojos y clavó su mirada en el anillo. Sí, efectivamente lo haría. Pero…

Le causaría daño. Tom tomó el objeto con una mueca de molestia al sentir sus poros tan abiertos, su corazón bombeando tan rápido, con tantas emociones mezclándose. La mujer le miró con atención y luego suspiró.

—Gracias por los libros, Pussy, al señor Riddle le serán de mucha ayuda.

¿Cuándo había regresado el elfo? Demonios, él realmente perdía la concentración con esa mujer cerca, la señora sonrió y palmeó su mano.

—Siéntete libre de preguntar cualquier cosa, Tom, o si quieres investigar sobre algún tema en especifico de visitar mi biblioteca. Las puertas de la mansión Granger siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

— ¿Por qué? –gruñó él, frustrado.

—Seré tu suegra y me gustaría romper el cliché de lo malvadas que somos. –dijo ella antes de levantarse:- Por cierto, Hermione regresará mañana y no día lunes como habíamos previsto. Resulta que Perseus tiene que hacer un viaje de última hora y yo pienso ir a visitar a unas familias amigas en América Latina. Te sugiero que le ofrezcas ayuda con pársel, últimamente ha estado muy interesada en el tema, ha devorado con inusual rapidez mis libros.

Él apretó sus labios, luchando con una sonrisa, eso era algo que se esperaba de la chica. La mujer se marchó sin decir adiós y Tom se prometió que no volvería a permitir que ella viera tantas emociones de su parte.

Las emociones le hacían más débil.

Y la única debilidad que estaba dispuesto a tener en estos momentos era Hermione Granger.

[*]

Luna caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio, con sus habituales pasos saltarines, con sus ojos abiertos observando hasta el más mínimo detalle del castillo. Estaba todo tan tranquilo. Lamentablemente, sabía que tras esa calma absoluta, se estaba creando un monstruo. Uno horrible.

Su varita voló hacia la persona que tocó su hombro de forma sorpresiva, él alzó sus cejas y ella apretó sus labios, molesta.

—Lo siento. Te conozco, ¿recuerdas? Soy Evan-

—Rosier. –completó Luna asintiendo con calma:- siento haber reaccionado así, estoy un poco confundida, creí que conocía bien Hogwarts pero me perdí.

Él apretó sus labios y miró alrededor antes de pegarle un golpecillo a la nariz de la chica.

—Sígueme, te llevo con el director.

— ¡No! No espera, mejor… mejor llévame a la sala común de Slytherin. Mi hermano ha hablado un montón sobre ella… tengo curiosidad.

Él le miró con desconfianza pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, pero si hay que hacer tiempo. La señora Granger está hablando con Riddle.

Ella asintió distraída y Evan le miró con atención mientras caminaban, su cabello era largo, semi rizado y rubio, más que el de Abraxas, además tenía unos enormes, enormes, ojos azules, su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado. Sensual. Él ladeó su cabeza viendo con extrañeza su varita que descansaba cómodamente tras su oreja izquierda. Era rara, pero encantadora.

— ¿Por qué nadie sabía de tu existencia?

—Porque me estaban protegiendo, corrían rumores que Grindelwald quería robar a los hijos menores de las familias poderosas para mantener un poco de…

—Esas son excusas realmente estúpidas –dijo él alzando sus cejas pero luego colocando los ojos en blanco:- pero tomando en cuenta que son los Malfoy se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Ella apretó sus labios con evidente molestia y le dio la espalda a Rosier quien sonrió ligeramente antes de adelantarse, ambos caminaron en absoluto silencio.

Lugar desconocido, 1998.

Él dejó de pasear y miró a Hermione quien se había movido hasta acurrucarse. Frunció su ceño y se inclinó para verla mejor. Desde su llegada, no había presentado un comportamiento así, al contrario, ella tenía crisis fuertes pero no parecía estar durmiendo… como ahora.

Nagini siseó, casi como si estuviese soltando un rugido triunfal, y él vio como las pestañas de Hermione temblaban como si fuese a abrir sus ojos, pasaron segundos los cuales lentamente se transformaron en minutos, y eso nunca sucedió.

Tom hizo una mueca de fastidio y hundió sus manos en su cabello. Maldita sea. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Inspirando profundamente regresó a su inexpresividad y se sentó en la cama mientras leía con atención el periódico 'Quisquilloso' donde una enorme foto de su cuerpo anterior –es decir, su mutación- aparecía en el suelo, quemado. Sonrió con diversión al leer el titulo de la noticia.

_¡Lord Voldemort ha caído!_

Pasó las hojas mientras acariciaba de forma distraída la cabeza de Nagini quien siseaba con evidente tristeza.

Un molesto carraspeo interrumpió la lectura del hombre quien alzó su cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados. Una mujer que parecía payasa con lo maquillada que se encontraba le miró con claro interés, cosa que era repugnante.

— ¿Qué quiere?

—Sus modales dejan mucho que desear, joven –dijo la mujer del cuadro ceñuda, él puso sus ojos en blanco y ella aclaró su garganta de forma estirada:- Mi queridísima amiga la Señora Granger lo espera en el comedor.

Él tensó su espalda y salió con vigorosos pasos de la habitación, ordenándole a Nagini cuidar de la castaña, bajó las escaleras odiando no poder aparecerse en la vieja casona y casi corrió el último tramo para llegar más rápido.

—Tom –dijo la Señora Granger con sus ojos llenos de pesar. Él dio una cabezada a modo de saludo y apretó su mandíbula.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó con cortesía.

—Muerta –respondió ella con calma antes de soltar un largo suspiro:- pero no vengo a agobiarte con mis pesares, Tom, ¿se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor. –espetó él sonando totalmente calmado. La señora Granger alzó sus cejas y negó.

—Se suponía que ibas a tener todo preparado para el regreso de Hermione.

—Sus amigos están en perfectas condiciones, el peligro fue exterminado y el poder sigue en mis manos. –dijo él con expresión estoica.- ¿Qué se supone que está mal, Señora?

—Tú.

Él la miró sorprendido y ella sonrió con ese halo de misterio que jamás perdió.

—Los Horcrux siguen en un lugar seguro. –dijo con suavidad antes de alejarse del marco del cuadro.

Tom maldijo y pasó una mano por su rostro. Miró fugazmente por la ventana antes de volver a maldecir y regresar a la habitación que compartía con Hermione. Nagini lo observó de forma atenta.

'_¿Qué está sucediendo, amo?'_

'_Descansa, Nagini, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer.'_

Hogwarts, 1943

—Buenos días, Tom.

Él despegó su mirada del libro y clavó sus ojos en Hermione quien parecía incomoda mientras cerraba la puerta, cruzando el espacio que la separaba de la cama en silencio, ella se sentó y sonrió.

—Buenos días, Hermione.

—Vine a felicitarte y a buscar un par de cosas que olvidé.

— ¿Felicitarme? Ambos sabíamos que ganaría. –espetó él viendo con atención la forma en que Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco. Ella sonrió y negó.

—Eres demasiado arrogante para tu propio bienestar, Riddle.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi bienestar, Hermione? –preguntó él con su habitual calma, ella se sonrojó bruscamente y negó.

—No me importa lo que te pueda suceder, Riddle. –dijo ella, negándose a parecer avergonzada.

—Pero si te importó Malfoy. –gruñó Tom.

El semblante de Hermione cambió radicalmente, su rostro se volvió inexpresivo y su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda de violín. Tom hizo una mueca mental cuando ella le miró como si fuese idiota.

—No sé de qué hablas. –dijo Hermione sonando bastante inocente.

— ¿No? Sabías que iba a derrotarlo. Y me pediste que no lo hiciera.

—No. –espetó Hermione con fiereza, su mentón alzado y su nariz arrugada:- Yo creí que ibas a hacer una tontería y te aconsejé que no lo hicieras.

Él alzó su varita y ella le miró con una pizca de temor, sin embargo, se mantuvo quieta, expectante. Tom sonrió, eso era lo que buscaba, no quería verla asustada de él, deseaba ese desafío en sus ojos y la forma en que podía frustrarlo, encenderlo como ninguna otra mujer.

—Eres fatal mintiendo, Granger. –susurró Tom acercándose, ella se sonrojó y negó.

—No te acerques más, Riddle.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Tom en un ronroneo sensual:- ¿Acaso no te gustó la última vez que me acerqué a ti?

—Yo… uh…

—Eso pensé. –susurró Tom con una sonrisa ladeada ante el nervioso balbuceo de la chica.

—No está bien. Si alguien se entera…

—Eres mi prometida, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

—No soy tu prometida…

—Todavía.

—…y si llegamos a hacer algo será después de casarnos. –espetó Hermione con las mejillas rojas, Tom puso sus ojos en blanco y soltó una risa que la hizo tensarse:- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Hablo en serio!

Él continuó riendo como si le hubiesen contado la mejor broma del mundo y Hermione sonrió ladeando su cabeza.

—Deberías reírte más seguido, Tom. –aconsejó con suavidad.

— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, señorita pureza? –preguntó él alzando sus cejas.

—Yo… -ella iba a comenzar a balbucear de nuevo, Tom sonrió al verla tensar sus hombros y mirarle furiosa:- no estoy coqueteando. ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo estaba comentando…

—Que me veía mucho más guapo riendo. –concluyó Tom.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, yo solo dije que deberías reírte más seguido. Te ves mucho mejor riendo de forma natural que fingiéndolo. –susurró Hermione avergonzada, en seguida el ambiente relajado y casual se transformó en algo tenso.

—No eres precisamente la honestidad en persona.

—Es cierto. Quizás yo esconda un par de cosas –dijo Hermione con suavidad:- sin embargo, tú estás fingiendo todo el tiempo, Tom. Siempre actuando de forma encantadora, siempre con una sonrisa y una palabra amable, alentando al resto de las personas. ¿No te cansas de comportarte como si fueses perfecto?

Tom no contestó, Hermione soltó un grito sorprendido cuando él la tumbó de espaldas y rasgó la blusa que llevaba, su sostén quedó al descubierto. Sus codos se apoyaron a cada costado de sus costillas y sus manos sostuvieron las de ella. No opuso resistencia, simplemente lo miró sorprendida.

—Si me canso o no, no es tu problema. –escupió él furioso, mientras continuaba su labor de explorar su cuerpo.

— ¡Oh, pero querido, eres mi prometido ¿no se supone que debo estar preocupada por ti?! –dijo Hermione con la voz chillona que parecía haberle copiado a Walburga Black.

Él puso sus ojos en blanco por su sarcasmo y besó su cuello. Para ser sincero le encantaba escuchar su sarcasmo.

— ¡Tom! ¡Estábamos en medio de una conversación importante! –espetó Hermione avergonzada.

—No. Tú estabas hablando y yo estaba mirando tus hermosos pechos.

— ¡Pervertido! –espetó Hermione con su voz sonando más jadeante.

—Hipócrita –susurró mientras continuaba explorando la parte superior de su cuerpo. Hermione gimió y luego se zafó con fiereza, entonces, una onda de magia hizo volar lejos a Tom quien impactó contra la muralla.

—Oh Merlín, ¿estás…?

Él se levantó, sus ojos llenos de furia, frustración y algo que Hermione no supo identificar pero que hizo que su respiración se volviese un irregular jadeo.

—Tom yo no quería…

La ropa del chico desapareció. Literalmente. Hermione se sonrojó bruscamente y sus palabras murieron mientras se obligaba a separar su mirada de los magníficos abdominales de Tom. Tragó en seco y cubrió su rostro. No se suponía que la conversación tenía terminar así, la idea principal era cumplir con la promesa de felicitarlo. ¡¿Por qué no se había marchado?! Maldito, siempre lograba engatusarla.

—Aprendí la lección, no volveré a empujarte otra vez… -dijo ella, nerviosa:- ¿Podrías cubrirte para terminar nuestra conversación? ¿Por favor?

— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas, Hermione? –preguntó él en un susurro seductor, tomándola por sorpresa ante su cercanía. Odiaba la forma silenciosa en que Tom Riddle lograba moverse. Bueno, no es como si fuese tan silencioso, aunque se haya acercado tocando una trompeta no lo hubiese escuchado, su lucha interna entre su razón y sus hormonas no le permitirían oírlo.

—Conocerte –susurró ella tratando de calmar las cosas, intentando en vano tranquilizar el palpitar descontrolado de su corazón y la furia que él parecía emanar. Mierda. ¿No debería haber dicho otra cosa? Tenía un montón de deseos, y ese en específico no calmaría la situación.

— ¿Quieres eso? –preguntó Tom sonando descolocado por la inesperada respuesta de Hermione, estrechó sus ojos y pegó su cuerpo por completo a ella quien inhaló profundamente, nerviosa. Merlín. Su cabeza no era capaz de razonar con su cuerpo tan cálido contra ella:- ¿Crees que quieres conocerme?

—Sé que quiero. –aseguró Hermione sin vacilar, pero con un hilo de voz, cerró sus ojos y admitió con vergüenza:- Siempre lo he querido.

Incluso antes de haberlo conocido en esa época ella sintió una insana curiosidad por Tom Riddle y lo que él traía consigo. Lord Voldemort tenía un poder increíble… si fuese usado con otros fines, incluso podría hacer que el mundo mágico cambiase totalmente. Hermione sintió como su corazón sufría al aceptar esa verdad. ¿Eso significaba que desde antes estaba traicionando a Harry?

Tom frunció su ceño al notar lo tensa que se había puesto Hermione tras esa declaración. Casi podía sentir los engranajes en su cabeza volviéndola loca y esa ola de desesperación que lo inundó comenzaba a preocuparlo, la miró a los ojos y el resplandor sensual en sus profundidades lo aturdió, le hizo olvidar lo que había querido decir. Buscó a tientas el hilo de su pensamiento, y se sintió furioso por el poder despreocupado que Hermione ejercía sobre él. Tan fácilmente. Como si no supusiera nada para ella. Maldita mujer. Lo hacía perder la cabeza.

—Es peligroso conocer verdaderamente a alguien. –susurró Tom mientras deslizaba uno de sus largos dedos sobre la mejilla de la chica quien mojó sus labios, sus rosados y seductores labios. Él deseó besarla, deseó obligarla a arrodillarse y poder hundirse en esa boca insubordinada, con una sonrisa ladeada ante la imagen y la voz enronquecida agregó:- Es peligroso quitarse las máscaras, Hermione. ¿Cómo sabes si te gustará lo que hay debajo? Ni siquiera sabemos lo que hay debajo de nosotros.

—Debajo de nosotros está la cama, Tom. –bromeó con evidente nerviosismo. Él bufó y se separó de ella.

—Estamos en medio de una conversación seria, Granger.

Ella se sonrojó al oír que él le devolvía sus palabras, y se sentó estilo indio pareciendo reflexionar unos segundos, que a Tom le parecieron una eternidad, antes de volver a hablar.

—Me arriesgaré a saber que hay en tu interior. —dijo Hermione tranquilamente, con su respiración agitada por una oleada de efusivo placer que la azotó de forma inesperada, con un sonrojo retrocedió dándole la espalda, sabiendo exactamente que ese sentimiento no pertenecía a ella sino a Tom. Tragó en seco y se levantó, en busca de distancia, sin embargo él le cogió el brazo y le dio la vuelta de un tirón, de modo que su cara quedó a centímetros de distancia de la de ella.

—Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto y tú tiras de la alfombra bajo mis pies para que me caiga. –susurró él sin importarle la forma en que su voz salió peligrosa y letal, de hecho, se alegró de poder sonar así:- Quizá arrancarme las máscaras no sea una idea muy brillante, Hermione.

Ella alzó la mirada, tan serena como una madonna medieval, como si su advertencia estuviese de más. Cogió la cara de él entre sus manos, la inclinó hacia arriba. El beso exquisitamente delicado que le dio en la frente fue como una bendición.

—Yo me quito mi máscara, tú te quitas la tuya.-susurró ella con suavidad:- Es justo.

Y eso era lo que Tom Riddle estaba esperando: una maldita oportunidad de saber quién era realmente Hermione Granger y que escondía tras esa pared mental inquebrantable, descubrir quién era ese Harry con el cual usualmente lo confundía y que implicaba en su vida. Y comprender por qué diablos parecía saber sus oscuros secretos sin que abriera su boca.

Ella se mantuvo cerca de él, temblando, y abrazó sus hombros como si fuese una tabla en medio del mar. Tom alzó la cabeza y la miró. Lo primero que notó era que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Y lo segundo fue que ella estaba en su mente, como una pluma deslizándose por sus recuerdos, pasando por momentos traumáticos de su vida y por otros que había sentido aplastantes necesidades por ella. Viendo como reunía a sus seguidores, como los envolvía con sus ideales, como los torturaba, como los obligaba a hacer cosas que los espantaba y asqueaban…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y sus dedos se apretaron en torno a su cintura hasta que ella gritó. No lo hacía de forma consciente, y ella lo sabía. Tom lo vio en sus ojos. La bruja lo había hechizado con sus palabras y acciones dulces, había logrado quitarle la máscara y lo había dejado desnudo en cuerpo y alma. Hermione hacía que se sintiera débil y vulnerable a su lado. Muerto de hambre, desesperado y necesitado de ternura, deseoso de aplacar un antiguo dolor. Y maldita sea, ella era la única que lograba despertar eso en él. La única persona en el jodido mundo.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban anegados de lágrimas, llenos de un dolor que él no supo ni quiso comprender. Tom estaba completamente desnudo para ella, emocional y físicamente. Completamente abierto.

Y cada segundo de eso era insoportable. Parecía una tortura sin fin. Se sintió avergonzado por la mirada dulce que ella le dio, por la forma en que acarició su rostro con suavidad, como si se fuese a quebrar en cualquier momento. La vergüenza se transformó instantáneamente en ira. Durante un momento, la odió por presenciar su debilidad. La apartó de un empujón. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, sobresaltada. Cuando se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo, ella parecía recelosa. Estaba enjugándose los ojos, cubriéndose los senos con las manos, retrocediendo con cautela.

Demasiado tarde para eso. La energía brotaba dentro de él, sexual y peligrosa. Y la iba a tener. Ahora, sin importarle las consecuencias. Ella lo quería ver tal como era, así que tendría que soportar la oscura parte que había despertado.

Lamió sus labios y ella gimió.

—Tom, cálmate –susurró nerviosa, retrocediendo con cautela.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella como un animal sobre su presa y sus labios lo recibieron entreabiertos no precisamente para un beso, sino por el grito que amenazaba con salir desde su interior, pero a Tom Riddle no le importó. Hermione era suya. Y él haría lo que quisiera con ella.

* * *

><p>Oh mi...<em>¡que pervertido Tom!<em>

**Hechizos usados en el capitulo:**

1 Empuja hacia atrás al oponente haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

2 Hechizo protector.

3 Expulsa potentemente a un objeto o humano.

4 Hace que el oponente pierda el equilibrio, también puede causar desmayos.

5 Golpea/aturde al oponente

6 Es un hechizo difícil, congela el cerebro por diez segundos.

7 Desmaya al oponente por 24 hrs.

8 Hechizo congelante.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les guste :) ¿Review?**


	14. El rito

Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar… Y para los que agregaron la historia a favoritos.

lunatico0030: Holi, holi~ Eso se llama trampa. Leer el final del libro es una… ¡blasfemia! Sinceramente, yo no podría hacerlo, me terminaría aburriendo~ xD Hay que mantener el misterio, hombre. Bueno, sobre tu amoroso insultito debo decir… ¡me encantó! Ajhdfjasdfja ¿Qué puedo decir? Será mi lema de ahora en adelante :Z ajdhfjajhfj xD No te preocupes, no me molestó. ;)

Todo el mundo me quiere~ Okay, no.

Las tardanzas de mis actualizaciones son para matarme. Sé que algún día mis lectores van a encontrar mi dirección y me obligarán a terminar la historia para luego matarme.

Besos y abrazos. Gracias por comentar.

PrincesLynx: ¡UF! Yo pensé en dejarlo ganar, pero… eso no tendría sentido. Amo a Draco, pero Tom es muchísimo más poderoso que él y contra eso no puedo luchar u.u Que bueno que te gustara la pelea, no me sentía muy cómoda con ella, no soy buena describiendo paisajes ni peleas. Gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos.

susan-black7: -suspira aliviada- ¡Menos mal que les gustó! Como antes mencioné, encontré que la pelea me quedó coja, pero soy insatisfecha por naturaleza xDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, querida. Nos leemos ;)

BlackAthena66: Oh querida, diría que lamento dejarte con las ganas, pero no está en mi naturaleza, por lo que pediré disculpas es por la tardanza (ajá, otra vez) del nuevo capítulo. ¡PERDÓN! –se arrodilla con las manos juntas- xD Espero que este capítulo te guste~ Besos y abrazos, nos leemos.

Luna White 29: Bueno, sí, a eso me refería con que no quedé conforme con la pelea, quedó algo cojo, deberían haber peleado… Pero Tom tenía que mostrar su dominio. La verdad es que hice la escena como cien mil veces, pero ninguna me gustaba xD Lo siento :C Prometo una pelea más digna pronto~ ¡Sip! Por curiosa le pasó~ ahora tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias… _(oi, verás que me diste una idea en la historia, seguramente, notarás que parte de tus palabras encendieron mi musa, lala~)_ Bueno, los han interrumpido tantas veces que una más no importaría~ xD Lo de la paradoja es simple: Hermione era de la época de Tom –nació el mismo año que él- y su abuela la envió al futuro para que su padre no ejerciera poder sobre ella –y probablemente, con lo loco que es, que la matara- por este viaje se creó un especie de limbo y cuando Tom la envió de regreso en el tiempo se creó el desastre, lo de la guerra y todo~. Espero que eso sirviera para aclararte un poco y no te preocupes por lo de lenta, yo también lo soy. Muchísimas gracias por comentar.

black inocennce: Holi~ ¡Gracias por comentar (dos veces)! Yo amé esta pareja desde el primer día que la leí, pero no estaré orgullosa de mi historia hasta que termine xDD Tom es irresistible *-* XD Muchas gracias por leer y disculpa la tardanza. Besos, abrazos y nos leemos.

Luzenlaoscuridad: ¡Graaacias por comentar, querida! :Z Siento la demora, espero que el capitulo te guste. Besos, nos leemos.

Oschii: Muchas gracias por comentar, realmente, perdón por tardar tanto con las actualizaciones, sé que apesto con el tema del tiempo :C

karean: Graaacias por leer la historia y por comentar. Besos, nos leemos.

luna-wood: Holi~ Me alegro que te guste la historia :) Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo.

Klayrine: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los tres comentarios que dejaste, espero que no hayas muerto esperándome xD ¿Adicta a mi historia? Fufufufu~ Pobrecita~ adfjhsdfaj. Bueno, déjame decirte que siento la tardanza _(desde ya te aviso que soy muy lenta con las actualizaciones, el tiempo es mi peor enemigo no es por falta de este sino porque se me pasa literalmente volando)_ y no te preocupes, no la dejaré abandonada. Besos, nos leemos.

**Disclaimer:** ¡TODITO ES DE LA FANTASTICA JK ROWLING!

**A.N: Lamento demasiado la demora** _**(una vez más),**_ **tengo que admitir que estaba bloqueada horriblemente con el lemmon. ¡Creo que he perdido mi toque picaresco! T_T Y bueno, saben lo del tiempo e.e Estúpido pasa demasiado borroso para mi e.e**

**ADVERTENCIA:** **El capitulo contiene escenas con contenido sexual explicito, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.** _**(no vendré con eso que si eres menor de edad no leas, no weben, yo tenía trece cuando empecé a leer fics con lemmon, aunque claro, yo soy una pervertida) xD**_

**Editado: 03/10/2013**

**Capitulo 14: El rito**

Tom sostuvo la cabeza de Hermione quieta y su mano libre desabrochó su falda, ella no dejó de resistirse, sus manos golpearon su espalda, pero eso no lo detuvo. Enfurecida jaló su cabello y él se sorprendió por su fuerza, con un gruñido colérico clavó sus ojos en ella.

Su cabello estaba revuelto. Su pecho subía y bajaba con inhalaciones superficiales. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos, húmedos e hinchados, un hilillo de sangre corría por una de las esquinas y Hermione lo lamió de forma inconsciente, volviéndolo aún más loco. Sus ojos estaban cargados de lujuria y de ira.

— _¡Tú! ¡Bestia!_

Sabía que le estaba gritando por la forma sensual en que se movían sus tentadores labios, sus manos seguían sosteniendo su cabeza lejos evitando que él pudiese volver a besarla, sus ojos clavados en los suyos con fiereza. Ahí no había ni una pizca de miedo. Y él agradecía esa furia.

Parpadeo sorprendido cuando ella le empujó y logró salir de la cama.

— ¡Eres un nardenthal! ¡Idiota! Tú… tú… ¡Cabrón hijo de puta!

Él rió dejándose caer a la cama de espaldas, viendo como Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro, pareciendo un león enjaulado. Sonrió, con sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo prácticamente desnudo de la chica. Estúpidas bragas.

—Estamos de acuerdo en eso, leoncita, mi madre era una puta. Y una muy loca hay que agregar. Por suerte, no la tendrás de suegra. –comentó él con despreocupación. Hermione se congeló por un segundo antes de mirarlo boqueando.

— ¡No me sigas el juego!

—Oh. ¿Quieres que siga siendo un nardenthal, leona? ¿Quieres que vuelva a lanzarte a la cama y abalanzarme sobre ti? ¿Quieres que te robe la respiración con un beso…?

— ¡NO! –chilló Hermione con las mejillas rojas. Él sonrió al ver que sus pechos parecían tomar el mismo rubor avergonzado. Era jodidamente encantador. Lamió sus labios y se encogió de hombros:- Y no me llames leona o leoncita o cualquier estúpido sobrenombre.

— ¿Por qué, amorcito? ¿Acaso te molesta? –preguntó Tom de forma burlesca.

—Tú… ¡Agh! –ella agarró lo más cercano, que resultó ser un zapato, y se lo tiró a la cabeza, cuando vio que Tom lo esquivaba, saltó sobre la cama, dándole ciegos golpes:- ¡Insufrible! ¡Te detesto, Tom Riddle! ¡Eres insoportable…!

Ella se sentó sobre sus caderas dándole feroces golpes a su pecho, soltando comentarios despectivos, y Tom podría haber igualado su furia, pero sus caderas seguían rozándose con sus movimientos, y Hermione no parecía consciente de eso. No parecía notar lo sugerente que eran sus malditos meneos estaban robando la poca cordura que él había conseguido resucitar, no parecía darse cuenta de la forma en que sus pechos rebotaban, ni lo sexy que se veía insultándole.

—Merlín, mujer, quédate quieta. –espetó Tom con la voz rasposa, tomando sus muñecas y mirando sus ojos a modo de advertencia. Y sonrió al ver que ella no parecía tan indiferente como él creía, oh, no, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, llenos de lujuria, ella gimió cuando mordió su labio y él suspiró:- Te duele. Déjame curarte.

—Tom. –susurró ella echando su cabeza hacia atrás y moviendo sus caderas de forma sugerente. Mierda.

Tom respiró de forma entrecortada y puso sus manos contra las caderas de Hermione, aumentando la presión entre sus sexos. Malditas bragas, malditas bragas, realmente estorbaban. Ella jadeó con sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros y él tomó sus labios en un beso desesperado, sus lenguas bailaron juntas, en una danza demasiado sexual, con su mano libre hizo un rápido hechizo y las malditas bragas fueron cortadas, cayendo sobre su pelvis. Demonios, seguían siendo un estorbo. Y Hermione parecía demasiado enfrascada en el placer que estaba consiguiendo para moverse.

En un rápido movimiento giró y ella le miró aturdida, sus ojos brillaron con pánico pero antes de poder escapar, Tom la beso y levantó sus caderas, moviendo su erección entre sus pliegues. Hermione soltó un gemido desesperado dentro del beso y él entró en su cuerpo de una dura estocada.

La forma en que su cuerpo se arqueó, la forma en que gritó su nombre, con sus uñas raspando su espalda fue demasiado para él, podría haberla tomado con fuerza, con esa pasión desmedida que se alzaba entre ellos, pero al ver la necesidad cruda de la chica mezclada con dolor sonrió. Él sabía que ella necesitaba que la tomara rápido.

En cambio, lamió de forma lenta y medida uno de sus pezones, mientras jugaba con el otro. Dando lentas estocadas dentro de ella, tuvo un repentino flash. Recordó vagamente algo sobre los rituales sexuales.

—T-Tom, por favor –gimió ella moviendo sus caderas y jadeando:- más rápido.

_¿Qué demonios era?_

_¿Por qué parecía tan importante?_

Bajó la cabeza, presionando su frente contra la de ella mientras se movía sensualmente entre sus piernas, empujando, retrocediendo, profundizando, quedándose quieto. Una mano jugando con sus pezones y la otra acariciando su culo, empujándola contra él, instándola a seguir su juego.

Sus labios se cernían muy cerca de ella, y entonces los presionó ligeramente, un sonido de besos suaves escapó mientras le besaba cada pequeña parte de sus labios. Succionó la pequeña herida y lamió la sangre que brotó de esta de forma ansiosa.

A pesar de sus movimientos deliberados, medidos, sintió que su orgasmo se iba formando, no explosivo, sino una acumulación lenta y tibia, un endurecimiento gradual, una sensación exquisita como una brisa fresca en un caluroso día de verano.

Como dejar que el chocolate se derrita lentamente en su lengua.

Ella le pasó los tobillos sobre sus piernas y tiró de ellos hacia arriba hasta que se presentó justo debajo de las mejillas de su culo.

Al igual que apretar un tornillo, su cuerpo tiró más y más fuerte mientras su placer aumentaba, de repente volviéndola inquieta y salvaje.

—Necesito... –susurró ella jadeante, sus ojos muy abiertos, pareciendo un ciervo encandilado, su respiración era difícil y Tom sonrió de forma malvada mientras alejaba el cabello que se había pegado a sus mejillas, plantando sus codos a ambos lados de ella. Una medida de precaución, porque Hermione podría escapar en cualquier momento si supiese la verdad tras sus movimientos calculados.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —susurró agachando su cabeza y dándole una larga lamida a su pezón. Ella gimió con su cuerpo tembloroso.

—Estoy cerca, tan cerca.

Con la mano derecha, cogió su brazo, dejando que sus dedos se deslizan por el codo a la muñeca y, finalmente, tomando su mano. La guió entre sus cuerpos, arqueándose hasta darle espacio. Podía sentir la magia fluyendo entre ellos. Sonrió.

—Tócate, Hermione. —susurró. —Ten un orgasmo para mí.

Flexionó el dedo medio sobre su clítoris, que estaba en un punto dulce y comenzó girando en círculos, lento como él mismo hizo con sus manos.

Con las manos apoyadas cerca de su cabeza, comenzó a bombear en su cuerpo con golpes duros, largos. Siiiiiii. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Cerró los ojos, cerrando el paso a todo, excepto al pulso centrado en su esencia misma. Su magia se unió a la suya, aumentando las sensaciones, creando un lazo que sería irrompible.

—Abre los ojos—dijo Tom de forma demandante.

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo miró. Él la miró fijamente, la tensión grabada en su cara, su mandíbula apretada fuertemente. Hermione soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y abrió sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y alcanzaba las estrellas. Y lo único que podía hacer era sentir. Disfrutar el placer que Tom le brindaba.

Escuchó como él soltaba un gruñido que sonó triunfal, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, por supuesto tan hundida en el placer no fue capaz de darse cuenta que la última capa que la separaba de Tom, aquella que mantenía sus secretos lejos, se hizo trizas.

Tom explotó, pero no estuvo demasiado interesado en su placer, de hecho, él solo se enfocó en las imágenes que empezaron a proyectarse en su cabeza.

Él estaba presenciando las vivencias de Hermione Granger.

Hermione rodó por la cama, en busca del calor físico que emanaba Tom, sin embargo, al no encontrarlo entreabrió sus ojos tratando de enfocar su vista, bostezó y cubrió sus pechos de forma modesta antes de mirar la habitación en busca del chico. Porque sabía que él estaba ahí, podía sentirlo cerca. Alzó una ceja al verlo sentado sobre una silla con su mentón apoyado contra su puño y le miraba con expectación.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó sonrojándose por la forma en que él desvió sus ojos hacia su cuerpo desnudo, repentinamente sintió un nudo formándose en su estomago al notar que Tom no contestaba, y una mezcla de sentimientos se instaló en ella. Preocupación, cautela y vergüenza predominaron sus emociones.

—Te miraba –admitió él tras unos largos segundos que para Hermione parecieron horas, su sonrojo aumentó y bajó su rostro, Tom se levantó y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y levantar su mentón. El suave beso, un roce cálido y fugaz, la descolocó.

— ¿Hace cuanto te levantaste? –preguntó ella preocupada.

—Un par de horas. No podía dormir. –dijo él con calma. Hermione se sintió aun más mortificada por la actitud del chico.

—Oh dios. –murmuró Hermione tratando de levantarse:- ¡Tom, las clases!

—Ya no tiene caso ir, Hermione, hemos perdido las tres primeras horas y pretendo que el resto del día sea así.

—Pero tengo que…

—Nos podremos al día con facilidad. Avery va a tomar los apuntes para ambos. –tranquilizó Tom con suavidad antes de empujarla de espaldas y besar su hombro:- Ahora tenemos algo importante que hablar, Hermione.

— ¿S-Si?

—Ajá. –susurró Tom colocándose sobre ella y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla:- Tu abuela mencionó que estás leyendo libros sobre parsel. La teórica no sirve, así que vamos a tomar las cosas prácticas.

— ¿Vas a ser mi maestro? –cuestionó Hermione asombrada, él se tensó y negó.

—Yo jamás seré tu maestro, Hermione. –informó él con brusquedad sus ojos ardiendo con una fiereza que la asombró:-No eres como el resto, no eres un simple peón. Eres mi reina, Hermione, eres mi igual.

-0-

Avery dio un vistazo al reloj, llevaban casi dos horas que Abraxas se dignara a llegar a buscar a su hermana quien no parecía tan inquieta por la demora. _Quizás realmente estaba divertida jugando con Evan,_pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa. Pero no fue capaz de contenerla al ver como Luna suspiraba y apoyaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano mientras movía la reina, dejando al rey en jaque. Su contrincante rápidamente movió, salvándose. Luna movió la torre y sonrió.

—Jaque mate. –dijo con esa voz tan extraña que tenía. Él jamás había oído a una mujer hablando de esa forma. Era muy refrescante.

—Impresionante. –reclamó Evan estrechando sus ojos:- Revancha.

—Ríndete, Evan, llevas tres perdidos. –dijo Avery desde el sillón, sonriendo ampliamente.- tres de tres, cabe mencionar.

—No me rendiré. –escupió Evan enseñando su dedo medio de forma grosera y luego se giró a ver a la chica rubia quien parecía estar en una eterna ensoñación:- Ella solo es… ¿haces trampa, no, Malfoy?

Luna miró a Evan quien a su vez le miraba ceñudo, pareciendo frustrado, su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto por la cantidad de veces que se había pasado las manos por este, sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita. Él hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido y alzó sus brazos.

—Revancha. –espetó él, profundamente ceñudo.

—Solo uno más. Necesito hablar con mi hermano –dijo ella frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, distraída, Avery alzó su cabeza y escrutó el rostro de la chica, volvió a recostarse al oír el comentario de Evan.

—Ps... No irás a ningún lado, Malfoy, no hasta descubra como infiernos haces para ganar –dijo Evan frunciendo su ceño y fulminando a Luna con la mirada:- Insisto, haces trampa.

—Solo porque soy más inteligente que tú no quiere decir que haga trampa. –dijo Luna sin perder su tranquilidad, parpadeando lentamente.

Avery rompió a reír y miró a Luna con diversión, ella miraba impasible a Evan quien tenía su frente arrugada pero sus ojos brillaban ante el desafío. Sin dudas, este juego iba a traer muchas repercusiones, más con esos comentarios tan tranquilos y certeros de la chica.

La diversión se acabó cuando Abraxas apareció con las manos en los bolsillos y alzó una ceja al ver a Luna jugando con Evan.

—Vamos, Luna, hay que hablar con el director. –espetó él interrumpiendo el juego y ella se levantó con tranquilidad, la capa que llevaba le quedaba bastante grande:- Y deja de colocarte mi ropa.

—Sabes que retirarte te hará perder el juego. –dijo Evan ceñudo.

—Alguna vez que ganes, Rosier. –dijo Avery mientras veía como Luna se encogía de hombros ligeramente y seguía a Abraxas, el rey cayó a medida que ella se marchaba.

—Estúpida perra –gruñó Evan empujando las piezas del tablero y haciendo una mueca de molestia: - Esa chica no es Malfoy.

Avery sonrió y se encogió de hombros, era obvio que no lo era, pero el saber aquello lo dejaba en la misma posición que al principio. La chica era inteligente, así que seducirla o hechizarla no serviría. Por suerte, a él le gustaban los enigmas.

Sonrió. Sip. Se iba a divertir mucho con Luna… _Malfoy_.

— ¿Qué coño haces poniendo en peligro esta mierda? –preguntó Draco en un feroz susurro apretando el brazo de Luna quien hizo una mueca de dolor pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos del chico.

—Sé lo que hago. –dijo ella con voz misteriosa:- ¿Vamos a ir con el director?

—Debería enviarte con nuestra familia y dejar que ellos decidan que hacer contigo –gruñó Draco antes de soltarla y arrugar su nariz:- Quítate esa capa, una señorita no usa ropa de hombre.

—No me la quitaré –dijo Luna sobando distraídamente su brazo:- Es de Ron.

Él soltó una carcajada fría y seca y le miró de forma burlesca antes de darle la espalda:- Camina, Luna, vamos a hablar con el director y luego regresarás a la habitación y te quedarás ahí.

Ella por suerte, asintió de acuerdo.

Draco miró ceñudo la sala y suspiró fastidiado al notar que ni Hermione ni Tom estaban ahí. ¿Sería posible que estuviesen juntos? No. Obviamente, no. Ella debía estar en su casa _o algo así_. Hermione no estaría con esa aberración humana. Pasó una mano por su rostro y miró la hora. Tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible. Abraxas no le dijo nada sobre el tiempo que podía estar ahí, pero mientras menos mejor. Algo en esto le daba mala espina y no planeaba quedarse para ver cómo iban resolviéndose las cosas, el futuro era una época relativamente segura, aquí estaba en desventaja...

—Ey, Abraxas, ¿podemos hablar?

Él ni siquiera alzó su mirada, se trataba de Cygnus Black, negó soltando un bostezo aburrido, no sentiría miedo hasta que Tom Riddle tratara de hacer algo directamente contra él y eso no ocurriría porque no iba a arriesgarse a romper su imagen de perfección. Y los mortifagos no eran tan idiotas como los describían.

No se arriesgarían a ser descubiertos.

Sonrió de lado preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Hermione cuando le dijera que sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos, y la estaban esperando. Obviamente, ella dejaría todo y se iría con los ojos cerrados al futuro con él. Y entonces iba a estar eternamente agradecida.

— ¿Por qué no seguiste las reglas de Tom, Malfoy? –preguntó Avery a su lado, su voz fría e indiferente.

—No es de tu incumbencia. –respondió Draco bostezando.

—No fue un movimiento inteligente, Tom ha reclamado a Granger como suya y para ser sincero no creo que ella se queje. –dijo Avery con descuido.

—No la conoces –gruñó Draco antes de poder detener las palabras, con la furia atacándole sin piedad, Avery sonrió y giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Tú sí? –preguntó él con curiosidad.

Draco le devolvió la mirada fría y calculadora, la tensa conversación fue interrumpida por el profesor Slughorn quien les preguntó sobre un par de ingredientes de la poción felix felicis. El rubio contestó de forma automática antes de hundirse en su asiento y empezar a tomar notas solamente para ignorar la pesada mirada de su compañero de banco.

Tenía que lograr hablar con Hermione cuanto antes.

_Y esperaba que Lovegood le hiciera caso y se quedara en la maldita habitación, ya tenía suficientes problemas con mini Voldemort para tener que lidiar con ella._

Ella lo amaba. Tom sonrió de lado y se recostó contra la pared, cerrando ligeramente sus ojos, Hermione lo amaba, ella jamás lo había dicho, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, impregnando sus poros, en las avergonzadas sonrisas que le enviaba y en las miradas de frustración que se instalaba tras uno de sus debates. En la forma que murmuraba su nombre, en la forma en que lo besaba… Y especialmente en sus pensamientos.

Hermione Granger era una caja de Pandora.

_Y él sabía cada uno de sus secretos._

Exhaló insatisfecho, por lo que había visto en los recuerdos de su _novia_, cometió bastantes errores imperdonables, las constantes escapadas de Potter y por supuesto haber subestimado al chico Malfoy. También, le repugnaba su imagen, le molestaba la forma en que constantemente Hermione luchaba contra sus emociones por culpa de Potter, le indignaba la cantidad de veces que había salvado la vida _de Potter,_ le había hecho los deberes y como lo defendía frente a las burlas y ofensas de Malfoy.

Ella defendía ciegamente a los muggles y nada le haría cambiar de opinión, mucho menos él. Si llegaban a preguntarle su estatus sanguíneo, ella respondería sin dudar que era hija de muggles. La señora Granger le crió así, enseñándole la _igualdad_. Ella veía todo en blanco y negro. Y él estaba en la parte negra.

Murmuró la contraseña y alzó su ceja al ver a Hermione sentada dándole la espalda, hablando en susurros, semi inclinada, con sus hombros temblando como si…

Estaba llorando.

Una furia asesina lo golpeó. Ella estaba llorando. La habían hecho llorar. _¡Iba a matar al bastardo que se atrevió a hacer aquello!_Solo él tenía el derecho de hacerla llorar.

Con pasos sigilosos, él rodeó el amplio sillón, a los pies de Hermione estaba sentado Draco Malfoy, con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente incomodo por las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro de la chica.

— ¿Estás seguro? Harry…

—Murió, Granger. Lo confirmaron antes de...

El rubio se quedó callado de golpe al percatarse de su presencia, mirando a Tom con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de saber cuánto había escuchado. Hermione secó sus lágrimas de un manotazo y se giró a ver que había detenido la conversación. Su respiración se detuvo, sus ojos se ensancharon y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua.

—Oh, no se contengan por mi presencia –dijo él con voz sedosa, estilando sarcasmo, Hermione tembló visiblemente y un feroz sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro con cotidianidad, mirando al rubio hacia abajo falsa ignorancia:- Vamos, _Malfoy_, sigue.

—Prefiero mantener el misterio. –dijo Draco levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa de forma casual, luego sonrió hacia Hermione y le guiñó un ojo:- Después hablamos, Granger.

—Espera… yo…

El agarre de Tom se tensó y fulminó con la mirada al rubio, Abraxas hubiese salido corriendo, con la cola entre las piernas, alejándose instantáneamente de Hermione, sin embargo, este no era Abraxas, se recordó Tom furioso. Draco Malfoy o era muy idiota o tenía muchas ganas de morir.

— ¿Si Hermione? –preguntó el rubio con sorna, Hermione le envió una mirada suplicante y luego negó.

—Tom. –susurró ella mirando avergonzada al chico, él estrechó sus ojos y Hermione apretó sus labios:- Estaba en medio de una importante conversación. ¿Me podrías dar un momento?

—Claro –dijo él con lentitud, tomándola por sorpresa, con una sonrisa ladeada, esa que ocupaba para zafarse de los problemas, se inclinó hacia la chica y besó su mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios y ella suspiró de forma temblorosa, enviando una poderosa ola de necesidad hacia él, bajó la voz para agregar:- Nos vemos más tarde en _nuestra habitación_, Granger.

En ningún momento sus ojos se separaron de su espalda, Tom sonrió ampliamente, esa misma noche él iba a dejarle en claro un par de puntos a _su novia._Y luego se encargaría de Draco Malfoy. Oh, él sabía exactamente que meter el dedo en la yaga terminaría destrozando el fino hilo de confianza que sentía por el rubio.

Ah, era tan bueno tener información a su favor.

Hermione caminó por los pasillos del castillo con pasos rápidos y seguros, sabía que debería haberse marchado enseguida a la habitación, sin embargo, no podía enfrentarse a Tom tan descompuesta. La conversación con Draco le había dejado confusa y aturdida. Era muy peligroso que permitiera que Tom la encontrara con las barreras tan bajas.

Se sonrojó al recordar como la había besado, tocado y susurrado eróticas palabras en su oído, negó, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Su abuelita había informado que los Black enviaron a Alphard a Hogwarts, alegando que no iban a hacerse cargo de un perdedor, había sentido ganas de enviarles un par de Avadas por ser tan desgraciados. Iba a visitarlo y luego volvería para enfrentar a Tom.

Saludó a la enfermera quien inmediatamente le preguntó si la mordida de serpiente ya había cerrado, si no dolía y un montón de cosas más, ella contestó con calma, explicándole que no sentía nada, luego le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda y solo cuando la mujer se negó entre horrorizada y sorprendida fue capaz de preguntar por Alphard.

—Oh, él está mucho mejor. Creemos que despertará en cualquier momento, Minerva, es decir, la señorita McGongall está con él en estos momentos.

— ¿Puedo verlos? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Por supuesto. –susurró la mujer dando un vistazo alrededor y luego haciéndole señas para que se acercara:- Están en el apartado, creí que era lo mejor. He negado la visita a sus familiares, esos chicos Black's me dan muy mala espina, sobre todo después de lo que hicieron sus propios padres.

—Gracias por la confianza. –susurró Hermione dándole un apretón delicado a las manos de la mujer y caminando hasta el final del pasillo, miró por encima de su hombro y cuando la medimaga asintió rápidamente se deslizó dentro.

Sonrió enternecida al ver que Minerva y Alphard yacían completamente dormidos sobre la camilla, de alguna manera se la habían arreglado para caer ambos, y él parecía haber despertado en algún momento porque su brazo estaba sobre la cintura de la chica de forma posesiva. El primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza fue que ellos hacían la pareja más bonita que había visto. Pero entonces recordó la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Minerva cuando se enteró que _Abraxas_ Malfoy era el segundo en ganar y supo de inmediato que aquello era porque tenía fuertes sentimientos por el rubio.

¿Le creería si le contaba que Abraxas no era en realidad Abraxas sino su nieto que vino desde el futuro a rescatarla y llevarla de regreso a la época en la que fue criada? No. Obviamente, la tacharía de loca, mentirosa, zorra y mala amiga.

Apretó sus labios, con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, y les cubrió con una manta. Con una mirada nostálgica, salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado, con un acido miedo deslizándose por su sistema. Estaba a punto de perder a la única amiga que tenía en esa época.

Corrió a la sala que compartía con Tom, repentinamente, deseando su compañía. Anhelándolo. Respiró trabajosamente cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio sentado frente a la chimenea, él se giró con una ceja en alto pero antes que pudiese hablar ella lo calló con un apasionado beso.

—Tom –susurró de forma temblorosa, él sonrió y jaló de sus antebrazos, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo, una mano la posó firmemente en su cadera y la otra la hundió en su cabello, ella gimió cuando en vez de besarla empezó a morder su mandíbula:- Tom, por favor…

— ¿Qué necesitas, Hermione? –preguntó él con sus ojos brillando cargados de malicia, su pelvis se movió contra su erección y él gruñó, obligándola a quedarse quieta, Hermione gimió disconforme y arqueó su espalda.- Dilo, Granger, y te lo daré. Cualquier cosa.

—Te quiero a ti, Tom, te necesito –gimió Hermione con su cuerpo temblando, Tom sonrió de lado antes de besarla con brusquedad, ella estuvo a punto de gritar 'hazme olvidar', sin embargo, se las arregló para decir otra cosa:- Más, Tom.

Él sonrió mientras la empujaba a la alfombra, ella quedó sin aire, pero rápidamente enganchó sus piernas a las caderas de Tom y aceptó su beso sin quejas. Mientras se desvestían mutuamente _–que en realidad fue_**_rasgar_**_la ropa del otro-_ tocaban su piel, desesperados por más, él pensó que tener a Hermione entre sus manos era la cosa más excitante que había vivido.

Y de ahora disfrutaría por completo de ella.

_Física y mentalmente._

1998

Tom Riddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort, se mantuvo largos segundos frente al enorme portón de hierro, luego lo empujó con sus manos, ignorando el sonido de carne quemándose y la ola de dolor que se deslizó por su cuerpo. Nagini siseó, pero él no fue capaz de escucharle, simplemente caminó por la tierra, con expresión tensa. _Mortal_.

Él no se detuvo a mirar la forma en que la hierba había crecido dispareja ni como los animalillos se escondían aterrados al verlo, no paró a mirar si la fuente de agua funcionaba o si la piscina seguía cambiando el agua de forma automática, no se detuvo cuando el pomo de la puerta principal ardió y envió otra punzada de dolor.

Era un hombre con una misión. Un hombre al cual nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de rumbo. Podría haber evitado las trampas, sí, pero él no lo hizo por un gran motivo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Tom.

La voz, fuerte y clara, lo detuvo. Podía imaginarla con una sonrisa enorme, con su ropa descuidada y su cabello tomado en una coleta, con un libro entre sus brazos, esperándole después de un día de arduo trabajo.

Él suspiró temblorosamente y miró el _cuadro_ que le devolvía la mirada con amor, estiró su mano y tocó la superficie, ella soltó una risita jadeante y él inmediatamente compuso su fría imagen al ver que ella volvía a sentarse sobre el sillón rojo con la mirada perdida.

—Sé lo que quiere decir esta visita.-dijo ella de forma sabihonda:- Las cosas por fin están tomando el camino que tú querías, lo cual me deja con una duda: ¿Debería estar feliz o estar triste por mi misma?

—Buena pregunta. –dijo él distraído, luego negó, y miró el cuadro a regañadientes:- ¿Dónde están?

—Directo al punto, como siempre. –dijo la Hermione del cuadro antes de levantarse y colocar su mano contra la tela:- No entiendo, Tom, porque si me amas tanto no fuiste capaz de mantenerme contigo.

—No eres Hermione. Eres un simple lienzo y eso, eso no te hace indispensable. –dijo él con frialdad, pero luego deslizó su dedo índice por encima de la pintura:- Además, si tenía algo que me recordara a ella iba a distraerme. ¿Dónde están?

— ¿Los sientes? –preguntó ella con curiosidad, sus ojos un poco más oscuros, él gruñó y se apartó.- Está bien, señor seriedad, la abuela los dejó en una caja fuerte. Sin embargo, sabes que ella siempre dejó todo pensado… Si cometes un desliz, podría matarte.

—Tengo varias vidas a mi favor –espetó él encogiéndose de hombros:- Ahora dime donde están.

—_Los siento, amo_–siseó Nagini reptando por el pasillo, Tom asintió distraído mirando el cuadro.- _Están muy cerca._

—Por supuesto que lo están –dijo Tom y tocó el marco del lienzo, inmediatamente su brazo recibió una descarga eléctrica, él gruñó e hizo tentativos movimientos pero no obtuvo reacción:- los encontré. Hay que romper los hechizos de seguridad, la caja está detrás del cuadro, siéntete libre de curiosear, Nagini, me tomará un tiempo poder usar la mano.

-0-

Minerva despertó con unos firmes labios acariciando su cuello, y eso habría sido malditamente relajante si no fuese por el cálido aliento que chocaba contra su mejilla. Se sentía aturdida, pero su cuerpo burbujeaba de pura felicidad, todo parecía… _correcto_.

—Buenos días, McGongall. –dijo Abraxas mientras continuaba besando su cuello de forma perezosa.- Espero que estés contenta.

—y-yo… lo estoy –balbuceó ella con las mejillas enrojecidas, Minerva no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, insegura de lo que podía encontrarse. Ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando un dedo se deslizó por su mejilla y esto arrancó una divertida risita que hizo que su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas.

—Por fin despiertas, Minerva, creí que habías quedado comatosa o algo así. –susurró Alphard con voz enronquecida por el sueño, Minerva sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían aún más. Merlín, ella no se sonrojaba así desde los dieciocho.

—Y-Yo…

—Deja de molestarla, Black. –espetó Abraxas soltando un bostezo antes de chasquear sus dedos:- ¡Dobby!

Minerva se sentó de golpe y miró al elfo que retorcía un gorro entre sus manos y parecía infinitamente culpable, apenas clavó sus enormes y saltones ojos en ella empezó a llorar y gritar 'Dobby es un elfo malo, Dobby traicionó a la señora' 'Dobby no debió haber escuchado al amo' 'Dobby será odiado por el señor Potter' y todo esto mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra una muralla de forma violenta. Minerva le habría detenido, pero estaba demasiado, demasiado, sorprendida para reaccionar.

—Sorpresa~ -canturreó otra vez Abraxas. Ella boqueó sin poder hablar y se giró a ver al rubio que estaba recostado contra el respaldo de la cama, con el cabello tan arreglado como siempre, el bastardo tenía un don para verse como un puto rey, ella negó y se giró para volver a ver a Dobby quien ahora se 'castigaba' golpeándose contra la puerta.- Dobby, detente, es una orden.

—Dobby hará lo que el amo Malfoy diga, pero Dobby quiere disculparse con el ama McGongall por haberle fallado. –dijo el elfo sollozando y mirando con dolor palpable a Minerva quien aclaró su garganta.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada Dobby, tú no eres el culpable de la situación, si estuviste espiando es solo porque obedecías ordenes. –espetó Minerva antes de enviarle una mirada punzante a Abraxas quien la ignoró.

—Tráenos desayuno, Dobby. ¿Qué quieres, Minerva?

—Panqueques y café. –dijo Minerva sintiéndose aun aturdida. Dobby le miró con sus ojos enormes, llenos de devoción, asintiendo rápidamente.

—Y yo quiero… Se me apetecen esos enormes sándwich muggles que me invitaba a comer Sirius –dijo Alphard con una sonrisa torcida, Minerva volvió a sentir que sus mejillas enrojecían al ver que él tenía el cabello despeinado que a diferencia de Abraxas sí que parecía recién despierto. Le agradaba ese aire desenfadado que tenía Black, le recordaba que ese aspecto era exactamente el que él tenía después de besarlo…- ¿…Minerva?

— ¿Eh?

—Te preguntaba cómo se llamaban esos sándwich que le gustaban a Sirius –dijo Alphard sonriendo como si supiera exactamente que estaba pensando sobre él. Minerva se sonrojó y tartamudeó 'Hamburguesa'.

—Entonces, una hamburguesa para mi, Dobby. Con café, por favor. –dijo él con calma antes recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo de Minerva:- Merlín, hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Me siento realmente vivo.

—Es porque _realmente_ lo estás, idiota. –espetó Abraxas colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de Minerva, enviándole una mirada de molestia a Black que seguía en el regazo la de mujer.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Abraxas? –preguntó Minerva mirando la pared frente a ellos como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo:- ¿Cómo reviviste a Alphard?

—Eso no tiene mayor importancia, a menos que quieras que lo mate… -dijo Abraxas mirando a Alphard con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

— ¡NO! –gritó Minerva sobresaltada, Alphard soltó una carcajada y Abraxas se encogió de hombros.

—Hmp. Solo dile que no se acostumbre a dormir en nuestra cama. –le susurró Abraxas a Minerva en el oído.

— ¿n-nuestra? –balbuceó Minerva hacia Abraxas, pero ambos le ignoraron.

—Antes de morir mi sobrino me comentó un par de cosas muy interesantes sobre su experiencia sexual… -susurró Alphard mirando a Minerva de forma pensativa.

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA INTENTAR ALGO PERVERTIDO! –chilló Minerva empujando al pelinegro quien se carcajeó divertido y luego agregó con menos convicción:- ¡No tendré sexo con ustedes!

—Ahora tienes mi atención Black –dijo el rubio alzando su ceja con visible interés, obviamente, ignorando los comentarios de la mujer. Minervva gimió avergonzada, olvidando cualquier otro problema, luego le preguntaría a Alphard como es que recordaba todo y a Abraxas qué diablos estaba planeando, ahora tenía que asegurarse que ellos no se iban a hacer aliados por alguna experiencia de Sirius Black.

Merlín sabía que ella no era capaz de mantener una relación con uno de ellos sin volverse loca… ¿por qué tenía que dejar que los únicos dos hombres que le hacían perder la cordura repentinamente aparecieran para hacer más caótica su existencia?

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas?<p>

¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas?

Por favor, recibo de todo... **hasta Avadas.**


	15. Certezas

**Dedicación**: Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar… Y para los que agregaron la historia a favoritos.

Klayrine: Holi, holi~ Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra un montón que te haya encantado *-* Changos D: y yo que quería traumar a alguien :c xd Espero que no hayas muerto esperando T_T Besitos.

Colmillos: Je je je, ¡gracias!

lunatico0030: Holi~ xD Lo traduje como 'maldita perra desvergonzada' ¿O me equivoqué? .-. A mí me gusta, como que le pega a mi personalidad~ xD Wow, no lo había pensado así, pero mi curiosidad me jugaría malas pasadas y terminaría leyendo todo y no solo dando una ojeada xD Gracias por tu comentario :D Nos leemos.

Mareliz Luna: Sí *O* Aunque Hermione hace buena pareja con todos (excepto con Ron e.e) pero con Tom es… Wow. Demasiado. Ahahahah xD Las ideas de Alphard van a ser divertidas :3 Poco a poco iremos viendo si es solo curiosidad lo que siente Avery por Luna o si pasará algo entre ellos. Bueeeno, todavía no sabremos que está buscando Voldemort detrás del retrato~ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, querida, espero que estés bien (L) Besos.

Soteria Black: ¡Graacias! :D Espero que te guste este cap y que no te de un paro cardiaco por Tom para disfrutar más :Z xD Besos (L)

luzenlaoscuridad: Gracias, linda, me hiciste sonrojar… Sí, sí tuvieron sexo (me lemmon apestó, lo siento) Buaaa –sollozos desesperados- Me mataste cuando me dijiste _'yo se que alomejor te vas a tardar pero no importa, sigo leyendote'_T_T Gracias por tu apoyoooo T_T :') Habrá bastante interacción entre Tom y Hermione en este capítulo :3 Besitos.

Bloddy cherry: MUAHAHAHAHA ¡Te tengo de esclava! ¡Ve a buscar a Draco y tráelo a mi casa, es una orden! Ejem, okay, no. Muchas gracias por comentar :D

black innocence**:** Holi~ Tranquila, me imagine que eras tú :D Muchas gracias por haber comentado, realmente es motivador que dejen unas palabritas para saber cómo vas :) fufufufu~ de ahora en adelante habrán muchas escenitas subiditas de tono, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte al calorcito xDD Es que no me puedo imaginar a Tom de otra forma, me gusta esa frialdad apasionada en los hombres . ¡Wiiii! –se seca unas lagrimillas- tengo tantas lectoras_(es)_ fieles, y yo tan mala para actualizar –se golpea- mala, mala chica T_T xd Besos, abrazos y buenas vibras para ti también :') espero que el capi te guste.

BlackAthena66: -se arrodilla y llora de forma dramática- ¡Siempre supe que moriría en mano de una de mis lectores! xD Créeme, hasta yo a veces quiero enviarme Avadas así que entiendo tus ansias de asesinarme :) xD Cuando termine la historia voy a empezar a sentir miedo… ¿no sabes donde vivo, VERDAD? xDD Gracias por comentar y siento mucho la demora T_T Trataré de hacer lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo lo juro por la garrita.

susan-black7: Waa, gracias por el review :') Espero que te guste el nuevo, besitos :)

Yanyce: Gracias por tu comentario, guapa, Aurorita Malfoy soy yo, me cambié hace poquito el nombre, te agradezco la preocupación :)

mar 90 : Holi~ ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D Luna es genialosa~ Es uno de los personajes que más me gusta de Harry Potter –y la que se me hace más difícil- xD Nos leemos. Besitos.

**A.N:** ¿notaron que cambié mi nombre? –suenan grillos- Que va, a nadie le importa xd

**-inserte aquí excusas por su tardanza-:**

1) Estoy trabajando _(ser mesera no es tan divertido como creía)_

2) Mis amigas decidieron no dejarme sola en ningún momento _(en serio, apesta terminar una relación y que todos traten de animarte, ¿qué pasó con el duelo?)_

3) Mi inspiración decidió hacer huelga y volverse una masa blanda _(y mi idea no es ser tan cursi, bleh)_

**4) TODAS LAS ANTERIORES.**

**IMPORTANTE**:

*****Acabo de darme cuenta que cambié las fechas con las cuales había empezado, esto fue error mío. El pasado/presente **ES EN EL AÑO 1943** y NO el 1944. Para que vean lo estúpida e.e **Por ende:**Tom Riddle solo ha asesinado a su padre y abuelos.

*****Cualquier duda, por favor, pónganla en un comentario o me envían un MP. Me importa saber sus cuestionamientos para ver si estoy liando mucho las cosas . De ante mano gracias por su apoyo.

*****En el capítulo 12, por alguna maldita razón se borró la parte de las promesas de compromiso de Tom y Draco _(probablemente, por algún dedazo mío)_ El primero prometió poder _(porqué será)_ y el segundo prometió riquezas _(malditos Malfoy's ricachones xd)_

**ADVERTENCIA**: El capitulo contiene escenas subidas de tono.

* * *

><p>1943<p>

Hermione apoyó todo su peso en su codo y miró alrededor un poco consternada, la habitación estaba hecha un completo desastre, parecía que un huracán había pasado por el lugar, en otro momento hubiese salido corriendo gritando horrorizada, sin embargo, para no molestar el apacible sueño de su acompañante volvió a recostarse y lo observó con real interés. Él era increíblemente guapo, y estando dormido tenía ese halo de inocencia que perdía estando despierto, ella soltó una risita por sus pensamientos. Dudaba que Tom Riddle alguna vez haya sido inocente.

Apartó de forma distraída un ondulado mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de Tom, luego dejó que su mano vagara por el cuello del chico y luego la apoyó sobre su corazón. La mantuvo largos segundos ahí, disfrutando de los pacíficos latidos, se recostó sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos e inhalando el magnífico olor que lo caracterizaba. Sabía que tenía que moverse, vamos, ella no quería estar tentando a la suerte, es cierto, habían tenido sexo y las barreras estaban cayendo… pero eso no quería decir que Tom dejara de ser Tom.

Hizo un ruidito de molestia. Su mente parecía estar sumida en un profundo estado de estupor, no era capaz de tejer un pensamiento coherente si no tenía que ver con el joven Señor Oscuro. Repentinamente su vida parecía girar en torno a él.

Todo era culpa de sus estúpidas hormonas que estaban a flor de piel y aquello estaba alterando sus ideas. Ajá, por esa maldita razón delineaba los labios de Tom con su dedo índice y su boca vagaba por su mandíbula, sus dientes dejando delicadas marcas en el cuello. Merlín… No sabía que se había apoderado de ella, pero no quería detenerse. No quería que estas nuevas sensaciones se acabaran.

—Bonita forma de despertarme –murmuró él con voz enronquecida por el sueño y por la excitación, hundió sus dedos en su cabello que estaba anudado y desordenado por la actividad de la noche anterior, ella le envió una sonrisita avergonzada antes de frotar su nariz contra su cuello, luego lamió y succionó ligeramente ese lugar.- ¿Un chupón, Granger? ¿En serio?

—Y-yo…

—No me estaba quejando, señorita Granger, simplemente estaba expresando mi sorpresa… te veías demasiado remilgada para andarme marcando. –dijo él con su rostro cargado de maliciosa diversión. Hermione se sonrojó bruscamente, pero se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad, saboreando aquella intoxicante mezcla de sabores que poseía Tom Riddle.- ¿No crees que sea injusto que solo yo tenga marcas, Hermione?

Ella tensó su cuerpo sintiendo una repentina ola de precaución, ¿marcas? ¿marcas tipo _la marca oscura_?,mirando atentamente al pelinegro quien a su vez le observaba con una ceja alzada. Tom estiró su mano y acarició su cuello a la misma altura en que tenía la marca de amor, él le envió una brillante y enorme sonrisa. Una persona no debía enfrentar una visión como esa tan temprano.

—Por supuesto habrá que mantenerla cubierta, los Malfoy's armarían un gran revuelo si saben que ya no eres virgen. –susurró Tom rozando sus labios contra los de ella con cada palabra, ella jadeó al procesar sus palabras.- y tu padre… Circe, Hermione ¿Qué dirá tu abuela?

—Oh Merlín cállate… -gimoteó Hermione cubriendo su rostro sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada. Tom se reacomodó, agarrando sus piernas y tirándola más cerca de él, acariciando brevemente su sexo antes de hundirse profundamente en su interior, ella arqueó su cuerpo y clavó sus uñas en sus hombros, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- ¡Tom!

—Se sentirían profundamente avergonzados, decepcionados de ti, Hermione. –dijo Tom con calma, disfrutando de la forma en que sus cuerpos se unían, dando profundas y lánguidas estocadas en su interior, sabiendo que cada momento que compartían fortalecían el lazo que los unía, emocional y sexual.- Dime, leona, ¿eso te molesta? ¿Te avergonzarás por casarte con un mestizo?

Ella jadeó y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole con seriedad, sus ojos bastante más lucidos que antes.

—Yo jamás me sentiré avergonzada de ti, Tom, eres un mago poderoso y si llegamos a casarnos…

— '_¿Y si llegamos a casarnos?'_ –repitió él con sus cejas alzadas, señaló el lugar en que sus cuerpos se volvían uno y ella se sonrojó.- Creí que esto dejaba las cosas muy claras, Granger. Tú eres mía. Mía y de nadie más.

Ella gritó cuando repentinamente las sensaciones aumentaron, jadeó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo, exponiendo su cuello el que fue rápidamente atacado por los fieros labios de Tom quien se dedicó a mostrar las fortalezas de su próximo compromiso.

/*/

Minerva apretó sus labios al ver que su compañera de banco todavía no llegaba. El día anterior había faltado a todas las clases sin dar ninguna excusa y tampoco apareció a las comidas, actuación muy extraña por parte de alguien tan responsable como Hermione Granger. Creyó que la chica estaba en su hogar, pero tras una rápida conversación con Pussy supo que la chica estaba en el colegio desde el domingo por la mañana.

A parte estaba el hecho que _Riddle, _que jamás había faltado a una sola clase en todos años que cursó en Hogwarts, justo ahora que Hermione no asistió él desaparece. ¿Coincidencia? Já. Claro. ¡Como si se fuese a tragar aquello! Estaba totalmente segura que el mago estaba detrás de esta extraña ausencia.

Frunció profundamente su ceño y apoyó su mentón contra la palma de su mano, Hermione sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, era cautelosa frente a Riddle y parecía ser consciente que detrás de la fachada amable y cortés del chico se escondía un monstruo oscuro preparado para atacar, y sí, sabía que sonaba paranoica, pero desde pequeña que Tom le había dado una mala espina. Y ahora el bastardo estaba usando sus truquitos de manipulación sobre la chica Granger.

Casi soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando alguien le robó un beso, retrocedió mirando en todas direcciones, completamente avergonzada, ganando una risita divertida por parte de Alphard quien le guiñó un ojo de forma descarada.

—Lo siento, Minerva, pero te veías demasiado tentadora. –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros con descaro, antes de fruncir su ceño notando su preocupación.- ¿Sabes algo de Hermione?

—No. –respondió Minerva cansada, luchando con el sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas, suspiró chasqueando su lengua y mirando el reloj.- El profesor debe estar por llegar y sé que ella no actuaría así sin explicaciones.

—Quizás solo pescó un resfriado y la regresaron a su casa –dijo Alphard con optimismo, Minerva resopló cruzándose de brazos ceñuda.

— ¿Qué hay de Riddle? –susurró molesta.- Sabes que él está obsesionado con ella. ¿Y si la raptó?

—Eso no tendría sentido –dijo Alphard ceñudo, negando lentamente, Minerva se sonrojó sabiendo que sonaba absurda pero no podía quitarse la preocupación de encima después de todo Hermione era su única amiga.- Pero… Malfoy no se ve muy contento.

Minerva tensó su espalda y sus labios, un rictus serio que se apoderaba de vez en cuando de ella, y dirigió sus ojos hacia el rubio que estaba columpiándose en la silla con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sabía que Alphard la estaba escudriñando en busca de alguna reacción, pero ella no podía sentir algo por el rubio. Porque _ese_ no era Abraxas. Nop. No era Abraxas. El tipo era totalmente distinto a su enamorado.

— ¿Vienes conmigo a Hosmedage este fin de semana, Minerva?

Ella parpadeó aturdida pero rápidamente se encontró sonriéndole a Alphard y asintiendo. Él sonrió de lado y se reacomodó en su lugar, sacando un pergamino y garabateando rápidamente un par de cosas. Minerva suspiró aliviada cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, y el profesor entró seguido por Riddle y Hermione, los tres sumergidos en un intenso debate.

— ¡Interesante opinión Señorita Granger, debo decirle que es un punto de vista muy peculiar! –dijo el profesor Slughorn con su habitual animo mientras dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa y le miraba con sus ojos diminutos brillando de forma calculadora.- ¡Buenos días, alumnos!

Hermione caminó hacia su Minerva con una amplia sonrisa pero Tom sostuvo su muñeca y con suavidad la instó a seguirlo hacia los últimos puestos, justo detrás de Draco quien les envió una mirada punzante, alzando una ceja cuando pasaron por su lado, pero no dijo nada, probablemente para no hacer una escena, ella se zafó apenas se sentó y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –preguntó Hermione entre dientes, mientras Horace conversaba de forma alegre con todos y luego colocaba un par de pociones sobre el escritorio, Tom sacó un pergamino y una pluma con parsimonia y luego esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Acaso no me puedo sentar con mi futura esposa?

Ella le miró claramente molesta y bufó de esa forma tan poco femenina que lo divertía, luego envió una sonrisa al profesor que los observaba como águila y le espetó:- ¿Acaso no me puedo sentar con _mis amigos_?

— ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama esta poción?

Hermione disparó su mano al aire consiguiendo una amplia sonrisa del profesor quien le animó a contestar.

—Esa es la poción Amortentia, el filtro de amor más fuerte que existe. –respondió ella con un repentino recuerdo azotándola, casi podía ver a Harry y Ron peleando por un libro y ella compitiendo para hacer la mejor poción, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Draco quien se giró con una sonrisa ladeada y le guiñó descaradamente un ojo. Hermione tensó su espalda, definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco, ella jamás, _nunca_, pensó que Malfoy le coquetearía.

El repentino peso de la mano de Tom contra su pierna la sobresaltó, ella entornó sus ojos y le miró, sonrojada, él tenía el ceño fruncido y un aura oscura lo envolvía. Definitivamente no estaba contento.

—Ten cuidado, Granger, Malfoy podría estar pensando en darte una poción. –masculló él entre dientes.

—Ya he pensado en eso –dijo él sin girarse, a su lado Avery tosió de forma discreta con su espalda tan tensa como una cuerda de violín, Hermione jadeó enviando una rápida mirada al profesor que ya había entrado en una larga charla para los estudiantes y luego se enfocó en Tom quien apretaba sus puños por encima de la mesa.- Hace bastante tiempo que lo hago de hecho.

Sin dudas, Draco Malfoy tenía un deseo suicida. Hermione mordió su labio, sintiendo sus mejillas peligrosamente enrojecidas y escribió un par de notas sin sentido antes de levantar la mirada y permitirse chocar con los ojos de Tom.

Sus ojos oscuros, apagados, demasiado serios. Demasiado _fríos_.

En un acto impulsivo, descuidado y completamente fuera de si se inclinó y aplastó sus labios contra los de Tom, sin importarle si alguien les veía, sin pensar en el que dirán y mucho menos sin molestarse en parar a calibrar los problemas que le traerían si Draco se giraba y los veía. Oh Merlín, aun peor, ¿Cuán bochornoso sería que el profesor decidiera hacer un espectáculo del beso?

Tom tomó un puñado de su cabello y la acercó aun más, besándola con dureza, su lengua hundiéndose profundamente en su boca, su mano haciendo perezosos círculos sobre su pierna, subiendo lentamente…

Ella jadeó, buscando aire, y se levantó de un salto tropezando en el proceso y haciendo que su escritorio fuera a parar en el piso, logrando que varias personas se giraran a ver curiosas, el profesor detuvo la clase y le miró con preocupación, Tom suspiró viéndose totalmente compuesto y frunció levemente su ceño.

—Te dije que deberías ir a la enfermería, Hermione –dijo él con voz sedosa, luego negó y miró al profesor con los hombros caídos.- Temo que no se sentía bien desde ayer, su familia le suministró un par de pociones pero no mejoró.

Merlín, Hermione sentía que se iba a desmayar. ¿Cómo había inventado una excusa tan buena y rápida?_ 'duh, Hermione, es Lord Voldemort, es un sociópata, no lo olvides'. _Inspiró duramente, haciendo que el mareo se multiplicara y Tom repentinamente estuvo a su lado, sosteniéndola antes de estrellarse contra el piso.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, Tom, lleva a Hermione a la enfermería y asegúrate que esté en buenas condiciones.

Él la tomó en brazos y caminó por el pasillo con rapidez, cuando la puerta se cerró, volvió a besarla.

/*/

Había sido estúpido. Increíblemente estúpido. Se había cegado profundamente con el poder, permitiendo que sus peones cometieran cosas realmente absurdas, ¿realmente había sido derrotado por un chico tan débil como _**Potter**_? La única fortaleza que tenía el zopenco de Potter era Hermione. Ella había sido la respuesta a todos sus problemas, sin la pobre chica jamás hubiese pasado de curso, sin ella nunca hubiese sobrevivido.

¿Así que por qué seguía interesado en la Granger? La atracción sexual no se había apagado después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, tampoco había mitigado la curiosidad que sentía por su personalidad y su inteligencia seguía siendo un refrescante desafío.

Tom Riddle lo había decidido y no daría un paso atrás: Hermione sería completamente suya y nadie se interpondría en su camino. Draco Malfoy era un simple estorbo. Bostezó mientras escuchaba a sus 'seguidores' hablar bastante animados, hizo una mueca por el ruido y cambió descuidadamente de hoja, tratando de enfocarse completamente en el libro…

…_La cámara de los secretos…_

… _un lugar donde Salazar Slytherin podía llevar a cabo sus experimentos…_

…_se usó gran parte de la energía del mago para crear la cámara… _

…_magia antigua…_

—Interesante. –susurró él con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿T-Tom?

— ¿Qué? –gruño él sobresaltando a Reagan Lestrange que aclaró nerviosamente la garganta.

—Nos preguntábamos cuando… cuando iríamos a…

—Exterminar muggles –completó Theodore con ansiedad, sus ojos brillando entusiasmados.

—Pronto –respondió Tom con calma, observando las reacciones emocionadas de sus seguidores, alzó sus cejas lentamente cuando Cygnus se levantó nerviosamente mirando alrededor.  
><em>—<em>Tom, queríamos… queríamos saber qué harás con Malfoy. –susurró el Black con evidente terror.

—Abraxas tendrá un castigo por tratar de tomar lo que es mío. –dijo Tom en un siseo peligroso, deslizando sus ojos por encima de sus seguidores, regodeándose por el pánico que llenó la habitación.

/*/

— ¿Piensas qué vas a cambiarlo?

Hermione cubrió su boca para no gritar y luego apartó su mirada de la ventana para clavarlo nerviosamente en el rubio que estaba recargado en las estanterías comiendo una manzana. Draco Malfoy siempre había sido asquerosamente guapo, un idiota monumental, pero guapísimo.

—No quiero cambiarlo. –_y ese era gran parte del problema_, Hermione aclaró su garganta y sonrió, empujando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.- Sé quién es, Draco, sé que quiere y sé quién puede llegar a ser.

— ¿Así qué lo has convertido en una de tus luchas? ¿Cómo P.E.D.D.O? –preguntó Draco con desprecio.

—Yo- ¿Cómo sabes de P.E.D.D.O? –preguntó Hermione boquiabierta, Draco le miró con una ceja alzada y se sentó a su lado.

—Para ser una chica genio no sabes mucho sobre los sentimientos, ¿verdad?

—Nunca tuve tiempo para tener una relación y no me importaba ligar con chicos. –dijo ella sonando bastante a la defensiva, Draco rió, un sonido desgastado, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a carcajearse con tanta libertad.

—A chico le gusta chica, chico no sabe cómo llamar su atención, chico se desespera, chico se comporta como un idiota, chico madura, chico está acostumbrado a tener la atención por medio de insultos, chico se arrepiente, chico la pierde.

—Eso es muy…

—Patético –concluyó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo iba a decir absurdo. –dijo Hermione con sus mejillas enrojeciendo de golpe, él soltó un resoplido y ella jugó con el borde de su falda, jalando un par de hilos.- Fue… muy duro por todo lo que me hiciste pasar de niña, Malfoy. Sin embargo, siempre comprendí que no me odiabas realmente porque no me conocías, sabía en lo más profundo de mi ser que eras un chico que se regía por las reglas de un mundo en el cual…

—Granger. –dijo él sonriendo, Hermione nunca había visto una sonrisa tan sincera y relajada en el rostro del chico, ella inspiró profundamente y asintió sabiendo que estaba hablado demás.- ¿No encuentras que esto es muy tranquilo? Quiero decir, creo que extraño un poco a Potter.

Ella rió divertida, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro y luego miró por la ventana soltando un lento suspiro.

— ¿Sabes? A veces creo que esto es una jugarreta de Peeves. –dijo Hermione deslizando su dedo índice por el vidrio creando un ligero patrón en este, tras dar una mirada alrededor, bajó la voz para que solo él escuchara.- ¿Draco Malfoy extrañando a Harry Potter?

— ¿Draco Malfoy declarándose? –dijo él con el mismo tono de voz perplejo, Hermione enrojeció y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana, nerviosa

— ¿Hermione Granger sangre pura?

— ¿Draco Malfoy luchando contra el mejor mago del mundo por una chica?

—Hermione-

—Vuelve conmigo. –dijo el rubio interrumpiéndola de golpe, sosteniendo su mano y buscando su mirada.- Regresa conmigo, Granger, todos tus amigos te esperan-

—Estás jugando sucio. –dijo ella con los labios temblorosos, parpadeando con rapidez para no romper a llorar.

—No sé jugar de otra forma. –dijo Draco mientras la atrapaba en un sofocante abrazo, ella trató de conseguir aire pero tras unos segundos permitió aquella brusca muestra de cariño.- No tengo idea que sucede contigo y con Riddle, pero-

—Escucha, necesito decirte algo. –dijo Hermione con su voz ahogada por estar apretujada contra el pecho del rubio.- No puedo volver por más que quiera.

— ¿qué? –preguntó Draco en voz baja, sonando ligeramente horrorizado.

—No puedo, Malfoy, soy _originalmente_ de esta época no sé cuantas reglas hayan roto cuando me enviaron al futuro pero estoy totalmente segura que si trato de volver a viajar voy a terminar muriendo y probablemente podría causar algún desastre natural o algo así.

— ¿Perteneces a esta época? –repitió Draco aturdido y Hermione por primera vez sintió que el rubio era completamente humano. Ella cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente, luego sostuvo la mano del chico y lo miró a los ojos armándose de valor.

—Creo que es hora de aclarar un par de cosas, busquemos un lugar más privado, hay mucho que decir. –dijo ella con seguridad antes de arrastrarlo hacia la salida, repentinamente apareció Luna dando sus saltitos y les miró con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, Hermione soltó un ruidito de sorpresa antes de saltar a los brazos de la rubia:- Luna…

—Yo también te extrañe, Hermione Granger –dijo la rubia regresando el abrazo y luego mirando a Draco que parecía conmocionado.- ¿Me puedo unir a la fiesta?

—Sí, justo estaba diciéndole a _D-_Abraxas que hay muchas cosas que tengo que decir… –dijo Hermione dejando que la rubia se colgara de su brazo y jaló a Draco por el pasillo ignorando los murmullos de las personas que los rodeaban.

Merlín sabía que no había tiempo para absurdos cotilleos de pasillos. Humprey Avery salió apresurado de la biblioteca, hundiéndose en los atestados pasillos, siguiendo de cerca al trío. Tom estaría muy interesado en la información que había recolectado.

Él mismo sentía que su curiosidad estaba insaciable. Iba a averiguar lo que sucedía incluso si eso lo terminaba matando.

1998

Minerva pisoteó por los pasillos con la cara seria, Dobby corría detrás de ella soltando chillidos nerviosos, rogándole que lo esperara, pero estaba demasiado enfurecida para ser suave con el pobre elfo domestico. Oyó el resoplido de Abraxas que trataba de alcanzarla y la risita de Alphard quien se disculpaba constantemente por haber contado una de las _experiencias_ de Sirius.

— ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Voy a regresar a Hogwarts para saber cómo están las cosas!

— No puedes volver por un tiempo, Minerva, lo sabes. –dijo Abraxas agarrando su brazo y obligándola a detenerse, ella apretó sus labios y le miró con frustración.

—Necesito saber cómo están las cosas-

—Dobby nos mantendrá al corriente. –espetó Abraxas.

—Pero-

—Si Riddle sabe donde estamos vendrá a matarnos –dijo Abraxas sin dejar de arrastrar las palabras, lentamente soltó su brazo pero la mirada grave que se instaló en su rostro no se alejó.- Si sales, el hechizo de protección se romperá y él nos encontrará después de un parpadeo. No creo que esté muy contento por mi trueque con Draco.

—Juegas sucio.

—Soy un Malfoy, está en nuestra sangre hacerlo. –dijo él sonando distraído antes de suspirar y pasar una mano por su cabello.- Mira, entiendo que estés preocupada, son tus alumnos, amigos y todo eso, pero mi máxima prioridad es tu seguridad así que lo siento pero si es necesario voy a amarrarte a la cama-

—Hablando de amarrar a la cama, Sirius me contó que una vez-

— ¡NO QUIERO SABER! –gritó Minerva sonrojándose bruscamente y fulminando con la mirada a Alphard quien alzó sus manos con expresión inocente.

—Bien. Lo lamento, quería romper la tensión. –dijo él con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo demonios fuiste a dar a Slytherin? –preguntó Abraxas con el ceño fruncido, Alphard sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

—Se lo pedí al sombrero, era costumbre familiar y si la rompía me iba a meter en más problemas. Mi primera sugerencia fue Gryffindor.

—Me lo imaginaba. –dijo Abraxas con un bufido despectivo ganándose un golpe por parte de Minerva.- Dobby, ve por el periódico, el quisquilloso de preferencia y ve a ver cómo está Potter. ¿Contenta, McGonagall?

Ella resopló y regresó pisoteando a su habitación, dando un sonoro portazo, se dejó caer a la silla del escritorio con brusquedad y se dio un fuerte cabezazo contra la superficie de madera gimoteando.

Ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguir con esos dos… ¡Slytherins!

1943

Luna soltó una risita cuando vio la sala de menesteres igualita a cuando estaban en el ejército de Dumbledore, Draco les miró ceñudo pero luego se zafó del agarre de Hermione y pisoteó hasta sentarse en un cómodo cojín. Cuando la castaña la miró con su labio inferior temblando ligeramente, ella sostuvo su mano y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

—Harry está bien, dijeron que había muerto pero lo salvó Narcissa Malfoy. Ron está mejorando, fue torturado pero lo rescataron. Todos los Weasley están en un refugio y Remus, Tonks y Teddy también…

—Dios, qué alivio –susurró Hermione suspirando y sobando su corazón.- No podía creer cuando Draco dijo que Harry…

—Granger, ve al maldito punto. ¿Por qué no puedes volver?

—Va en contra de las reglas del tiempo. Todavía no sé como mi abuela consiguió enviarme al futuro, pero por lo que pude ver no es algo sencillo de lograr. Probablemente, imposible. Fui un experimento que funcionó, pero quizás la segunda vez-

—Podemos intentarlo.

—No quiero intentarlo –admitió Hermione en voz baja, Draco le miró con los puños apretados, levantándose de un salto, casi temblando de la rabia.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó entre dientes, Hermione bajó su cabeza y mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

—Me encantaría volver, desde que llegué aquí ha sido uno de mis anhelos más grandes, sin embargo… Nada de lo que suceda en esta época alterará los hechos. Tom Riddle se convertirá en un mago oscuro. Él y sus seguidores van a asesinar a un montón de gente, arruinaran a un montón de familia, sembrando el pánico y la muerte por donde vayan, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

—No eres la Granger que conozco…

—Draco, escúchala. –dijo Luna con calma, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la habitación recordando. El rubio maldijo y miró a Hermione quien parecía a punto de llorar.

—Merlín, Malfoy, ¿piensas que no sé que esto va contra mis creencias? Todo lo que he vivido este tiempo ha sido muy… bizarro. Pero la poca información que he logrado conseguir es certera, el futuro no cambiará por mi estancia aquí ya que pertenezco a este maldito lugar, aquí nací y por eso regresé.

Hubo un largo silencio de contemplación, entonces, Draco sonrió y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione.

—Tú perteneces aquí. Tú no puedes hacer nada por el futuro. –susurró él con un aire casi enfermizo, Hermione asintió y Draco sonrió de lado con sus ojos grises oscureciéndose lentamente.- Pero ni yo ni Lovegood somos de esta época, por lo tanto, nosotros sí podemos hacer algo. Podemos matar a Riddle y acabar con toda su mierda.

El rostro de Hermione perdió todo su color, su mandíbula cayó floja y miró a Draco conmocionada, ¿Cómo podía exponer aquello con tal facilidad? ¡Estaba hablando de _asesinar_! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué era tan doloroso contemplar la simple posibilidad de ver a Tom Riddle muerto?

— ¿Y luego qué, Draco? ¿Después de matar a Tom qué? –preguntó Luna jugueteando con sus aros, Draco bufó y apuntó a la rubia con despreocupación arrancando un grito de Hermione quien se interpuso entre ambos con la respiración agitada.

—Ella está de su lado, Granger. Se convirtió en la lame suelas de Riddle. –susurró Draco con brusquedad, Hermione tensó sus brazos pero no se movió, Luna soltó un largo suspiro.

—Creo que matar a Tom Riddle no está a nuestro alcance. Hermione lo podría haber logrado, porque sabe más hechizos y es más rápida, sin embargo, nosotros no estamos preparados para una lucha como esa, Draco. Además, si matamos a alguien en esta época no nos servirá de mucho ya que terminaríamos en la cárcel y no creo que eso esté en tus planes de vida.

—No. No lo está. Pero luego de matarlo puedo volver…

—Y puedes morir. O nunca nacer. Tu abuelo ya no está aquí y Lucius todavía no nace... –dijo Luna con calma. Draco la fulminó con la mirada y luego maldijo.- ¿Darás tu vida por el bien de la gente?

—No.

Hermione sintió una repentina sensación de alivio, por ahora parecía que el rubio iba a dejar esa idea, tan pronto como procesó lo que había sucedido se horrorizó. ¿Qué hacía poniendo el bienestar de Tom por encima de gente inocente? Merlín, esto no estaba nada de bien. Ella no podía creer que acababa de pensar en salvar a Lord Voldemort sin importarle lo que causaría en el futuro…

—Hermione estás pálida –dijo Luna con suavidad, frotando ligeramente su espalda.- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería o si quieres te preparo un té de hierbas medicinales…?

—Gracias, Luna, pero creo que es mejor que regrese a mi habitación, la enfermera me dijo que era un resfriado bastante fuerte y me dijo que evitara estresarme.

—Todavía no terminamos de hablar –espetó Draco antes de abrir la puerta y tomar su brazo, guiándola con más suavidad de la que se esperaba, Luna les alcanzó con rapidez, pero en la mitad del camino se giró y agitó su mano a modo de saludo hacia Avery quien se congeló y luego maldijo en voz baja.

¿Supo todo el tiempo que había estado siguiéndoles? Por desgracia no fue capaz de entrar a ese maldito lugar que asumió era la sala que viene y va. Luna Malfoy era sin dudas muy inteligente. Mucho.

Soltó una carcajada y se recostó contra la pared.

—Divertido. –susurró sonriendo ampliamente, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su capa y caminó con rapidez hacia la sala común de Slytherin, esperando ansiosamente otro encuentro con la rubia.

/*/

La señora Granger caminó por su despacho con las manos enlazadas en su espalda y su mentón en alto, su frente arrugada por la concentración, movió su mano con brusquedad y la chimenea se encendió rápidamente. Su boca se torció con molestia, ¿por qué tenía la sensación que algo estaba a punto de arruinar todos sus progresos? Tom y Hermione estaban muy bien encaminados, su nieta era una de las mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts _(según el adulador de Dippet) _mientras que el chico tenía excelentes relaciones.

Ambos serían la clave para un futuro muchísimo mejor…

…_o peor…_

Hizo un brusco gesto que terminó aumentando las llamaradas de la chimenea, sentándose sobre su enorme sillón y cruzando sus piernas, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano. No quería imaginarse las consecuencias negativas, no estaba en sus expectaciones fallar, Tom Riddle era su diamante en bruto. Ella habría explotado el poder del chico mucho antes si no se hubiese metido ese estúpido de Dumbledore.

Chiquillo entrometido.

De haber sentido el poder del niño antes, las cosas hubiesen estado muy distintas, Tom jamás hubiese ido a parar a ese estúpido internado y en este momento ya estaría casado con su nieta, ambos preparados para crear un mundo mejor. Listos para asumir la supremacía del mundo mágico.

Si estuviese en sus manos, se desharía enseguida de Dumbledore. Él había arruinado gran parte de sus planes. Mosquita muerta. Como si no recordase quien fue el que implantó todas esas sucias ideas en la mente de Grindelwald, él había estropeado el poder de Gellert, metiéndole todas esas absurdas ideas de poder y separando sus pies del suelo.

Pero llegaría su momento.

Y entonces, Jean Granger iba a comenzar la revolución mágica. Y Tom con Hermione serían los encargados de llevar las riendas del asunto. La pareja de brujos perfectos. El poder de su nieta y la labia del chico les impulsarían a la victoria.

Chasqueó sus dedos e inmediatamente apareció Pussy con sus orejas caídas mirándole de forma atenta.

—Pussy vino enseguida. Pussy hará lo que el ama desee…

—Irás a Hogwarts, Pussy, necesito que tengas un ojo sobre Abraxas Malfoy. Quiero saber todos los movimientos de ese chico. –dijo la señora Granger con impaciencia.- Absolutamente todos.

—Como el ama ordene.

—Oh, y llévale esas galletitas que le gustan a Hermione, por favor. –dijo ella suavizando su expresión, el elfo asintió animado antes de desaparecer.

Las cosas saldrían como ella esperaba.

Soltó un leve suspiro de satisfacción antes de beber un poco de whiskey de fuego. Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger, una pareja nacida del poder.

/*/

Hermione terminó su ensayo sobre los hombres lobos con una punzada de profunda nostalgia, con su mente llena de recuerdos que compartió con Remus Lupin, él había sido uno de los mejores profesores que había tenido (después de Minerva McGongall) era didáctico y siempre tenía un aporte interesante. Alzó lentamente su mirada, posándola en Tom quien escribía con esmero su propio ensayo.

—Si tu intención es desconcentrarme para sacar mejor calificación comienzas a conseguirlo. –dijo él sin dejar su escritura, Hermione se sonrojó y empujó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Jamás intentaría algo como eso.

—Cierto, eres demasiado Gryffindor para un truco así –dijo Tom enviándole una sonrisa torcida que hizo saltar su corazón. Hermione cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse y luego le miró de reojo.

— ¿Qué piensas de los hombres lobos?

—Pienso que son lo más cercano a animales después de los muggles. –dijo Tom con brutal sinceridad, Hermione apretó sus puños y le miró con furia.

—Eso no es cierto

— ¿Que los hombres lobos son simples animales o lo de los muggles?

— ¡ambos! –espetó Hermione levantándose con brusquedad, enviándole una mirada punzante a Tom quien tuvo el descaro de sonreírle.- No todos los hombres lobos son malos.

—Solo me limité a expresar mi opinión, Hermione, ¿eso querías, no?

—Sí, pero…

—Si no querías oír una opinión distinta a la tuya no deberías haberme preguntado –dijo él con evidente diversión, Hermione resopló y se cruzó de brazos sin detener su paseo.-

—No todos los hombres lobos son malos. –repitió Hermione con enojo.

—El 'bien' y 'mal' está sobrevalorado. –dijo Tom en medio de un discreto bostezo. Hermione asintió de forma distraída y él sonrió.- Vamos, di lo que te está carcomiendo.

—Conocí a un hombre lobo hace un tiempo. Él era una de las mejores personas que han pasado por mi vida, era un hombre increíble, Tom, uno podía hablar con él hasta del tema más complicado que se te ocurría y siempre tenía un consejo que dar…

— ¿Aceptaba su parte lycan? –preguntó Tom con seriedad.

—No. –susurró Hermione con tristeza.- Siempre tuvo que luchar contra ella, y luego… cometieron una gran injusticia, lo dejaron sin trabajo ¿sabes? Por el simple hecho de ser hombre lobo. Si la gente aceptara… si aceptaran convivir pacíficamente con ellos las cosas serían muy distintas.

Ella suspiró con los hombros hundidos, regresando a su asiento, Tom continuó mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera descifrar algo en ella, luego sonrió.

—Solo tuviste el lujo de conocer a un hombre lobo que no había perdido del todo su humanidad, Granger, quizás él era así porque siempre luchó contra sus instintos. ¿No crees que es un tanto cruel querer ajustar las leyes para que se adapten a nuestra naturaleza?

— ¿No crees que es un tanto cruel dejarlos fuera por el simple hecho de ser distintos? Siempre se trata de eso, de denigrar a las minorías. Y eso lejos de hacernos avanzar nos hace retroceder. Me agrada la magia, pero las leyes que rigen al mundo mágico son retrógradas y obsoletas.

—Ahí tienes un punto, Granger. El mundo mágico ciertamente necesita un cambio. –dijo Tom levantándose y estirando su mano hacia Hermione quien tras un par de segundos la aceptó sin mayor vacilación, él la atrajo a su pecho y hundió su rostro en su cabello, inspirando profundamente.- Y seremos nosotros los que las arreglaremos, Hermione.

Ella abrió su boca para contestarle esa aterradora línea de pensamientos, pero Tom le colocó su capa y la arropó en silencio, Hermione sintió su corazón desbocado mientras la besaba, ¿esos pequeños gestos eran de verdadero cariño o él simplemente estaba engañándola?

—Tenemos algo que hacer. –susurró Tom besando su cuello antes de enlazar sus manos con suavidad y guiarla a la salida de la sala común.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Hermione sintiéndose aturdida.- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en medio del toque de queda… Pero no es como si los profesores nos castigaran, todos te aman, Riddle.

—No todos, Hermione, así que camina con cuidado. –susurró él antes de apresurar sus pasos, arrastrándola hacia las escaleras, subieron el primer piso corriendo, escondiéndose parcialmente en las sombras, como dos fugitivos.

No tenía idea de hacia dónde podría estar llevándola, había perdido la cuenta de todas las vueltas y pasillos que cruzaron, al parecer, Tom Riddle no hubiese necesitado en absoluto el mapa merodeador para guiarse. Hermione siempre tuvo mala orientación, pero se las había apañado bien en Hogwarts.

Si no se equivocaba, estaban en el mismo piso que las clases de pociones, ¿él iba a arrastrarla al despacho de Slughorn? No. Eso no tenía sentido, era obvio que Tom lo detestaba –como a todo el resto de profesores-. Frunció su ceño y entonces, una terrible sospecha empezó a florecer en su cerebro. Merlín…

Estaban en el segundo piso.

Y se acercaban al baño de mujeres.

Hermione tropezó y Tom se detuvo, observándola con una ceja alzada, ella sabía que seguramente estaba regresándole la mirada con los ojos desorbitados. Inspiró de forma temblorosa, _**basta Hermione, tienes que controlarte, no se supone que sabes de la cámara de los secretos. **_

— ¿d-donde vamos exactamente, Tom?

—A un lugar muy especial, Hermione. –dijo él mientras alumbraba levemente el camino con su varita. Hermione sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban a medida que avanzaban, Tom sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

—T-Tom… ¿D-donde vamos? –preguntó de nuevo, increíblemente nerviosa. _**¡Deja de ser tan obvia! Oh dios mío… ¿y si me quiere matar ahí abajo? **_Sus pensamientos eran frenéticos, ¿Dónde estaba su coherencia? Por suerte Tom le dio un poco de espacio, probablemente asumiendo que estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso por su pequeña travesía.

— ¿El baño de chicas? –preguntó Hermione con su voz un poco más alta de la que quería:- ¿Por qué aquí?

Él le envió una sonrisa torcida y la empujo hacia el baño. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejándoles a solas completamente sumidos en la oscuridad, ¿era su idea o el espacio repentinamente se había reducido?

—La última vez que estuvimos aquí, Nagini nos unió. –dijo él con calma, Hermione parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar, ella parpadeó rápidamente y clavó sus ojos en los de Tom.- Ahora vamos a ocupar este lugar para tus clases de parsel.

—Pero… ¿Dónde está Nagini? –preguntó Hermione con histeria.

—En mi cuarto. No vamos a practicar con ella. –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y por fin liberando su mano.- ¿Qué sabes de la cámara de los secretos?

—Qu-que es un mito. –respondió Hermione nerviosa.

—Mhm. No lo es. –dijo Tom colocando los ojos en blanco.- Solo los descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin pueden encontrarla…

—O-oh.

—No luzcas tan horrorizada, Hermione –dijo él con una media sonrisa, se movió con pasos largos y confiados hacia los lavabos:- _Ábrete. _ ¿Qué estás esperando, Hermione? Ven aquí.

—Oh Merlín, Tom… N-no e-entraré a-ahí. –balbuceó Hermione retrocediendo, Tom se giró con una ceja en alto.

— ¿Por qué? Ya has hablado con el basilisco. –dijo él ladeando su cabeza, ella soltó un chillido y negó.

—N-no lo hice a propósito. ¡Y además, hablar no es lo mismo que ver!

—No puedes verlo. Te creía más inteligente…

—Sé que no puedo verlo, Tom, pero no voy a entrar ahí. –dijo ella negando de forma frenética, él soltó una risita desgastada y luego la tomó de la mano y le sonrió levemente.

—No tienes nada que temer, Hermione, yo estaré contigo.

¿Cómo iba a negarse ante semejante declaración? Hermione abrió su boca para decirle que no, que ni siquiera con esas dulces palabras entraría a ese lugar, pero ya era tarde, Tom había saltado arrastrándola con él.


	16. Nada fue un error

**Dedicación**: Dedicado a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar… Y para los que agregaron la historia a favoritos.

Adhii Guzman: Graaaacias por comentar –inserte corazón- ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

lunatico0030: Andaba cerca~ Pronto revelaré la naturaleza de abuela de Hermione, ya estoy aclarando las cosas, ¿creo? Gracias por comentar cariño, que pases feliz navidad y año nuevo.

BlackAthena66: Lo siento –llora histéricamente- lamento mucho tardar tanto con las actualizaciones. ¡Mi musa jamás se pone de acuerdo con mis dedos! Y cuando finalmente tengo todo preparado para actualizar… el tiempo me juega en contra. Saludos, cari, espero que pases una linda navidad y un buen año nuevo.

Luzenlaoscuridad: No había notado que los cambios de escena se habían borrado, eso no fue culpa mía fue algo de … ¡Gracias por avisarme! Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

Anónimo: uh, creo que el mensaje se envió a medias… gracias de todas formas.

Klayrine: Jijijiji… ¡Gracias por comentaaaar! Lo sé, una vez que se lee un Tomione o te vuelves adicta o te repugna… y el 99.9% termina amándolo xD Muchas gracias por tu opinión ¡Felices fiestas!

MizarCullen: Graaaacias por comentar y por decirme tantas cosas lindas, de verdad me sonrojé. Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

Bloddy cherry: Seeeh, obviamente está inseguro, Tom jamás había experimentado tantos sentimientos. Gracias por comentar, cari, espero que pases lindas fiestas.

Paosan: Certezas serán ;) Voy a cambiarlo enseguida. Tom sabe toooodo lo que pasó _(bueno, lo que Hermione sabe, lo cual, no es mucho xD)_ Lo que dijo fue solo para no levantar las sospechas de Hermione :) Minerva es genial, me encanta, y amo a Abraxas _(deben ser sus genes Malfoy's)_ y Alphard... ¡es un Black! XD _(¿se nota que busco excusas estúpidas?)_ Todos los personajes en la historia son hormonales por no decir calientes xD Un Fanfiction sin Draco no es nada u.u Ya veremos qué pasa con Harry, pero no será un personaje con mucha importancia. **¿Volverá o no volverá?** He ahí el dilema. Graacias por tu comentario, cariño, espero que pases una hermosa navidad y un prospero año nuevo.

Mareliz Luna: Holi Holi~ ¡Tiempo sin hablar! ¿Hormonales? ¡Calentones diría yo! xD Si u.u envidio a Minnie y a Hermione :( Avery será fundamental de ahora en adelante :Z ¿Tú? ¿Consolar a Draco? Lo siento, mi vida, yo soy la primera en la fila. La señora Granger odia a Dumbledore *tos* ¡_**yo también**_! *tos* Síp. Todo cambiaría si mataran a Dummby. Ya veremos qué pasa en la cámara de los secretos. Saludos y felices, felices fiestas.

Sara Beatriz: ¡Ay como me alegro que hayas regresado! Jeje, bueno, ya hablamos un montón _–insertar corazón-_ ¡Gracias por comentar, cariño! Espero que lo pases bien en estas fiestas. Muchos besos.

**A.N: ¿No han notado que el summary casi ni pega con lo que estoy escribiendo? E.E Creo que hay que cambiarlo con urgencia... ¡si alguien escribe uno decente, prometo regalarle un One Shot -o historia si lo prefiere- sobre lo que quiera!**

**An2: Por cierto, tengo tumblr, ahí subiré adelantos y fotos y quizás hasta drabbles. Si se quieren pasar, lo tendré en mi perfil.**

* * *

><p>Hermione se apretó contra el brazo de Tom, con su cuerpo temblando producto del pánico que sentía, soltó un chillido histérico cuando un ratón (sabía que era uno porque <em>¡puaj!<em> sintió su cola rozándose contra su pierna) y su acompañante terminó riendo entre dientes.

—No es necesario que tengas los ojos cerrados, Hermione, todavía no nos acercamos a-

—Prefiero ser cautelosa, gracias –espetó Hermione secamente, ganándose otra risita molesta de Tom Riddle. ¿Quién sabía que uno de los magos más oscuros podía reírse tan libremente? A ella no le agradaba en absoluto esta nueva faceta de Riddle.

—Te estás perdiendo un espectáculo que pocas personas han podido ver. –dijo Tom con su voz baja y sensual, ella no quería abrir sus ojos, sin embargo, ante aquel seductor tono sus párpados temblaron, dispuestos a alzarse, Hermione apretó sus labios y cerró con más fuerza sus ojos:- ¿No sientes curiosidad de conocer uno de los lugares más misteriosos del mundo mágico?

—La próxima vez abriré los ojos, por ahora estoy bien así.

_La próxima vez._ Sorpresivamente encontró agradable la idea de compartir aquel privado lugar con Hermione. A Tom le gustaba esa idea.

— _¿_Y quién dice que te traeré de nuevo Granger? –preguntó Tom sin alterarse por las extrañas emociones que estaba viviendo.

— _¿_Y quién dice que vendré contigo la próxima vez, Riddle? -replicó Hermione de manera impertinente, su nariz arrugada y sus ojos apretados.

Tom sonrió divertido por el arrebato irrespetuoso de la chica, de forma casual sostuvo su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, cuando notó que había dejado de caminar, le miró fastidiado, pero sus cejas salieron disparadas al ver que ella tenía sus ojos entornados mirando la unión de sus extremidades pareciendo desorientada. De haber sabido que tenía que hacer eso para que abriera los ojos lo habría hecho desde el principio. Sonrió arrogante y la obligó a continuar caminando, dándole un jalón que casi la tiró al piso.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, mientras enfocaba su mirada en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tom, tratando desesperadamente no mirar en otra dirección, bastaba y sobraba estar petrificada una vez, no se pondría a tentar a la suerte. Inquieta, acarició el dorso de la mano del pelinegro, sin importarle que él la pudiese atacar, ¿qué más daba? Se sentía peligrosamente resignada a los bruscos cambios de humor de su prometido. Mierda. Él ni siquiera era realmente su prometido. Estaban simplemente… en un periodo de prueba.

—Tom, tenemos que ir a clases. –dijo Hermione congelándose repentinamente, horrorizada al darse cuenta que ya habían faltado lo suficiente. ¿Por qué nadie sospechaba que podían estar haciendo algo malo? Dios, los profesores no podían estar tan encantados por la fachada de inocencia y amabilidad de Tom.

—Ya lo sé… Esto no nos tomaría tanto tiempo si alguien hubiese abierto los ojos antes. –dijo Tom con ligereza mientras volvía a arrastrarla.

— ¿Eso fue un intento de broma, Riddle? –preguntó Hermione entretenida, la mano de Tom apretó la suya de forma dolorosa y ella gimió:- Ouch, no hay necesidad de ser grave. Solo iba a felicitarte por tratar de ser gracioso.

Él hizo un sonido evasivo, sin sonar demasiado molesto, y si ella hubiese estado un poco más adelante habría podido ver la pequeña sonrisita que se había instalado en los labios del chico. Ambos caminaron con rapidez, Hermione sintiéndose más y más nerviosa a medida que se acercaban a la cámara principal, Tom se detuvo frente a una especie de puerta con el rostro de Salazar Slytherin y ella no pudo evitar su resoplido, pensando en lo presumido que era el fundador.

— ¿Qué estás esperando?

Hermione mojó lentamente sus labios, clavando su vista en la puerta, susurrando un nervioso 'ábrete', Tom bufó de forma despectiva y estrechó sus ojos.

—Ahora en pársel por favor. –espetó él con molestia.

—_Bien. Bien. Sin presiones. –_dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada, sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando fluidamente en la lengua viperina, ella inspiró profundamente y luego clavó sus ojos en la puerta:-_ ¡Ábrete!_

Él sonrió, besando su nuca y luego diciéndole con suavidad que era hora de cerrar los ojos. Hermione obedeció de forma silenciosa, permitiendo que Tom la guiara, dejándole implícito que confiaba en él, el miedo ya se había esfumado, el maldito tenía una forma impresionante de voltear las cosas a su favor. Suspiró, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, estrujando la mano de Riddle y caminando con pasos de tortuga.

—_Traigo visitas, basilisco. _

— _¿Ni siquiera le tienes un nombre, Tom? Eso es muy feo, él no es una mascota-_

—_Es una chica inteligente, Amo. Ella me cae mejor que usted._

Hermione tensó su espalda y perdió la respiración cuando sintió que una lengua viperina se deslizó por su pierna izquierda, Tom se rió oscuramente en su oído, divertido por el evidente terror de la chica, pero tras unos segundos acarició de forma suave su cadera.

—_Retrocede, la estás colocando nerviosa._ –ordenó con brusquedad, Hermione estuvo tentada a reclamarle por el tono que estaba usando pero terminó quedándose en silencio, ligeramente agradecida porque el basilisco ya no estaba lamiendo su pierna. Merlín, ¿por qué no se iban ya?:- _Hermione Granger es tu ama, tiene el mismo poder que yo sobre ti, basilisco._

—_Granger. _–siseó el basilisco sonando repentinamente despectivo.

—_Eso dije._ –espetó Tom con impaciencia.

—_El amo __Salazar también tuvo un amante Granger_. –susurró el basilisco mientras se deslizaba cerca de ellos, la mano de Tom se congeló al escuchar esa información y Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida. ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?:- _Era su alumna. Estaba comprometida. Su relación comenzó después que él rompiera con Rowena._

—Mph, esto es aburrido –dijo Tom bostezando, Hermione en cambio frunció su ceño y enfocó su vista en el suelo. ¿Cómo iba a ser aburrido saber más sobre los fundadores? Además, por fin confirmaban uno de los romances más bullados de la historia de la magia… ¡El rumor que todos creían era pura mierda era cierto! Salazar Slytherin estuvo con Rowena Revenclaw. Si fuese otra persona podría lucrar con esa información.

— _¿Es por eso que hay un par de Granger que son capaces de hablar pársel? ¿Slytherin tuvo un hijo con una Granger? _–preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, sintiéndose eufórica porque al fin estaba avanzando, al fin comprendía un poco la retorcida realidad en la que estaba sumida.

—_Eres muy inteligente, chica. Ella, sin embargo, no lo fue. Escondió al pequeño de Salazar, le dio otro apellido, lo hizo pasar por hijo de otro hombre…_

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo –interrumpió bruscamente Tom, empujando a Hermione contra su pecho, mirándola oscuramente:- Seguramente no quieres faltar a otra clase.

Hermione abrió su boca para decirle que esto era más importante pero luego la cerró y asintió, Tom tenía razón, no podía dejar de lado sus estudios aunque estuviese en el pasado eran sumamente importante para ella especialmente si no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en este pasado-presente.

—Bien, concéntrate y habla con el basilisco.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione consternada, Tom puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca.

—Solo hazlo antes que me arrepienta.

—Bien. Yo… ¿Puedes contarme más acerca de la relación entre mi antepasada y Salazar Slytherin?

El basilisco siseó que no le entendía y Hermione maldijo mentalmente antes de inspirar y volver a repetir sus palabras, esta vez, esforzándose para hablar en pársel. ¿No tenía que ser algo natural? ¿No debía ser fluido y normal? Harry había dicho que simplemente era algo espontaneo, que las veces que había sucedido él ni siquiera notó que lo estaba haciendo, era un don innato… ¿así por qué a ella le costaba tanto?

—Es porque te estás esforzando demasiado, tienes que dejarlo manifestarse, de alguna forma lo estás bloqueando, Granger. –dijo Tom antes de bostezar, aburrido, y colocar su mano en su espalda.– Vamos, es mejor que regresemos, tenemos clases.

—_Deja de leer mi mente._ –espetó Hermione zafándose de su agarre, fulminándolo con la mirada, apretó sus puños mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado:- _No me iré, Tom, no hasta que domine esto. Según mis investigaciones han sido realmente pocos los Granger que han nacido con este don._

—_Los Granger a diferencia de los Gaunt no aceptaban ser descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, ellos preferían hacerse conocidos por otras habilidades y no por el pársel. _

—_Ya veo. ¿Qué hizo Salazar cuando supo sobre su hijo? _

Ella, sumida en el relato del basilisco, se perdió la sonrisa satisfecha de Tom Riddle quien se recostó en la pared y escuchó atentamente la conversación. Sintiendo que acababa de romper otro muro que le separaba de la chica.

—0—

Minerva soltó un suspiro de puro alivio al ver a Hermione dirigirse hacia ella, cuando se sentó a su lado envió una rápida mirada alrededor y luego se inclinó con un rictus de seriedad apoderándose de sus labios.

— ¿Se puede saber que está sucediendo contigo, Hermione? –preguntó Minerva en un susurro apenas audible, la castaña suspiró y hundió sus hombros, pasando una mano por su cabello.- Ni siquiera has ido a clases.

—Yo-… Merlín, Minerva, es solo que… -los balbuceos de Hermione se detuvieron de golpe, ella inspiró profundamente, antes de inclinarse y susurrarle al oído a su amiga:- He tenido sexo con Tom Riddle.

— ¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?! –gritó Minerva sorprendida, todos los ojos de los estudiantes se clavaron en ellas, Hermione se colocó roja y bajó la cabeza, McGongall resopló y luego bajó la voz:- Pero… Pero… Creí… tú dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije, Minerva. –dijo Hermione cabizbaja, luego alzó sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, Minerva hizo una mueca y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.- Es solo que… c-creo… creo que estoy enamorada de él. Merlín, Minerva, nunca, nunca me había enamorado, jamás me había gustado tanto un chico como él… pero a la vez… hay tantas cosas negativas…

—No puedes luchar contra tus sentimientos, Hermione. –susurró Minerva con la mirada vidriosa, perdida, luego soltó un leve suspiro y hundió sus hombros.- Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba… Te veías muy desconfiada con respecto a él.

—Sigo estándolo –dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido, echándole bruscamente mantequilla a una tostada, luego dio una mirada hacia Tom quien alzó su copa y le dio una tranquila cabezada a modo de saludo, ¿tenía que ser tan coqueto? Estúpido mago:- Es… complicado.

—Lo es. –dijo Minerva apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, dándole una mirada especulativa a su amiga:- ¿Cómo fue?

— ¡M-Minerva!

—Siento curiosidad –dijo Minerva colocándose roja, Hermione bebió un largo sorbo de zumo de naranja y miró en todas direcciones antes de inclinarse hacia su amiga.

—Fue maravilloso. –admitió Hermione enrojeciendo de golpe, Minerva suspiró con nostalgia y le dio una mirada a Tom quien sonrió abiertamente, como si supiera con exactitud el tema de la conversación. Quizás lo sabía. ¡Lo odiaba!:- Solo puedo decir… **Wow**.

Hermione soltó una risita avergonzada y se apresuró a continuar con su desayuno, Minerva envió una casual mirada a la mesa de Slytherin tratando desesperadamente de convencerse que no estaba buscando a Abraxas, su corazón dio un salto cuando chocó con los ojos de Alphard quien le guiñó un ojo y le envió una sonrisa ladeada. Tensó su espalda, sintiendo una punzada de pánico y miró a Hermione.

—Tengo algo que confesar –dijo Minerva de forma impulsiva, bebió de golpe su jugo y limpió su boca de forma grosera:- Pero no puedo hablar aquí.

—Oh. Uhm. Conozco un lugar donde podemos hablar sin interrupciones –dijo Hermione de forma dudosa, Minerva agarró sus cosas y se levantó con rapidez.- ¿Vamos enseguida?

—Cuanto antes, mejor. –dijo Minerva apretando su mochila contra su pecho de forma protectora, Hermione asintió y se apresuró a ponerse de pie, tomó sus pergaminos y caminó junto a su amiga sintiendo la pesada mirada de Tom sobre ellas. Dios, el hombre parecía un psico- bueno, era un psicópata. Hermione gimió y deseó golpear su cabeza contra la pared hasta lograr sacar todos los malditos pensamientos de Tom y de paso todas las cosas que habían hecho… o mucho mejor: contarle todo el jodido problema a Minerva. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no era correcto hacerlo. Confiaba en Minerva, pero si le contaba todo quizás la terminaría internando en el ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

Caminaron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios oscuros pensamientos, Hermione miró por encima de su hombro repentinamente con un montón de preguntas formándose en su cabeza, ¿Qué tanto había avanzado Tom con sus seguidores? ¿Los chicos ya habían comenzado con los actos sádicos con los cuales destacaban en el futuro o todavía existían posibilidades de redimirlos? ¿Podía Draco y Luna arreglar algunas cosas o terminarían empeorándolas?

— ¿Hermione? ¿Dónde vamos?

Hermione volvió bruscamente a la realidad ante la pregunta de Minerva, miró alrededor y suspiró al notar que ya habían llegado al piso. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y se paseó tres veces frente a la muralla, escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa e incredulidad que soltó la _profeso_- **Minerva**- cuando una puerta de madera apareció a la vista, agarró su muñeca y la obligó a entrar con rapidez.

—Bienvenida a la sala que va y que viene, Minerva. –dijo Hermione con nerviosismo, luego aclaró su garganta y agregó:- O quizás la conozcas como la misteriosa sala de los menesteres.

— ¡Creí que era un mito! –exclamó Minerva mirando con fascinación alrededor, quitándose los zapatos y soltando un gemido de aprobación ante la suavidad de la alfombra, caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y luego se giró mirándola con desconfianza:- ¡¿Cómo la encontraste?!

—Un día tenía insomnio y la encontré por casualidad mientras vagaba por los pasillos-

—Eres fatal mintiendo, Hermione –dijo Minerva frunciendo su ceño, se sentó en el sillón que era una réplica exacta del que estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor y luego suspiró, volviendo a parecer deprimida:- Prométeme, no, júrame que nada de lo que hablemos va a influir en tu decisión de matrimonio.

—Yo…

—Por favor, Hermione, júralo y hazlo de corazón. Por nuestra incipiente relación de amistad.

—Uhm. Claro. –dijo Hermione antes de cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente, calmando la punzada de emoción y pesar que se había instalado en su pecho, tras unos segundos apoyó su mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón y susurró:- Juro que nada de lo que hablemos influirá en mi decisión sobre el estúpido _matricidio_. Lo que se conversa en la sala de los menesteres se queda en la sala de los menesteres.

Minerva rió por la tonta declaración pero tras unos segundos sus carcajadas se volvieron desgarradores sollozos, Hermione vio como su nueva mejor amiga se desplomaba contra su regazo llorando angustiada y se sintió miserable por ser parte de su dolor. No pudo evitar romper a llorar con ella, ¿por empatía femenina, quizá? ¿O por lo loco de la situación?

_¿Quién imaginaría que ella iba a estar en los años cuarenta llorando a moco tendido con la profesora más importante del colegio recostada en su regazo?_

—Creo que me enamoré de él en nuestro primer año. –dijo Minerva tras lo que pareció una eternidad, secando sus lágrimas y apresurando a sentarse con la espalda recta, viéndose repentinamente muy similar a su apariencia muchos años en el futuro:- Compartimos el vagón, fue un verdadero caballero tratando de contener mi nerviosismo hablando de cosas estúpidas y sonriéndome ampliamente. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan raros como los suyos, tenían esa extraña capa gris mezclado con ese azul, eran demasiado hipnóticos… Él dijo que iba a ir a Slytherin porque era una tradición familiar, yo ya había oído los rumores sobre la casa y me asusté, no porque pudiese ser un mago oscuro en el futuro sino por mi estatus sanguíneo. Probablemente sería el único amigo que lograría conseguir, porque nunca antes había compartido con niños de mi edad lo cual complicaba las cosas, y de alguna manera ya lo había perdido… entré en pánico y para que no me lastimara más de lo necesario le dije que no estaba interesada en ser su amiga y salí corriendo del vagón. Fue un mal movimiento porque resultó que había llamado aun más su atención. –el relato de la chica se detuvo bruscamente y luego agregó en voz casi inaudible _**¿Quién se atrevía a negarle la amistad a un Malfoy?**_

Bueno… Minerva no era la única, pensó Hermione recordando la animosidad entre Harry y Draco, le miró con empatía, dándole un suave apretón a su mano para que continuara porque parecía estarse perdiendo en sus recuerdos, Minerva aclaró su garganta y continuó.

—A principios de tercero dejó de molestarme, él simplemente me miró de pies a cabeza y continuó adelante con el mentón alzado, ignorándome. Durante todo el primer semestre parecía que había que ya no existía para él, fue un golpe horrible para mí. Yo… incluso como que bajé un poco mis calificaciones –admitió a regañadientes, hundiendo sus hombros y resoplando:- Entonces, él se largó por una semana_, no me mires tan sorprendida sabes que Dipett es muy flexible con las salidas a las casas en especial por todo lo que está pasando con __Grindelwald__, _regresó cuando yo estaba en medio de las rondas, obviamente comencé a darle un sermón sobre estar fuera de la cama tan tarde y le quité un montón de puntos mientras él me daba esa frustrante mirada aburrida y no dijo absolutamente nada hasta que perdí los estribos y le grité que se fuera a su cuarto. ¿Sabes que hizo, Hermione? Se rió. ¡Se puso a reír en mi rostro! Empezamos a discutir, él me gritó cosas espantosas, yo le devolví los insultos como podía y entonces- entonces- estábamos besándonos hasta el olvido.

Hermione le tendió un pañuelo a Minerva quien se sonó con fuerza mientras luchaba contra los sollozos, no fue capaz de decirle una palabra de apoyo, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Nunca había tenido una amiga a quien aconsejar, Ginny era demasiado independiente y para el caso jamás había pedido consejos… Realmente apestaba no tener más experiencia en este ámbito.

—El resto del año pasó como un borrón ante mis ojos. Me avergonzaba demasiado admitir que había sucumbido como el resto de las chicas a mis hormonas, así que traté de alejarme de Abraxas, pero él seguía encontrando la manera de terminar besándonos…-la interrupción abrupta del monologo de Minerva tomó por sorpresa a Hermione quien le miró con ganas de saber más:- Malfoy y yo jamás tuvimos una relación amorosa, lo que hay- lo que hubo entre nosotros era una soberana estupidez, algo insano y retorcido.

—Oh Minerva… -susurró Hermione abrazándola con fuerza:- ¿Por qué jamás le pusiste un ultimátum? Deberían haber formalizado-

—Esto sonará cliché y quizás hasta sacado de una novela barata: Lo amo, pero veces el amor no es suficiente. –dijo Minerva con la voz temblorosa y apenas comprensible, Hermione sobó su espalda y permitió que siguiese hablando:- Merlín, Hermione, durante años m-me sentí como una… una especie… ¡de p-prostituta!

—Oh, no. No, no lo eres –dijo Hermione de forma frenética, tratando de calmar la nueva ronda de sollozos de Minerva:- Solo eres una chica enamorada, eso no te vuelve una prostituta. Además, él ha sido el único hombre en tu vida.

—L-lo sé –dijo Minerva secando sus lágrimas y suspirando temblorosamente, le dio una afectada sonrisita antes de volver a sonarse la nariz:- ¿Sabes lo peor? N-no pude sentirme celosa de ti, Hermione. No podía, porque siempre estuve consciente que él elegiría a cualquier mujer por encima de mí.

— ¡Eso… eso es….! ¡Es horrible! ¡Él debería haberte protegido!

— ¡Hermione! Basta –dijo Minerva frunciendo su ceño y fulminándola con la mirada:- No te conté el secreto de mi vida para que me tuvieses lastima o para que te pusieras de mi lado.

—Uhm, si. Lo siento –susurró Hermione sonrojándose y bajando la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente disminuida, Minerva había tomado un rol que ella conocía muy bien: el de profesora severa.

—Y si dices una sola palabra sobre esto o si te empiezas a sentir culpable porque lo que tenía con Malfoy se acabó, te juro que voy a enviarte un Avada Kadavra. –concluyó Minerva con brusquedad, secando sus lágrimas y ondeando su mano:- Ahora basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame todo sobre tu relación con Tom.

—Yo-

— ¡Oh, no, ni se te ocurra tratar de zafarte del tema! –exclamó Minerva apuntándola con su dedo índice y alzando sus cejas:- Cuéntame t-o-d-o.

—_**O**__**—**_

Tom caminó por los pasillos con rapidez, saludando a sus compañeros y ayudando a los niños de menores cursos en las estupideces que necesitaran. A decir verdad, no andaba haciendo caridad por gusto, tampoco se paseaba por el castillo para recrearse con la belleza del lugar. Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. Él, simplemente, buscaba a Hermione quien llevaba horas sin aparecer y según la parlanchina Dama Gorda ni la señorita McGonagall ni la futura señora Granger se habían molestado en llegar a sus habitaciones a hora prudente como las damas decentes que eran.

No estaba en el patio. No estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor ni en la de los premios anuales. No estaba en ninguno de los baños.

Ella sin dudas estaba en la biblioteca.

Apenas entró le envió una encantadora sonrisa a la señora Pince quien ondeó su mano a modo de saludo con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas y luego retomó su aireado regaño al niño de primero que había ensuciado uno de los libros.

Caminó directamente a la mesa que prefería Hermione, esa que coincidentemente también le agradaba mucho a él, pero no se encontró con lo que esperaba. Luna Malfoy le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa vaga.

—Estaba esperando este encuentro, Tom Riddle. –dijo Luna con sinceridad, él le envió una encantadora sonrisa y luego se sentó frente a ella, con las manos cruzadas por encima de la mesa.

—A decir verdad, yo también… -murmuró Tom con suavidad, preocupándose de mantener una fachada de inocencia, mirando como un ave rapaz a la rubia. Ella continuó observándole, con la cabeza ladeada, después de largos minutos la chica sacó su varita de su oreja e hizo un rápido hechizo muffliato.

—Debo admitir que no esperaba encontrarme con todo _esto_. –dijo Luna con calma, él frunció su ceño y le envió una mirada de confusión que no resultó ser falsa del todo.

—Temo, señorita Malfoy, que no tengo idea de lo que está hablando. –dijo Tom preocupándose de remarcar el apellido de la chica.

—Ciertamente lo sabes o al menos lo imaginas, Tom Riddle. –dijo Luna con calma, él alzó sus cejas, perplejo por el tono irrespetuoso de su voz, sin embargo, no dijo absolutamente nada, todavía no al menos.- ¿Estás enamorado de Hermione?

Él se congeló su fachada inocente desapareciendo de golpe, Luna siguió deslizando su dedo por el lomo de los libros, con esa molesta sonrisita vaga en sus labios. Como si él no fuese un peligro en absoluto. Y lo era. Realmente, lo era. La magia vibró alrededor de él, y Tom apretó sus puños ignorando el insistente siseo del basilisco quien exigía sangre, ¿podía oírlo Hermione? ¿Podría detenerlo si él ordenaba atacar?

—Amor es una palabra muy... fuerte –susurró él con su habitual desplante encantador, luchando con la furia asesina que comenzaba a apretar sus tripas. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si amaba o no a Hermione? _El amor,_ pensó furibundo,_ el amor era un sentimiento sobrevalorado._

— ¿Y ella lo ama? –preguntó Luna mirándole fijamente, con sus ojos azules demasiado sabihondos para su gusto.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia, chica. –espetó Tom con brusquedad, por fin dejando de lado su falsa amabilidad, Luna pestañeó un par de veces antes de suspirar.

—Si sigue pensando así la relación no funcionará –aseguró Luna con suavidad, sus enormes ojos azules cargándose con tristeza:- Y entonces, no habrá salvación para ti, Tom Riddle. Volverás a caer una y otra vez mientras no aceptes la redención que te puede entregar Hermione. Si no le das el amor y sinceridad que ella necesita para estar a tu lado, al que le irá peor será a ti.

Tom alzó su varita y la apuntó sintiéndose más furioso que nunca antes en su vida, Luna ladeó su cabeza, todavía mirándole con esos enormes ojos azules demasiado inocentes. ¿Qué hacía él escuchando a la extraña y confianzuda chica? Iba a callarla. _**Ahora**_. Antes que infectara la cabeza de Hermione, ya tenía suficiente trabajo tratando de corromper los ideales de la castaña para que otra persona la volviese aún más desconfiada.

—Tom, baja esa varita o podrías causarle daño a alguien.

El irritante tono de voz lo sacó del peligroso huracán de furia en el que se encontraba sumido. Lentamente_, a regañadientes_, bajó su varita estampando su mejor sonrisa y mirando a Dumbledore con falsa inocencia. Ambos sabían que no podía esconder el odio que estaba presente en sus ojos.

—Solo iba a mostrarle un hechizo a la señorita Malfoy, profesor. No sería capaz de poner en peligro a mis compañeros. –dijo Tom con mortificación, procurando de no enlazar su mirada con la de Dumbledore.

_Tampoco arriesgaría su propia seguridad, no ahora, ni pronto para el caso._ Tom rechinó sus dientes, colérico por semejante error, estaba exponiéndose de forma arriesgada, los inútiles de sus seguidores todavía no estaban preparados para un golpe. Aun era demasiado pronto para sacar a la luz su poder. Esta vez haría bien las cosas, corrompería rápidamente el ministerio, manipularía de tal manera que llegaría al poder antes de un parpadeo. Jamás se había planteado una carrera política hasta que la señora Granger lo mencionó. Él quería seguir en Hogwarts, explorando sus maravillas, empapándose de la magia única que poseía aquel lugar. Explotando la esencia pura de los muros del castillo. Pero tener el poder de todo Gran Bretaña sin tener que recurrir directamente a la violencia sonaba bastante interesante.

—Por supuesto, Tom. -dijo Dumbledore sin mucha convicción, luego casualmente agregó:- Hoy no he visto a la señorita Granger en clase... ¿Acaso se encuentra peor de su resfriado?

Tom apretó sus puños. _¿Qué demonios se creía ese estúpido brujo controlando los movimientos de su novia?_ Le miró, inexpresivo, tratando de descubrir por qué tenía en la mira a Hermione.

—Ella se encuentra mejor, Madame Pomfrey le dio descanso, pero no quiso quedarse en la enfermería. Se encuentra reposando en su cuarto. –contestó Tom a secas.

—Ya veo. Los espero en clases. -dijo Albus con sus ojos brillando de forma pensativa- Señorita Malfoy, es un gusto haberla visto.

—Nos vemos en clases, profesor –dijo Tom haciendo un leve gesto de despedida, cuando se giró a ver a Luna notó que ella también se había marchado, apretó sus puños y maldijo en voz baja. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo lo hacían perder su tiempo con tales estupideces? Iba a encargarse que no volvieran a faltarle el respeto, la chica Lovegood y ese maldito de Dumbledore-

Un libro que reposaba cómodamente sobre la mesa explotó, enviando una nube de cenizas y fuego hacia el chico quien la detuvo con un rápido movimiento de varita. **Maldición**. Su magia estaba demasiado inestable. Necesitaba descargar su furia lo antes posible o terminaría cometiendo un error garrafal.

Una letal sonrisa se instaló en sus labios cuando Hermione se acercó a la mesa cargada de libros, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, ella se apresuró a sentarse y luego resopló, pareciendo furiosa. ¿Era ella la culpable que su magia estuviese tan voluble? ¿Era, _quizás_, un efecto del ritual que había hecho cuando tuvieron sexo o tenía todo que ver con la unión sanguínea? Mmmm… él tendría que buscar más información sobre ambos temas.

—No deberíamos haber faltado a clases, Tom, ahora estamos atrasados. –espetó dejándose caer en la silla de forma nada femenina, parecía un hipogrifo furioso, empujó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y le fulminó con la mirada, _¿acaso no recordaba que había sido ella la que se quiso quedar en la cámara de los secretos?_ Tks, era una pequeña hipócrita:- Gracias a Merlín el profesor Raintloock ha tenido la amabilidad de ponerme al día con la materia.

Toda la diversión que Tom había conseguido juntar desapareció de golpe, apoyó su mano en el pergamino de Hermione y ella se lo arrebató con el ceño fruncido, antes que él pudiese reclamarle por la repentina cercanía con el estúpido profesor de runas, la chica le dio una mirada colérica.

—Ni se te ocurra comenzar a hacer escándalo, Tom Riddle, estoy segura que también quieres que tus calificaciones sigan tan buenas como antes. –dijo ella antes de sostener uno de los libros y comenzar a tomar apuntes:- ¿Qué esperas? Apresúrate a hacer tus deberes.

Él frunció su ceño, por primera vez ella parecía encajar con la chica que había visto en sus recuerdos, gruñona y mandona, demasiado preocupada de sus estudios para que su relación intervenga en sus asuntos. Tom se sentía profundamente atraído por esta faceta de Hermione. Mientras hacía sus deberes se encontró sonriendo libremente, respondiendo cada vez que ella tenía una duda, movió un mechón que se interponía en su rostro y acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

—No me agrada la cercanía que tienes con el profesor Raintloock. –murmuró Tom de forma sombría, Hermione entornó sus ojos y le dio una mirada de incredulidad, antes de sostener su mano, acariciando ligeramente sus nudillos.

—El hombre tiene casi cien años, Tom, soy su alumna y además él es homosexual. –susurró Hermione con suavidad antes de apretar su mano de forma casi dolorosa y fulminarlo con la mirada:- Si quieres que… _**esto**_… funcione, tienes que tener claro que no voy a permitir que controles cada aspecto de mi vida, Tom Riddle, no soy una tonta chiquilla sumisa que deja que la pisoteen o que elijan sus amistades.

La furia de Tom volvió a alzarse, su magia repentinamente se descontroló y las lámparas que iluminaban estratégicamente algunos lugares de la biblioteca explotaron sumiendo al lugar en la oscuridad, escuchó el jadeo sorprendido de Hermione y luego tragó su grito de sorpresa con su boca.

_Había descubierto una nueva forma de controlar sus ataques de furia,_ pensó distraídamente mientras empujaba a Hermione a su regazo quien devolvía su beso de forma violenta, _una muy buena forma, cabe decir._

**1998**

—Por favor, Tom-

— ¡No me llames así! –gruñó Lord Voldemort desde el suelo, jadeando pesadamente, luchando por volver a incorporarse, sus brazos temblaron y volvió a caer al suelo, golpeando gran parte de su rostro, soltó una brusca respiración y se mantuvo ahí, quieto.

—No creo que estés progresando si no permites que mi nieta te llame por tu nombre.

— ¿Qué mierda hace usted en mi maldita casa? –preguntó Lord Voldemort haciendo una mueca y mirando a la Señora Granger que había aparecido en el retrato justo detrás de su nieta.

—Vine de visita. ¿Cómo va tu intento de restaurar tu alma, Tom? –preguntó la mujer con visible diversión, él gruñó, tratando de sentarse pero sin lograrlo.

—Se ha quedado en eso, intentos.

—Mphm. Quizás es porque no sientes remordimiento. –dijo la señora Granger apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su nieta y sonriendo divertida:- Deberías tomarte un tiempo para descansar, todavía no empiezas a unir tu alma y ya estás desfalleciendo, vas a morir de cansancio antes de lograr tener de vuelta el primer trozo.

—Cierre. La. Maldita. Boca. –espetó Voldemort por fin consiguiendo sentarse:- No estoy interesado en sus consejos, Señora Granger.

—Oh, vamos, Tom. ¿Ahora me darás la espalda? He sido tu mentora, querido, sé exactamente lo que tienes que hacer. –dijo la mujer con suavidad, Hermione hizo un sonido de desesperación y luego se pegó totalmente al lienzo.

—Por favor, Tom, detente. Escucha a mi abuela. Tomate un descanso…

—Accio copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

La copa voló a las manos del mago oscuro quien gruñó al sentir el fuerte quemazón que recorrió su brazo, cerró los ojos y recordó asqueado el rostro Hepzibah Smith, casi pudo oír su voz chillona y sentir su empalagoso perfume. _¿Cómo sentirse arrepentido de la muerte de la mujer? _Probablemente le había causado un gran favor a su esposo y a su descendencia…

—No estás yendo a ningún lado, chico. –dijo la señora Granger interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía profundamente fastidiada, caminando de un lado a otro en el lienzo como un león enjaulado:- Imagina el rostro que colocó Hermione cuando se enteró de tus horrocruxes. ¿Cuál crees que fue su reacción?

—Por favor, deténganse. –dijo Hermione desde su silla, mirándole con los ojos inundados de lágrimas:- Paren con esta barbaridad.

—Oh por Merlín Tom ¡quema este maldito retrato! –exclamó la señora Granger fulminando con la mirada a la personificación de la chica:- ¿Quién demonios lo hizo? Mi nieta nunca fue tan débil y patética como _**esto**_, ¿seguro que no se basaron en alguna chiquilla Parkinson o en Walburga Black?

Lord Voldemort respiró agitadamente, movió su varita silenciando toda la habitación y centró su mirada en la copa, lentamente volvió a tocarla, ignorando una vez más el fuerte dolor que lo impactó, sus parpados revolotearon mientras un recuerdo que creía olvidado se instaló en su cabeza.

—_Puedo darte lo que ella no te dio, Tom Riddle. –susurró Hepzibah Smith, apoyando sus regordetas manos sobre sus hombros, su repugnante aroma dulzón impactándolo de lleno.- Sé que escapó de sus responsabilidades, dejándote solo y llevándose consigo las riquezas de los Granger. Yo puedo darte poder. Puedo darte riquezas. Estatus social. Hermione-_

—_No se atreva a decir su nombre. –dijo Tom girándose de golpe y empujando a la mujer contra un enorme espejo que se quebró, ella jadeó temblorosamente pero mojó sus labios mirándole con evidente excitación, la furia asesina se alzó en él de forma incontrolable:- Usted no sabe nada. Usted jamás podrá darme nada. Nunca podrá llegar ni siquiera a las suelas de los zapatos de mi prometida. Hermione Granger tiene todo lo que usted no: belleza, inteligencia, sabiduría…_

— _¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –chilló Hepzibah, con su rostro adquiriendo un insano color rojizo, jadeó y luego comenzó a toser, cubriendo su boca y colocando una mano sobre su estomago:- ¿Q-qué? Oh Merlín santo. ¡¿Qué me hiciste, demonio?! _

—_Vida. –terminó distraídamente Tom viendo como la mujer caía al suelo, sangrando y gritando de dolor, rasguñando su rostro, él se sentó sobre la enorme silla de oro y cruzó sus piernas viendo con maquiavélica fascinación como Hepzibah se retorcía y se desangraba lentamente._

Nah. No sentía remordimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Subí este cap precisamente hoy para que vean que los milagros si existen.<strong>

**Err... se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios de todo tipo. **_(Estoy con graves bloqueos, de verdad necesito ayuda)_


	17. Chapter 17

Medio año. Maldito tiempo, te escurres como agua entre mis manos. –suspira- Bien, sé que mucho de ustedes quieren asesinarme _(prometo entregarme voluntariamente cuando termine esta historia)_ y que muchos otros han dejado de leer o han perdido la esperanza que siga actualizando, pero… mi vida ha cambiado. Mucho. Partiendo porque el sueño de toda mi vida fue postergado por tiempo indefinido, siempre creí que apenas saliera del colegio iba a entrar derechito a estudiar literatura en la universidad y lamentablemente, eso no fue posible. Por cuestiones económicas y por dos malditos puntos que me faltaron para la universidad que yo quería… Acortándoles el rollo de mi tristeza infinita _(y luego resignación),_ entré a estudiar gastronomía internacional _(bitch, please, no sabía ni hacer un huevo frito y ahora soy toda una experta en cocinar) _y me he dedicado cien por ciento a eso. El poco tiempo que me queda libre, he luchado con esta historia, debo admitir que amo infinitamente Errores del pasado _(a pesar que ha sido muy diferente a lo que había planeado), _porque he crecido con ella _(pueden notarlo si vuelven a los primeros capítulos),_ me he esforzado tanto que de algún modo me auto bloquee y sentía que nada era suficiente para seguirla. Incluso, por oscuros momentos, pensé en abandonarla. Pero entonces, bum, de un día para otro *tos* el martes *tos* nació en mi un brote de inspiración _salido_ _de quien sabe dónde_ y borré todo lo que tenía y me puse a escribirlo de nuevo, en cuestión de horas este capítulo **_y el siguiente _**estuvieron casi terminado.

Merecen una explicación por mi enorme, enorme tardanza y espero que lo que acabo de explicarles sea comprensible. Y si no lo es… ¡CRUCIO! Ejem, gracias por su comprensión y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Gracias por los review**

* * *

><p><strong>1998<strong>

Lord Voldemort disfrutó el violento sentimiento de placer que se expandió por su cuerpo cuando vio que la mano de Hermione sufría un pequeño espasmo, gruñó, al darse cuenta que sus piernas no iban a cooperar. No sería capaz de levantarse y caminar hacia ella.

Estaba exhausto. Completamente débil. Reducido a una masa de músculos temblorosos. Jamás había sentido un dolor tan desgarrador. Y eso que su tarea aún no comenzaba a dar resultados.

El gran Tom Riddle estaba fallando.

Por segunda vez en su existencia estaba errando. Nagini se deslizó por el suelo hacia él, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro en una inusual muestra de afecto, podía oír su lamento, su bajo siseo, sin embargo, no era capaz de comprender lo que decía.

¡Ni siquiera podía entender pársel!

Nunca había estado tan débil. Nunca. Alguien fácilmente podría acabar con su vida en esos momentos y él ni siquiera podría murmurar unas últimas palabras. Nagini deslizó su lengua por su brazo antes de salir disparada hacia la cama donde yacía Hermione.

Hermione Granger, su fiera, inteligente y hermosa novia. La única mujer en su vida. La chica que yacía en un aparente coma por su culpa, parecía que por fin comenzaba a reaccionar, al menos su mano de vez en cuando tenía pequeños espasmos, eso era lo único que le indicaba que estaba haciendo al menos algo bien ¿no? Una de las esquinas de sus labios se alzó de forma involuntaria. Se sentiría bien tenerla cerca de nuevo. Entre sus brazos, oír sus comentarios sabelotodo y ver esa mirada letal que le enviaba cuando creía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Extrañaba debatir con ella, su aroma… Joder la echaba de menos y ya.

Dejando de lado su orgullo, se acurrucó en forma fetal y gritó con agonía. Todo hubiese sido más fácil si Hermione estuviese a su lado, ella con su cálida sonrisa y con su amables sentimientos lo empujaría en la dirección correcta. Si solo fuese capaz de ver sus relucientes ojos sacaría fuerzas de-quien-sabe-donde, y quizás los remordimientos por fin saldrían a la superficie.

Pero él era el culpable de todo este caos. Y estaba solo en sus manos arreglar las cosas. Tom gruñó mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, odiando la debilidad en la que se encontraba y soltando un grito de dolor se aferró a la copa de Helena Hufflepuff.

_Era hora de seguir intentándolo. _

**1943**

—Granger, despierta. Te tengo una sorpresa. –murmuró Tom deslizando uno de sus largos dedos por la espalda desnuda de Hermione quien gimoteó y le gruñó que necesitaba descansar.- Oh, vamos, Granger, no seas floja. Levántate.

—Merlín, Riddle, ¿alguna vez duermes? –preguntó Hermione bostezando, sin molestarse en moverse.

—Duermo lo suficiente. –dijo él sonando un tanto distraído, luego, estrechó sus ojos y apartó los bucles que se habían colado en su rostro para mirarla bien:- ¿Supongo que sabes cuánto desperdicias de tu vida durmiendo?

Hermione suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente que Tom no la dejaría volver a dormir, cansada, se envolvió con la sabana y se movió con rapidez al baño, sin embargo, fue detenida por los brazos del mago.

— ¿A dónde vas? -cuestionó mirándole con aburrimiento.

—Debo bañarme, Tom. –dijo Hermione soltando un chillido sorprendido al sentir que él la alzaba sin mucho esfuerzo y la colocaba sobre su hombro:- ¡Merlín, Riddle! ¡Bájame! ¡¿Acaso eres un troglodita?! ¡Exijo que me bajes!

—Cierra la boca, Granger. –dijo Tom dándole una fuerte nalgada y girando sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Hermione tensó su cuerpo, indignada, y se dedicó a golpear la espalda del chico.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Te lo dije: tengo una sorpresa para ti. –dijo Tom con calma, abriendo la puerta de la sala común y saliendo al frío pasillo.

—T-Tom… ¡Tom, escúchame! ¡Estamos en un pasillo! –chilló nerviosa luego, al notar que él no detenía sus pasos soltó un jadeo sorprendido, bajando su voz:- ¡Y estoy desnuda! Merlín, Tom, nos verán.

—Con el ruido que haces, no me sorprendería que lo hicieran, Hermione. –dijo él y por su tono ella supo que estaba increíblemente divertido, bufando, se cruzó de brazos y rogó a todos los dioses existentes que nadie los viera vagando por los pasillos en ese estado de desnudez.

— ¡Si me expulsan por tu culpa voy a asesinarte lenta y cruelmente! –gruñó Hermione enfurecida. Él rió oscuramente y aun así no detuvo sus pasos.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, ambos sabían que se sentía intrigada por la 'sorpresa' de Tom.

**0**

Para ser sincera ella ya no sabía que esperar de Tom Riddle, pero definitivamente, no había esperado _**esto**_. Hasta ayer la Cámara de los secretos había sido un completo asco, el polvo había rodeado cada pedacito de la misteriosa cueva y los ratones, bichos y extraños animales mágicos se habían deslizado por el ahí como si les perteneciera, ahora, estaba impecable. No había ni una mota de suciedad, el suelo parecía estar hecho de un material similar al mármol... ¡Inclusive olía bien!

¿Qué…? ¿Qué estaba pasando…?

Hermione sintió que sus manos temblaban cuando él la sostuvo con suavidad, arrodillado, mirándola fijamente. Oh Merlín- No, no estaba sucediendo.

—…_R-Riddle…_ -murmuró con voz temblorosa, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Hermione Granger.-empezó él con suavidad, dando una pequeña pausa para inspirar profundamente y continuar:- ¿Aceptarías usar ese anillo simbolizando nuestra próxima unión marital?

—Y-Yo… -la voz de Hermione apenas era audible, de hecho, no estaba segura de haberlo dicho, ella se quedó mirando idiotizada el anillo. Era hermoso. Delicado y elegante, suave y femenino. La argolla estaba compuesta de oro blanco, un pequeño rubí descansaba en la fina base plateada en forma de rosa, un hilo de diamantes enviaban destellos que amenazaban con cegarla.

— ¿Y bien, Granger? Me estoy volviendo viejo.

Ella se sonrojó por la brusca interrupción de sus pensamientos, desvió la mirada hacia Tom, podía sentir la incomodidad que él sentía, las oleadas de nerviosismo que escondía con poco esfuerzo y no pudo evitar soltar una risita demente. ¡El señor Oscuro le estaba proponiendo formalmente llevar su alianza de matrimonio, inclusive después de haberle entregado su virginidad! Dios. Este mundo estaba loco. Ella soltó otra risita demente y se lanzó a sus brazos repartiendo besos por todo su rostro.

— ¡Claro que quiero, Tom! Está hermoso. –dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo un agradable zumbido en su cabeza producido por la euforia del momento, sin embargo un repentino malestar se instaló en su estomago y se apartó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados:-¿De dónde sacaste dinero? ¡Realmente se ve muy, muy costoso! ¡N-no puedo aceptar algo tan-!

Él la calló con un beso. Un beso que hizo que todas sus dudas salieran volando. Tom aprovechó el momento para deslizar el anillo en su dedo anular derecho y Hermione asumió que el violento estremecimiento que la azotó fue por los mordiscos que el chico repartía por su cuello.

Pronto comprendería que no era exactamente por eso.

—**0**_**—**_

Hermione se sentó en una de las apartadas mesas de la biblioteca con una tonta sonrisa adornando sus labios. Todavía no era capaz de creer que Tom le hubiese dado un anillo. Se iban a casar. Ella se iba a casar con Tom Riddle. Sabía que el hombre era oscuro pero… demonios, en ese momento, no le podía importar menos. Se sentía increíble. Por fin sentía que alguien le comprendía completamente.

Alzó la mirada al oír un nervioso carraspeo, un chico alto y robusto le miraba con una pizca de pánico, ella parpadeó lentamente, él se le hacía increíblemente conocido. Buscó frenéticamente en su mente de quien podía tratarse, pero no fue capaz de recordar. Poco a poco el futuro comenzaba a volverse borroso en su mente, se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, ella no podía olvidar. _No a sus amigos. A sus seres queridos._

— ¿Sí? –preguntó de forma amable, aclarando su garganta y entrando a su papel de representante del Premio Anual:- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—S-Señorita Granger… uhm…-él cambió de peso de un pie a otro, balbuceando cosas incoherentes, antes de suspirar y aclarar su garganta:- ¿puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto. –dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa que esperaba lo tranquilizara, él se sentó sin mucho garbo, vio como tronaba sus dedos y abría y cerraba su boca varias veces como si no supiera que decir.- ¿Estás bien?

— ¡S-Sí! –chilló con nerviosismo y luego bajó su voz con sus mejillas enrojecidas al oír el reclamo de Madame Pince.- Lo siento, soy un desastre, señorita Granger.

—Tranquilo, solo dime en qué puedo ayudarte –dijo Hermione enternecida por el chico, le recordaba mucho a Neville. ¿Y si era un pariente? No. No. Él era alguien que ya conocía. ¿Pero quién? _**Podía ser…**_

—Necesito ayuda con una materia. –murmuró avergonzado, luego se apresuró a agregar:- Sé que eres una de las personas más inteligentes y que tu cargo como premio anual suplente ocupa mucho de tu tiempo pero no sé a quién más acudir.

—Tranquilo, me las arreglaré, solo dime por favor que no se trata de adivinanzas. –dijo Hermione con tono bromista, él le miró confuso pero rápidamente negó... _**Se parecía mucho a…**_

—No. Es transformaciones. Simplemente no se me da. –dijo él con los hombros hundidos. _**Él era…**_

—Está bien. Encontrémonos mañana aquí, ¿te parece después de almuerzo? Tengo una hora libre. –al ver que él asentía rápidamente agregó:- Okay, entonces tráeme un informe de lo que están pasando y lo que te cuesta, vamos a reforzarlo.

— ¡Muchas gracias señorita Granger! –exclamó el chico levantándose de un salto y dándole un efusivo abrazo:- ¡Gracias!

—De nada… -dijo Hermione con calma y luego, aclaró su garganta:- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh que tonto –murmuró él en voz baja, dándole una mirada avergonzada, Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa mientras él tendía su mano:- Soy Hagrid, señorita Granger, Rubeus Hagrid.

_**Si.**_ Se trataba de Hagrid. ¡Era Hagrid! Hermione tuvo ganas de llorar, ahí estaba el amable medio gigante que los había cuidado como hijos varias décadas más adelante, un amigo incondicional, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y agradeció que un grupo de chicos se acercaran a buscar al Rubeus adolescente porque si hubiese estado un segundo más a solas se terminaría lanzando a sus brazos, llorando. Una mano voló a su boca, obligándose a tragarse los sollozos, ¡Merlín! ¡Jamás había llorado tanto en su vida como en este último tiempo!

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, Tom se inclinó, permitiendo que su aliento impactara contra su oreja, causando un estremecimiento de placer recorrerla de pies a cabeza. ¡Malditas hormonas! ¿Cómo podía estar a punto de llorar y pasar bruscamente a ese estado de combustión?

— ¿Qué hacía _Hagrid_ contigo, Hermione? –preguntó Tom con voz sedosa. Hermione tensó su espalda, Merlín, era una bendición poder sentir sus verdaderas intenciones, podía sentir las oleadas de celos y furia que salían del chico.

—Quedábamos para estudiar. –anunció Hermione alzando su nariz y levantándose a dejar unos libros en el estante:- Pero no era necesario que te lo dijera porque estabas escuchando, ¿verdad Tom?

—Te estás volviendo muy confianzuda conmigo, Granger. –susurró él mientras la obligaba a mirarlo fijamente, Hermione agradeció estar en un rincón aislado de la biblioteca, aunque hubiese sido genial que todos pudiesen ver esta verdadera faceta de Tom Riddle:- Quizás tenga que recordarte que me tienes que respetar.

—Quizás tengas que ganarte mi respeto, Riddle –gruñó Hermione luchando por zafarse de su agarre, sin embargo, terminó causándose más daño. Sus malditos dedos iban a dejar feos moretones en su rostro. Lo fulminó con la mirada y él le sonrió ampliamente, clavándole su varita en las costillas. Algo debía ir mal en su cabeza. No podía encontrar sexy esta faceta oscura de Tom.

—Quizás ya me lo he ganado y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. –susurró antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios contra los de ella, Hermione soltó un suspiro tembloroso y luchó con menos convicción para separarse.

—T-Tom, tenemos que hablar –reclamó Hermione en voz tan baja que él apenas la oyó, su lengua se deslizó por su suave y regordete labio inferior creando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la chica.- Tom Riddle, no puedes resolver todo con sexo.

—Cariño, ni siquiera estaba pensando en sexo –dijo Tom dándole una mirada perpleja, Hermione gruñó sonrojándose bruscamente y él soltó un resoplido divertido:- Y no quiero resolver todo con sexo, Granger, solo nuestros problemas.

Ella abrió su boca, preparada para soltar un discurso contra ese estúpido pensamiento, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por un suave carraspeo, Hermione apartó su mirada de los ojos oscuros de Tom para posarlos en los azules de Luna que parecían cargados de diversión.

— ¡L-Luna! –chilló nerviosa, ganándose una mirada punzante de Madame Pince, la rubia sonrió distraída mientras le daba un cálido beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, Hermione, Riddle. –dijo Luna con voz suave y dulce:- ¿Han tomado desayuno?

—Todavía no. Quería ponerme al día con unas clases en las que me había atrasado –admitió Hermione sonando avergonzada, Tom frunció su ceño enviándole una feroz mirada a la rubia que jugaba con sus aros de forma distraída.-

—Genial. Vamos a desayunar juntos –propuso la rubia con entusiasmo. Hermione asintió rápidamente y Tom hizo una mueca de molestia:- ¿Viene señor Riddle?

—Por supuesto, señorita Malfoy, sería un honor comer con dos bellas damas.

Hermione le dio una amplia sonrisa, sabiendo a la perfección que todo ese encanto era pura frustración, permitió que Luna la arrastrara al Gran comedor con Tom pisándole los talones. Las chicas conversaron animadas sobre cosas superficiales y sin darse cuenta se dirigieron a la mesa de los leones, Tom hizo una mueca mientras las veía sentarse y apretando los puños de forma disimulada se sentó al lado de la castaña.

— ¿Cuál es tu clase favorita, Tom? –preguntó Luna ladeando la cabeza.

—DCAO –respondieron Hermione y Tom a coro, ella sonando burlesca y él aburrido. Se miraron con las cejas en alto y Luna soltó una risita.

—La de Hermione era adivinanzas.

— ¡Merlín, Luna! –dijo Hermione tosiendo de forma frenética, la rubia les dio unas tranquilas palmaditas y sonrió tranquilamente, Tom sabía que había sido una broma por lo que vio en sus recuerdos simplemente aborrecía esa clase. Era una lástima. Tom creía bastante en las profecías y en los augurios.- No digas tonterías.

— ¿Tonterías? –preguntó Tom alzando una ceja, tratando de mantener la diversión a flote, mientras miraba el descompuesto rostro de Hermione quien le dio una mirada desconfiada:- La clase de adivinanzas es muy interesante.

Antes que la castaña pudiese rebatir su opinión, una enorme águila sobrevoló el gran comedor, arrancando murmullos entre los estudiantes ya que aquel día usualmente no había correo, Hermione se volvió a ahogar cuando la elegante ave se posó en su hombro estirando una carta que había entre sus patas de manera solemne.

—Muchas gracias –dijo Hermione dándole un par de galletas al ave que las picoteó indiferente antes de marcharse con un aleteo suave. Abrió la carta con suavidad y parpadeó sorprendida al ver el remitente.

_**¿Para qué la quería Dumbledore? **_

Hizo una mueca y un mal presentimiento se instaló en su estomago, inconscientemente le envió una mirada de pánico a Tom quien acarició su muñeca en un gesto consolador, pero sus ojos estaban fríos y tenían un aire asesino.

—Riddle, creo que tus amigos no están muy felices por verte en nuestra mesa –anunció Minerva con sequedad mientras se sentaba frente a Hermione:- Buenos días.

—Buenos días. Soy Luna Malfoy –se presentó Luna con su habitual sonrisa. Minerva entornó sus ojos y le miró con la mandíbula floja.- Tú debes ser Minerva McGongall, me han hablado mucho de ti…

—Y-yo… olvidé un trabajo –susurró Minerva poniéndose de pie, tambaleante, agarró su mochila y salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hermione se levantó de un salto.

—Uhm, lo siento. Creo que ella me necesita. ¿Nos vemos más tarde? –preguntó preocupada, Tom asintió rígidamente y Luna ondeó su mano a modo de despedida. Hermione corrió detrás de su amiga, olvidando rápidamente sus problemas.

0

Minerva salió del castillo con pasos rápidos y seguros, se sentó en el pasto, enviando un rápido hechizo para no sentir frío, abrazó sus rodillas mientras clavaba sus ojos en la superficie del lago oscuro. Soltó un suspiro cansado cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado. Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de la otra.

—Para ser una Malfoy se ve muy simpática. –dijo Minerva en voz baja, Hermione asintió con su cuerpo tenso, ella suspiró y jugó con la hierba.- Está bien, Granger, relájate. Es normal que hables con su hermana, después de todo es tu prometido.

—Luna no… -la oración de Hermione fue interrumpida bruscamente, ¡estuvo a punto de decirle que Luna no era la hermana de Abraxas! tragó en seco y le miró asustada. Minerva, por suerte estaba demasiado deprimida para darse cuenta del enorme desliz de su amiga:- Ella no quiere que me case con Abraxas.

—Ya veo. –dijo Minerva asintiendo con un deje de desconfianza. Ambas se hundieron en un largo silencio, tan sumidas en sus propios mundos que ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de una tercera persona que se acercaba con rapidez hacia ellas.

— ¿Escucharon la nueva noticia? –preguntó Alphard sentándose al lado de Minerva, enviándole radiantes sonrisa a las chicas, pasando por alto la tensión y la tristeza que había en el aire.

—No –respondieron ellas a coro.

—Hay una salida a Hosmedage. –anunció el chico Black con una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios, Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco¸ Minerva le fulminó con la mirada así que él se apresuró a agregar:- Mañana.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si mañana es miércoles! –chilló Hermione horrorizada.

—Es por el baile, Hermione. –recordó Minerva jugando con una ramita. Hermione entornó sus ojos y jadeó sorprendida.

— ¡Por Circe, Merlín y Morgana! –exclamó Hermione levantándose de un salto:- ¡Se me había olvidado por completo el baile! No he organizado nada y Tom- ¡Tom tampoco lo ha mencionado! ¡Seguro también se le olvidó! Dios, dios-

—Está bien, cálmate, Hermione. –dijo Minerva apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica:- Nosotros podemos ayudarte, ¿verdad Alphard?

Él la miró, alucinado, pero luego asintió rápidamente, como un cachorro. Hermione abrazó a ambos con fuerzas.

—Gracias. Son los mejores. –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, sosteniendo sus manos, Alphard ladeó su cabeza y su mirada lentamente se fue enfriando.

— ¿Riddle te dio ese anillo? –preguntó zafándose con lentitud de su agarre. Minerva miró su mano y jadeó.

— ¡Hermione! ¡No me lo habías dicho!

—Es- han pasado tantas cosas- Me lo propuso esta mañana, pero se siente como si hubiese pasado un año. –respondió Hermione con suavidad, permitiendo que Minerva alzara su mano y mirara el anillo desde distintos ángulos. Alphard agarró la mano de McGonagall y la alejó con rapidez.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Black? Estás actuando muy extraño. –reclamó Minerva con el ceño fruncido, Hermione asintió de acuerdo y Alphard suspiró frotando su rostro.

—No me gusta para nada Riddle, Hermione. –espetó él con brusquedad:- Tú eres una chica buena. Él es un…

—Un completo bastardo, sociópata, y un hijo de puta. –completó Hermione encuadrando sus hombros y mirándole de forma desafiante:- Lo sé. Lo conozco bien, sé cuáles son sus defectos y sus virtudes, no hay necesidad de que me los eches en cara, Alphard. A pesar de todo lo malo… aun así lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho. A pesar que este mal… no puedo controlar lo que siento por él…

—Oh, Hermione… -se lamentó Minerva abrazándola y enviándole una mirada incomoda a Alphard.- Está bien, uno no escoge a quien amar. Sabes que sospecho de Riddle, no creo que sea una buena persona, pero debo admitir que desde que llegaste él ha estado actuando mucho más humano. Si esta es tu decisión, Hermione, yo te apoyo.

Las rodillas de Hermione perdieron fuerzas y Minerva soltó un sonido ahogado cuando terminaron cayendo de rodillas al suelo. La castaña se aferró a ella, sollozando y gritando que la disculparan. Que necesitaba que Ronald y Harry la disculparan.

Alphard todo el tiempo mantuvo sus ojos pegados al anillo que enviaba destellos negros. Él no apoyaba su decisión. Hermione Granger estaba bajo peligro. Si no se equivocaba esa argolla poseía magia muy oscura y Riddle sin dudas era el que la había puesto ahí. ¿Qué clase de retorcido amor era ese?

A pesar de saber todo eso, se acercó y dio palmaditas en la espalda de Hermione, sabiendo a la perfección que si estuviese en la posición de la chica y Minerva fuese una especie de malvada psicótica bruja… Buscaría la forma de arreglar las cosas. Joder. El amor cegaba demasiado.

Avery botó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y lo pisó con suavidad. A Tom no le iba a gustar nada el nuevo informe que tenía para él. De hecho, Humphrey todavía no comprendía muy bien porqué permitía que Hermione fuese amiga de McGongall y Black, pero ese no era su problema, así que prefería mantener la boca bien cerrada y sus pensamientos bien alejados del tema. Caminó por los pasillos con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, mirando de forma asesina a las personas que trataban de pararlo para preguntar alguna estupidez, vio a Luna saliendo del Gran Comedor con pasos saltarines, siendo seguida de cerca por Evan y le miró ceñudo, era demasiado fácil de rastrear. Luna era inteligente, demasiado, así que ¿por qué diablos no les decía nada? Quizás a ella le gustaba estar siendo perseguida… Pero, no. No era eso. Más bien era como si les dejara seguirla. Como si supiese exactamente que la habían mandado a rastrear.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando se encontró detrás de los pasos de los dos. Debería ir a hablar con Tom pero en cambio se dedicaba a acosar a Luna Malfoy _(quien tal vez ni siquiera se llamaba así)…_ Chasqueó su lengua, su curiosidad no era muy buena en estos casos. Si el mago oscuro se enteraba de esta pequeña adicción que estaba construyéndose en su interior seguramente la usaría a su favor y adiós rubia extraña.

— ¡Oye, Malfoy! –gritó Evan tratando de alcanzar a la chica que giró sobre sus talones y le enfrentó con una sonrisa suave que causó algo extraño en su estomago.- ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar?

—Aun no lo sé. El director Dippett fue muy amable permitiéndome quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera. –dijo Luna con calma, sus ojos azules se deslizaron a su cabeza y parpadeó varias veces:- ¿Sabes que tu cabeza está llena de torposolos?

— ¿Torpo-qué?

—_**Torposolos. **_Son criaturas diminutas que confunden tu cerebro. –respondió Luna con rapidez, Evan frunció su ceño y Avery desde su posición alzó sus cejas, si llegaba a haber alguna criatura que confundiera a ese diminuto cerebro que tenía Rosier no era precisamente un torposolo.

—Lo que sea. –dijo Evan colocando sus ojos en blanco:- Ya que vas a quedarte… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

—Oh, eso sería genial. Ir con un amigo a un baile siempre es divertido. –dijo Luna asintiendo y ladeando su cabeza:- ¿También vendrá Avery? Genial. ¡Estaré esperando que llegue el baile!

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos reaccionara, Luna se alejó con sus pasos saltarines más rápidos de lo normal, Evan maldijo sonoramente y pisoteó en dirección contraria, Humphrey Avery se recostó en la muralla y soltó una carcajada divertida. Sin dudas la rubia era muy especial.

Chasqueó su lengua y borró todo pensamiento de Luna Malfoy.

Era hora de ir a hablar con su señor.

—**0**_**—**_

Draco cerró el libro con brusquedad y le dio un puñetazo al estante, no encontraba nada que le pudiese ayudar. No había ni una puta pizca de información que le guiara. No había ninguna mención de viajes en el tiempo tan extensos que fuesen comprobados, por ende, no se sabía de consecuencias. Pero sin dudas no eran buenas. Posiblemente, cuando llegara a la otra época el viajero moriría.

Y él quería a Hermione viva. No servía de nada volver a su tiempo con las manos vacías. Estaba desesperado. Tenía que regresar lo más rápido posible y se llevaría a Granger con él, le gustara o no.

— ¿Señor Malfoy? Qué extraño verlo aquí. –el comentario tomó desprevenido al rubio que se giró con expresión asesina hacia la persona que se atrevió a hablarle, dio un paso atrás de forma inconsciente al ver a Albus Dumbledore. El hombre andaba mirándolo como un ave rapaz desde que había llegado, ¿quizás no confiaba en Abraxas? Mm, no, Draco temía que tenía que ver con él. Definitivamente el hombre había notado que no era Abraxas. ¿Tal vez sospechaba de él?

Sí. Ese brillo que lo había seguido en su sexto año seguía en los ojos del mago. Enderezó lentamente su espalda y miró al profesor con una incómoda sonrisa. Por lo que sabía su abuelo a diferencia de él había sido un hombre risueño y con un gran sentido del humor. Hijo de perra. Debería haber sido más parecido a él y así no hubiesen levantado tantas dudas sobre su comportamiento.

—Profesor Dumbledore. –saludó con calma, regresando el libro al estante y se giró a verlo:-Estoy terminando un trabajo de Historia de la magia.

—Interesante. –dijo él con su habitual sonrisa:- No sabía que pasarían los viajes en el tiempo, señor Malfoy.

—Es un trabajo para que me den más créditos. Mis notas no han sido las mejores. –espetó con rapidez Draco, tratando de no perder los estribos, Albus Dumbledore asintió y le tendió un dulce.

—Son sus favoritos.

—Gracias. –dijo Draco y se obligó a tragárselo ante la atenta mirada de Dumbledore. El maestro asintió alegre y se disculpó antes de ir a hablar con un grupo de Gryffindors.

_Maldito hombre,_ pensó Draco antes de salir a toda prisa de la biblioteca, sintiendo la atenta mirada del profesor en él. _De ahora en adelante debía tener más cuidado._

**1998**

Abraxas bostezó y fulminó con la mirada al elfo que los había despertado, Alphard se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada y Minerva se cubrió rápidamente con la sabana, sentada, alerta. Le gustaba eso de ella. Siempre estaba preparada para cualquier situación.

—Espero que sea importante, elfo, o colgaré tu cabeza en el salón principal –gruñó el rubio con frialdad, pasando por alto la mirada horrorizada de Minerva y el bufido de Black. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Él le había dejado claro que no lo quería en su cama pero el maldito se las arreglaba para deslizarse furtivamente y despertar abrazado de McGongall.

—F-Fez viene a avisarle que tienen visitas, S-Señor. ¡Fez fue mandado por la señora a buscar a la nueva ama! ¡Fez es un buen elfo, señor! –el chillido histérico del elfo fue pasado por alto, Abraxas frunció su ceño y miró con desconfianza al elfo. ¿Una visita? Él había puesto los hechizos protectores más seguros en aquella casa, la única persona que podía irrumpir en la mansión era Riddle. Pero seguramente el mago oscuro no estaría esperándoles. Además, era una mujer. ¿Qué mujer buscaba a Minerva?

—La señora Granger. –susurró Minerva levantándose de un salto, moviendo su varita y quedando vestida en un dos por tres, Alphard gruñó y se levantó rápidamente, colocándose unos pantalones y moviéndose hacia la puerta. Abraxas maldijo y se apresuró para alcanzarlos.

La mujer estaba en medio del cuadro de Hogwarts moviendo su pie con impaciencia, mirando a la nada murmuró: 'El pasado y el presente por fin se están fusionando' y luego se giró hacia ellos con los ojos cargados de pesar.

—Tom necesita de su ayuda. –dijo ella con impaciencia.

— ¿Tom Riddle? –preguntó Alphard con una ceja en alto, incrédulo, Minerva le miró con una mueca de molestia y Abraxas suspiró recargándose en la pared.- ¿El gran y oscuro Tom Riddle necesita de _nuestra ayuda_?

—Ni se te ocurra sacar tu lado sensible, McGonagall, si ponemos un pie en donde sea que esté R-Riddle estamos muertos –espetó Abraxas con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo por el notable tartamudeo al decir el nombre del mago.

—Minerva, esto es serio. –dijo la señora Granger moviéndose en el cuadro de un lado a otro, viéndose descompuesta:- Si Hermione no regresa pronto, el tiempo se descontrolará y las consecuencias serán fatales. El mundo que conocemos cambiará por completo. Y no habrá forma de arreglarlo.

—Mire, señora, vaya a buscar a otras per-

—Voy –interrumpió Minerva, dándole una mirada de disculpa a Alphard antes de clavar sus ojos en los de la mujer del cuadro:- Voy a ir. Pero quiero que alguien me acompañe.

—Yo-

—No, ustedes no. –dijo Minerva apretando sus labios y mirándoles con pesar, Abraxas tensó su espalda y Alphard dio un paso adelante, pero ella les sorprendió alzando su varita. Joder. ¿Cómo no se lo había esperado? Jamás debería haberle entregado la maldita varita. Black le dio una mirada punzante y él gruñó furioso:- Lo siento, pero si ustedes van conmigo no progresaremos en absoluto.

—Minerva, baja tu varita… -murmuró Alphard con suavidad, tratando de calmar la situación.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! –rugió la señora Granger, sin embargo no la escucharon, Abraxas se movió rápidamente alzando su propia varita.

—McGongall, ni se te ocurra. –gruñó el rubio.

—Soy más rápida que tú. –advirtió Minerva.

—No me dolerá enviarte un hechizo oscuro –gruñó Abraxas desesperado, Minerva sonrió y bajó su varita, depositando un beso en su mejilla que lo tomó por sorpresa, maldijo cuando ella susurró 'lo siento' y entonces envió un rápido Petrificus Totalum y se giró hacia Alphard que alzó las manos, pero le miró enfadado.

—Sé que no están de acuerdo con mi decisión, chicos, pero si no hacemos algo acabaremos todos muertos y hemos luchado suficiente. –dijo ella con suavidad, Alphard apretó sus puños y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Cuídate. Y apresúrate en volver.

—Lo haré. –prometió Minerva dándole una larga mirada a ambos, luego se giró hacia el cuadro:- Iré, pero llevaré conmigo a Narcissa Malfoy.

La señora Granger estrechó sus ojos de forma pensativa, luego asintió, visiblemente en desacuerdo.

— ¿Dónde tengo que ir?

—Ve a buscar a Narcissa. Las encontraré ahí y las llevaré con Tom. –dijo la señora Granger antes de salir de su rango de visión. Minerva mordió su lengua para no contestarle groseramente a la mujer mayor, se giró hacia Alphard y besó su mejilla, incomoda por la tensión que él proyectaba.

—Prometo volver bien.

—Más te vale o él jamás te lo perdonará. Y yo no tendré donde vivir. –dijo Alphard con rigidez, cabeceando hacia Abraxas que hechizado y todo emitía oleadas de enojo. Minerva le dio un firme abrazo antes de acercarse hacia el rubio y besar su mejilla.

—Perdóname, Abraxas.–murmuró contra su piel helada, sabiendo que él la escuchaba:- Volveré y entonces por fin podremos comenzar una vida juntos.

Y con esa promesa, Minerva McGonagall desapareció dejando atrás a dos hombres furiosos. Ella pensó que el bien común apestaba y luego decidió que estar rodeada de ex Slytherin la estaba afectando bastante.

—**0**_**—**_

Narcisa Malfoy miró sorprendida a Minerva McGongall, la mujer parecía haber rejuvenecido varias décadas desde la última vez que la había visto, tal como lo hizo Lord Voldemort, por esa razón dio un paso atrás y dejó caer la bandeja con insumos que llevaba. El ruido que produjo alertó al chico que estaba durmiendo en una camilla que se levantó tambaleante, con su mano en alto como si estuviese sosteniendo su varita, sin embargo, esta no estaba ahí. Ambas se apresuraron a ayudar al chico que gritó de dolor.

—Está bien, Potter, cálmate. –dijo Minerva McGongall con suavidad, sosteniéndolo, él abrió sus ojos cargados de dolor y los clavó en la mujer, pareciendo alucinado.-

— ¿Profesora? –preguntó Harry con la voz ronca, Narcisa apretó sus labios antes de tomar una jeringa aprovechando que estaba distraído la clavó suavemente en su vena, él se giró violentamente hacia ella, mirándole con furia:- ¡NO!

—Lo siento, Potter, tienes que dormir. –dijo Narcisa con un rictus de seriedad en sus labios, él se retorció como un animal enjaulado y le miró con ojos acusadores:- Sabes que sin esto no consigues aguantar el dolor.

—Profesora… Tiene que ayudarme…Debo… Yo debo… _Hermione_… debo ayudarla… -la voz de Harry comenzó a sonar cada vez más pastosa, Minerva trató de sostenerlo pero su cuerpo se desplomó y él terminó cayendo al suelo, Narcisa lo levitó de regreso a la camilla antes de apuntarla con su varita.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te mandó él?

—No. Vengo por su ayuda, Señora Malfoy. –dijo Minerva con lentitud, luego inspiró profundamente:- La única forma para que todo esto termine es ayudar a Riddle a volver a unir su alma.

—Mi apellido ya no es Malfoy. Y, no la ayudaré, McGonagall. –espetó Narcisa apresurándose a levantar las cosas que se habían caído. Minerva maldijo mentalmente y pensó la mejor manera en conseguir su ayuda.

—Sé la forma en que su hijo puede regresar, Narcisa. –dijo de forma impulsiva y la ex señora Malfoy dejó lo que estaba haciendo para alzar su cabeza y mirarla con incredulidad, así que se apresuró a agregar:- Abraxas Malfoy está vivo, Narcisa, y él ayudó a tu hijo a ir tras Hermione. Él sabe la forma segura de traerlo de vuelta.

—Vamos –dijo Narcisa levantándose y mirándole con decisión:- Les ayudaré. Pero hay que encontrar quien cuide del señor Potter.

—Sé quién puede hacerlo –dijo Minerva con una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios, chasqueó sus dedos y Dobby apareció rápidamente, él le miró con autentica felicidad que se trasformó en euforia al ver a Harry. Comenzó a saltar y a emitir estridentes chillidos de alegría.- ¡Dobby! ¡Si no te calmas, no te dejaré cuidarlo!

Él instantáneamente se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos aun más grandes que de costumbre y asintió con falsa tranquilidad. Minerva inspiró profundamente y luego palmeó la cabeza del elfo que se estremecía por los sollozos de emoción que estaba reprimiendo.

—Llévalos a nuestra casa. –murmuró ella con suavidad y bajó su voz, consiente que la mujer rubia estaba observándola como un ave rapaz:- ¿Ya le quitaron el hechizo a Abraxas?

— ¡El amo Abraxas está vuelto loco, Dobby tuvo que escabullirse para que no lo golpeara! ¡El amo Black lo encerró para que no viniera detrás de usted!

El carraspeo de Narcisa los sobresaltó a ambos, ella le entregó un paquete al elfo:- Son las medicinas de Potter, si está sufriendo mucho, inyéctale esto. Asegúrate de hacerlo, elfo, o él se morirá.

— ¿Quién hizo los hechizos de protección? Me demoré bastante en evitarlos –dijo la señora Granger desde un pequeño cuadro sobresaltando a las mujeres quienes inmediatamente se giraron a enfrentarla y el elfo le miró con desconfianza colocándose en forma defensiva frente a Harry:- ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Hay que moverse rápido! Ese demente novio tuyo nos está rastreando, muchacha, y no tardará mucho en encontrarte.

Minerva se sonrojó y fulminó con la mirada a la señora Granger quien simplemente estiró su mano, sacándola del cuadro, la mandíbula de las dos mujeres cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa pero ella no les dio tiempo para preguntar cómo era capaz de hacer eso, simplemente las arrastró al cuadro y la habitual sensación de la aparición las arrastró a un lugar desconocido.

X

**Tom caminó por la solitaria calle en un estado de profundo estupor, apretó sus puños con su cuerpo temblando, repasando una y otra vez las palabras de consuelo de Albus Dumbledore**_** Lo siento, Tom, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te hagas responsable del cargo al que estás postulando. Tomate un tiempo para superar lo que sucedió con la señorita Granger y luego lo vuelves a intentarlo.**_** Superarlo. ¡Superarlo! Él nunca, jamás, lo superaría.**

**No mientras no supiera qué demonios sucedió con la chica. Porque de lo único que tenía seguridad era que Hermione no se había escapado, ni que la familia Malfoy la había matado como susurraban las malas lenguas, ella estaba viva, en algún maldito lugar del mundo… En otra época. En una en que eran enemigos. Ahora que lo conocía realmente, ¿lo podría mirar con repugnancia? ¿Lo odiaría o abandonaría a sus amigos para ir tras él? **

**Una ola de furia se apoderó de su cuerpo, sintió su magia crepitando a su alrededor y gruñó, enseñando sus dientes. ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Hermione Granger jamás dejaría a sus malditos amiguitos por él! Lo amaba y sus ideales habían sido un poco tambaleados pero no iba a abandonar a los idiotas. Harry Potter la necesitaba para ganarle y ella le brindaría su ayuda porque era lo correcto. Porque si acababan con Lord Voldemort sus penurias y el peligro se acabaría.**

**Gruñó, enfurecido, captando la atención de un vagabundo que lo miró con sus pequeños ojos legañosos cargados de curiosidad, ¿cómo se atrevía a mirarlo? ¿No se daba cuenta que un inservible y débil hombre como él no merecía ver a alguien como Lord Voldemort? Su cuerpo tembló bruscamente, con un espasmo involuntario tocó el medallón que colgaba en su cuello, la magia explotando en una onda masiva, empujando al sucio hombre contra la pared, él cerró sus ojos oyendo los crujidos de sus huesos impactando contra la pared, seguido a eso el mendigo aulló de dolor y miedo.**

— **¡T-Tengo hijos! **

**Tom no tenía hijos, pero había estado planeado hacerlo antes que ella regresara al futuro. Iban a tener hijos, unos pequeños perfectos a los cuales ella amaría de forma incondicional, a los cuales malcriaría, a los que él corrompería con magia oscura, enseñándoles, **_**guiándolos**_**… Hubo otro gruñido, no sabía que pertenecía a él hasta que se encontró moviendo la varita y susurrando una de las maldiciones imperdonables, vio como el hombre se retorcía en el suelo, suplicando que tuviese piedad. Pero los crucio no se detuvieron. Ni siquiera cuando el hombre dejó de respirar. **

**Tom Riddle continuó su camino, destruyendo todo lo que le rodeaba, asesinando a los muggles que se le cruzaban... No tenía sentido seguir la sugerencia de la señora Granger sin Hermione, llegar a ser el ministro sería lento, muy lento, y ya se había cansado de esperar. Él tomaría el poder del mundo mágico. Y cuando sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar, la iba a ungir como su reina. **

…_**Sería tan fácil…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: Nos acercamos al final (planeo que termine en dos o tres capítulos más). <strong>

Si leíste todo el capitulo, nada te cuesta dejar unas palabras de aliento, sus comentarios por más pequeños o desagradable que sean, ayudan a mejorar esta historia.

Ya saben, si quieren matarme, esperen el final de Errores del pasado –sonríe nerviosa y sale corriendo-


	18. Veneno

Hola mis amados lectores. Estoy de vuelta con capitulo y noticias para los que no se han pasado por mi perfil o los que no me tienen en facebook: estoy reescribiendo la historia. Cito textual: **No me siento conforme con los primeros nueve capitulo (si lo ven, y luego continúan leyendo, pueden notar que el salto en mi escritura y la trama es muy evidente) Siento que al principio de la historia de alguna forma vomité las ideas y de forma irresponsable las publiqué (seguramente por mi entusiasmo ante la pareja). Errores del pasado es mi bebé, lo amo, pero este ultimo tiempo he llegado a odiarlo por los bloqueos que me produce. Me he enfocado tanto en él que he dejado otras historias de lado y eso no me agrada en absoluto. **

En otras palabras, con la primera mitad de la historia estuve con diarrea verbal y necesito corregirlo para seguir adelante. Pero no entren en pánico, no dejaré de escribir los últimos capítulos. Dicho esto paso a lo importante.

**¡Gracias por los review y, una vez más, disculpa por la espera! **

**_Ahora, les dejo el capitulo nuevo. Los amo. _**

* * *

><p>Hermione bostezó, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, aquella noche no había podido pegar un ojo. Probablemente, se debía a la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido durante las actividades del día anterior, tocó distraídamente su anillo mientras miraba a Tom que dormía boca abajo en la cama, apenas cubierto con la sabana de seda. Aun dormido, él exudaba una cantidad de poder embriagante, podía sentir su magia uniéndose a la suya creando una fogosa danza. Sonrió, sintiéndose avergonzada y negó, tratando de quitar las imágenes provocativas que comenzaron a instalarse en su cabeza.<p>

Se deslizó con tranquilidad por la habitación, moviendo su varita y ordenando el desastre que habían creado la noche anterior. Miró el reloj y jadeó al notar que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, sabiendo que no tenía caso tratar de volver a dormir, partió a darse una ducha, todavía moviéndose sigilosamente por el lugar, tan silenciosa como una serpiente.

Desde el baño levitó su ropa y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en darse una ducha, aprovechando para planear las actividades que realizaría durante aquella jornada. Tenía hasta medio día libre por lo que podía dedicarse a retomar las materias que tenía atrasadas, pero entonces el recuerdo de la carta que recibió del profesor Dumbledore despertó su curiosidad. Él no había sido muy agradable con ella desde que llegó, quizás quería disculparse pensó de forma optimista. Animada ante esa perspectiva, se vistió y se apresuró a ir a terminar sus deberes, odiando que el reloj avanzara con tanta lentitud.

Exactamente una hora después, Hermione se paró frente al despacho de Albus Dumbledore mirando con indecisión la puerta, respirando profundamente, tocó con suavidad la puerta, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa, entró al despacho del profesor de transfiguraciones cuando oyó un alegre 'adelante'.

— ¿Necesitaba hablar conmigo, profesor Dumbledore? –cuestionó con suavidad.

— ¡oh! Señorita Granger, no la esperaba aún… –declaró Albus Dumbledore dándole una mirada sorprendida antes de estampar una sonrisa amable que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos:- Tome asiento, ¿gusta de un caramelo?

Hermione rechazó la oferta con un cortés 'no, gracias, profesor' sentándose con la espalda recta y con las manos sobre su regazo, tratando de calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, de forma imprevista sintió que esta visita no parecía tan buena idea como lo había esperado. Los azules ojos del hombre se clavaron en ella, haciéndola sentirse pequeña e intimidada, pasaron largos minutos en silencio antes que ella lo rompiera con voz chillona:- ¿Necesitaba algo, profesor? ¿Es que me equivoqué en algún trabajo o-?

— ¡Oh, no, su trabajo han sido perfectos! Muy buenos, de hecho. –exclamó Dumbledore sin perder su sonrisa, le dio una palmadita a la mesa y luego empujó un caramelo a su boca, saboreándolo por un rato antes de añadir:- Quería felicitarla.

— ¿Felicitarme? –repitió Hermione sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo sonrió orgullosa ya que no todos los días uno de los mejores magos del mundo te felicitaba, trató de apartar la sensación de estarse perdiendo algo grande pero esta se mantuvo de forma permanente, colocándola cada segundo más nerviosa.

—Hagrid vino a contarme que va a ser su tutora. –comentó él con excesiva alegría.- ¡Es muy agradable de su parte brindarle ayuda!

—Es mi deber. Aunque sea un remplazo injusto, soy premio anual y por ende tengo que ayudar a los alumnos que lo necesiten. Además, enseñar es algo muy entretenido. –declaró Hermione ligeramente avergonzada por lo pomposa que sonó su voz, la sonrisa de Dumbledore se volvió un poco más tensa cuando asintió. Una súbita urgencia de salir de ahí la tomó desprevenida, se removió inquieta en su silla, dándole una cautelosa mirada al mago:- Uhm, señor si eso es todo…

—Me preguntaba, Señorita Granger, cuál es su relación con Tom Riddle.

Hermione jadeó sorprendida, ¿realmente acababa de hacerle esa pregunta? ¡Merlín, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Albus Dumbledore le preguntara algo como eso! Parpadeo, una, dos, tres veces, tratando de saber si lo que había escuchado era una mala jugada de su mente hiperactiva. _Y definitivamente, no, no se trataba de un cuestionamiento creado por su imaginación._ Podía ver la sospecha en los ojos del mago, mierda, era casi palpable, era totalmente _acusatoria_. Hermione se estremeció al sentir su magia rodeándola, asfixiándola, creando un incómodo escozor en su piel, distraídamente rascó su brazo, dándole una mirada de reojo a la puerta.

_Necesitaba salir de ahí. _

…_Cuanto antes._

—No creo que mi relación con Tom sea algo a lo cual esté ajeno, profesor, él es mi prometido. -respondió Hermione con cautela, pensando fríamente cada palabra para no ofender de alguna manera al subdirector del colegio quien parecía demasiado analítico para su gusto. Tras una breve vacilación ella agregó:- S-sin embargo, no entiendo por qué está preguntando algo tan personal como esto, profesor.

—Sé que él la ha cortejado inclusive antes de la selección que armó su familia –acotó él sonando brusco y mal educado, Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, jamás había visto a Albus Dumbledore tan furioso, tan descompuesto, ni siquiera cuando se dirigía a Tom a quien obviamente no quería mucho. ¿Por qué parecía haberle tomado tal grado de aversión a ella?:- No había querido conversar antes con usted, Señorita Granger, porque la creí lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar los trucos del señor Riddle.

— ¿Disculpe? –gritó Hermione levantándose de golpe, mirando entre horrorizada y furiosa al hombre frente a ella, sintiéndose asqueada por su comportamiento, ¿Dónde había quedado el mago educado que conocía? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre con valores, con enigmas que había sido una figura parental para su mejor amigo? Definitivamente Albus Dumbledore no era la persona que ella recordaba. _O que creía conocer_.- No aceptaré que me trate de esta manera, profesor. Si me disculpa, me retiro a mi habitación.

—No tiene necesidad de fingir inocencia conmigo, Señorita Granger, sé que ha unido su magia con el Señor Riddle. –espetó Albus Dumbledore cuando ella estaba a punto de marcharse, sorprendida por la declaración, Hermione se quedó de piedra. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños, teniendo la demoledora comprensión que su parte racional estaba enterada de aquel ritual y que no se sentía tan horrorizada como debería, negó, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y volvió a tomarle atención a Dumbledore:- …Si reporto esta insana relación que tienen, ambos serían juzgados y penalizados por el uso de _magia oscura_. El castigo es tan grave, señorita Granger, que _los dos_ terminarían en Azkaban. Y, sinceramente, no creo que esté dispuesta a perder su prometedor futuro por el capricho del señor Riddle.

— ¿Me está amenazando? –preguntó Hermione tratando de calmar el temblor de su voz, girándose para enfrentarlo, con el corazón desbocado y el estómago descompuesto. Jamás se había sentido más asustada, nunca había sentido tan profunda traición. Se suponía que él era el bueno, el Albus Dumbledore que ella conocía, jamás le hubiese dicho algo así. _Tal vez, _pensó decepcionada_, tal vez para comenzar nunca lo conoció. _Una oscura furia comenzó a alzarse en su interior, lentamente, construyéndose a cada segundo, filtrándose por sus venas, carcomiendo cada trozo de su ser.

—Solamente quiero ayudarla, señorita Granger. –susurró Albus con la voz tan suave que apenas fue capaz de oírlo, Hermione tragó en seco, quedándose de pie en el umbral del salón, mirando a su profesor con desconfianza. ¿Por qué parecía tan perdido? ¿Por qué sonaba tan angustiado? Era ella la que debía sentirse descompuesta y vacía. ¡Ella y no él! - Escúcheme, señorita Granger, unir la magia con un mago es algo muy peligroso. Los efectos son muy inestables y no siempre traen buenas consecuencias. Sin embargo, su enlace aún es muy reciente por lo que todavía tiene tiempo para retractarse, piense racionalmente y tiene que hacerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Demasiado tarde? –repitió Hermione respirando agitada, el hombre le miró con tristeza, sin embargo, ella notó lo sombrío que estaban sus ojos.- ¿Demasiado tarde para qué, _señor_?

—Si deja pasar más tiempo, su oscuridad la consumirá antes que sea capaz de detenerlo. –comentó Albus Dumbledore con suavidad, Hermione apretó sus labios y le envió una mirada punzante, él se levantó con rapidez y envolvió sus manos entre las suyas:- Sé de lo que estoy hablándole, Hermione, yo pasé por lo mismo pero fui capaz de alejarme. Fui capaz de romper con ese círculo vicioso que comienza a formar-

—Discúlpeme, profesor, pero sinceramente no creo que sea muy sano que esté proyectando una relación fallida con lo que Tom y yo tenemos. –la voz de Hermione sonó fuerte y cruel en el despacho y a pesar de sentirse mal por ver la tristeza en los ojos del mago, supo que era correcto detenerlo antes que dijera algo más.

—Señorita Granger-

—Con todo el respeto que merece, profesor, debe tener en cuenta que lo que tenemos Tom y yo no es de su incumbencia, ahora me retiraré porque tengo muchos deberes con los cuales ponerme al día y haré como si esta extraña y perturbadora conversación no ha existido por mi bien mental y espero que usted también lo haga. –dijo Hermione con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, hizo una de sus sarcásticas reverencias y se alejó con pasos rápidos y seguros.

A pesar de sus palabras firmes y decididas los dos sabían que la sombra de su conversación estaría presente en su cabeza. Hermione salió con rapidez del lugar, caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sus pasos la llevaron a la torre de Astronomía donde se aferró al barandal y miró el extenso terreno del colegio.

Las dudas de su relación con Tom volvieron con fuerzas. ¿Cómo era capaz de haberse acostado con el futuro señor oscuro? Él era el culpable de las miserias de tantas personas… De Harry. Merlín. _**Harry jamás se lo perdonaría**_. ¡Ella jamás se perdonaría esto!

Se iba a casar con un mago oscuro, un megalómano y clasista sociópata. Hermione se estremeció y tocó con suavidad el anillo que él le había dado, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica moviéndose por su espalda, ¿sería posible que él ya hubiese asesinado? Hagrid seguía siendo capaz de usar la magia. Quizás su abuela se había equivocado. Quizás ella podía cambiar las cosas con su presencia. Y quizás si podía regresar a casa. Luna y Malfoy habían llegado hasta ahí y sabían cómo volver, ella debía intentar algo.

Cualquier cosa.

Otro escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda y ella dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente de sus ojos, sabiendo que en verdad la situación no tenía mucho arreglo.

**-X-**

Tom Riddle nunca perdía el control. _**Nunca.**_

Así que no porque estuviese gritando y destrozando todo a su alrededor, era sinónimo de descontrol. No. No lo era. Él solo estaba… sacando un poco de frustración de su sistema. Sí. Solo se trataba de eso. Sus cuerdas vocales se estaban desgarrando, su magia estaba creando fuertes ráfagas de aire destrozando un par de cosas que le rodeaban, pero él _todavía_ tenía el control de las cosas. _Todavía_ no había matado a Albus Dumbledore, ¿no? A pesar que el maldito brujo había metido su narizota en su relación, no había corrido a asesinarlo. No. No lo había hecho. Primero arreglaría el caos que había causado y luego, luego _lentamente_ iba a arruinar a ese maldito viejo.

Albus Dumbledore pagaría por haber tambaleado su relación con Hermione Granger.

Furioso salió de la habitación a toda prisa, chocando con Avery que probablemente traía noticias, sin embargo, él solo continuó su camino. Humphrey era uno de sus seguidores más confiables. Por muy furioso que se encontrara, no iba a desquitarse con él, no podía arriesgarse a romper su fachada de control. Así que continuó su camino, con pasos rápidos, hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, procuró usar pasillos más desocupados porque no tenía la seguridad de controlarse frente a otra persona.

_Necesitaba llegar pronto a Hermione. _

Necesitaba sentir su piel. Necesitaba ver el brillo cálido en sus ojos. Necesitaba su luz. Su pasión. La necesitaba. Y eso lo hacía débil. Lo hacía _muy_ débil. Pero no importaba, puesto que ella era su única debilidad. Y la protegería. La protegería para que nadie la dañara, para que nadie lo alcanzara. Hermione lo descontrolaba, sí, pero a la vez le daba un control que jamás había creído poder experimentar.

Llegó jadeando a la torre de astronomía. _Bien, quizás si había perdido un poco el control, _pensó con ligera molestia, _pero solo un poco._ Se tambaleó hacia la chica que estaba apoyada en el barandal del balcón, cualquiera que la hubiese visto creería que estaba disfrutando del paisaje, pero Tom sabía que eso no era cierto, ella había ido precisamente a ese lugar porque le causaba una sensación de seguridad. _En este rincón del castillo era donde_ _recordaba a sus amigos, _su ceño se frunció y luchó contra un gruñido de molestia._ Aquí se siente más cerca de Potter y Weasley. _

Ella alzó su cabeza y le miró con los ojos rojos, anegados de lágrimas. Se miraron por lo que parecieron horas. Entonces, Tom avanzó lentamente hasta ella y estiró su mano.

—Una señorita no debe sentarse en el piso. –espetó él con brusquedad, Hermione parpadeó aturdida y luego se levantó lentamente, bajando su cabeza. Pero Tom pudo sentir la forma en que sus labios se alzaron por un instante fugaz. Ella evitó tocarlo, cosa que le causó un extraño retorcijón, sus ojos se clavaron en el anillo. Se sentía extraño tenerlo tan cerca. Su horrocrux. Un trozo de su alma que lo haría inmortal. Y que lo cargara ella... _Merlín, era sexy._- Volvamos a nuestra habitación, hace mucho frío y puedes enfermarte.

Hermione lo miró con recelo, desconfiada en su aparente preocupación y Tom se sintió un poco fastidiado por la inseguridad de la chica, era normal que desconfiara de él. Pero, joder, era molesto. Quería su confianza, que ella perdiera ese maldito borde de cautela que tenía cada vez que estaba cerca de él, _oír su risa. _¿Por qué nunca la había oído reírse?

— ¿Podemos… podemos bajar a la cámara? –preguntó Hermione con voz suave, temblorosa, Tom la miró sorprendido, ella alzó sus ojos y en ellos vio una pequeña luz roja. Maravillado notó que era exactamente igual a cuando él estaba furioso. Asintió, dándole la espalda para que no viera la forma en que sus labios se habían contraído, y en silencio se dirigieron a la cámara de los secretos.

Los pasillos seguían vacíos, todos al parecer habían decidido dormir hasta más tarde y reponer energías para el baile, Tom se sentía curioso ¿por qué quería bajar? No parecía correcto. Probablemente ella debería estar corriendo de él, de hecho, su magia parecía querer hacerlo. ¿Así que por qué se estaban dirigiendo al lugar donde él tendría más poder sobre ella? Entraron al baño de chicas en silencio, y Hermione se inclinó susurrando en perfecto pársel 'ábrete', le miró fascinado y le ofreció su mano, para bajar juntos, pero ella se apresuró a saltar. ¡A saltar! Jodida bruja demente. ¿Quería morir estampada en ese lugar? Gruñó furioso, por la poca auto-preservación de la chica Granger y porque era la segunda vez que despreciaba su ayuda.

Cuando llegó abajo solo pudo ver las puntas del cabello de la chica, que se estaba moviendo increíblemente rápido para tener el maldito corazón roto, la encontró con una mano en el hocico del basilisco y casi le dio un infarto al verla tan quieta. Por un segundo, la imagen de ella, petrificada provocó una intensa oleada de pánico, pero Hermione abrió sus ojos y movió su mano tímidamente por la piel escamosa del basilisco. Tom movió su varita y transfiguró una piedra en un sillón, donde se sentó a ver aquel extraño espectáculo.

— _¿…Por qué se alejó Mabel Granger de Salazar Slytherin? ¿Por qué decidió esconder su hijo de él?_ –preguntó la castaña con voz increíblemente fría. El basilisco siseó, serpenteando lejos de ella, esperando a Tom para saber si debía contestar o no aquella pregunta, él apretó sus puños.

— _¡Contéstale! _

—_Su excusa fue que su oscura magia estaba ahogándola. _–siseó el basilisco, sumergiéndose en el agua antes de volver a salir a la superficie salpicando a Hermione quien se mantuvo impávida:- _Dijo que había escondido a su hijo por protección. _

— _¿Cómo se enteró Slytherin de esto? _–preguntó Hermione apenas terminó de oír la respuesta.

—_La mujer se marchó de Hogwarts a mediados del año escolar a Salazar le divirtió esta estúpida decisión así que la dejó correr por un par de meses, pero ella no escapó lo suficiente. Cuando mi amo fue a buscarla, la encontró casada con un brujo inútil y con esa cría en sus brazos. Ella había dejado sus títulos, para instalarse en una asquerosa granja, ¡lo dejó a él para enredarse con un hombre ridículo que creía que el bebé era suyo!_

— ¿Y qué hizo entonces Salazar? –preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa, Tom no tuvo que corregirla porque ella aclaró su garganta rápidamente y repitió la pregunta en pársel:- _¿Qué hizo él?_

—_Mató al inservible mago y la trajo de regreso a Hogwarts. La reclamó como su mujer. Y luego la hizo pagar por haberlo traicionado, dándole algo peor que la muerte… _

Hermione asintió, alejándose del basilisco con las piernas temblorosas, tuvo que detenerse en dos ocasiones antes de llegar al sillón donde se dejó caer con una gracia digna de un hipogrifo. Tom clavó sus ojos en ella, comprendiendo rápidamente lo que había detrás de sus cuestionamientos, y no pudo evitar la retorcida sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro. Sucedería exactamente lo mismo si ella lo dejaba. La seguiría, se volvería su sombra, la encontraría y asesinaría a cualquier bastardo que se _atreviera_ a siquiera mirarla. Ella era suya y absolutamente nadie se la iba a arrebatar.

— ¿Puedo tocarte?

La repentina pregunta lo tomó un por sorpresa, le miró con una ceja alzada logrando que Hermione se removiera inquieta en el sillón, con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos.

— ¿Qué? No te escuché con esa mata de pelos rodeándote.

— ¿Puedo tocarte? –repitió ella, con bastante más seguridad, apretando sus puños sobre su regazo.

— ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Tom ligeramente confundido por este giro.

—Porque quiero. _Porque lo necesito._ –susurró Hermione arrugando su frente por fin levantó su cabeza dándole una mirada suplicante.- ¿Entonces, Tom? ¿Puedo?

Una amplia sonrisa cargada de maldad se extendió en los labios del chico. Sintiéndose locamente triunfal. Quería correr al despacho de Dumbledore y burlarse infantilmente del hombre.

—Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. –susurró sedosamente como respuesta. Y ella se abalanzó sobre él acariciando su rostro, deslizando sus manos por su cabello, cuello y terminó dejándolas sobre su hombros, luego procedió a frotar su nariz contra la suya, dándole suaves besos mariposas antes de besarlo profundamente.

_Toma esto Dumbledore,_ pensó él con evidente satisfacción, ¿Cómo era que el mago no podía verlo? El único que tenía poder de separarlos era el mismo Tom. Y jamás permitiría que ella se fuese de su lado._ Hermione Granger le pertenecía._

Y nada iba a interrumpir sus planes.

Ni siquiera ella.

-X-

Hermione lavó con fuerza su rostro, usando abundante agua, cepillando nerviosamente su cabello con su mano derecha, tras eso se miró al espejo, finalmente después de varios intentos, logró borrar los rastros de sus lágrimas y la hinchazón de sus ojos había bajado lo suficiente para pasar _ligeramente_ desapercibida. Ella suspiró, mirándose al espejo con la nariz arrugada y murmurando un hechizo de glamur para quitar totalmente los vestigios de su llanto. No quería preocupar a Minerva ni mucho menos recibir preguntas incomodas de parte de Alphard, sin dudas no sería capaz de soportarlo, estaba _tan_ cansada.

Inspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar la mezcla de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, no era capaz de pensar, su cabeza estaba agolpada de información. Todos los susurros posesivos de Tom volvieron con fuerza a su mente, _mía, mía, mía. _Caminó a la entrada del castillo, buscando frenéticamente a sus amigos, escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre y se giró, viendo a Minerva acercándose rápidamente entre la gente, seguida de cerca de Alphard.

Sonrió temblorosamente, se sentía extrañamente desprendida de su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y agradeció el firme abrazo que le dio la chica McGonagall y la forma galante en que Alphard besó sus nudillos. Caminaron a los carruajes, conversando de los planes para el baile, riendo divertidas por el evidente entusiasmo del chico Black.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad se esfumó cuando tocaron su hombro. Se giró inquieta, encontrándose de frente con un _sonriente_ Draco Malfoy. Parpadeó contrariada y luego miró de reojo con evidente nerviosismo a sus amigos, notando de inmediato la tensión que se había apoderado del lugar. Minerva suspiró temblorosamente antes de sonreírle cansada, pareciendo bastante resignada a la incómoda situación, Alphard fulminó con la mirada al rubio y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Min, en una silenciosa muestra de apoyo y también de posesividad.

—Estoy preparado para nuestra cita, Hermione. –anunció Draco de forma burlesca, Hermione le envió una mirada horrorizada con Minerva quien frunció el ceño pensativamente y clavó su mirada en el suelo, negándose tercamente a mirarla, Alphard seguía enviando miradas incrédulas al rubio quien parecía enfocado solo en la castaña. Ella empujó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y aclaró su garganta de forma nerviosa.

—A-Adelántense, chicos, yo uhm, tengo que hablar con D-Abraxas. Los alcanzo enseguida –chilló histéricamente Hermione mientras arrastraba a Draco de regreso a la sala común, Minerva murmuró un decaído 'no tardes' que amenazó con romperle el alma, se detuvo solo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser oídos por los chicos:- Dios mío, Malfoy, ¿eres estúpido o qué?

— ¿Volvemos a las malas costumbres, Granger? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja y mirándole con diversión.- Definitivamente te gusta maltratarme…

—Minerva y tu abuelo tenían _algo_. –espetó Hermione dándole un empujón a Draco, luego agarró su capa y le dio un tirón que lo dejó a escasos centímetros de su rostro. El rubio perdió la respiración pero la castaña no fue consciente de eso mientras continuaba parloteando:- Ella está enamorada de él y es mi única maldita amiga en este lugar, no voy a perderla por…

El indignado discurso de Hermione fue cortado por los labios de Draco, ella se quedó congelada, sus músculos tensándose en completo desacuerdo. Su boca era suave y cálida, pero era incapaz de disfrutar aquel beso. Simplemente no era correcto. De forma inesperada su visión empezó a nublarse, sus piernas fallaron así que se aferró a los hombros del chico de forma desesperada, sin embargo, esto le dio la idea equivocada al rubio quien hundió su mano en su cabello y aumentó la intensidad del beso. Cuando su lengua rozó sus labios, Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía y empezó a temblar, su magia crepitó y se descontroló a modo de protesta, creando un ambiente extraño y con el aire cargado de peligro.

Draco se separó de ella, ceñudo y le miró dispuesto a reclamarle por la falta de cooperación pero notó que su piel estaba insanamente pálida y sintió una punzada de profundo miedo.

— ¿Granger, qué sucede? –preguntó él asustado, su mano acarició su mejilla de forma temerosa poco acostumbrado a ser cariñoso, y entonces Hermione soltó un grito de dolor y empezó a rasguñarse frenéticamente, primero los brazos luego el rostro, el rubio se apresuró a sostener sus muñecas pero una descarga eléctrica lo hizo retroceder. Ella volvió a gritar de dolor y se desplomó repentinamente, sus ojos colocándose blancos y de su boca saliendo un extraño líquido negruzco de consistencia viscosa. Draco se quedó congelado en el lugar, demasiado conmocionado para poder reaccionar, sus piernas cedieron y cayó arrodillado al lado de la castaña, viendo con macabro horror como ella continuaba arqueándose y botando esa extraña sustancia negra por la boca.

Estaba tan sumido en su miseria que no oyó a las personas que se acercaban hablando en voz baja y a la chica que se deslizaba silenciosamente por el pasillo, con la nariz hundida en un libro.

— ¿Seguro que tomó este pasillo, Alphard?

—Sí, Minnie, vino por… M-mierda. _¡Hermione!_ ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione, Malfoy?!

—N-no sé qué sucedió… -balbuceó Draco todavía sin poder moverse, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la chica, inclusive cuando Black lo estaba zamarreando con claras ansias homicidas. _Ya nada importaba._

— ¡Está envenenada! –exclamó esta vez una chica, sonando aterrada, y su voz le sonó tan malditamente conocida. Pero a Draco no le importó. _…porque…_

— ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería! –gritó la primera persona, él no fue capaz de moverse ni siquiera cuando tomaron en brazos a Hermione y se la llevaron corriendo.

…_Por fin comprendió que ella __**jamás**__ sería suya. _De alguna manera,Riddle había conseguido que Hermione no pudiese tener contacto con otro hombre.

-X-

Tom abrió sus ojos de golpe, sostuvo su estómago y gruñó luchando con la repentina llamarada de agonizante dolor, algo estaba mal. Muy mal. No podía sentir a Hermione. Su magia repentinamente había desaparecido… No, no desapareció, simplemente se había _despegado_ de la suya. Un furioso gruñido escapó entre sus labios, ¿ella se había atrevido a interrumpir el ritual? ¿Acaso Dumbledore había conseguido lavarle la cabeza? No. Imposible. La castaña se sentía bastante cómoda con las cosas como se estaban desarrollando.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando escuchó la asustada voz de Minerva McGonagall, estrechó sus ojos y retrocedió, mirando la escena frente a él: Dippet temblaba pareciendo al borde de un colapso nervioso, mientras Alphard Black sostenía a una pálida McGonagall.

— _¡__…Solo fue un minuto! Hermione nos pidió que nos adelantáramos, director, íbamos a ir a comprar las cosas para el baile… Luego oímos los gritos… Hermione estaba en el suelo, convulsionando… Era evidente que estaba envenenada… Pero Abraxas-_

—_No sabemos si fue él. No lo vimos efectuando el atentado. –_interrumpió Alphard con evidente desconfianza hacia el chico Malfoy:- _¿Podemos ir a visitar a nuestra amiga? Queremos saber cómo se encuentra. _

—_Ella no recibirá visitas hasta que sus familiares y los Aurores hayan tomado resguardos_ –dijo Dippet con voz temblorosa, se secó la frente con un pañuelo y sus ojos pequeños viajaron en todas direcciones.- _Necesito que este horrible suceso se quede entre nosotros. La señorita Myrtle __Loperbec ya fue advertida de esto._

—_Nuestra boca está sellada, director_ –anunció Alphard con calma, pero Minerva enderezó su espalda y negó frenéticamente.

— _¡Riddle tiene que saberlo!_ –exclamó con claro reproche hacia los hombres:- _Es el prometido de Hermione._

—_Nadie lo sabrá. ¡Si alguien se entera de este bochornoso episodio Hogwarts quedará sepultado!_ –exclamó Dippet nervioso, Tom se alejó del lugar, ya había oído lo suficiente, su cuerpo tembló producto de la ira contenida, ¿habían envenenado a Hermione?

…_Dumbledore…_

¿Podía ser que el maldito viejo estuviese metido en el envenenamiento de Hermione? Porque Malfoy era demasiado patético para hacer algo así por las suyas, apostaba que el rubio estaba lloriqueando en algún lugar por ese incidente. Chasqueó la lengua. Iba a descubrir quien quería matar a Hermione.

Y se encargaría personalmente de él.

Caminó con rapidez a la enfermería, echándose un encanto de invisibilidad para no ser percibido, se deslizó silenciosamente por el lugar, ignorando a los otros chicos que había en el lugar, soltó un gruñido de aprobación al encontrar los doseles alrededor de la camilla de la chica cerrados. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

Se quedó congelado al ver a Hermione sobre la camilla, mortalmente pálida y con los labios de un color morado. Gruñó, sintiéndose profundamente molesto por el estado de debilidad en que su futura esposa se encontraba, y se inclinó sobre ella tratando de introducirse en su mente.

Una oleada de electrizante energía lo hizo retroceder de golpe, aturdido y bastante adolorido. Sintió como la magia de Hermione se alejaba de él, titilando y por primera vez, Tom Riddle, experimentó lo que era el pánico.

Y eso, definitivamente, no traería buenas consecuencias para nadie.

-X-

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Riddle? –preguntó Orion entrando a la sala común de Slytherin con una mueca de molestia.- El profesor Slughorn lo está buscando como loco.

—Debe estar con Granger –respondió Nott con evidente lascivia.- A decir verdad, yo tampoco me alejaría de ella...

—Lo está volviendo débil. –espetó Ragean Lestrange mirando de forma casual el rostro de sus compañeros, quienes ni siquiera se inmutaron ante esa demoledora declaración.- Todos lo han notado.

—Él jamás será débil. –comentó Humphrey Avery alzando una ceja y mirándole de forma desafiante.

—Y yo no creo que sea un tema que se pueda hablar en la sala común. –agregó Evan guiñándole un ojo a unas chicas menores que los miraban con abierta curiosidad. Ellas rieron tontamente, ajenas a la peculiar conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Se está enamorando, Avery, ¡Sabes que el _amor_ nubla el buen juicio de cualquiera! –gruñó Reagan temblando de furia, caminando de un lado a otra por la elegante alfombra:- El otro día la perra esa me interrumpió mientras ponía en su lugar a una inmunda sangre sucia de tercero.

—La perra, como tan amorosamente la apodaste, tiene un nombre Reagan. –la voz sedosa sobresaltó a los seis chicos que inmediatamente temblaron en sus respectivos lugares, Tom caminó hacia la chimenea en silencio y luego se giró con la cabeza ladeada, sus ojos estaban más fríos que nunca, el chico Lestrange perdió la respiración cuando los pocos alumnos que estaban en la sala común escaparon notando el ambiente tenso. La puerta se cerró con un violento sonido que los volvió a sobresaltar:- Y, cabe decir, que su nombre es mucho más importante que el tuyo.

—M-Mi señor… -balbuceó el chico Lestrange retrocediendo, asustado.

—Cierra la boca, Reagan. –ordenó Tom con fiereza:- Fue realmente estúpido que hayas tratado de atacar a una chica en el maldito colegio. ¿Y si no hubiese Hermione sino Dumbledore el que te encontrara? Todo se habría ido a la mierda porque estoy seguro que no sabes cerrar tu maldita boca.

— ¡N-No hubiese dicho nada! ¡Jamás lo delataría, mi señor! –exclamó Reagan nervioso.

— ¡ . ! –murmuró Tom mientras movía su varita y enviaba un rápido hechizo haciaReagan, todos aguantaron la respiración cuando impactó contra la pared, con un crujido repugnante. Lestrange tembló en el suelo sosteniendo su brazo ahora roto:- Hermione Granger es mi futura esposa así que debes respetarla y adorarla como tal. Como mi mujer, estás obligado a tratarla como a una reina. ¡Crucio!

Los cinco chicos vieron como su compañero suplicaba clemencia mientras estaba siendo sometido a la fuerte e implacable maldición. Tom puso los ojos en blanco cuando Lestrange comenzó a sollozar y se colocó en posición fetal. Había estado bajo el hechizo cruciatus incontables veces y todavía no era capaz de comprender que no solucionaba nada cambiando de posición. _Era tan débil._ Chasqueó su lengua y miró a los otros brujos que inmediatamente temblaron por su frio y letal escrutinio. Avery fue el único que se atrevió a darle un fugaz vistazo a los ojos, cargado de respeto y admiración.

— ¿Alguien más está dudando de mis actos? ¿Orion? ¿Cygnus? ¿Evan? –cuestionó Tom conbrusquedad, amando el estremecimiento que causó en sus súbditos quienes rápidamente negaron, Theodore comenzó a temblar cuando se acercó a él, tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Nott? ¿Crees que Hermione me está haciendo débil?

— ¡N-No, mi S-Señor! –chilló Theodore con nerviosismo, Tom chasqueó su lengua y él se apresuró a agregar:- C-Creo que la S-Señorita G-Granger es una m-m-muy buena elección…

Tom suspiró dramáticamente y se sentó en el sillón principal, mirando la chimenea, todos ajenos a los sollozos de Reagan:- Hermione es sin duda la mejor elección. La única. Sin embargo, hay algo… más bien alguien… que se está interponiendo en mi camino.

— ¿Va a castigar a Abraxas, mi señor? –preguntó Humphrey envalentonado tras recibir un codazo por parte de Evan, todos miraron expectantes a Tom quien sonrió de forma ladeada, como si algo lo entretuviese enormemente.

—No sé. –admitió soltando otro largo suspiro antes de mirar por encima de su hombro, hacia el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones:- ¿Qué opinas tú, Draco?

Los cinco chicos cruzaron miradas confundidas antes de guiar sus ojos en la misma dirección que Tom encontrándose a un tenso y furioso Abraxas Malfoy. ¿Por qué lo llamaba "Draco"? Ambos hombres intercambiaron una larga mirada, midiendo el peligro que el otro le imponía, Draco sabía perfectamente que estaba en desventaja y aun así alzó su varita, desafiante. Una oscura sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Tom Riddle.

—Ya veo. –murmuró arrastrando las palabras y girando su varita entre sus dedos.- Es una lástima, Draco, pensé que estarías del lado correcto.

—No hay lado correcto. –gruñó Draco moviéndose lentamente, el joven señor oscuro soltó un largo suspiro y se encogió de hombros, el rubio desarmó a los boquiabiertos espectadores antes de volver a enfocarse en Riddle.- ¿_Cómo lo hiciste_? ¿Cómo lograste que Hermione reaccionara de esa manera ante mi beso?

La mano de Tom apretó con más fuerza la varita, pero nada excepto aquel involuntario gesto demostró la furia asesina que iba aumentando a medida que oía al rubio. Los murmullos inquietos de los súbditos se apagaron lentamente, comprendiendo que aquello era más serio de lo que imaginaban. Evan le murmuró entre dientes a Avery que si Abraxas no se había vuelto loco era suicida, pero Humphrey lo ignoró, mirando con atención al rubio comprendiendo que sus sospechas estaban totalmente confirmadas. Esos dos 'Malfoy' no eran quienes decían ser. Apretó sus puños de forma inconsciente.

—Bueno, ese peculiar efecto no fue obra mía, Draco. Quizás fue creado por la pura repugnancia que creaste en Hermione. –sugirió Tom de forma burlesca, avanzando con lentitud hacia Draco que no tardó en enviarle un hechizo que su contrincante esquivó con indiferencia. El rubio lo miró furioso, enviando hechizo tras hechizo, sin poder lograr afectarlo. Riddle bostezó aburrido antes de mover su varita y enviar un rápido y letal crucio sobre el rubio quien cayó al suelo, gritando con agonía, Tom esperó pacientemente que los efectos pasaran antes de poner su varita contra su tórax:- ¿No me digas que estas sorprendido? Vamos, Draco, debiste saber que nuestra anterior batalla fue solo un juego de niños para mí. No tenía la necesidad de alardear del poder de mi magia más de lo necesario y nadie interferiría en mis planes de alianza con los Granger. Todos ahí sabían que ella me pertenece.

—Ella jamás te aceptará. ¡Granger jamás se casará contigo, _Voldemort_, todo lo que representas- joder, simplemente _**tú**_ la repugnas! –espetó Draco luchando por ponerse de pie, escupiendo el suelo y dándole una febril mirada cargada de cólera. Tom rió divertido y le dio una patada en el estómago, logrando que el rubio cayera al suelo perdiendo la respiración, el joven señor oscuro agarró un puñado de su cabello y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—No creo que le repugne tanto, Malfoy, al menos no lo suficiente para que me deje follarla cuando quiera, donde quiera y como quiera.–gruñó Tom Riddle perdiendo la paciencia, sus ojos tenían un leve tinte carmín que hizo que Draco peleara con mayor convicción:- Hermione es mi mujer.

—Ella no soportará la oscuridad que hay en ti y cuando menos te lo esperes, _te matará._ –gruñó Draco enseñándole los dientes, Tom soltó una carcajada fría y estampó su cabeza contra la pared, el rubio soltó un aullido de dolor que hizo estremecerse a los olvidados adolescentes, por su pálido rostro se deslizó la sangre como una pintura a medio comenzar.

—Ella soportará mi oscuridad, la abrazará y la aceptará como suya. Lo hará, Draco Malfoy, porque me ama. Y esa, es su mayor debilidad y mi mayor triunfo. –espetó Tom lentamente al oído del rubio antes de enderezarse, moviendo su varita y levitando al rubio al centro de la habitación:- Tengo un montón de nuevos hechizos que practicar, espero que no te moleste que veamos cuales son _exactamente_ sus efectos. Y la próxima vez que oiga que insulten a mi mujer, van a desear no haber nacido.

Y con esas sedosas palabras, Tom Riddle procedió a enseñarles a sus jóvenes seguidores precisamente cuál sería su castigo.

**-X-**

La señora Granger entró de forma abrupta a la enfermería, sobresaltando a Madam Pomfrey que estaba dándole una poción a un niño de primero quien terminó empapado con la sustancia viscosa, ella se disculpó nerviosamente y se apresuró a limpiarlo antes de correr hacia la mujer que sostenía la mano de su nieta, tomando su pulso y frunciendo profundamente el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está el inútil de Dippet? –gruñó la señora Granger sonando como un animal rabioso, la medimaga se estremeció y se apresuró a ir a buscar al director, ofendida por la grosera actitud de la bruja. La mujer mayor por su parte, alzó la mano de Hermione y sonrió ampliamente al ver el hermoso anillo, deslizó su mano por este, sintiendo la oscuridad que poseía y suspiró entusiasmada. Con un leve movimiento de su varita, transfiguró una silla y se sentó a esperar que el director de Hogwarts apareciera, canturreando una suave canción de cuna para Hermione.

—S-S-Señora G-Granger…

—Dippet. –interrumpió la mujer mayor, mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.- Quiero una explicación. Ahora mismo.

—C-creemos que el señor Malfoy trató de d-darle una poción de amor a la señorita Granger, p-pero estaba mal hecha y terminó envenenándola. –explicó Dippet limpiando nerviosamente el sudor de su frente y mirando en todas direcciones, visiblemente nervioso.- El ministerio no tardará en enviar Aurores para encargarse del asunto.

—El ministerio se quedará fuera de este asunto, Dippet. –declaró la señora Granger con frialdad, estrechando sus ojos y apretando sus labios.- A menos, claro, que quieras que un escándalo como este sea filtrado a la prensa. Con Grindelwald ya volvieron pocos alumnos, no quiero imaginar cuantos más se irían si se enteran de este desastroso déficit de seguridad.

—P-pero creía…

—Sin peros. Yo solucionaré este desastroso asunto. –espetó la señora Granger chasqueando su lengua y negando.- ¿Cuál es el estado de mi nieta?

—Está estable, logré quitarle el veneno justo a tiempo, la única secuela será que va a dormir profundamente hasta… bueno… un par de días. –respondió la medimaga dándole miradas de reojo a la mujer.

—Bien. Al menos alguien es eficiente en este colegio. –declaró la señora Granger soltando un largo suspiro, palmeó la mano de su nieta y besó su frente antes de ponerse de pie, mirando despectivamente al director.- ¿Dónde está el chico Malfoy?

—L-lo estamos buscando. –anunció Dippet con su voz convertida en un chillido patético.- Nadie lo ha visto desde el incidente.

—Por Merlín, debes ser el peor director en la historia de Hogwarts –murmuró la señora Granger con voz sedosa, los ojos de Dippet casi se salieron de orbita y su rostro se colocó de un color poco saludable, ella chasqueó sus dedos y un elfo apareció rápidamente, esperando en silencio la orden de su ama.- Ve a buscar a Tom Riddle.

El director Dippet abrió su boca como si fuese a comentar algo, pero la medimaga intervino salvándolo de un posible ataque de la horrenda bruja Granger.

—Sería bueno darles intimidad, señor director –sugirió dándole una palmadita en la mano y guiándolo a la salida, hablándole en voz baja, la señora Granger puso los ojos en blanco y negó, fastidiada antes de regresar a su asiento, mirando a su nieta con los labios apretados.

Un par de segundos después el elfo reapareció con Tom Riddle quien se acercó con lentitud a la camilla. Sus ojos se volvieron una fría capa de hielo y apretó sus puños.

— ¿Sabe quién le hizo esto?

—Tengo mis sospechas –comentó escuetamente la señora Granger antes de recostarse en la silla y sonreír:- Lo bueno de esto es que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, como tan bien dicen los muggles. Nos deshicimos de los Malfoy's y podremos adelantar la boda.

Tom asintió distraídamente sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo debilitado de su futura esposa. La señora Granger dejó pesadamente un libro sobre la silla y chasqueó sus dedos, un elfo apareció cabizbajo y tembloroso.

—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Cuando mi nieta despierte, avísame inmediatamente, Tom. Eres el único confiable en este internaducho. –gruñó la señora Granger antes de sostener la mano del elfo y ordenarle que la sacara de ahí.

Él comprendía la impaciencia de la mujer, era molesto tener que esperar que Hermione despertara, era desagradable verla tan débil. Le causaba un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estómago que no era para nada satisfactorio. Frustrado se dejó caer en la silla y agarró el libro, sumergiéndose en la lectura.

Una hora con cuarenta y ocho minutos y seis segundos más tarde, Tom Riddle cerró de golpe el libro de runas que la señora Granger había dejado atrás y miró a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados. Le estaba poniendo realmente furioso que estuviese tan dopada. Quería verla despierta, hablar con ella ya que así podría confirmar sus sospechas y él empezaría a trazar su venganza. Porque no iba a tolerar que alguna persona le hiciera daño. Nadie excepto él era capaz de ver esa encantadora mueca de dolor en su rostro. Miró por encima de su hombro y solo cuando estuvo seguro que no había nadie cerca (_y que la medimaga seguía dormida_) murmuró 'Fermaportus' bloqueando la puerta y luego un rápido hechizo para que nadie fuese capaz de oír lo que sucedería.

Hizo una mueca y volvió a abrir el libro, tocando los dibujos con la punta de su varita, desvistió con lentitud a Hermione, deslizando su mirada por su cuerpo, recreándose con la maravillosa visión, temblando expectante conjuró un flagrate y sin vacilar ni un segundo tocó la piel de su pecho, justo sobre el corazón, grabó la runa de protección 'Eihwaz' seguida de Algiz, luego sonriendo oscuramente deslizó su varita hacia su cadera, donde plasmó respectivamente en el lado derecho e izquierdo las runas 'Sowellu' (la runa del todo) y 'Tyr' (victoria en las batallas). Con esas runas de protección en el cuerpo de Hermione bastaría, dio un paso atrás y miró fascinado por la sangre que se deslizaba lentamente por su piel, las heridas comenzaron a resplandecer suavemente y a volverse borrosas, Tom Riddle tatareó satisfecho porque su petición fue oída y dio un vistazo al libro.

Gebo: Unión. Sociedad. Regalo. Don. Matrimonio.

_Matrimonio. _

Lamió sus labios y en una acción impulsiva invocó un bisturí, dejó su varita de lado, esto lo haría con sus propias manos. Tomó una pierna de Hermione, disfrutando la suavidad, y depositó un beso en su muslo, antes de deslizar el bisturí creando la runa, lamió su sangre, disfrutando de su sabor en su boca, antes de retroceder y cortarse la palma de su mano, alzó su cabeza, buscando una reacción en la sedada chica, y puso su sangrante mano contra la runa.

Una repentina oleada de electricidad lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y en el mismo lugar donde plasmó la runa, sintió un punzante ardor. Estaban bendecidos. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, agotado pero sintiéndose increíblemente bien, sus magias volvían a danzar juntas y la naturaleza aceptó su unión.

—Eres mía, Hermione Granger, ahora y siempre. –murmuró Tom besando detrás de su oreja, con su cuerpo temblando con un sentimiento que no era capaz de reconocer, ni quería ponerle nombre:- Más allá de nuestras muertes, nos pertenecemos.

Hermione se incorporó como un rayo en la cama, jadeando en busca de aire. Se arañó la garganta, golpeó su pecho y finalmente respiró bruscamente. Sudaba, helado y febril al mismo tiempo, pateando la ropa de la cama hasta lanzarla al suelo, abrió su boca para soltar un grito ensordecedor y Tom se felicitó por haber silenciado la habitación.

Lo miró ciegamente, con sus ojos extrañamente vacíos, lo cual le molestó un poco pero entonces, ella susurró su nombre y estiró su mano, tocando su mejilla. Él jadeó, sorprendido por la forma en que su estómago se apretó y como su cuerpo agradeció aquel suave contacto. De forma inconsciente movió su rostro contra la cálida palma de su mano y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia.

—_Tom._

No importaba que su voz sonara lejana, ni que su mirada estuviese perdida, ni que su toque fuese impersonal, no importaba nada excepto que lo llamara a él.

* * *

><p>Review, please~ Recuerden que las criticas nunca están demás.<p>

Cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan pueden contactarme por facebook, correo o por mp, háganlo que no muerdo :)


End file.
